La tour au-delà des nuages
by Yunfa21
Summary: Embarquer avec soi une inconnue n'est pas toujours une excellente idée, surtout quand c'est Marco le phénix qui vous le demande. Mais qui est donc cette étrange fille dont les rêves semblent narrés une histoire depuis longtemps oubliée.
1. L'île sous la pluie

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Voilà j'ai écrit cette fiction il y a déjà quelque temps, et je l'ai même publiée, mais pas dans la même forme narrative (si je puis le dire ainsi). Je l'ai supprimée pour des raisons diverses et variées et je me suis dit récemment que je pouvais retenter l'expérience. **__**Alors s'il y a comme des airs de déjà vu, c'est normal, je l'assure !**_

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Oda, hormis les OCs.**_

_**Je vous prie d'être indulgent avec moi, cela reste néanmoins la seule chose que j'ai écrite !**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - L'île sous la pluie**

Elle attendait, accroupie sur les hauteurs d'un immeuble, observant un des bars en contrebas. La pluie ne semblait pas la gêner même si elle n'avait cessé de tomber depuis qu'elle était sur cette île. Sentant quelque chose de suspect, elle se retourna.

« Ce n'est que toi, murmura-t-elle en voyant crépiter des flammes bleues passant d'une forme vaguement ailée à celle d'un homme.

\- En effet, rien de nouveau ? Parvint-il difficilement à articuler alors qu'il reprenait forme humaine.

\- Non, ils sont tous à l'intérieur de cette taverne, en train de boire comme des tonneaux percés.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. Tiens, ce sont les nouvelles du jour, fit l'homme en tendant un journal à la femme. Le frère d'Ace fait encore la première page.

\- Décidément, je me demande lequel est le pire concernant ce talent d'exhibitionniste, soupira-t-elle. »

L'homme s'accroupit près d'elle pour mieux voir le bar où l'équipage de Barbe Noire prenait soin de vider toutes les réserves d'alcool. Il se mit à réfléchir assez vite, l'équipage était au grand complet, certainement saoul, ce serait simple de tous les attaquer. La femme reprit la parole :

« Que faisons-nous ? On attaque ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, on devait les localiser ! Voilà chose faite. »

Elle releva la tête, attirée par du mouvement. Un peu plus loin sur les toits trois hommes étaient apparus. Les cheveux rouge sang de l'un d'eux eurent tôt fait de la renseigner sur leur identité.

« Marco ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls, regarde ! Souffla-t-elle.

\- Merde ! Que font-ils ici ?

\- C'est bien Kidd ?

\- Oui, je pense que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à en avoir après lui.

\- Oui mais que lui veut-il ? Ils n'ont rien à voir ensemble…

\- Marshall est en passe de faire partie des quatre empereurs, ça les arrangerait d'avoir sa tête maintenant.

\- Et pour Marshall ?

\- On verra ça plus tard… Maintenant partons avant qu'ils ne nous voient, ordonna l'homme. »

Marco laissa tomber son journal et partit, suivi par la jeune femme. Ils zigzaguèrent à travers les rues de la ville pour rejoindre l'auberge qui leur servait de planque. Les longs couloirs étaient peu accueillants, les murs décrépis et les meubles recouverts de poussières, mais c'était un des rares endroits de la ville qui n'était pas surveillé. Ils firent tomber leur capuche, et s'assirent près d'une cheminée. La salle était vide, meublée de deux canapés et d'une table à laquelle il manquait un pied. Marco enleva sa veste et ses bottes, il passa la main dans ses cheveux trempés. Il observa son acolyte qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était très jeune. Trop jeune. Ce n'était plus l'enfant qu'ils avaient trouvée des années auparavant, mais une quasi-adulte, complètement dépassée par les récents évènements et qui peinait elle aussi à se trouver une nouvelle place.

Les yeux vissés sur les flammes, elle ne bougeait pas.

« Ava, nous n'attaquerons pas seuls !

\- Alors pourquoi avoir laissé les autres à l'arrière ?

\- La discrétion Ava, nous pouvons passer plus facilement pour un couple. »

Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'ils traquaient Teach, et l'arrivée d'Eustass Kidd sur l'île risquait de bouleverser quelque peu ses plans à lui autant qu'à elle.

\- Marco, le fait que Kidd soit sur l'île me dérange, on ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, sa présence est des plus inquiétantes.

\- Peut-être mais il ne nous a certainement pas vu donc tant qu'il ne nous cherche pas de noises tout va bien.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, la cicatrice de sa joue réfléchissant légèrement la lumière des flammes. Il réfléchit longuement et décida de ne rien dire de plus. Il attendit un peu avant d'annoncer qu'il allait se coucher, puis sortit de la pièce la laissant seule, bien qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire de même.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, trois hommes courraient et sautaient de toits en toits. Ils parvinrent à l'endroit où se situait plus tôt la fille.

« C'est ici que tu l'as vu Killer ?

\- Oui, aucun doute c'était bien lui, je l'ai vu sous sa forme d'oiseau se poser près d'une autre personne.

\- Que fout le Phoenix ici ?! On n'a même pas vu son bateau !

\- Il en a sûrement après Barbe Noire, mais ce serait bête de venir tout seul, ou du moins seulement à deux. »

Les traits d'Eustass Kidd se crispèrent, il ne comprenait pas la situation, il fallait qu'il retrouve cet homme et vite. Il ramassa quelque chose par terre.

« Tiens, dit il en dépliant un journal, on n'arrive plus trop à lire, mais à ce que je vois on trouve quand même le moyen de parler de lui, même disparu.»

Il le jeta, se tourna vers ses hommes et ils partirent à la recherche de là où pouvait se trouver le Phoenix. Dans une flaque d'eau, gisait à nouveau le journal. Sur la première page, on pouvait encore distinguer le sourire immense d'un jeune homme brun tenant fermement un chapeau de paille sur sa tête.

* * *

Elle se tourna et se retourna, un sentiment de malaise au creux de l'estomac. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle se releva alors doucement et vit une silhouette massive dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre.

« Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, ironisa la silhouette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux le môme ? »

Il se lança sur elle avec une force titanesque, la clouant sur place, resserrant ses mains autour du cou de la jeune fille.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? Que j'étais un sal…»

Sans attendre elle fit de même, ses petites mains se firent translucides et se posèrent sur l'énorme cou de son agresseur, et lui englobât la tête d'eau comme si une bulle était apparue autour de son crâne. Il suffoqua. Il était tellement surpris que ses mains se crispèrent encore plus autour du cou de la fille. Une voix grave résonna pour lui ordonner de la lâcher, et ne pouvant plus respirer, il obtempéra.

Il fallait qu'elle réveille Marco, et lança contre le mur la première chose qui lui passa sous la main pour le réveiller, accompagné d'un cri où elle lui signifia de se ramener en vitesse. Cela ne tarda pas à avoir de l'effet et Marco débarqua dans la seconde, visiblement très énervé, prêt à crier à son tour. Il se figea en découvrant Eustass Kidd effondré sur la fille, complètement trempé et peinant à retrouver son souffle.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Comment nous as-tu trouvé ? Demanda Marco, très surpris.

\- Oh ce n'est pas compliqué, c'est qu'il n'y pas énormément de lieu qui n'est pas fréquenté par Barbe Noire, c'est la quatrième auberge que nous visitons pour vous trouver. Killer m'a parlé d'une personne aux longs cheveux bruns qui t'accompagnait. Mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'elle fût aussi dangereuse, cracha-t-il en direction de la jeune femme. »

Il se releva difficilement, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible d'elle.

« Oui en effet, elle est pleine de ressource, murmura Marco

\- Elle possède surtout un fruit du démon assez intéressant, n'est ce pas ma jolie ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir en guise de réponse et enchaîna par une question :

« Que veux-tu ?

\- Dis donc, le gouvernement et la marine seraient ravis de découvrir un tel pouvoir, ils le seraient encore plus de t'avoir parmi eux, observa Kidd.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, répliqua-t-elle.

\- En effet, que faîtes-vous ici ? Du tourisme dans ce chaleureux pays ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls apparemment, remarqua Marco d'un ton froid.

\- Marco le Phoenix… Quel humour ! C'est rare d'avoir la chance d'en profiter en ce moment. »

Kidd jubilait, il tombait par hasard sur le Phœnix, et sur une personne peut-être bien plus intéressante. Il lui fallait cette fille, son pouvoir devait être immense. Il la reluqua plus longuement, elle semblait jeune, pas plus de vingt ans, brune, les cheveux attachés en une longue tresse, un physique assez banale, si ce n'était une longue cicatrice barrant sa joue gauche, partant de la commissure de la lèvre et remontant jusqu'à l'oreille.

« Tu me plais bien, enfin surtout ton pouvoir, que dirais-tu de te joindre à moi ?

\- Non merci, ça ira.

\- Pourtant si tu es là ce n'est pas seulement pour jouer à cache-cache avec Barbe Noire. Tu as forcément envie de quelque chose de plus sanglant. »

Marco attendait le point de dénouement de leur discussion, mais la fille se mura dans le silence, toujours assise sur son lit et laissant tout en suspens. Marco s'approcha de Kidd, nullement intimidé par lui malgré sa carrure, le Kidd faisait bien trente centimètres de plus que lui. Le silence fut finalement rompu par Kidd s'adressant à Marco :

« Et toi Phoenix, on chasse ce bon vieux Teach ?

\- Toi aussi.

\- En effet mais il est assez discret sur ces pouvoirs, je préférerais ne pas être avalé par de l'obscurité. Il a bien réussi à battre Ace. Ainsi que votre cher "père".

\- Cette fille parvenait à battre Ace.

\- Forcément, l'eau éteint les flammes ! Pourquoi ne noie-t-elle pas cette joyeuse bande si elle contrôle l'eau ? Pourquoi ne tentez-vous rien ?

\- Et toi ? Tu es là pourquoi ? Pour la douceur du climat peut-être ? Ironisa-t-elle.

\- En parti, mais aussi pour faire la peau à l'un d'eux qui a assassiné l'un de mes hommes. »

Marco, qui s'était assis, se releva et fit mine de partir de la pièce.

« Bien… Vous pouvez très bien vous chamailler sans moi, on verra pour la suite des évènements plus tard. »

Il sortit, en fermant doucement la porte. Kidd releva un sourcil, trop de questions étaient restées sans réponse, et tout ce que trouvait à faire celui-là, c'était retourné dormir.

Le visage d'Ava se décomposa dans un rictus de colère. Marco, dans un moment pareil, la laissait seule face à cette montagne de muscle qu'était l'homme, accessoirement meurtrier psychopathe sur les bords. Il faut dire qu'Eustass Captain' Kidd avait des avis de recherche qui ne mentaient pas. Il était véritablement impressionnant avec ses deux bons metres de haut, ses cheveux rouges sang, et ses lèvres carmin. Lui aussi l'observait et ne se privait pas. Il comprit rapidement que n'ayant pas de sac, et ses vêtements séchant sur une chaise, elle était complètement nue dans son lit. Un sourire carnassier passa sur sa bouche en voyant les dits vêtements, sourire qui disparut vite. Sans plus de gêne, il commença à la questionner avec entrain :

« Qui es-tu ?

\- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas la chance d'être aussi célèbre que toi.

\- Tu ne sais pas répondre à une question ? Lui demanda-t-il, crispant les poings.

\- Je crois que non.

\- Si c'est parce que j'ai tenté de t'étrangler…

\- Ta tentative ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. C'est juste que je ne voie pas pourquoi je devrais te répondre.

\- Bon écoute moi la miss, tu dois certainement te rendre compte que si le Phoenix aurait voulu me tuer se serait chose faite, s'il ne m'a pas attaqué c'est pour une bonne raison.

\- Pour faire équipe avec toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, cet homme est assez mystérieux.

\- Il en a toujours été ainsi.

\- Et toi qui es-tu ?

\- Une pirate comme toi.

\- Apparemment méconnue.

\- Je faisais partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

\- Faisais ?

\- Il n'existe plus, certains ont rejoint le roux, d'autres sont restés au côté de Marco.

\- Dont toi ? »

Il la fixait toujours, l'air peu satisfait de ses explications. D'un regard narquois, il regarda la pièce puis fixa le mur derrière lequel il y avait la chambre de Marco.

« Au début nous pensions que tu étais la compagne de Marco, apparemment non.

\- Les octo-centenaires ne m'ont jamais intéressée. »

La surprise se lut sur le visage de Kidd :

« Sans blague il est si vieux que ça...»

Sans un mot de plus, il s'accroupit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et disparut dans l'obscurité. Ava se releva alors en vitesse, enroulant le drap autour d'elle et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il était en bas, accompagné par un homme masqué qui devait être Killer le Massacreur. Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête et le regard goguenard de Kidd croisa celui d'Ava, puis ils disparurent dans la nuit. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'elle refermait la fenêtre. Tandis qu'elle retournait se coucher, elle se décida à quitter l'île dès le lendemain matin, la présence de cet homme sur l'île lui faisait froid dans le dos, et elle préférait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui.

Les premières lueurs du jour la réveillèrent tôt. En se retournant dans le lit, elle froissa un papier. Elle le retourna pour déchiffrer l'écriture très mauvaise. Marco était parti rejoindre Kidd. Décidément, rien ne jouait en sa faveur ces temps-ci ! « Que ces cinglés aillent tous au diable », pensa-t-elle. Peut-être que le temps était venu pour elle de partir seule et de couper le cordon avec Marco. Elle se leva et tâta ses vêtements qui étaient secs. Elle s'habilla rapidement, passant son pantalon noir, ses boots, un gros pull puis un imperméable. Elle se tourna vers le miroir, sa tresse pendant la nuit s'était défaite, elle laissa ses cheveux détachés, ainsi elle serait moins reconnaissable. Elle inspecta rapidement sa peau et comme à chaque fois, passa le doigt sur la boursouflure de sa cicatrice. Ava quitta la taverne, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et prit la direction du port sous une pluie diluvienne. Subtiliser un navire ne devrait pas être trop long, et puis si ça ne marchait pas, elle pourrait toujours attendre le navire de transport commun qui partait à midi. En passant devant un étalage de fruits frais, son estomac crut bon de lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au midi. Elle s'arrêta face à la vendeuse, une vielle femme au sourire édenté. Ava lui acheta deux pommes, et lui demanda si elle n'aurait pas une miche de pain. La vieille femme lui sourit et rentra dans la maison située derrière elle, et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec des petits pains ronds. Ava la remercia prestement, et la paya. C'est à ce moment-là que l'explosion retentit, faisant trembler toute la ville.

* * *

_**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. :) **_

_**Si les chapitres sont trop longs, ou trop courts, etc. dites le moi ! Vraiment !**_

_**Bonne journ**__**ée à vous. **_


	2. L'attaque

**Chapitre 2 - L'attaque **

Le bruit de l'explosion fut suivi de quelques répliques toutes aussi fortes. Ava mit ses mains sur ses oreilles en vain. Ses tympans sifflaient et elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre suite à de nouveaux tremblements. Plusieurs bâtiments venaient de s'effondrer dans le quartier voisin. Après la phase de sidération qui avait pétrifié tout le monde, un bébé commença à pleurer et très vite la panique s'installa. Les habitants du quartier hurlèrent et un important mouvement de foule manqua d'emporter Ava. Ils arrivaient de toutes parts piétinant ceux qui avaient eu le malheur d'être renversés. Ava s'était raccrochée à un lampadaire in extremis et se hissa un peu plus haut. Elle comprit bien vite ce que les habitants fuyaient : un important nuage de poussière dû aux effondrements envahissait la rue. Pour ne pas être prise dans l'épais nuage et traverser plus vite la ville, elle grimpa sur les toits. Marco et Kidd, ça ne pouvait être qu'eux, se persuadait-elle. Ou du moins, ils étaient dans le coup que ce soit de près ou de loin.

« Ils n'auront pas perdu de temps pour mettre la ville sans dessus-dessous ces deux-là », bougonna-t-elle. « Mettez un ancêtre en manque de distractions et un psychopathe ensemble, vous en verrez de toutes les couleurs ».

Ava ne tarda pas à apercevoir l'endroit où tout avait explosé et ne fut pas déçue. La taverne où elle avait passé la nuit avait disparu avec un cinquième de la ville. Comme une ombre sous la grisaille de cette île, elle courut et sauta de toits en toits jusqu'à être suffisamment près du cratère. Plus loin parmi les décombres, l'équipage de barbe noire retournait ce qu'il restait de l'auberge. Ils ne semblaient être que cinq. Ava sauta sur les pavés et s'approcha furtivement parmi les ruines jusqu'à atteindre ce qu'il restait d'un immeuble, tout près d'eux. Elle entendit enfin ce qu'ils se disaient. Un colosse, sale et barbu s'adressait à Barbe Noire :

« Marshall, elle a dû se désintégrer avec le reste du quartier lors de l'explosion.

\- Impossible, c'est une logia, elle ne peut pas mourir aussi facilement.

\- Mais tu n'en es pas sûr.

\- Tais-toi Burgess, la totalité de l'équipage du vaisseau-amiral redoutait les colères de cette petite fille, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne se contrôlait pas. Et je le sais que c'est une logia, Ace l'avait laissé comprendre un soir où il était saoul. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, repensant à cet idiot qui parlait définitivement trop. L'ironie de la situation la frappa, elle qui les suivait jusqu'à la veille, cela venait de se renverser en sa défaveur. Être poursuivie par Barbe Noire n'était pas bon signe, compte tenu que peu connaissaient la limite de ses pouvoirs. De plus, il possédait désormais les pouvoirs de Barbe Blanche. Elle se crispa un peu à cette pensée puis décida de filer rapidement, ayant compris qu'elle était la cible de ce malade. Elle recula doucement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Essayant seulement. Le mur derrière lequel Ava se cachait s'effondra tout à coup la révélant et Barbe noire ne tarda pas à la reconnaître.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! Les logias sont quasiment indestructibles ! » Ricana-t-il en la désignant d'une main.

Elle se tourna de tous cotés, et ne voyant personnes pouvant lui porter secours, elle se mit vraiment à paniquer. Sa respiration s'accéléra, mais elle réussi à se résonner rapidement, avec la pluie qui ne cessait jamais, c'était des issues de secours par milliers qui s'offrait à elle, il fallait juste qu'elle se transforme et elle serait peut-être sauvée. Barbe Noire l'interpella la sortant de ses réflexions :

« Eh bien, tu es encore plus jolie que dans mes souvenirs Ava. Il faut dire que le vieux et Marco étaient très protecteurs vis-à-vis de toi, rare étaient ceux ne faisant pas partie du vaisseau-amiral qui t'ont aperçue. »

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine d'Ava, mais c'est l'allusion à son père qui la toucha réellement. La mort de Barbe Blanche lui était encore trop douloureuse.

« Comment oses-tu parler de lui espèce de traître ? Lui qui t'a recueilli, qui t'a protégé...

\- Mais ne comprends-tu pas que je nous ai tous libérés de l'emprise que ce vieux fou avait sur nous, hurla-t-il en la coupant. »  
Il continua plus doucement :  
« Il nous empêchait de suivre nos rêves, il nous empêchait d'en avoir, pour pouvoir satisfaire le sien. Il n'a jamais voulu trouver le One Piece, jamais voulu devenir le seigneur des pirates. Il rêvait simplement d'avoir une armée de parfaits « fils » persuadés qu'il soit leur père. »

\- Tu n'as libéré personne, tu as fait de tout l'équipage des orphelins.

\- Peut-être pas toi, tu dois être l'exception, tu es son seul enfant biologique. Quel malheur pour lui, tu n'es qu'une fille.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas ! »

Ava hurlait à présent, prise dans le tumulte de sa colère. La haine et la rage s'emparaient d'elle. Elle se mit à courir, vidant sa tête de toutes émotions. Mais alors qu'elle allait entamer le processus, elle fût stoppée dans sa course. Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir tout ce mal ? Et là, elle se rappela vaguement le bruit d'une détonation ou peut être deux, peu importe elle ne savait plus. Elle ne connaissait plus que la souffrance. Elle ressentit alors l'humidité du sol, qui lui parût sale et la pluie sur son visage lui semblait poisseuse. Ces sensations étaient comme devenues étrangères. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Ava, la souffrance et la peur avait réduit sa vie à néant, puis elle les entendit, ils approchaient. Teach venait, il allait l'achever. Comme elle voulait qu'il l'achève, elle souffrait trop. Elle se tourna vers le ciel, écrasée par tous ces nuages bas et gris, menaçants. Sa main glissa sur son abdomen, le sang chaud et poisseux coulait d'une plaie peu large, elle n'osa même pas regarder. Une poutre métallique passa à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elle. Elle sombrait, cette poutre volante ne l'impressionnait pas tant que ça.

Un cri de rage lui fit rouvrir les yeux, Teach n'était plus là. Quelque chose de tiède l'enveloppait, et la maintenait dans les airs, lui rappelant des jours heureux. Elle flottait dans les airs sur un nuage aux multiples reflets bleus et ors. La douleur siégeait en elle, mais elle n'y pensait plus, elle sentait que bientôt elle en serait libérée. Mais trop vite son corps reposa de nouveaux sur du dur, elle se concentra pour voir où elle était sans résultat. Il y avait tant de voix autour d'elle, comme dans un tourbillon, elle ne distingua qu'un plafond au-dessus d'elle. Elle essaya de se remuer, mais on la maintenait fermement, une voix se fit plus pressante. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas venir, c'est la douleur déchirante. Celle d'une main qui s'enfonçait dans son abdomen, pulvérisant tout sur son passage.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au bord du cratère, on pouvait apercevoir à une trentaine de mètres l'équipage de Teach et face à eux la fille qui semblait sur le point d'attaquer. Eustass Kidd fronça des sourcils, avec son poids plume elle risquait de se faire dévorer. Mais à côté de lui, le Phœnix ne bougea pas d'un iota. Quand Burgess et un grand maigre mirent leurs armes en joug et tirèrent, Kidd esquissa un mouvement, mais le bras de Marco se dressa devant lui, à quelques centimètres :

« Ça ne lui fera strictement rien, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Ça n'arrêtera pas Ava, les balles la traverseront tout simplement. »

Curieux, Kidd ne prêta même pas attention aux bruits de détonation. Il avait bien compris quand elle avait fait apparaître cette étrange bulle d'eau que son pouvoir la protégeait. Alors, il attendait de voir en quoi consistait cet étrange pouvoir. Mais là, contre toute attente, elle se prit les balles de plein fouet et, comme si le temps était en suspends, elle tomba au ralenti. Marco cria. Kidd se tourna vers l'autre, mais il n'était plus là. Il s'était déjà transformé et partait récupérer la fille. Teach commençait à s'approcher d'elle en riant. Sans prendre le temps pour une minute de réflexion, Kidd avisa une poutre métallique, gisant parmi les décombres non loin de lui. Il leva la main dans sa direction, la paume étincelant d'une couleur violette. La poutre s'éleva dans les airs se recouvrant lentement d'un enduit foncé. Kidd d'un autre mouvement de la main la projeta à très grande vitesse. Elle frappa Teach en pleine tête, et le fit voler jusqu'à un immeuble contre lequel il s'écrasa.

Profitant de cette action, Marco fonçait à présent sur Ava. Le battement de ses ailes ralentit à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Dans un incendie de flammes bleues, il quitta le sol en tenant Ava contre lui et s'engouffra dans la rue la plus proche. Kidd se mit à courir dans la même rue. Il traversa la moitié de la ville en suivant Marco, sachant que c'était le meilleur moyen de s'éloigner de l'équipage de Barbe Noire. Par miracle, il aperçut Killer plus loin. Il poussa un juron en voyant Marco se poser près de lui, redevenant totalement humain.

« Putain de merde », grinça-t-il entre ses dents, en voyant ce dernier attirer plus ou moins de force Killer dans une maison à la façade délavée par la pluie.

Kidd entra quelques secondes plus tard dans une cuisine. Marco avait déposé le corps sans vie de la fille sur une grande table débarrassée à la va-vite, des débris de verre et des fruits gisant au sol en étaient la preuve. Elle respira soudainement avec difficulté.  
« Alors toujours pas passé, de l'autre côté » pensa le roux.  
Killer parlait avec Marco, visiblement les deux hommes étaient sur le point de se battre. Voyant Kidd dans la pièce, Marco s'adressa à lui :

« Il faut retirer ces foutues balles en Kairöseki, dit-il calmement. Mais ni toi ni moi ne le pouvons, rien qu'en les touchant nous serions grandement affaiblis. Il faut que ton second le face.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je le laisserai faire ça ?  
\- Elle ne s'en sortira pas, répondit Marco toujours aussi neutre. »

Kidd sourit, l'air mauvais :

« Killer l'abîmera encore plus, ricana-t-il en désignant Ava.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Très bien. Vas-y Killer. »

L'homme masqué hocha de la tête. Kidd lui sourit et s'appuya contre un mur. L'un comme l'autre avaient hâte de voir en quoi déchiqueter la fille n'était pas un « problème ». Killer recula de la table, la contourna, puis s'approcha de nouveau d'elle, il regarda son capitaine : « Bon j'y vais » dit il en sortant un tout petit poignard de sa ceinture.

Il souleva la chemise d'Ava, découvrant une plaie béante sous son sein droit. Le spectacle n'avait rien de réjouissant. Il posa son regard sur le visage de la fille et y découvrit un regard vide. Elle ne respirait plus. Killer doutait qu'elle survive. Il enfonça alors ses doigts dans la plaie à la recherche de la balle à l'aide de la lame de son poignard. Marco dut maintenir le corps d'Ava sur la table. Elle s'était mise à convulser et poussait de terribles cris. Killer sans émotion retira finalement la balle.

« Il y en une deuxième, épaule droite. Bouge-toi ! Tu as fait des dégâts en enlevant la première. »

Killer poussa un juron puis arracha la chemise d'Ava sans autre forme de procès. Elle ne servait plus à rien et le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Nullement intéressé par sa nudité, il continuait de fixer les expressions de la blessée au travers de son masque. Avant qu'il ne lui enlève le second projectile, il croisa son regard. Cette fois-ci, elle semblait bien réveillée. Ses yeux verts lui jetèrent un regard méprisant avant de se fermer à nouveau. Elle hurla de douleur quand la main chercha la balle et elle bougea pour s'échapper. Marco pesait de tout son poids pour la maintenir en place. Quand Killer finit par retirer la seconde balle, les cris cessèrent et les yeux des deux pirates trahirent leur surprise. Très vite, à la seconde même où Killer avait extrait le Kairöseki, les mains de Marco qui jusque-là retenaient le corps d'Ava avaient rebondi, comme si sa peau était devenue souple comme du cuir tendu. Les deux plaies étaient devenues translucides et les tissus semblèrent se réparer d'eux-mêmes.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? Murmura Killer.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle tente de se soigner maintenant que le Kairöseki n'est plus dans son corps, répondit Marco. »

La fille saisit la main de Killer. Il eut la sensation d'avoir plongé sa main dans de l'eau glacée, mais il ne la retira pas pour autant. Il fixait le visage désormais vidé de toute expression. La main se serra un peu plus fort autour de la sienne. Il se pencha vers la figure de la jeune fille essayant de la comprendre, il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix abrupte de son capitaine :

« En route, que l'on se casse d'ici rapidement. Si Barbe Noire peut détruire une ville d'un claquement de doigts, je préfère ne pas rester dans le coin. »

* * *

**Je voulais remercier ici ceux qui ont décidé de suivre la fiction ! **

**Merci aussi à Alyss des abyss pour sa review :) **

**Et comme toujours je suis ouverte aux critiques ! **


	3. Le premier rêve

**Chapitre 3 - Le premier rêve**

Killer observait en retrait la scène qui avait lieu devant lui, masqué dans un coin sombre. Le Phœnix était au téléphone, assis à une table dans leur salle commune. Dans LEUR salle commune, sur LEUR bateau, et communiquait via LEUR escargophone.

Killer se doutait bien que la situation n'amusât pas vraiment son capitaine. La seule chose que devait espérer Kidd était que dans une heure max, ils soient débarrassés d'eux. Quand Marco raccrocha enfin, Kidd vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Je vais devoir vous quitter, commença le blond.

\- Tu vas ? Et elle, t'en fait quoi ?

\- Elle reste. Tu es puissant, elle sera en sécurité avec vous.

\- Non mais je ne m'occuperai pas de cette gamine. Je ne suis pas connu pour faire dans la compassion et la générosité, répondit Kidd, sourire malfaisant aux lèvres.

\- Elle avait pourtant l'air de t'intéresser.

\- Ouais, mais de là l'intégrée à mon équipage... C'est qu'une gamine, elle n'a pas l'air de savoir faire grand-chose à part être un aimant à problème. Je ne sais même pas qui elle est.

\- Elle n'est pas très obéissante, mais elle n'est pas si faible. Et puis le gouvernement est à sa poursuite, continua Marco de son ton tranquille.

\- Laisse-moi rire. Elle ? Avec une prime de recherche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? »

Killer sortit du silence, révélant sa présence pour répondre à son capitaine : « C'est la fille Barbe Blanche. »

Kidd se retourna, il ne l'avait pas vu, dans ce coin sombre de la pièce, près du bar. Marco le regarda, la surprise trahissant imperceptiblement son éternelle lassitude :

« Tu en as entendu parlé ? »

\- Oui, il y a trois ou quatre ans, dans un port de South Blue, des hommes revenant de Grand Line parlaient d'elle, fille biologique d'Edward Newgate, avec la capacité de contrôler l'océan. Je ne pensais pas que c'était réel.

\- Eh bien, il y a eu quelques rumeurs sur elle. Dieu merci elle ne contrôle pas l'océan, il n'aurait manqué plus que ça. Et ce n'est pas non plus sa vraie fille. On a découvert Ava sur une île déserte près de Red Line quand elle avait huit ans.

\- Toute seule ?

\- Oui, l'île en question s'approche plus du caillou, il n'y a rien dessus à part quelques plantes grasses. C'est pour ça qu'on y allait... c'était un remède contre les douleurs de Barbe Blanche. On s'y rendait une fois par an et encore…

\- Et ses pouvoirs ?

\- Elle les avait déjà. »

Kidd hocha de la tête et se leva. Un regard lui suffit pour demander à Killer de le suivre dehors. Ils sortirent sur le pont laissant le Phœnix dans la salle commune. La mer commençait à grossir et le vent s'était levé. L'un des officiers, Wire était aussi sur le pont, il les rejoignit.

« Alors qu'a dit le Phoenix ? Leur demanda-t-il.

\- Que l'on devrait la garder avec nous, répondit Killer

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah il ne peut plus la prendre avec lui, le gouvernement en a après elle, et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle veut rester avec lui et puis il n'en veut pas non plus, fit Kidd avec un ricanement.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une gamine.

\- Et oui, dix-huit ans à peine. Enfin on n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle et puis Jame n'a que dix-sept ans…

\- Kidd, elle a l'air d'avoir un pouvoir intéressant, tu as vu ? Ses plaies se sont refermées comme par magie… Commença Killer.

\- Elle a un fruit du démon ? Demanda Wire en coupant Killer. »

Ni Kidd, ni Killer ne daignèrent répondre. Les deux hommes se regardaient, et même si le second était dissimulé derrière son casque, ils semblaient se comprendre sans se parler. Le second poussa un soupir. Kidd commença à rire :

« On a qu'à la prendre, on verra ce dont elle est capable, puis il manquait quelqu'un pour la cuisine. J'espère que ce que l'on mangera sera enfin comestible. Par contre elle aura une menotte, histoire qu'elle ne file pas à la première occasion. »

Killer se frotta le menton et Kidd hocha de la tête. Sa décision était prise. Ils retournèrent vers la salle commune où le phœnix les regarda revenir de son air tranquille.

« C'est bon, elle restera avec nous », fit Kidd d'une voix neutre en se retournant vers son second.

Marco retint un sourire. Avec eux, Ava ne risquait plus de faire n'importe quoi.

* * *

_Elle marche lentement sous les arbres tranquilles d'une île. Au-dessus d'elle une étrange construction la surplombe. Une tour solitaire qui transperce le ciel. La tour est d'une blancheur immaculée et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Chaque étage est une succession de colonnes, d'arcades, de voûtes, toutes plus sculptées les unes que les autres. Impossible d'apprécier d'un seul coup d'œil le nombre d'étages, mais en relevant la tête, elle s'aperçoit que la tour dépasse certains nuages. Le son d'un cor retentit alors, des oiseaux jusque-là invisibles s'envolent à travers les arbres dans un concert de piaillements. L'un d'eux passe trop près d'elle._

* * *

Ava ouvrit les yeux. La forêt et la tour sans fin avaient laissé place à un plafond bas, en bois sombre. Une lumière tamisée éclairait la pièce. Elle regarda la poussière voleter autour d'elle pendant un moment puis finalement une porte s'ouvrit, la forçant à sortir de sa contemplation. Elle tourna la tête, un vieil homme, aux cheveux très blancs s'approcha. Il se dirigea vers une table proche d'elle, son visage penché lui permit de l'observer plus longuement. Des yeux gris, surmontés de sourcils broussailleux, étaient absorbés par leur tâche, il avait un teint très blanc, assez surprenant. Même mort, il n'était pas pensable qu'il ait une allure très différente.

« Alors jeune fille, comment se sent-on aujourd'hui ? »

Il avait une voix chaude et grave qui parut à Ava complètement incompatible avec son physique. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer :

« En tout cas, je vois que l'on a déjà repris du poil de la bête », dit-il en souriant, dévoilant une rangée de dents sans défaut.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, et essaya de parler :

« Vous êtes docteur ? Sa voix était chevrotante, mais au moins elle n'avait pas de mal à parler.

\- À ma connaissance je suis le seul sur ce maudit rafiot. Alors comment tu te sens ? Demanda le vieil homme.

\- Plutôt bien, mais où suis je ?

\- Sur le Victoria Punk, quelque part dans le nouveau monde.

\- Le Victoria Punk... ? Nous sommes en mer ?

\- Ah là oui jeune fille, et en plein milieu de la soupe pour ainsi dire, sur le navire du Captain' Kidd.

\- Le navire de Kidd… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fouttoir ! Et Marco ? Où est-il ? Il est à bord ?

\- Du calme, du calme, tu parles de l'Oiseau bleu ?

\- L'Oiseau bleu ? Oui, en effet, je parle de Marco le Phœnix.

\- Il s'est envolé hier matin.

\- Comment ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et tenta de se lever, mais le docteur l'en empêcha, et la remit en deux temps trois mouvements en position coucher, avec le draps jusqu'au menton.

« Mais il n'a rien dit à propos de moi ? Continua Ava.

\- Il a laissé des instructions au capitaine, répondit-il le ton un peu plus cassant.

\- Je dois le voir !

\- Oui, mais il va falloir que tu manges et que tu te reposes.

\- Mais… Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner !

\- Oh non, épargne-moi ce côté caractériel ! Écoute-moi bien, tu es ma patiente. Le capitaine est occupé et souffrant depuis quelques jours. De plus, tu es réellement mal en point, le Kairöseki est resté très longtemps en toi, ce qui t'a considérablement affaiblie. Enfin ce tatouage que tu as, ou plutôt ta marque au fer, au niveau de ta nuque m'a laissé perplexe. Je suppose que je dois le garder pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Elle resta bouche bée devant la diatribe du médecin. La marque aurait dû être effacée depuis des années, Marco l'avait toujours dit. Mais elle l'avait conservée, Barbe Blanche avait longtemps maintenu que cela pourrait un jour lui servir. Elle était donc restée.

Il s'écarta alors et s'en retourna vers la porte, il la prévint qu'il reviendrait plus tard avec son repas et la porte se referma sur le vieillard blanc. Elle se remit à fixer le plafond. Au final, elle n'avait pas appris grand chose, mais par déduction elle devait être en sécurité. Certainement, sur le vaisseau de Kidd, il lui semblait se souvenir qu'il était là quand on lui avait enlevé les balles. Elle s'assit et regarda sous son t-shirt. Rien. Aucune trace. Son zoan comportait beaucoup d'avantages sur le plan esthétique. Mais ce qui était antérieur au moment où elle l'avait mangé subsistait, et ce, pour toujours. Elle porta sa main à sa joue, et caressa la fine cicatrice. Elle attendit un long moment, écoutant les bruits de la vie du navire, les cris des marins, la mer qui bousculait doucement le navire. Au bout de quelques heures, le vieillard blanc fit de nouveaux son apparition avec un plateau repas, il le déposa sur une table à côté du lit puis tendit à Ava une enveloppe. L'enveloppe avait déjà été ouverte ou bien n'avait jamais été cachetée. Elle en sortit la lettre rédigée de la main de Marco.

« _Ava,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi écrire. Je ne sais pas quoi dire._

_Je te laisse à Kidd. _

_Tu m'as aidé à localiser Teach, mais tu ne nous suivras pas dans la bataille. Je ne tiens pas à faire de toi une martyre et encore moins à ce que Teach te fera s'il te capturait quand il découvrira la vérité. Je ne prendrai pas ce risque. _

_Il y a des centaines de raisons qui me retiennent de te laisser avec eux, mais je sais que te séparer de nous te guidera vers d'autres terres._ »

« Salaud... ». Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et resta ainsi un long moment, pensive. D'un côté, c'est ce qu'elle voulait, mener sa barque, sans avoir Marco sur le dos. Mais là, c'était brutal comme séparation. Peut-être aurait-elle préféré choisir elle-même. Partir un matin, en le remerciant d'un grand sourire et d'un baiser sur la joue. Elle se sentit stupide, puis l'angoisse l'envahit. Si Marco la laissait là, c'est parce qu'il ne pensait pas l'emporter sur Barbe Noire. Réalisant l'évidence, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Quand elle se calma, Ava n'arriva qu'à une seule conclusion : dès la prochaine escale, elle devrait fausser compagnie à cette bande de fous, ensuite elle aviserait.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte, puis colla son oreille contre le bois. Aucun bruit. Doucement, Ava ouvrit pour se retrouver face à une porte identique qui donnait sur un couloir assez sombre d'une dizaine de mètres avec au bout une autre porte. Elle sortit en silence, et se dirigea vers la porte au fond du couloir. Après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne, elle l'ouvrit. Un escalier en colimaçon se trouvait au centre d'une petite pièce carré, peu éclairée, elle leva la tête, l'escalier donnait directement sur le pont. L'air frais de la nuit la ragaillardis. Elle n'entendait que très peu de bruit provenant du dessus, et se décida à monter. Approchant de la surface, Ava resta un instant accroupie dans les marches, les yeux au niveau du plancher. Elle fût tout à coup soulevée du sol par le col, et on lui saisit les bras pour la bloquer. Très vite, elle remarqua que la personne qui la retenait usait du fluide, car elle ne pouvait plus faire appel à ses pouvoirs pour se dégager. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit un homme tout en longueur qui faisait bien cinq têtes de plus qu'elle. Il la déposa debout sur le pont face à lui. Ayant un angle différent de celui de l'escalier, Ava eut la surprise de découvrir que le navire de Kidd était plutôt grand, pas autant que le Mobydick certes, mais d'une taille respectable. L'escalier dans lequel elle s'était cachée se trouvait entre le chateau arrière et l'un des mat. Un second escalier, identique à celui d'où elle venait, se trouvait à l'avant du bateau, de l'autre coté du mat. Une belle caravelle à deux-mâts, très spacieuse. Son regard retomba sur l'homme qui se penchait à présent vers elle :

« C'est Ava, c'est ça ? »

Elle se força à redresser le buste, mais ne parvint qu'à rentrer un peu plus la tête entre ses épaules. D'une toute petite voix, elle lui répondit que oui. Il continua en fronçant les sourcils :

« Comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici ? C'est Darry qui t'a laissé sortir ?

\- Il est parti en oubliant de me donner à manger, du coup, j'ai voulu voir si je trouvais quelque chose…

\- Darry n'oublie jamais ses patients, tu sais, fit-il en plissant les yeux. Je vais te ramener aux cabines de repos.

\- Mais non, je veux prendre l'air...» Commença-t-elle à protester, tandis qu'il l'entraînait vers l'escalier en la tenant par le bras, usant toujours du fluide.

« Hikaru ! »

Elle se tourna de même que son assaillant vers la voix. Elle découvrit un homme barbu avec une impressionnante chevelure d'un blond doré. Il descendait de l'étage du pont arrière d'une démarche particulière, presque animale, qu'Ava observa avec attention. Il s'arrêta devant elle et s'adressa à son agresseur qui la retenait toujours. Il était moins grand que le jeune homme brun, mais il mettait bien vingt centimètres à Ava. Son visage neutre était coupé en deux par une bouche fine soulignée de rouge. « Comme son capitaine », pensa Ava qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'homme d'une très grande beauté. L'inconnu fit un signe de la tête et le dénommé Hikaru le suivit tenant toujours fermement Ava par le bras.

La pièce où ils la firent entrer était la salle commune. L'équipage de Kidd devait être conséquent : quatre tables installées parallèlement pouvant contenir au moins dix personnes chacune s'y trouvaient installées, un grand bar séparait cet espace de la cuisine située sur tout un côté. Le mur d'en face consistait en une grande rangé de placards et une grande baie vitrée délimitait le fond de la pièce. Contre celle-ci il y avait des canapés formant un U. Assis dans un angle, Eustass Kidd s'y trouvait, tournant le dos, en compagnie d'un grand brun à l'air de curé ainsi que d'un homme au cheveux gris et à la bouche couturée. Ils discutaient à voix basses. Quand l'homme blond arriva vers eux, Kidd se retourna et dévisagea Ava de façon morne. Elle était presque déçue de ne voir aucun air narquois sur le visage du capitaine. Marco avait dû convenablement le convaincre de la garder. Il fit signe au blond de se pencher vers lui, et lui parla un instant à l'oreille. Quand il eut terminé, l'Apollon au sourire de diable se redressa et alla vers un des placards et en sortit un épais bracelet foncé. Il referma le placard puis se dirigea vers Ava tout en actionnant un mécanisme sur le bracelet qui s'ouvrit alors.

« Tends son bras », dit-il en s'adressant au dénommé Hikaru qui la retenait toujours.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt, Ava tenta de se débattre, mais il la retint fermement. Le blond passa le bracelet sous le fin poignet d'Ava puis le replia par-dessus. Il saisit sa main, la tenant durement pendant qu'il insérait une minuscule clé dans ce qui, à défaut d'être un simple bracelet, était une menotte en Kairöseki.

« Tu peux la lâcher Hikaru, retournes à ton poste », dit il en regardant Ava dans les yeux.

Elle baissa les yeux de colère, pour mieux voir la clé de sa liberté partir au fond d'une de ses poches. Voilà qu'elle était désormais privée de ses pouvoirs. Filer à la prochaine île était devenu irréalisable pour le moment. Cet Hikaru… S'il ne maîtrisait pas le fluide, cela n'aurait pas été si simple de lui mettre ce foutu bracelet. Elle releva la tête, ils la regardaient tous. Bon, s'ils avaient été moins nombreux aussi. Tous confondus, présentaient une aura de dangerosité, d'animosité, mais aussi d'idées assez déplacées. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner ni de devenir leur prochain trophée. Elle fixa le blond, essayant de rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions.

« C'est une simple sécurité… Commença le blond d'une voix sèche, n'appréciant pas le regard qu'elle arborait.

\- Killer, le coupa le roux en se détournant, visiblement ennuyé et pressé de retourner à ses occupations. Ramène-la auprès de Darry. »

Ses traits se crispèrent quand elle comprit que l'homme blond était Killer le massacreur débarassé de son casque... D'un coup, il lui paraissait beaucoup moins attirant.

Le chemin de retour se fit sous les regards d'une vingtaine d'hommes, s'affairant dans l'aube qui pointait à l'horizon. Elle descendit les escaliers, Killer juste derrière elle. Le vieillard blanc l'attendait à l'entrée du couloir où se trouvait la cabine où elle avait dormi ces derniers jours.

« Elle a encore besoin de repos, vous pourrez manger tous les deux dans la salle commune ce soir, indiqua Killer en poussant Ava dans le couloir.

\- bien, répondit simplement le docteur.

\- Reste sage », lança le second avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Elle soupira. La journée allait être longue en attendant le repas du soir.

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**Merci ooohyeahh** ** pour ta review ! Effectivement c'est un peu sombre, mais comme tu l'as dit ce n'est pas la joie, puis elle est en période de transition si on veut !**

**Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui suivent l'histoire, ça me fait super plaisir :) **

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Bonne soirée !**


	4. L'équipage des Kidds

_**Ciao tutti ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ces fins de vacances :)**_

_**Je vous poste un chapitre davantage sur les rapports existant au sein des kidds pirates... Enfin tel que je me les représente hein ;) Après si vous voyez les choses autrement n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - L'équipage des Kidds**

« Eustass !

\- Hum ?

\- Arrête de boire, va dans ta cabine pour ça ! La gamine va venir manger avec Darry, et ça la fout mal s'ils te voient l'un comme l'autre dans un tel état.

\- Fous moi la paix Killer, grogna le capitaine. Est-ce que je t'emmerde quand tu te saoules ? »

Killer observa son capitaine tenter de se lever de son tabouret en manquant de tomber, puis contourner le bar, en bousculant Jame. Il prit dans un des placards une bouteille de whisky et se dirigea avec sa nouvelle amie vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Killer en lançant à la cantonade :

« Voilà ! L'honneur est sauf, bonne nuit chéri ! »

Dans un grand éclat de rire, il manqua de se prendre la porte en l'ouvrant mais Killer le rattrapa en trois enjambés et le prit par le bras. L'air frais du soir sembla avoir sur Kidd l'effet d'une claque et il descendit les marches avec plus d'assurance mais pas sans l'aide de son second. Remontant des niveaux inférieurs, Darry et Ava surgirent du plancher. Kidd se figea en les voyant et cette fois-ci Killer eut le loisir d'observer la jeune fille.  
Avec son corps peu formé et longiligne, elle n'avait pas grand chose de féminin, et sa démarche très androgyne n'arrangeait rien. Quant à ses balafres, il ne valait mieux pas en parler. Elle portait tout de même ses cheveux longs et, avec ses pommettes hautes, cela lui donnait un physique assez atypique. Elle pouvait remercier ses yeux en amande, cela lui donnait un petit côté exotique, pensa-t-il.

À côté de lui, Kidd ricana.

« Vraiment rien à bouffer là-dessus… T'as vu comment elle fait la fière ? Quelques jours de corvées et elle fera moins la maline.

\- Oui oui c'est ça… Aller maintenant redresse-toi, parce que là tu m'aides vraiment pas, grogna Killer qui avait du mal à soutenir la carrure de Kidd.

\- C'est bon j'y vais ! »

Kidd le repoussa et descendit les escaliers presque normalement. Ava et Darry prirent l'autre escalier pour rejoindre la salle commune et, sans un regard pour Killer resté sur le pas de la porte, ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Il se retourna sur leur passage en croisant les bras : elle était assez attirante à la réflexion...

Il finit par suivre Kidd et ils entrèrent dans la cabine du capitaine, la plus spacieuse du bâtiment. Kidd s'affala dans un fauteuil et désigna à Killer celui en face du sien. Il s'y assit, regarda la pièce puis posa son regard sur Kidd. Toujours avec sa bouteille, Kidd la débarrassa de son bouchon avec ses dents et en but une grande goulée. À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur Wire, qui s'assit dans le fauteuil du bureau et se tourna vers les deux autres hommes.

« Merci d'avoir demandé la permission Wire, siffla Killer entre ses dents.

\- Tu ne me l'aurais pas donnée et puis ce n'est pas toi que je suis venue voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le roux.

\- Pourquoi on prend cette fille avec nous, au final tu nous as à peine consultés…

\- C'est moi le capitaine Wire.

\- Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit en faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Elle restera sage, et tu lui donneras des corvées. C'est pas parce que c'est une femme qu'elle y aura pas droit. Et puis si le besoin se fait sentir et qu'on est loin du prochain bordel…

\- Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, enchaina Wire avec un sourire. »

Killer se racla la gorge bruyamment et se leva. Il attrapa la bouteille de whisky au passage puis se dirigea vers la porte de la cabine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Kidd.

\- "Et que l'on est loin du prochain bordel" ? Répéta Killer, d'une voix glaciale et sans se retourner.

\- Oh putain, tu vas pas te mettre à nous faire la morale toi aussi ?! Y a déjà suffisamment de Darry.

\- Elle n'est pas là pour ça Kidd… »

Killer sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui laissant les deux autres à leur conversation. Pour un ancien esclave, Wire avait de drôle de façon de voir leur captive... De toute façon Killer ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Les échos résonnant dans tout le bateau redevinrent les seules choses entourant Killer. Il sortit de sa poche une clé qu'il introduisit dans la porte voisine. Une fois dans sa cabine, il resta bloqué un moment sur la bouteille de whisky, au trois-quarts vides. Il la termina en quelques secondes et la jeta dans un coin avant de s'écrouler sur son lit.

* * *

_Des voix psalmodient sous le dôme de cristal. Ils marchent les uns derrière les autres, d'un même et unique pas. Le monument qu'ils contournent est une gigantesque colonne soutenant à elle seule la coupole qui est à la même démesure que cette tour. De l'encens se répand lentement dans la salle. Cinq personnes attendent, vêtues de rouge et d'or. Le couple royal est assis devant une grande fenêtre, sur deux trônes délicatement sculptés. Leurs trois enfants agenouillés sur des coussins, patientent silencieusement à leur côté. Ils fixent tous la danse des trois jeunes prêtresses, nues et le corps peint. Elles bougent, en accord avec la longue litanie que récitent les prêtres. La colonne s'illumine alors, et trois cavités s'ouvrent à l'intérieur. Les trois jeunes filles se dirigent chacune vers l'une des ouvertures et y prennent quelque chose. Elles se retournent, trois prêtres s'approchent d'elles et les habillent de longues tuniques, qui laissent transparaître les dessins colorés de leurs peaux. Elles s'avancent jusqu'à la famille royale et tendent aux trois enfants leurs mystérieux présents. Ils les acceptent tous mais seul un peut le maintenir, les deux ainés lâchent immédiatement l'objet, leurs mains brûlées à vif. Le benjamin est le seul à pouvoir soutenir la morsure de feu qui émane de l'étrange cadeau._

* * *

C'est là que son rêve s'arrêta, la longue récitation des prêtres berçant son réveil. Elle se leva doucement, l'esprit embrumé par les images de son étrange vision. La tête du médecin passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

« Il faut que tu passes voir Killer… Au sujet de ta cabine. »

Ava termina de se lever d'un bond et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et d'un regard parcourut le pont à la recherche du grand brun.

Ne le voyant pas, elle partit vers la salle commune sous le regard de tous ceux présents sur le pont, et qui à son passage, avaient stoppé toutes activités. Détonnant au milieu de tout ses hommes, elle craignit de ne pas s'habituer à être un sujet d'observation constant. Elle soupira, si seulement elle n'avait pas cette menotte, elle les aurait refroidi d'un seul geste.

« Ava. »

Elle se retourna en entendant son prénom. Le second était là, accompagné d'un grand brun qu'il présenta comme étant Wire le navigateur de l'équipage. Elle se senti tout de suite minuscule face aux deux hommes. En même temps, Wire devait faire deux mètres cinquante et Killer, bien que plus petit, était une véritable montagne de muscles.

« Suis-nous » fit simplement le second.

Elle les suivit sans un mot, attendant de voir où la mènerait ces drôles de bonhomme. À l'arrière du bateau, ils entrèrent par la porte entre les deux escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. Wire, à l'intérieur désigna deux portes :

« Celle-ci s'est la cabine d'Eustass.

\- Et celle-là c'est la mienne, l'informa Killer. Aller, on descend. »

Il prit le premier une échelle. Ava le suivit et Wire clôtura la marche.

« Pour plus de sécurité on a pensé que t'installer dans le quartier des officiers serait plus prudent. Tu as dû remarquer comment te regarde les membres de l'équipag, continua Killer.

\- Oui en effet. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me faire violer, murmura-t-elle. »

Une fois en bas, il y avait quatre portes.

« Celle de droite c'est la mienne, on t'a attribué celle de gauche, celle-ci c'est la cabine de Heat », lui apprit Wire.

Il tendit alors une clé à Ava. Elle la prit et ouvrit. La cabine était plus grande que celle où elle avait dormi à l'infirmerie. Le mur droit était occupé d'un grand placard, et une porte qui devait être celle d'une petite salle de bain. Un secrétaire, et une armoire monumentale étaient tout le mobilier qui se trouvait dans la pièce et le mur du fond n'a que son grand hublot pour éclairer. Assez surprises Ava se tourna vers les deux autres pour les interroger sur l'absence de lit, mais Killer la devança avec un petit sourire moqueur ayant compris ce qu'elle allait demander. Il ouvrit l'étrange armoire, qui n'avait ni étagère, ni penderie, mais un matelas, posé à hauteur de ses hanches dans le placard. Il se retourna et ouvrit le placard vide hormis une étagère où il y avait du linge de lit.

« Voilà, tu peux t'installer, ah et il faudra que tu ailles chercher les affaires que tu as laissées à l'infirmerie.

\- Quelles affaires je n'avais rien…

\- Bah si, des guenilles, mais ça pourrait te servir en attendant que l'on te trouve de quoi t'habiller. Ou plutôt que tu aies de l'argent pour acheter quoi que ce soit. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Killer sortit, suivit de près par Wire. Ava en profita pour prendre un peu possession des lieux et s'avança dans sa nouvelle cabine. Curieuse, elle passa la tête à l'intérieur du placard-lit. Elle fut plutôt surprise d'y découvrir une couchette assez spacieuse, deux personnes pouvaient largement y dormir ensemble. Dans un coin du placard, il y avait une petite tablette, avec dessus une petite lampe. Ensuite, elle ouvrit la seconde petite porte et comme elle s'y attendait, il y avait une petite salle de bain. Elle commença à faire les cent pas, puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il fallait qu'elle aille récupérer ses vêtements, se dit-elle finalement au bout d'un long moment. Avant de monter sur le pont elle ferme sa cabine à clé, ne préférant pas retrouver quelqu'un dedans sans qu'il y ait été invité. Résignée à ne pouvoir traverser le pont sans être détaillée par tous, elle se força à tenir la tête droite et haute jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les tréfonds du bateau. En arrivant devant Darry, elle poussa un profond soupire qui fit sourire ce dernier. Il lui tendit sa pile de vêtements, qu'elle inspecta. Son pantalon avait désormais un trou au genou, mais son pardessus en toile kaki semblait ne pas avoir changé d'état.

« J'avais une chemise.

\- Killer la mise en pièces quand il a dû t'enlever les balles, répondit le docteur.

\- Ah. »

De son autre main, il lui tendit sa paire de bottes et son vieux sac à dos. Ava fut soulagée de le retrouver, elle avait tout son argent dans ce sac.

« Les vêtements ont été lavés ».

Elle le remercia et il referma la porte derrière elle alors qu'elle remontait à la surface.

Une fois à sa cabine, Ava enleva le bermuda d'emprunt qu'elle portait pour passer son pantalon. Elle garda la chemise, même si elle était un peu grande, mais n'en ayant pas de rechange, elle allait devoir faire avec. Avec satisfaction, elle remit ses bottes en gros cuir marron. Elle était quand même bien mieux habillée ainsi.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, elle quitta sa chambre, décidée à faire un tour sur le pont. Les hommes jouaient aux cartes, pariant de l'argent tandis que d'autres s'entraînaient. L'ambiance qui régnait sur le pont n'était pas si différente que sur celui du Mobydick. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela, l'équipage du Kidd avait pour réputation d'être le plus barbare de sa génération. Enfin, entre ce qu'il se passe sur le navire et ce qu'il se passe à terre il n'y a pas toujours comparaison. La tirant de ses pensées, un jeune homme semblant un peu plus jeune qu'elle se pencha vers elle. Les poings sur les hanches, il la regardait avec incrédulité. Il avait des yeux noisette, et des cheveux entre le blond et le roux, et son visage encore enfantin était constellé de taches de rousseur.

« Eh ben, c'est vrai ! T'es pas si moche que ça, jaspina-t-il. »

Sa remarque la fit sourire, mais elle resta méfiante.

« Et tu es ? Demanda-t-elle sans tenir compte de la réflexion du garçon.

\- Jame, la dernière recrue du bateau, même si la plupart du temps, j'aide à la cuisine. Tu es Ava, la fille de Barbe Blanche.

\- Pas à proprement parler… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfuter les dires de Jame que celui-ci la traina dans la salle commune. Ava découvrit ainsi qu'elle était de corvée de cuisine et de plonge. D'un air dégoûté, elle s'attaqua à une pile d'assiettes qui dataient au moins de quelques jours vu l'odeur. Jame quant à lui était infatigable. Rien, absolument rien ne pouvait l'arrêter de parler. Cela éveilla la curiosité d'Ava : que pouvait faire un tel adolescent sur le navire d'Eustass Kidd ? Elle essaya d'en apprendre plus sur les Kidds au travers de ses bavardages, mais rien qu'elle ne sache déjà sur eux n'émargea des récits du jeune homme.

L'après-midi passa vite, et il était près de dix-neuf heure quand elle en eut terminé avec le nettoyage de la cuisine. Ne tardèrent pas à entrer Killer, Wire et Heat, l'homme à la bouche couturé. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans les canapés du fond, mais au dernier moment Kidd vint se planter devant Ava, la fixant d'un air narquois :

« Va nous chercher à boire, prends les bières. »

\- Il se détourna et s'assit auprès des autres tournant le dos à Ava et Jame. Ce dernier à coté d'elle la remua alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bouges, fais ce qu'il dit !

\- Mais je ne vais pas lui pondre ces bières ! »

Jame ouvrit un des placards qui s'avérait être un grand réfrigérateur, prit une caisse dedans et en sortit huit bouteilles.

\- Va leur donner maintenant !

Sans rien demander de plus elle les posa sur la table sous le regard goguenard de Kidd. La colère monta, ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et ses poings se serrèrent. Elle tourna les talons avec la ferme intention d'aller prendre l'air. Ce foutu capitaine avait un don pour la mettre hors d'elle. Elle n'eut même pas l'occasion d'étouffer la rage qui grondait en elle, car elle fut interpellée par Killer. Forcée de remettre à plus tard l'exultation de sa colère, elle rentra à nouveau dans le réfectoire. Killer attendit qu'elle s'approche du groupe pour lui parler.

« Nous allons faire escale sur l'île de Dressrosa demain, pour faire le plein tandis que toi et Jame irez vous acheter des affaires, vêtements et toutes choses utilitaires. Par contre Ava, tu détacheras tes cheveux, pour ne pas trop ressembler à ton avis de recherche. Beaucoup te connaissent, pensant que tu es la véritable fille de Barbe blanche », expliqua-t-il. Il continua : « Nous ne tenons pas à ce que Doflamingo te kidnappe ».

Il fit comprendre à Ava d'un geste de la main qu'il avait terminé. Elle ne se fit pas prier et sortit sur le pont. Il fallait qu'elle change d'air. Autour des deux mats, des bancs circulaires étaient installés et elle s'assit sur l'un. Si seulement elle avait Marco sous la main... Elle lui aurait fait comprendre combien la laisser sur ce maudit rafiot était la pire idée qui soit.

« Alors tu t'y fais ? »

Elle sursauta. Killer sans un bruit était venu s'asseoir sur le même banc qu'elle.

« Cela pourrait être pire », soupira-t-elle, ravalant son amertume.

Son sarcasme le fit rire, mais d'un rire très contenu.

« C'est vrai que nous avons mauvaise presse.

\- Hum… Tu crois ?

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu l'ironie... Mais tu peux dire ce que tu penses, je ne t'étriperai pas. Enfin pas trop.

\- Si tu y arrives, rétorqua Ava d'une voix où pointait la moquerie.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est que madame est prétentieuse.

\- Si je n'avais pas ce fichu bracelet...

\- Je t'étriperai quand même ! La coupa-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Elle ne répondit pas. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il était aussi inquiétant que son capitaine... Mais d'une façon différente. Elle se demandait vraiment ce que valait cet homme. Elle avait tellement entendu parler des supernovas qu'elle était curieuse d'en voir un à l'action. Elle resta assise là, silencieuse, triturant son bracelet. Elle sentait sur elle le regard du second qui l'observait, et la détaillait. Son cœur commença à s'emballer, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour détourner ses pensées du second qui la déstabilisait.

« Est ce que demain vous allez me le retirer ?

\- Pour que tu puisses te sauver ? Certainement pas.

\- Mais si je suis attaquée ?

\- Raison de plus. Non, l'un de nous deux restera avec vous, moi ou Eustass. »

Killer remarqua la grimace que fit Ava :

« Tu vas devoir t'y faire, tant que l'on ne sera pas certain de toi, tu vas le porter. Et le temps qu'il faudra. »

Killer tapa des deux mains sur ses cuisses puis se leva. Elle le regarder s'éloigner, regrettant presque son départ. Elle secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place. L'homme devait faire cet effet à pas mal de femme... Sûrement pour ça le casque... Pensa-t-elle en quittant à son tour le pont.


	5. Le plongeon de Kidd

**_Ciao tutti , j'espère que vous allez bien !_**

**_Je vous poste un petit chapitre et vous souhaite une belle journée ;) _**

**_bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Le plongeon de Kidd**

« Je resterai à bord, mon casque est trop reconnaissable, toi vas-y mais change toi. »

Killer lança sans plus de cérémonie un bermuda bleu clair et un t-shirt blanc à Kid. Si ce dernier ne connaissait pas Killer depuis l'enfance, et qu'il n'était pas comme son frère, il l'aurait déjà jeté par-dessus bord. Kidd avait toujours détesté qu'on lui donne des ordres. Il prit néanmoins les affaires et partit se changer. Une fois prêt, il sortit sur le pont pour donner les ordres aux différents groupes. Quand ils seront sur Dressrosa, il y aura beaucoup de chose à faire en un minimum de temps.

« Bien Hikaru, tu prendras trois hommes avec toi et vous vous occuperez des provisions. Heat viens ici !

\- Oui ? Fit sa voix rauque.

\- Trouve quelqu'un qui puisse réparer cette brèche à l'avant du navire. Killer ! Tu gardes le bateau avec quelques hommes de l'équipage. Ah et Jame ?

\- Oui ? »

Les yeux se posèrent sur le gamin, ainsi que sur la fille. Il n'avait même pas besoin de la tirer hors de sa cabine, elle était déjà là.

« Toi et Ava, vous resterez tous les deux avec moi. Les autres démerdez-vous mais à dix-huit heure on se casse. »

Les deux jeunes ne répondirent rien. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard ils entrèrent dans le port de contrebande de l'île, connu des pirates, et furent orientés vers un quai. Kidd avait dû payer chère l'autorisation d'y entrer et comptait ne pas s'y éterniser, vu le prix de la journée à quai. Quand le navire fut arrimé les hommes commencèrent à vaquer à leurs occupations.

Mais avant que Ava ne soit descendu sur la terre ferme, Killer se dirigea vers Ava, et lui attrapa les cheveux d'une poigne de fer.

« Il me semble t'avoir dit de les détacher », fit il d'une voix menaçante.

La fille lança un regard venimeux à l'homme masqué et exécuta son ordre quand il la lâcha. Kidd, observant l'altercation, s'accouda au bastingage. Il poussa même un sifflement impudent quand Ava entreprit de défaire sa tresse, révélant une très longue chevelure. Quand elle eut terminé, Killer la poussa vers Kidd. En silence, elle descendit du navire et rejoignit Jame à quai, qui attendait que son capitaine les rejoigne.

« Aller les mioches on y va », dit-il.

Une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, Ava le fixait. Il passa devant elle sans même y faire attention et il se dirigea suivit de Jame vers la surface. Ava à contre-coeur les suivit.

Faire des achats n'avait jamais été une grande passion pour Kidd, mais à sa grande surprise, cette saleté de gamine était presque plus rapide que Jame pour trouver de quoi se vêtir. Sa deuxième surprise fut de constater qu'Ava avait beaucoup d'argent. Au bout de deux heures, Kidd commençait à avoir faim, et s'installa à une terrasse. Ava en profita pour s'approcher de Jame et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Il rigola un instant puis se tourna vers Kid :

« Elle va dans cette boutique pendant que l'on mange », expliqua-t-il en montrant une boutique juste en face.

Kid ne put retenir un rictus sarcastique, forcément cette pauvre fille avait besoin de sous-vêtements.

« Aller va donc te déshabiller », lui lança Kidd en se plongeant dans la carte du restaurant où il s'était assis avec Jame.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, puis se dirigea vers la boutique. Kidd avait sa main qui le démangeait mais tôt ou tard il mettrait les choses au point avec cette petite garce. À travers la vitre du magasin, il voyait distinctement les faits et gestes d'Ava qui regardait et fouillait les différents étalages. Après plusieurs minutes, elle alla au fond du magasin vers les cabines d'essayage. Le simple rideau qui refermait la cabine était maintenu par des anneaux et une barre en métal. Un sourire un peu trop sadique s'épanouit sur son visage. Si sadique que Jame lui demanda si tout allait bien. Kidd attendit patiemment imaginant dans sa tête les mouvements de cette petite bécasse pour se déshabiller. Fixant les anneaux, il envoya des ondes de son magnétisme et cassa le rideau au moment voulu. Elle était quasiment nue. Déçu d'avoir mal calculé son coup, Kidd poussa un grognement. Deuxième déception, Ava ne semblait pas si décontenancé que ça. Il lui restait encore sa culotte, et elle ramena de suite ses bras en croix pour masquer ses seins. Kidd jeta encore un coup d'œil sur ses jambes avant que la vendeuse n'arrive. Elle se plaça devant la cabine masquant la vue, mais Kidd eut le temps de voir le coup d'œil assassin qu'Ava lui envoya.

Pleine de dignité, elle sortit du magasin un quart d'heure plus tard et se planta devant devant la table où Jame et Kidd venaient de manger. Une étrange flamme dans le regard, elle dévisagea le roux. Ce dernier se leva, paya le repas et retourna au navire avec les deux jeunes. Ils marchaient tous deux derrière lui. Kidd jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule, Ava regardait ailleurs, dommage. Soumettre cette jolie tête brune lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle se laisse faire, et ça, ça ne l'excitait qu'à moitié. Arrivant sur le quai Kidd laissa passer Jame et Ava devant pour regagner le pont du navire. Tant qu'à utiliser la vulgaire planche qui avait été installée, il préférait qu'ils passent devant pour vérifier l'installation. Kidd ne souhaitait pas vraiment faire un plongeon. Alors que Jame était déjà sur le pont. Cette idiote d'Ava glissa alors sur la planche, Kidd la rattrapa d'un bras, mais celle-ci l'agrippa pour mieux passer par-dessus sa tête. Il sentit qu'elle était désormais sur son dos et en deux temps trois mouvement, elle poussa violemment dans son dos avec ses jambes, et le catapulta entre le quai et le navire. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, mais avant d'entrer en contact avec la surface de l'eau, il put entendre la voix perçante d'Ava crier :

« Capitaine à la mer ! »

* * *

Quand Kidd rouvrit les yeux, Killer et Hikaru étaient penchés sur lui, tous les deux trempés. Killer portait toujours son casque. Il se redressa, ses cheveux dégoulinant et ses vêtements collant à sa peau. Cette garce n'était pas sur le pont, mais Kidd se fit la promesse de s'occuper de son cas plus tard. En attendant, un homme se tenait debout au centre de son navire. Kidd ne put retenir un rire tant l'allure de l'homme était proche de celle de Killer : même gabarit, un casque avec des cheveux longs et décoiffés qui en sortent. L'homme se tourna vers lui et le salua. Kidd termina de se relever et s'adressa à lui sans rendre son salut :

« C'est pourquoi ?

\- J'ai un message pour toi de Doflamingo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

\- Te convier à sa table.

\- Rien à foutre, pas le temps. »

L'homme laissa échapper un rire :

« C'est que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

\- Je ferais sans alors, dis à ton maître que pour moi les corsaires ne sont que des chiens juste bon à servir le gouvernement mondial ! Maintenant, casse toi de chez moi, ou cette fois-ci c'est moi qui te fous à l'eau. »

Le pont du navire se souleva alors, comme gonflé par une force étrange. L'inconnu avait ses deux paumes ouvertes face au sol, Kidd eu un très mauvais pressentiment. Le pont s'élevait de plus en plus quand une voix résonna sur tout le bateau.

« Gladius ! Descends de suite de ce navire ! »

La voix glaciale était celle d'une femme, mais celle-ci restait invisible. L'effet fut immédiat, le plancher dégonfla en un instant et l'homme passa à côté de Kidd et de façon imperceptible glissa à son oreille :

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Eustass « Captain' » Kid. Je saurais convaincre mon jeune maître. »

Il descendit du navire non sans un dernier regard. Kidd le regarda s'éloigner, sans comprendre ces dernières paroles, puis hurla :

« Qu'on largue les amarres ! »

Quand l'île fut à une distance respectable, Killer s'approcha de son capitaine en retirant son casque :

« Il avait l'air aimable pourtant.

\- Seulement l'air. Où est passée cette petite garce ?

\- Qui ? Ava ?

\- A ton avis ?! On n'en trimbale pas cinquante des filles ! Cette folle m'a foutu à l'eau.

\- Mais c'est elle qui nous a prévenus… »

L'air ahuris de son second finit de mettre Kidd hors de lui. Il se mit à lui hurler dessus :

« Tu crois quand même pas je suis tombé tout seul ?! »

Kidd planta là son second et entra dans le réfectoire. Ava n'y était pas, il descendit donc et poussa la porte du quartier des officiers, se laissa glisser le long de l'échelle. Il frappa en grand coup contre la porte de la cabine d'Ava.

« Ouvre foutue salope, ouvre. »

Aucune réponse :

« Si tu ne sors pas, c'est dans ma cabine que tu vas dormir dorénavant. »

L'idée le fit sourire même si c'était avant tout une menace, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit toujours pas. Kidd finit par défoncer la porte et trouva la pièce vide, les paquets des récents achats étaient quand même posés au sol. Kidd sortit de la pièce, fou de rage et frappa à la porte de Wire. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans délai sur l'air morne du brun. Kidd lui beugla de réparer la porte et de lui retrouver la fille. Sans émotion Wire désigna la porte de Heat du doigt, et adressa un sourire à son capitaine. Les yeux de Kidd s'écarquillèrent, il fit volteface et d'un coup de pied ouvrit la porte de Heat. Il trouva ce dernier assit à son bureau et Ava à genou sur le sol. En deux enjambés Kidd fut sur elle, et la saisit par la tignasse la forçant à se relever. Avant de quitter la cabine, il se tourna vers l'officier à la figure couturée :

« Tu viens de gagner deux semaines de récurage Heat ! »

* * *

Chaque coup de marteau faisait froid dans le dos, et Jame ne put avoir que pitié d'Ava. La jeune fille était en train d'être accrochée au mât par les poignets, face contre le bois. Elle frôlait le banc qui faisait le tour du mat de la pointe de ses pieds. Et encore, c'était à peu de choses. Quand Kidd eut terminé, il admira son ouvrage, puis se tourna vers l'équipage qui observait la scène en silence. Heat n'était pas venu assister à la sentence quant à Killer, il avait cessé d'essayer de dissuader Kidd de faire ça et observait la scène en silence, bras croisés contre le torse.

« Le premier qui lui adresse la parole, lui donne à manger ou quoi que ce soit, subira bien pire, est-ce clair ?! »

Un grondement traversa les rangs signifiant qu'ils avaient très bien compris le message. Kidd se pencha sur Ava :

« Tu vas rester là le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes que tu me dois bien plus que du respect. »

Ava ne répondit rien, son front reposant contre le bois du mat, elle fixait ses pieds en silence.

Le soir même, Kidd ne daigna même pas jeter un œil au corps de la jeune fille. Il entra dans le réfectoire, et en croisant le regard de Darry qui était à table en compagnie de Killer, il se douta que ni l'un ni l'autre ne cautionnât la punition. Le docteur détourna le regard et reprit la conversation qu'il avait avec Killer. Après s'être servi un whisky, Kidd alla s'asseoir face aux deux hommes. Prenant un air détaché, il questionna Darry :

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de sa marque ?

\- Pardon ? Fit le docteur tandis que Killer haussa un sourcil.

\- Sa marque, je l'ai vu hier. »

Quand Kidd avait trainé la jeune fille par les cheveux, il n'avait pas manqué l'étrange marque de cette dernière.

« Son tatouage ? Demanda Darry.

\- Non, pas le tatouage de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. La marque au fer dans la nuque. »

Killer fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas ce que les deux autres hommes racontaient. Après un long silence, le docteur reprit la parole :

« Il semblerait qu'Ava ait une marque au fer rouge dans la nuque. La serre des dragons célestes y est représentée.

\- J'ai bien vu merci, cracha le roux.

\- Une ancienne esclave ? Avança Killer.

\- Non ce n'est pas la marque des esclaves, elle est bien plus petite, indiqua Kidd. »

Il montra avec ses doigts la taille. Darry décrivit alors la marque avec plus de précisions :

« Il s'agit d'un dragon qui se mort la queue, et au centre du cercle qu'il forme il y a la marque des dragons célestes. Au-dessus de la tête du dragon, il y a une couronne. »

Kidd hocha de la tête, la description correspondait à ce qu'il avait vu d'espace d'un instant. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit :

« Que quelqu'un aille me chercher Wire et son frère. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kidd décrivit à nouveau la marque à Wire et à Hikaru.

« Jamais. Mes maîtres n'avaient aucune marque sur le corps, mais ce que tu décris ressemble à un sceau, révéla Wire.

\- Un sceau ? Peut-être qu'elle appartenait à une famille de maniaque qui ne voulait pas confondre ses esclaves avec ceux des autres.

\- Ou bien elle devait devenir une concubine. Ces femmes n'étaient pas traitées de la même façon que les autres esclaves.

\- Affaire à suivre, lança Killer, concluant la discussion. Que fait-t-on Kidd ?

\- On va retourner à notre île. J'ai besoin de vacances. »

Là-dessus Kidd se leva et sortit. La salle commune se vida au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'installait, jusqu'à ce que Killer soit seul. Il se leva alors et sortit. Il marcha sur le pont puis s'installa dans un coin gardant un œil sur le corps de la jeune fille. Le pont était désert, des éclats de voix remontaient des dortoirs puis progressivement le silence s'imposa sur le navire. Il passa les mains derrière sa tête puis s'endormit.

Il devait être un peu plus de trois heure quand le grincement réveilla Killer. Quelqu'un remontait l'escalier d'un des dortoirs. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir une tête dépasser du plancher, et vérifier d'un rapide coup de tête que personne n'était sur le pont, hormis celui de garde dans le nids d'oiseau. L'homme sortit alors totalement et s'approcha lentement d'Ava immobilisée contre son mât. Sans un bruit, Killer se leva, et prit à sa ceinture le long poignard qui y était accroché. Il marcha d'un pas tranquille puis s'arrêta à deux mètres de l'homme qui s'était collé à Ava et murmurait à l'oreille de la jeune fille tout ce qu'il allait lui faire. Celle-ci tremblait, mais elle fixait toujours ses pieds n'osant pas regarder l'homme qui comptait abuser d'elle. La main de l'homme remonta alors le t-shirt d'Ava et chercha à déboutonner son pantalon.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. »

L'homme se stoppa en entendant la voix menaçante du second. Il lâcha Ava et se retourna.

« Commandant j'fais rien de mal, juste un petit coup comme ça…

\- Éloigne-toi d'elle immédiatement.

\- Elle est prisonnière, j'suis sûre qu'le Cap'tain ne dirait rien… »

L'homme n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Killer était sur lui, et l'avait saisi par le col et éloigné d'Ava. Le poignard contre sa carotide, l'homme laissa échapper un sifflement angoissé.

« Très bien j'avais besoin d'un exemple, tu vas me servir à ça, murmura Killer. Le prochain qui ose la toucher subira le même sort que toi.

\- Pitié Killer, j'te jure j'recommencerai plus… Pitié… »

L'homme tremblait de tout son corps, il sentait que le second avait lâché la bête et qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Il supplia encore une fois, mais la lame commença à s'enfoncer dans sa chaire. Killer senti l'odeur de la peur se répandre. Il n'entendit pas les cris de supplication.

Sans trembler, Killer égorgea l'homme, dont le corps s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, puis il lui retira son pantalon et entreprit de lui couper ses parties génitales qu'il jeta à l'océan. Il observa son œuvre, et éloigna le corps du mât, mais le laissa sur le pont, bien en évidence. Un exemple pour le reste de l'équipage. Enfin, il retourna vers Ava et lui remit son t-shirt correctement et reboutonna son pantalon. Elle regardait ses pieds, la tête reposant toujours contre le mât.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je veille. »

* * *

_**Voilà voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à la prochaine ! **_

_**ps : comme toujours si vous avez un p'tit quelque chose à me dire, n'hésitez pas !**_


	6. Accrochage

_**Salut salut !**_

_**Je poste un chapitre un poil plus long que d'habitude, mais disons que j'étais inspirée ! Voici la suite de la punition de la pauvre Ava...**_

_**Merci Ellana06500 pour ton com, contente que cela t'ait plu !**_

_**Bonne lecture :) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Accrochage : **

Neuf jours. Neuf jours où elle ne mourrait pas de faim grâce à la pitié de Jame et de Heat, qui en plein milieu de la nuit, lui apportaient un peu d'eau et de petits morceaux de viande. Jame l'avait aussi laver les premiers jours même si ce ne fut bientôt plus nécessaire au vu du peu qu'elle ingérait. Mais son vrai salut, elle le devait à Killer qui dès la première nuit avait tué un homme alors que celui-là avait voulu profiter de la situation pour tenter de la violer. Chaque nuit, le second surveillait le pont de navire, dissuadant quiconque de l'approcher hormis Heat et Jame.

Ava rongeait son frein, et endurait en silence son supplice. Ses bras douloureux lui rappelaient sans cesse son inconfortable punition. La morsure des liens attaquait petit à petit ses poignets, mais Ava fut bientôt trop faible pour le sentir. Elle somnolait le plus souvent, la chaleur du soleil l'abrutissant durant la journée. La nuit était devenue pour Ava bienfaitrice et la soulageait des migraines terribles provoquées par la chaleur. Au fur et à mesure des jours, en écoutant les discussions, elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que leur destination était secrète et qu'il s'agissait du refuge de l'équipage. Et il était temps d'y arriver, à cause d'une tempête (qui avait été particulièrement terrifiante pour Ava, accrochée à son mat) ils avaient été déportés de leur trajectoire, rallongeant de plusieurs jours leur voyage. Ava l'avait entendu : les repas étaient de plus en plus maigres, et les réserves d'eau s'amenuisaient elles aussi, le désalinisateur étant en panne. L'équipage avait pris l'habitude de la voir ainsi, et si beaucoup en restait indifférent, la compassion se lisait sur certains qu'elle était aux prises de ses rêveries devenues incessantes, Ava fut dérangée par la voix traînante de Kidd.

\- Tu ne t'emmerdes pas trop la gueuse ?

Elle avait pris le parti, depuis le début de sa correction, d'ignorer le capitaine à chaque fois qu'il lui prenait l'envie de lui rappeler la délicate situation dans laquelle elle était. Si elle y parvenait la plupart du temps, cette fois-ci il tira sa tête en arrière. Ava contempla quelques secondes le ciel, puis fut irradier par une atroce douleur. Elle sentit Kidd relâcher son crâne après qu'il l'ait fait entrer en collision avec le mât. Sur le pont, toute discussion cessa, les hommes fixaient sans un geste la scène.

\- Tu ne sais pas répondre quand on te parle ? Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la prisonnière.

Si seulement il pouvait se taire, elle n'en pouvait plus, d'être attachée là, exposée comme un animal, pire comme une charogne. Elle tourna la tête, fixant les yeux dorés du roux. Elle était pourtant certaine que ces yeux étaient rouges… Voilà qu'elle divaguait.

\- Baisse les yeux, je suis le capitaine, tu me dois respect.

Ava poussa un drôle de gloussement, sans rompre le contact visuel. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis d'une voix très rauque, presque éteinte, s'adressa à Kidd :

\- Respect… Tu connais ça toi.

Le regard du Kidd devint cruel et son visage prit une expression fermée. Sa main se posa sur le bas du dos d'Ava, et remonta lentement en une caresse. Quand il retira sa main, se fut pour frapper, et avec une telle force que les liens qui la retenaient se rompirent. Ava fit alors un vol plané, roulant sur le pont, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme la stoppe dans sa course. Il avait fait une erreur fatale, mais il n'eu pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. Kidd le poussa tellement fort, pour l'écarté de la jeune femme, qu'il passa par-dessus bord. Kidd se pencha sur Ava, dont les cheveux sales recouvraient le visage. Il lui saisit un bras pour la relever, puis la secoua :

\- Réveille-toi ! Putain !

Excédé, Kidd la traîna au sol jusqu'au bastingage, puis raffermit sa prise autour du cou d'Ava, la soulevant complètement au-dessus de l'océan. Sa colère lui faisait perdre son sang-froid, et les hommes présents sur le pont ne donnaient pas chere de la peau d'Ava. Ils savaient que la jeune fille ne survivrait pas plus de quelques minutes.

Un déclic se fit entendre, sa nature ne trompant pas. Tous tournèrent la tête en sa direction, hormis Kidd qui fixait toujours sa victime. Il fit quelque pas, maintenant le corps d'Ava au-dessus de la mer. Darry prit alors la parole :

\- Captain', relâchez-la, elle est assez faible pour que la punition prenne fin.

Kidd daigna enfin le regarder, il ne fut pas surpris de voir le médecin le maintenir en joug.

\- Ce que tu fais est inutile doc', je les arrêterai, lança Kidd dans un rire.

\- Pas ces balles-là Captain'.

Kidd eu un regard mauvais, resserrant sa main autours du cou d'Ava qui reprenait conscience. Elle réalisa très vite qu'elle était au-dessus du vide et qu'elle allait très certainement finir au fond de l'océan. Elle jeta un coup d'œil, vit Darry qui menaçait son capitaine. Elle lança un regard implorant à Heat, espérant qu'il retienne le médecin de faire une chose insensée. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut Killer, habituellement indifférent à tout, qui intervint étrangement tendu :

\- Ça suffit Kidd, calme-toi bordel, tu veux la tuer ? Fallait pas accepter de la garder.

\- Ferme-la Killer, dit il en la lâchant.

Ava n'avait même plus la force de crier, et dans un grand silence, elle disparue dans l'océan.

* * *

_La pierre grossit à vue d'œil, l'enfant s'en rend compte. Il la tourne et retourne sous les yeux des serviteurs tourmentés par son pouvoir étrange. Il la laisse de côté et sort sur le balcon, il se penche par-dessus la rambarde, jouant avec le vide. Il regarde au loin, le jour déclinant dessine sur l'océan les reflets de l'île voisine pourtant éloignée d'au moins deux cents kilomètres. La pierre se met à vibrer tandis que d'étranges sons envahissent ses pensées. Il sursaute, effrayé et part courant._

_L'enfant court dans les longs couloirs de l'étage réservé aux enfants de la couronne. Il traverse les pièces fuyant les murmures de la pierre qui l'atteigne en son esprit. Il ralentit en arrivant dans un des nombreux jardins suspendus de la tour. Il se fige en apercevant son frère et sa sœur, assis l'un près de l'autre. Son frère ainé joue avec l'un des cheveux blond vénitien de sa sœur. Celle-ci relève la tête et croise le regard de son jeune frère. Ses traits magnifiques se crispent alors dans une mimique d'angoisse._

_\- Néthan, que fais-tu là ?_

_\- L'œuf..._

_\- Quoi l'œuf ? Demande alors son frère._

_\- Il me parle, j'ai peur, ça ne s'arrête plus. Il murmure, murmure sans arrêt dans ma tête._

_La princesse soupire et ouvre ses bras. Le petit garçon se précipite sur sa sœur qui commence à le bercer lentement._

_\- Tout sera bientôt fini Néthan, dit-elle en caressant les cheveux blonds de l'enfant. N'est-ce pas Jason ?_

_L'ainé, Jason, la regarde douloureusement._

* * *

Ava ouvrit les yeux prise de panique, les battements de son cœur déchirant ses tympans, une pression intense pesant contre ses poumons l'avait arrachée à sa vision. Elle se tourna sur le côté par réflexe et recracha l'eau qui l'empêchait de respirer. Elle se remémora seulement ce qu'il se passait, mais c'était comme si elle était à des kilomètres de la scène. Près d'elle, Darry jetait des regards mauvais, dissuadant quiconque de s'approcher. Quand on la remit délicatement sur le dos, son regard croisa celui de Killer à quelques centimètres du sien. Il était trempé, dégoulinant d'eau de mer, ce qui lui rappela son plongeon et elle paniqua un peu plus, cherchant du regard Kidd. Rassurée de ne pas voir le roux, du moins pas dans son champ de vision, son cœur se calma.

Killer se pencha vers elle, passa un bras sous ses jambes et de l'autre l'agrippa par les épaules. Il se redressa, la soulevant sans difficulté et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du navire.

« Amène-la moi Killer, ordonna Kidd, assis plus loin sur le pont.

\- Elle a eu son compte, répondit Killer sans se retourner. Son pouls est très bas et il faut qu'elle mange. »

Il entra dans sa cabine, et déposa Ava sur son lit. Il l'observa quelques minutes, sa maigreur était inquiétante, et Dieu, qu'elle était sale. Il entreprit de la déshabiller, et lui retira ses vêtements souillés. Il prit les cheveux d'Ava et en fit un chignon qu'il attacha rapidement. Il partit vers ce qui devait être sa salle d'eau et amena un grand seau d'eau et un gant. Ava le regarda humidifier le gant puis l'enduire de savon et il commença à la frotter énergiquement.

« Tu n'as mal nul-part ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix faible. »

Il prit plusieurs minutes pour la laver puis rinça du mieux qu'il put la jeune fille. Il se leva et dans une armoire attrapa un t-shirt et un caleçon.

« Tiens. Enfile ça. »

Elle obtempéra, mais Killer dut l'aider à passer le t-shirt. Heat entra à ce moment-là en compagnie du médecin. En les voyant, Killer s'éloigna précipitamment d'Ava qui avait toujours des difficultés à enfiler le vêtement, et finalement disparut, laissant la jeune fille avec le médecin et l'officier. Darry vint en aide à Ava qui réussit enfin à passer le t-shirt et commença par s'occuper des coups que Kidd lui avait assenés. Peu à peu, ils prenaient une couleur violette. Mise à part une légère sous-alimentation, et des bleus, Ava allait bien. Il décida alors qu'il valait mieux pour lui de se faire oublier et d'aller dans son infirmerie le temps que les choses se tassent. Une fois le médecin parti, Heat lui apporta une assiette, Ava se précipita dessus.

« Vas-y mollo, c'est pas avec ce que j'ai pu te filer en douce que tu peux manger comme si de rien n'était », la prévint Heat.

Ava ne fit aucun commentaire, mais ralentit quand même l'allure à laquelle elle mangeait. Heat était vraiment, à son avis, un étrange personnage. Il n'était pas très bavard, mais il lui semblait qu'il l'avait prise en affection.

La dérangeant dans son repas, des voix fortes se firent entendre, suivit de près par un affreux craquement faisant écho dans tout le bateau. Ava arrêta de manger. Elle et Heat se regardèrent un instant sans comprendre alors qu'un nouveau bruit inquiétant leur parvenait en provenance du pont. Il se précipita dehors, tandis qu'un troisième bruit se faisait entendre. Elle reposa sa fourchette, décidée à voir ce qui se passait sur le pont. Elle se leva du lit de Killer… Pour lamentablement tomber un pas plus loin. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, après autant de temps sans utiliser ses jambes, ces dernières étaient un peu rouillées. Après un effort pour se remettre debout, et retrouver comment faire un pas devant l'autre, Ava parvint finalement à atteindre la porte et à traverser la pièce qui séparait les cabines privées de l'exté fois sur le pont, Ava s'appuya sur l'encadrement pour rester debout. Le spectacle était risible. La quasi-totalité de l'équipage s'était réfugiée sur les ponts supérieurs du château avant du navire, tandis que quelques-uns s'accrochaient au mât de l'avant et aux différents cordages permettant d'y grimper. Le mât de l'arrière, lui, ne tenait droit que par la volonté du saint esprit vu la fissure dangereuse qui le parcourait sur plusieurs mètres. Il menaçait de se briser définitivement à la moindre secousse.

Le plus effrayant était l'état de Kidd et de son second. Heat qui retenait de son mieux Killer n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme non plus. Killer se libéra de l'étreinte et attaqua de nouveau son capitaine qui le saisit par le cou et le rapprocha de son visage, murmurant à son oreille quelque chose. Killer réagit de suite et asséna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Kidd qui le lâcha, mais décocha de suite un coup-de-poing.

« Il faut les arrêter, ils vont s'entre-tuer », cria Ava à Wire.

Elle commença à aller vers eux, mais ce dernier la retint :

« Inutile, ils sont bien trop forts, puis Kidd n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs.

\- Comment ça, il n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs ? »

Wire ne répondit pas. Ava se débattit pour qu'il relâche son emprise, mais rien à faire, il la tenait fermement. Mais il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de la repousser, et violemment. Le corps de Killer faisait un vol planer dans leur direction et s'écrasa là où se tenaient Wire et Ava quelques secondes plus tôt. Sous l'impact, il détruisit le mur du château arrière. Il se redressa difficilement dans la pièce d'où Ava venait de sortir, désormais à moitié détruite. Il enjamba l'échelle, et passa juste à côté de Wire et d'Ava. Kidd s'était entretemps rapproché, sa figure pâle était rougie par la fureur, du sang coulait le long de son arcade sourcilière et de plusieurs endroits sur son torse. Killer tomba à genoux à quelques pas d'Ava. Kidd le considéra de toute sa hauteur, leva le bras prêt à le frapper. Au moment où il l'abattait, Heat sauta sur Killer et le fit rouler bouler avec lui. Sans réfléchir, Ava se plaça devant le roux, bras écartés, espérant le dissuader de les approcher.« Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose crevette ? » Balança Kidd.

Il lui lança un regard plein de mépris. Sa main toujours levée, il n'avait aucun scrupule à la frapper. Ava se résolu à le faire la première. Elle rassembla au maximum le peu de force qu'elle avait et arma son bras droit qui se recouvrit aussitôt de noir, et elle sentit naturellement qu'il allait la frapper à gauche. Puis tout se déroula très vite, elle se baissa, évitant le coup, et visa le cou du roux, et frappa. Bien trop lent et pris par surprise, Kidd fut cueilli sous le menton par le coup de la jeune fille. Kidd ne bougea pas d'un poil mais la regarda, plutôt surpris et déconcerté par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parvienne à l'éviter et en plus à répondre. Ses yeux passèrent du visage d'Ava à son bras encore noir.

« Alors le haki de l'armement n'a pas de secret pour toi. T'en as d'autres des comme ça ? » Cracha-t-il, en passant sa main sur son menton.

Elle resta silencieuse. Laissant le haki refluer au fond d'elle.

Kidd la fixait avec une intensité différente. Le coup qu'elle lui avait porté l'avait sorti quelque peu de sa fureur, et ce contre toute attente. Il se tourna vers l'équipage toujours réfugié sur le mât ou sur les balcons :

« Vous attendez quoi bordel, allez chercher Darry, il ne va pas se soigner tout seul », leur cria-t-il en désignant son second.

Jame se laissa alors glisser le long du mat et disparut dans une des cages d'escaliers. Ava observa Killer que Heat tentait de remettre sur pied. Il le questionnait en même temps :

« Que s'est-il passé putain ?»

Killer ne répondit pas de suite et tourna sa tête vers Ava. Sa chevelure normalement blonde avait pris à certains endroits une couleur rougeâtre, et il était blessé un peu partout. Son regard croisa celui d'Ava qui ne pu que constater qu'il était parfaitement lucide. Elle baissa les yeux.

« Rien, rien, on verra plus tard », répondit-il à Heat.

Darry arriva rapidement, il alla de suite voir Kidd. Il ausculta rapidement son capitaine, ignorant le regard que celui-ci lui lançait. Au bout d'un court moment, il lâcha qu'il s'en remettra vite. « Pas son égo en tout cas » se dit Ava pour elle-même. Kidd disparut dans sa cabine. Darry se préoccupa alors de Killer et le fit asseoir.

« Quatre côtes de casser, ah, tu as un vilain coup sur le crâne.»

Il tâta doucement :

« Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir d'hématome crânien.»

Il lui désinfecta les plaies puis lui fit un bandage autour de la tête et du torse. Darry s'adressa à Heat toujours présent auprès de Killer :

« Et l'objet de la bagarre ?»

Heat releva les yeux, et d'un signe de tête désigna Ava :

« Kidd voulait remettre le couvert pour la rattacher. »

Le médecin eu un sourire presque imperceptible. Killer refusant de l'aide, se remit sur ses deux pieds seul, et partit dans le réfectoire en compagnie de Wire et de Heat. Ava resta seule sur le pont, la nuit tombante donnait enfin une impression de calme. Elle descendit l'échelle en piteux état à cause du combat pour rejoindre sa cabine. Devant sa porte, une assiette avec du pain et un morceau de bœuf séché l'y attendait, Ava la prit et s'enferma. Malgré la toilette que lui avait faite Killer, elle fonça sous la douche afin de laver ses cheveux restés sales, mais à son grand désespoir l'eau avait été coupée. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Killer avait ces seaux remplis d'eau dans sa cabine. Elle dut s'allonger sur son lit, les cheveux crasseux, mais elle oublia bien vite ce détail : pouvoir enfin dormir allongée était une vraie bénédiction.

Sa tranquillité ne fut que de courte durée. Une heure plus tard la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit. Elle se redressa pour voir que Kidd se tenait dans l'embrasure. Sa figure avait été nettoyée du sang et on pouvait voir plus nettement des bleus qui s'y dessinaient.

« Je suis venu pour faire un marché. »

Les yeux d'Ava s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Un marché ?

\- Oui, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Intègre l'équipage, montre que tu as de la valeur et bat-toi pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ?

\- Parce que même si au premier abord tu es un poids mort, tu t'es révélée pleine de ressources. Tu viens de survivre à neuf jours de supplice de la bigue : tu es une coriace et c'est que je cherche pour mon équipage. »

Elle resta interdite. À part obtempérer, elle n'avait pas d'autres options.

« Ne réfléchis pas trop, ma patience à des limites réduites, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Je ferai ce que tu ordonnes, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Il y a une condition. Tu continueras tes corvées comme tout le reste de l'équipage. Fais ce que je dis et tu conserveras cette cabine. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur et il saisit son menton entre ses doigts sans délicatesse, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« À la moindre connerie, tu finis dans ma cabine et quand j'en aurais assez de toi, je te vendrai au premier bordel. Compris ? La baignade forcée que tu m'as fait faire était ton seul joker et estime-toi heureuse d'en avoir un.»

Ava acquiesça comme elle pu, son menton bloqué par la poigne de fer. Elle avait pâli en entendant les menaces du roux. Il la relâcha et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Ne me fais pas regretter. Killer n'aura pas son mot à dire cette fois-ci », ajouta-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.


	7. L'île des Kidd's

_**Ciao Belli ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! **_

_**Bonne lecture à vous !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - L'île des Kidd's**

Le silence devenait pesant. Depuis plus d'une heure Kidd ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil, et Killer refusait implicitement de quitter sa cabine. Son second jouait avec des anneaux dont le but n'était d'en former plus qu'un seul. Une seconde heure s'était écoulée le temps que Killer résolve le puzzle. Il le rangea alors dans sa poche, se murant davantage dans un silence insupportable.

« Je lui ai soumis la proposition de l'intégrer à l'équipage et elle a accepté.

\- Bien, répondit Killer après quelques secondes avec une voix parfaitement neutre.

\- Tu peux faire genre, mais pas avec moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- T'es pas si indifférent que ça à elle, sinon tu n'aurais pas égorgé celui qui a essayé de se la faire. »

Killer répondit aux sous-entendus par un grognement.

« Elle fait partie de l'équipage et donc que fait-on ? Reprit-il après un moment de pause.

\- Sur l'île, on va d'abord manger, réparer le navire…Ensuite on va voir ce qu'elle sait faire…

\- Et contre qui ?

\- Contre Hikaru, je n'ai jamais compris comment ça se faisait que ce grand couillon maîtrise le haki aussi bien. Cette fille… Je ne m'en suis pas assez méfié. Franchement elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de savoir maîtriser le haki. »

Killer se contenta d'un nouveau grognement en guise de réponse.

«Killer, va sur le pont, prépare les hommes, l'île est proche. »

Kidd avait finalement sentit le magnétisme si particulier de leur refuge. Killer se leva et partit réveiller l'équipage pour être prêt à manœuvrer. Il ne mit pas longtemps et en quelques minutes tout le monde était sur le pont. A l'horizon, une petite île se découpait sous le clair de lune.

L'ancre ne fut jetée qu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Approcher de l'île avait été délicat avec seulement un mât et un déséquilibre du navire qui était général. Le navire ne possédant que trois chaloupes, Kidd ordonna de commencer à faire des allers-retours vers l'île. Au cinquième trajet, il quitta le navire accompagné de Heat, laissant le bateau à Killer et à Wire. Killer le regarda s'éloigner du navire, rassuré que Kidd n'ait pas insisté pour emmener Ava avec lui. Il avait du mal à rester éveiller et ses blessures le faisait souffrir, il ne tenait pas non plus à s'éterniser sur le navire.

« Bon bougez-vous qu'on puisse aller sur l'île profiter de la chasse des autres », Hurla Killer de façon à ce que tous l'entende. « Dans une heure on est à terre ! »

Les hommes chargeaient les chaloupes à rythme soutenu ne souhaitant pas s'attirer la colère du second. Killer laissa la supervision à Wire et il descendit chercher la fille. Après avoir descendu l'échelle, il fit face à la porte de la cabine d'Ava. Il l'entrouvrit mais rien dans la pièce ne laissait penser qu'elle y était. Enfermée dans son lit placard, il sentait qu'elle retenait sa respiration.

« Sort de là. »

Aucune réponse ne vint. Il ouvrit complètement la porte et s'approche des portes à doubles battant du lit d'Ava.

« Ava, on y va maintenant, je ne me répèterai pas. »

Il ouvrit une porte. Ava était allongée sur le côté lui tournant le dos. Il se retourna, posés contre un mur, les achats qu'elle avait faits à Dressrosa étaient toujours emballés dans leurs sacs de shopping. Il les vida dans un sac de toile grise et prit également un drap. Quand il eut terminé il se retourna et tapa du poing contre un des murs de la pièce. Cela eut le mérite de faire sursauter Ava qui se redressa et le fixa.

« Si je dois te mettre de force dans une chaloupe, on peut s'arranger », lui dit-il en soutenant son regard.

De ses yeux vert foncé elle le défiait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle se refusait à quitter sa cabine alors que l'île les attendait. Elle portait toujours son t-shirt et son caleçon. Cette pensée lui rappela la toilette qu'il lui avait faite, nue sur son lit. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûre de vouloir débarquer de suite. Il lâcha le sac en toile grise qui tomba lourdement au sol et écarta les deux portes du lit armoire. Mais, ses gestes avaient un temps de retard sur ses pensées. Ava se leva. Elle l'esquiva et ramassa le sac au sol et sortit de la cabine. Killer resta un instant comme ça, les deux mains tenant toujours les battants du lit. Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage comme pour effacer les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir.

Ava ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le trajet, le regard rivé sur l'océan, et Killer se contenta de ramer. Quand les rames commencèrent à buter sur le fond sableux, il enjamba la coque et poussa la barque sur la plage. Elle sauta sur le sable et Killer prit un sac à l'épaule ainsi que son casque qu'il garda à la main. Il poussa Ava pour qu'elle avance vers la lisière de la forêt où les hommes s'activaient à dresser le camp dans l'obscurité. Le blond se pencha sur une caisse de bois, et y prit un sac en grosse toile qu'il lança à Ava. Elle manqua de tomber en recevant le paquet. Killer eut une mine exaspérée et en prit un aussi puis désigna d'un mouvement de tête un endroit ou deux tentes étaient déjà dressées autour d'un feu.

« Installe-toi là, ici c'est celle de Heat, tu auras la paix. »

Il posa lui-même son paquetage en face de la tente de Heat et commença à la dresser. Ava préféra d'abord le regarder, elle n'avait jamais eu à camper et ne savait absolument pas comment on faisait. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en tentant de reproduire les gestes du second, ça se corsait pour elle mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de réclamer de l'aide, elle imaginait déjà les rires et les regards mesquins, ou pire : les échanges de bons procédés. Elle soupira quand, pensant avoir enfin assemblé tous les bâtons ensemble, la structure s'effondra sur elle-même. Un petit rire retentit derrière elle, et Jame passa à côté d'elle.

« Besoin d'aide ?

\- Non je vais m'en sortir… Dit-elle en se concentrant sur le bon emboitement des bâtons.

\- Ava.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ?

\- Tu vois ça ? »

Ava regarda Jame qui lui montrait la toile de la tente, son doigt pointait une petite ouverture et dans une de ses mains, il avait pris un des bâtons.

« Tu as juste à rentrer les quatre morceaux de bois rigides dans les ouvertures de la base et les souples vont là pour former une espèce de dôme. »

Ava se sentit bête de ne pas avoir compris, elle arracha des mains de Jame tous les bâtons et finalement dressa sa tente.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que j'allais m'en sortir, fit-elle.

\- Tssss, siffla Jame en réponse. »

Quand Ava s'allongea dans son sac de couchage, le silence s'était répandu à travers tout le camp, et en quelques minutes tout l'équipage dormait à poing fermé. Le lendemain matin, certains hommes avaient été envoyés pour ramener de la viande. En fin de matinée, une partie d'entre eux étaient revenus avec de belles prises. En attendant le repas, Ava suivie Jame dans la forêt, il lui montra un endroit tranquille où elle pourrait se laver en paix. Avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipage, elle ramassa des baies, qu'elle picora sur le chemin du retour. La journée se poursuivie sans heurt particulier, certain profitaient de la page quand certains s'entrainaient déjà à la lutte entre eux.

À la nuit tombante des feux furent allumés, puis on partagea les prises. Ava avait réussi à prendre un morceau de lièvre qu'elle mangeait à pleine dent. Elle termina son festin en se léchant les doigts. Elle patientait un peu avant de disparaître dans la forêt et restait près de Jame. Alors qu'il discutait elle sentit un regard insistant. De l'autre côté du camp Kidd la fixait, mais elle se demanda si c'était elle, ou Jame, l'objet de son intérêt parce qu'il n'avait pas détourné les yeux alors qu'elle aussi l'observait à travers les flammes. Ava s'interrogeait beaucoup sur la place de ce jeune homme dans l'équipage et il était clair que ça cachait quelque chose. Kidd détourna finalement le regard et fila dans sa tente. La soirée était bien avancée quand la fille décida de rejoindre l'étang que Jame lui avait montré plus tôt. La quasi-totalité de l'équipage était soûl et les autres roupillaient sur la plage. Elle récupéra une serviette et croisa le regard de Killer. Elle commençait à avoir la désagréable impression que ce dernier était chargé de la surveiller. Elle lui signala la serviette, Killer acquiesça, ayant compris qu'elle allait se laver, et Ava disparut derrière la lisière des arbres. Killer vérifia plusieurs fois que nul ne la suivait et leva les yeux au ciel, non sans agacement quand cinq minutes plus tard Kidd se glissa lui aussi dans la forêt :

« J'pensais que tu dormais enfoiré, siffla-t-il à voix basse. »

Il savait que suivre Kidd était une mauvaise idée alors il patienta, attendant de voir Ava ou Kidd revenir. Il fut soulagé quand Ava revint à sa tente une demi-heure plus tard, sans expression particulière, propre, ses cheveux lissés tombant jusque dans le bas de son dos. Il rejoignit alors lui-même la sienne à deux pas de celle de la jeune femme.

* * *

La matinée touchait à sa fin, et une chaleur suffocante pesait sur l'île quand Killer aperçut finalement Kidd émerger des frondaisons. Alors que le capitaine fonçait vers sa tente, Killer l'intercepta :

« Où tu étais passé ?

\- Juste une envie de faire un tour dans la forêt…Commença Kidd avec beaucoup d'ironie

\- Au clair de lune ? Tout à fait ton genre, rétorqua Killer d'un ton acide. Je t'ai vu la suivre !

\- J'avais juste envie de voir le dessous de l'emballage. »

Killer fronça des sourcils, et son visage se ferma. Il dépassa Kidd et disparut dans les frondaisons de la jungle. Kidd le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire mauvais flottant sur ses lèvres. Il avait un peu de mal à cerner son second ses temps-ci. Il haussa des épaules, puis alla prendre une assiette, il s'assit à côté de Heat et Wire. Quand il eut fini, il déposa son assiette par terre, et piqua un somme au soleil. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard il s'étira avec grand bruit, il avisa alors Jame, qu'il appela. Le jeune ne tarda pas à approcher de son capitaine. Ce dernier se tourna vers Wire :

«Va chercher ton frère, il est temps de tester cette foutue gamine, lui dit-il, puis il se tourna vers Jame : Va la chercher. »

Le jeune homme parti en direction de la tente d'Ava, il passa la tête entre les pans et quelques secondes plus tard, la fille en sortit. Elle avança prudemment vers Kidd qui était à présent entouré de Heat, Wire et Hikaru. Kidd jaugea rapidement l'état d'Ava, visiblement reposée, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose hormis quelques coups.

« Tu vas combattre Hikaru, je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes la main, Marco nous a dit que tu savais te battre, je veux voir tes talents, lui mentit Kidd. »

Ava se renfrogna, manifestement embarrassée par l'ordre à peine voilé du roux. Pendant un instant, il craint que la jeune fille ne devine le mensonge. Marco n'avait pas abordé une seule fois les capacités d'Ava, il fallait donc la bousculer un peu.

Kidd et ses officiers se reculèrent, et il s'adossa à une souche. C'est à ce moment-là que Killer se montra, s'asseyant sur la souche, à côté de Kidd. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne dire un mot, observant. Hikaru faisait face à la gamine. Il devait la dépasser de deux bonnes têtes mais, il la regardait avec beaucoup d'attention. Quant à Ava, elle regardait le sol, attendant ouvertement qu'il l'attaque. Finalement, las de la voir désintéressée, le grand brun se lança le premier et tenta de la saisir. Tenta seulement. Elle avait déjà esquivé et passa par derrière de jeune homme. Elle profita qu'il soit encore pris dans son élan pour le faire tomber en lui assénant un coup de pied à la tête et Hikaru tomba tête la première dans le sable. Certains membres de l'équipage, qui s'étaient rapprochés lâchèrent, quelques rires.

« Celle-ci, elle me l'a déjà faite, fit Kidd en se penchant vers Killer. C'est comme ça, qu'elle m'a envoyé dans l'eau. »

Le blond eut un sourire mais resta concentré, observant les mouvements d'Ava. Hikaru se releva en crachant sable et poussière. Il se retourna et fit de nouveau face, un sourire mauvais s'épanouit sur le visage de son adversaire. Le combat continua mais pas une fois Hikaru ne parvint à la frapper ou à l'attraper. Ava ne faisait que l'éviter comme si elle anticipait les moindres pensées et gestes de l'homme. Après une demi-heure, Hikaru, essoufflé, sembla vouloir la faire chuter d'un coup de jambe, elle esquiva une fois de plus mais elle ne vit pas venir la feinte. Elle reçut les coups de poing noircis par le haki d'armement en plein dans l'abdomen. Le souffle coupé, elle devint blême et tomba à quatre pattes dans le sable, respirant à grand bruit. Lentement, ses bras et ses jambes se recouvrirent de noir, et en se relevant à grande vitesse, elle se jeta sur Hikaru en lui assenant une pluie de coups auxquels il ne pouvait pas répliquer. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Wire fut obligé d'intervenir, il entoura Ava de ses bras, la tenant fermement dans son étreinte pour l'éloigner de son frère. Cette dernière hurla de rage, les traits de son visage étaient convulsés, elle vociféra toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait à l'encontre de Wire, qui lui, tentait de la résonner.

« C'est un entrainement, le but ce n'est pas de le blesser gravement ! »

La fille se débattait comme un diable, ce qu'elle criait était de moins en moins compréhensible. Kidd, pour sa part, trouvait le spectacle assez amusant, entre le grand brun en sang qui n'en menait pas large et la fille qui était folle de rage. Elle est sacrément coriace la garce, pensa-t-il. Les autres hommes n'en pouvaient plus de rire, certains s'en tenaient les côtes, Hikaru était pourtant un bon combattant. Killer resta impassible et se pencha vers Kidd, qui tendit l'oreille :

« Le haki de l'observation, elle le maîtrise presque à la perfection, mais pour celui de l'armement il faut qu'elle sorte de ses gonds pour qu'elle l'utilise. »

Killer croisa les bras sur son torse, il se doutait que ce ne fût que sous la colère qu'elle parvenait à développer le Haki de combat. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle se mettrait dans un tel état, il comprenait mieux de quoi Marco parlait quand il avait évoqué les caprices de la gamine.

« Il faudra se méfier Kidd, il y a un truc en elle, une furie, je ne sais pas mais…Reprit-il.

\- C'est toi qui t'occuperas de ses entraînements, avec le Haki, y a que toi avec ta vitesse, qui peut la contrer là-dessus. »

Killer tiqua mais fit mine de rester placide, il n'aimait pas l'idée, et il commençait à se demander si Kidd ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à jouer avec lui. Il choisit de répondre à ses attaques implicites :

« Pourquoi pas toi ?

\- Elle est déjà pas terrible physiquement, ça serait bête d'en rajouter. »

Killer se leva, n'ayant pas envie de poursuivre cette discussion bien trop glissante pour lui.

* * *

Wire ne décolérait pas, et ne lâchait plus Ava, bien qu'elle fût calmée depuis plus d'une heure. Elle avait même présenté des excuses (certes à contrecœur) à Hikaru. Les hommes qui avaient assisté à l'entrainement ne la regardaient plus de la même manière. Ava était assise les genoux repliés contre elle, fixant ses pieds et écoutant de force la tirade de Wire qui, aidé de Heat qui l'avait rejoint, lui faisaient la morale. « L'Hôpital qui se fout de la charité », pensa-t-elle. Mais à l'intérieur, elle bouillonnait, au fond, elle pensait que ce grand imbécile d'Hikaru avait mérité ça. Ils pensaient tous qu'elle serait docile, qu'elle accepterait de se laisser emprisonner. L'abandon de Marco avait déjà été dur à encaisser, son séjour passé accrochée au mât encore plus. Alors, faire d'elle l'animation d'un après-midi, elle n'appréciait qu'à moitié. Elle releva les yeux et lança un long regard sur tout le camp, Kidd avait disparu de la circulation. Elle se leva, laissant derrière elle les deux officiers qui la suivirent du regard, Heat lui demanda tout de même où elle allait.

« Me laver, je me sens sale, rétorqua-t-elle. »

Elle alla vers sa tente pour prendre son savon et une serviette. Avant de se diriger vers la forêt, elle regarda longuement la plage pour vérifier si tous les membres de l'équipage étaient présents, quand elle aperçut à un moment la tignasse rouge de Kidd elle se décida à y aller. Elle s'enfonça dans l'épaisse frondaison. Étrangement, elle s'y sentait en sécurité, elle lui rappelait celle qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois en rêve. Elle passa près d'un grand arbre, un eucalyptus il lui semblait, là où elle devait bifurquer, elle s'arrêta un instant pour inspirer profondément, l'odeur de l'arbre était tellement présente. Une odeur apaisante qui ressemblait à celle que l'on plaçait dans la chambre de sa mère. Elle continua son chemin, enjambant les racines, traversant le fouillis de la jungle, et arriva enfin au bois de bambous qui entourait une partie de l'étang.

Elle s'arrêta à la lisière. Killer était là, assis sur un rocher, torse nu et remettant une de ses bottes. Ava recula un peu plus dans la bambouseraie attendant en silence qu'il parte, mais elle en profita pour l'observer aussi. Le bras droit de Kidd était assez mystérieux et Ava se doutait que hormis l'équipage, nul n'avait dû voir son visage. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si jamais quelqu'un révélait ce qu'il y avait sous le masque. Mais quelque chose chez lui la fascinait, elle sentait que cette même fascination se retrouvait chez toutes les autres femmes, et ça, ça la dérangeait. Les cheveux mouillés de Killer paraissaient encore plus longs ainsi, goutant le long de son dos. Ava tiqua quand elle remarqua un détail, l'homme n'avait aucune cicatrice sur tout son corps, elle ne voyait pas ses jambes qui étaient déjà recouverte de son jean, mais son torse était immaculé. Elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoir donné par un fruit du démon. Elle l'avait vu plonger pour aller au secours de son capitaine puis pour la secourir elle, mais cela lui paraissait improbable qu'il n'ait gardé aucun stigmate des combats qu'il avait dû affronter. Le blond se pencha pour ramasser un tissu rouge, il le passa autours de sa taille, comme une ceinture, puis il prit son t-shirt qu'il garda à la main. Il se releva et quitta l'étang. Ava patienta quelques minutes avant de sortir de sa cache, puis se dirigea vers l'étendu d'eau. Avant de se déshabiller, elle vérifia que Killer était bien parti. Une fois rassurée, elle se déshabilla, et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon puis entra dans l'eau. Quand elle rentra, elle prit son temps, peu pressée de quitter l'enveloppe protectrice du bois. Arrivant sur la plage, Ava accéléra le pas vers sa tente, mais elle sentit qu'on la fixait, et se tourna, Killer la regardait, un sourire énigmatique flottant sur ses lèvres. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine : et si le second l'avait vu l'épier près du lac...


	8. Propositions indécentes

**Chapitre 8 - Propositions indécentes:**

_La chambre est d'un luxe foisonnant. Tout n'est qu'or et bois sculptés. Des rideaux ondulent doucement au rythme de l'air nocturne. Une femme d'une grande beauté, entièrement couverte de bijoux et vêtue d'une longue tunique transparente est assise sur le lit. De sa main, elle écarte les mèches brunes du visage de son petit garçon endormi. L'enfant choisi par la pierre. L'élu._

_Elle relève la tête à l'entrée d'un homme visiblement contrarié, faisant tinter les pierres précieuses recouvrant sa tête. Il s'assoit au côté de la femme._

_\- Si nous ne les rejoignons pas, nous perdrons tous._

_\- Néthan va épouser une des princesses héritières, c'est trop tard, chuchote-t-elle._

_\- Le royaume voisin est déjà perdu d'après les éclaireurs, il n'y a plus de princesse à épouser, plus d'alliance possible ! Répliqua l'homme. C'est notre tour maintenant, ils arrivent, ils attaqueront d'un moment à l'autre._

_\- Ce n'est pas sûr que leurs armes aient la puissance de détruire la tour, Lysias...Commence son épouse. Elle est là depuis mille ans…_

_Les cors résonnent alors dans la nuit, la femme s'arrête de parler. Un grand fracas résonna dans les étages inférieurs, suivi d'un tremblement effrayant. L'enfant se réveille en criant alors que des soldats surgissent dans la chambre, essoufflés :_

_« Il faut partir vos majestés ! Maintenant ! Ils ont attaqué. »_

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière filtrait à travers la toile de sa tente. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle était proche du but mais le rêve s'était arrêté. Les éléments se rassemblaient et bientôt elle comprendrai. Quand le silence lui parut trop assommant, elle se leva. Elle passa sa matinée à ne rien faire, allongée au soleil, les pieds léchés par les vagues. Personne ne se préoccupa d'elle hormis Jame qui, aux alentours de midi, lui apporta un sandwich. Ils mangèrent ensemble en bavardant. Jame contrairement au reste de l'équipage, commençait à se sentir à l'aise avec la jeune femme.

En début d'après-midi, il la laissa seul, il faisait parti du prochain groupe chargé de réparer les dommages faits au bateau, notamment ceux fait par Kidd et Killer lors de leur accrochage. Elle le regarda rejoindre la chaloupe qui quitta le rivage avec plusieurs hommes à bord en direction du navire, avec parmi eux Darry qui fit un signe de la main à Ava.

Le soleil tapant trop fort elle se déplaça sous l'ombre plus fraîche des arbres, où elle finit par s'endormir. Pour une fois au lieu de ses habituels rêves, ce furent les bruits de combat qui la réveillèrent. Elle se retourna, restant allongée, et regarda Kidd combattre Wire. Ce dernier dépassait largement son capitaine d'une tête et demi. Wire se battait avec un trident, alors que Kidd était mains nues, sans faire appel à ses pouvoirs. Ava devait avouer que les journaux ne mentaient pas, ils étaient vraiment impressionnants. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient mis Grand Line sans dessus-dessous. Les deux hommes avaient une force titanesque.

Derrière eux, Killer n'était pas en reste face à un épéiste de l'équipage dont elle ignorait le nom. Les faucilles de Killer étaient ahurissantes et sa vitesse tout bonnement effrayante, cela n'avait rien d'humain, se dit-elle. Jamais, même parmi tous les hommes de Barbe Blanche, elle n'avait vu un homme combattre d'une telle manière ne laissant aucune chance à l'épéiste qui était blessé à plusieurs endroits. Il y avait autour de lui une aura destructrice, dérangeante, quelque chose de sombre, de bête sauvage, voire démoniaque. Elle observa longuement sa danse mortelle, son regard passant lentement sur sa musculature qui se déliait et se ramassait au gré de ses attaques et de ses mouvements. Elle se détourna de la scène et se rallongea sur le sable, calmant les rougeurs qui atteignaient ses joues.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de piquer un somme, elle fut interpellée par la voix intransigeante de Kidd.

« C'est ton tour gamine. »

Ava ouvrit un œil, le roux la surplombait, elle regarda autour d'elle les combats avaient cessé pour la plupart. Elle se redressa et regarda Kidd avec irritation :

« Et contre qui ? »

Kidd perdit patience et la saisit par un bras pour la forcer à se mettre debout. Il la dévisagea avec un sourire mauvais.

« Killer », appela-t-il sans la quitter du regard.

Elle ne put retenir un regard apeuré que Kidd ne manqua pas, ce qui accentua encore plus son sourire. Mais elle se moquait de cela, ce qui comptait, c'est qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'à la fin elle serait dans un sale état. Killer fixait la scène, impassible, mais Kidd avait parfaitement vu la légère contraction de sa mâchoire. Killer défit ses lames ainsi que ses brassards.

Kidd relâcha Ava qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits, complètement obsédée par l'épithète de l'homme en face d'elle. Cet homme qui semblait à cet instant n'être que le prolongement de la volonté de Kidd. Ce dernier recula, ce qui fut comme un signal pour Killer qui attaqua sans préavis. Ava n'évita l'impact que grâce à l'instinct, mais elle n'évita pas le coup dans les côtes. Elle grimaça, et en para un autre, mais Killer était si rapide qu'elle peinait à saisir tous ses mouvements. Au début, elle parvint à répondre, sans jamais déstabiliser le massacreur. Très vite, le Haki ne lui fut plus d'aucune utilité, son adversaire brouillait toutes les pistes. Elle finit par ne plus pouvoir rien faire d'autre que se laisser tomber à terre trop amochée pour pouvoir continuer.

Killer s'arrêta alors et s'accroupit près d'elle : « Relève-toi » murmura-t-il. « Je sais que tu as encore une dernière arme », continua-t-il encore plus bas.

Pour toute réponse, Ava cracha une gerbe de sang.

« C'est bon Killer, elle a eu la leçon dont elle avait besoin », lui cria Kidd en s'éloignant, suivi de ceux qui avaient assisté au massacre.

Killer ne les suivit pas de suite, fixant Ava qui commençait à se recroqueviller sur elle-même, la douleur affluant de toutes les zones de son corps. Killer passa alors par-dessus sa tête un collier, le temps d'un instant Ava vit la clé du bracelet de Kairöseki briller.

« Si je te donne ça que va-t-il se passer, tu me noieras ? »

Il fit balancer la clé devant les yeux d'Ava qui poussa un grognement, l'humiliation et la colère déferlait en elle, il le sentait. Killer eut un sourire en voyant les yeux clairs s'assombrirent et c'est là qu'il le perçut. Le bout des doigts d'Ava se noircit, presque imperceptiblement, mais Killer le vit bien.

« Je préfère ça », dit il.

Il remit la clé autour de son cou et fit mine de vouloir la relever, mais avec un regard dissuasif Ava refusa : « Non, laisse-moi », marmonna-t-elle.

Sans un mot, il la laissa, rejoignant les autres.

Ava resta allongée sur le sable un long moment, à l'écart du reste du groupe. Quand du sang lui coula dans un œil, elle se décida à rejoindre sa tente. Elle regretta d'avoir refusé l'aide de Killer quand elle se mit debout, mais elle parvint à atteindre sa tente et s'assit sur son sac de couchage. Dans son sac de voyage, elle chercha le semblant de miroir qu'elle possédait et s'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Sur son visage commençaient à fleurir deux bleus, un à la tempe qui était ouvert et saignait, et un autre à la joue. Elle analysa le reste de son corps, ses côtes gauches avaient pris un sale coup, et dans son dos, un hématome se développait. Elle reposa le miroir, et regarda à l'extérieur ; la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle était poisseuse, entre le sang, la sueur et le sable, il fallait qu'elle se lave.

* * *

Au moment où elle émergea de la forêt près du lac, Ava eut le déplaisir de constater que Kidd aussi comptait prendre son bain au même moment. Quand il l'aperçut, il la jaugea d'un coup d'œil rapide et avec mesquinerie s'adressa à elle :  
« Je dois avouer que tu as sérieusement besoin d'un décapage, mais tu vas devoir repasser.  
\- Trop aimable, rétorqua-t-elle. Je me doutais que la galanterie était un concept inconnu chez toi.  
\- Après Killer, tu as encore envie que je te rétame moi-même ? »  
Ava resta insensible à sa remarque et lui tourna le dos pour quitter les lieux. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de faire dix mètres qu'elle se sentit tirer en arrière et dans un vol plané, elle atterrit dans la vase des bords de l'étang. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre, la boucle en métal de sa ceinture avait permis au roux de la déplacer à sa guise, et ce, grâce à ses pouvoirs.

« La boue, c'est bon pour tes ecchymoses», railla-t-il.

Il vint se camper devant Ava qui leva les yeux vers lui, elle prit de la vase dans ses mains qu'elle lui lança dessus. Il reçut le tout en pleine figure. Mais contre toute attente, il n'eut pas de réactions trop brutales :

« Ok, tu veux jouer à ça ! »

Il l'a saisie par une épaule, la soulevant, alors qu'elle s'agrippait à lui ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Elle le badigeonna de boue à plusieurs endroits au passage.

« Ah, mais dégage ! », cria-t-il agacé.

Pour se débarrasser d'elle, il la balança sans plus de façon dans l'eau. Ava amerrit au milieu de l'étang, et revint au bord en toussant sévèrement, elle avait bu la tasse et ses blessures n'avaient pas apprécié le vol plané.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laver tout habillée, tu sais, lança Ava en sortant de l'eau alors que Kidd retirait son t-shirt

\- Moi non plus, répliqua-t-il. »

Assumant totalement sa nudité et sa virilité, il continua à se déshabiller.

La figure rouge et couverte de boue d'Ava se décomposa au fur et à mesure que Kidd retirait ses vêtements. Elle le regarda, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, alors qu'il entrait dans l'eau. Elle eu un rire quand il se retourna vers elle. Elle commença à défaire la ceinture puis la laissa tomber au sol avec un geste théâtral.

« Voilà », s'exclama-t-elle. « Comme ça, tu ne peux plus m'empêcher de partir », continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt sous les cris furieux de Kidd qui lui ordonnait de revenir.

Quitte à choisir, Ava préférait se baigner dans la mer en prenant soin de rester au bord, plutôt que de devoir répondre aux avances à peine voilées du roux. Entre ça, et être pleine de sel, mais débarrassé de la vase, elle avait fait son choix.

Une fois sur la plage, elle continua de marcher, pour s'éloigner du camp où les hommes profitaient de leur soirée. A l'une des extrémités de la bande de sable, se dressait des roches masquant de petites calanques. Ava continua son chemin pendant une demi-heure, grimpant le long des rocs, pour finalement choisir une crique dissimulée. La nuit était claire, elle descendit entre les rochers et se déshabilla. À un endroit, les pierres formaient comme un petit bassin peu profond, ce qui limitait les risques de noyade, pour sortir elle n'aurait qu'à ramper à l'aide de ses bras. Elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau, puis lentement une sensation d'engourdissement s'insinua, Ava était comme dans un état second. Très lentement, elle se frotta les bras et les jambes pour se débarrasser de la boue, puis elle s'attaqua à ses cheveux.

Sortir de l'eau fut moins facile qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Privée de la moindre force, elle peinait à lever les bras pour attraper une prise et ainsi se tirer hors de l'eau. Alors qu'elle essayait une nouvelle fois, elle s'approcha d'un autre bord.

« Ne va pas là, la conseilla une voix grave. Il y a des oursins… »

Embarrassée, Ava chercha l'origine de la voix, mais dans l'obscurité, les rochers créaient de grandes ombres.

La silhouette caractéristique de Killer se révéla un peu plus haut. Il sauta de son perchoir et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« On dirait que cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas te passer de mon aide », fit Killer dans un sourire à peine voilé.

Ava poussa un sourire bruyant, mais ne répondit rien et au prix d'un grand effort elle parvint à s'extraire de l'eau. Killer l'observa faire, se demandant si c'était les blessures ou l'eau qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir avec aisance. Ava attrapa un de ses vêtements et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à en prendre des propres quand elle était repassée par le camp. Killer en voyant la tête de la fille regarda le short et le sweat tachés de boue et de sang, enleva son t-shirt et le lui lança. Elle l'attrapa et l'enfila. Même si Killer l'avait vu nue, et même lavée, elle ne tenait pas à rester dévêtue. Elle s'assit sur un des rochers, son bain salé l'avait épuisée.

« Si tu ne peux pas nager dans l'océan, pourquoi être venue ici ?

\- C'était soit ça, soit prendre mon bain avec Kidd.

\- Je vois… Soupira Killer.

\- Il pense sérieusement que j'irai faire des folies de mon corps avec lui ? Après la punition qu'il m'a infligée pendant plus d'une semaine ?

\- Kidd n'a jamais souffert de l'esprit de contradiction, observa Killer. »

Il tentait de rester neutre quoique les commentaires d'Ava, étrangement, l'avaient rassuré. Ils restèrent un long moment assis côte à côte au milieu de la crique.

Ava profita du calme que lui offrait la compagnie de Killer. Plutôt taciturne, l'homme se démarquait de son capitaine, déjà par son allure moins excentrique, mais également par son caractère quelque peu effacé. Quand ses cheveux furent presque secs, Ava commença à se relever :

« Nous devrions rentrer au camp… »

Elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par la main de Killer qui agrippa son bras. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

« Reste.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je connais Kidd comme si je l'avais fait, il va forcément faire une seconde tentative.

\- Très rassurant. »

Killer tira lentement sur son bras, amenant celle-ci à s'agenouiller près de lui. De son autre main, il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui masquait et son doigt passa sur ses joues creusées dans une caresse délicate. Ava était pétrifiée, elle le fixait, encore indécise. L'homme lui plaisait, mais elle n'oubliait pas que c'était lui qui l'avait envoyée au tapis un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Quand elle sentit ses doigts sur la boursouflure de sa cicatrice, elle attrapa sa main par réflexe. La réaction éclaire de la jeune femme le surpris.

« Qui t'as fait ça ?

\- L'un de mes cousins, je devais avoir sept ans… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main qu'elle avait saisie. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et de sa main libre, il attrapa la nuque de la jeune fille puis attira son visage vers le sien. Elle le laissa faire et les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur les siennes. Une fois, deux fois. Puis, elle posa une main sur le torse de l'homme et le regarda.

« Tu parles de ton capitaine, mais tu n'es pas si différent...

\- Tu ne te sauves pas pourtant, fit-il avec ironie.»

Ava se crispa. Il avait marqué un point.

« C'est tout ce que tu auras de moi ce soir. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle s'allongea puis lui tourna le dos sous le regard victorieux du second.

Le lendemain, les premiers rayons réveillèrent Killer. Il se leva, fit quelques étirements puis s'éloigna doucement de la fille et grimpa sur les rochers. Au loin, il pouvait distinguer la plage et le camp, où les hommes chargés des réparations du jour s'affairaient à tout préparer. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Ava, estimant qu'elle ne craignait pas grand chose, il partit en direction du camp.

Alors qu'il approchait de sa tente, Kidd l'interpella. Ce dernier supervisait le chargement de lourdes poutres sur la petite barge que possédait le navire. Killer rejoignit son capitaine.

« Où étais-tu ?

\- Je cherchais où étais partie se planquer la gamine, répondit Killer. Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas ton genre… Ajouta-t-il après une pause.

\- Effectivement, mais bon, on est coincé ici alors je me suis dit que je n'allais pas faire la fine bouche…

\- Méfie-toi Eustass.

\- Me méfier de quoi ? »

Killer se tourna vers son capitaine et soutien son regard. Kidd dévisagea son second, perplexe. Il n'avait pas pensé que Killer serait autant sérieux sur ses intentions vis-à-vis de la gamine. Il le fixa longuement avant de soupirer :

« Tu connais les conditions Killer. Et puis qui sait, tu pourrais parvenir à lui soutirer des informations ! »

Killer eut un regard mauvais, décidément son capitaine ne perdait jamais le nord.

* * *

Deux semaines avait passé quand Ava fut réveillée tôt un matin par Heat qui lui hurlait de se lever dans la seconde et de plier bagage. Elle s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements, et sortit. Au loin, le ciel prenait des couleurs rosées, il ne devait pas être loin de cinq heure du matin. Le bateau entièrement réparé, tout l'équipage était en effervescence, et moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Ava était dans une chaloupe en compagnie de Wire, Heat et Hikaru. Cependant, la jeune fille n'avait vu ni Killer, ni Kidd. Une fois sur le bateau, tout le monde se mit à son poste, préparant le bateau à reprendre la mer. Ava n'en revenait pas, tout avait été réparé, et en très peu de temps. Quand tout fut près, les hommes se mirent à attendre, puis arrivèrent enfin le capitaine et son second. Il y avait dans leur barque un énorme sac qui fut hissé à bord et en quelques secondes, il fut déplacé dans la cabine de Kidd.

Quand le soleil se leva, le bateau était déjà loin de l'île. La journée passa très vite pour Ava, qui, en compagnie de Jame, devait remettre en route la cuisine et la nettoyer de la saleté causée par les travaux.

Elle dina en compagnie de Jame et des deux autres hommes affectés à la cuisine ce soir-là. Elle observait du coin de l'œil le coin canapé où Kidd était assis avec Killer et Heat. Les derniers jours sur l'île avaient été rythmés par les entraînements et les réparations. Et si Ava n'avait plus eu à affronter Killer, ils n'avaient cessé de s'observer sur l'île, mais le second n'avait plus rien tenté depuis l'épisode de la crique. Tellement absorbée par ses observations, elle n'entendit pas Jame et dut lui demander de se répéter quand il lui parla.

« Tu t'occuperas de laver la cuisine après manger ? C'est ton tour », fit il simplement.

Ava soupira, mais répondit quand même avec un sourire amical :

« Pas de soucis, je n'avais pas oublié.

-Super, merci ! »

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa avec les deux autres, laissant Ava seule face à une montagne de vaisselles. Elle y passa presque deux heures, et quand enfin tout fut propre, il était presque onze heures. Elle quitta le réfectoire sans un regard pour le groupe des officiers qui était toujours là. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et fit quelques pas sur le pont. La mer était calme et la pleine lune éclairait le navire. Elle inspira profondément, sereine. Finalement le sentiment de bonheur de reprendre la mer l'habitait toujours.

* * *

_**Et voilà, après un petit moment sans publier, je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal ! **_

_**Comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **_

_**bonne journée !**_


	9. L'enlèvement

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Me revoici avec le neuvième chapitre et donc la suite des aventures d'Ava !**_

_**Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à faire un petit retour ! Sur ce bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Enlèvement :**

Killer fit rouler le glaçon dans son verre, prit une gorgée et le reposa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il était assis. Ils étaient en pleine mer depuis des jours et le second des Kidds commençait à manquer de distraction.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ça va pas ? »

Killer leva la tête vers Kidd et le regarda se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil en face du sien et étendre ses jambes. Killer soupira :

« Je vais bien.

\- La fille t'a aussi envoyé balader ?

\- Hum ? Non non, rien à voir.

\- Tu ne lui parles plus…

\- Je la laisse mûrir dans son jus, vois-tu… Contrairement à toi qui te jettes sur tout, je préfère prendre mon temps.

\- Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour toi ?

\- Me cherche pas Eustass. »

Killer se leva et renversa le verre qui tomba par terre. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et le posa sur la table devant Kidd. Il le salua d'un geste de la tête et sortit. Il fixa un long moment l'échelle et l'alcool aidant, il se glissa le long. L'échelle craqua quand il s'assit sur son dernier barreau face à la porte close. Il tendit une jambe pour sortir plus facilement un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il l'alluma, l'esprit vide.

Sa cigarette n'était pas terminée que la clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage pâle d'Ava. Elle le fixa d'un air interrogateur sans rien dire. Il l'observa s'asseoir en tailleur devant lui et prendre une cigarette à son tour dans le paquet qu'il avait laissé par terre. Elle tendit sa main paume ouverte attendant le briquet. Killer lui tendit sa cigarette encore allumée. Elle l'alluma avec et la lui rendit. Elle fumait lentement, le détaillant silencieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Killer ? »

Elle ne pouvait être plus proche, mais il pouvait échouer. Il le savait. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le plancher et se leva. Il saisit le poignet où elle tenait sa cigarette, la releva et la poussa pour la bloquer entre lui et le mur du corridor. Il lui prit la cigarette et en prit une grande bouffée sans la lâcher du regard. Elle se trahissait. Elle était inquiète, mais contre toute attente elle ne détourna pas les yeux.

« On sait très bien comment ça va finir », Chuchota-t-elle.

Killer eut un large sourire et approcha sa tête de sa nuque.

« Ne me tente pas, tu perdras à ce jeu », répondit-il tout près de l'oreille d'Ava.

Il sourit davantage en la sentant tressaillir. Il lâcha la cigarette et l'écrasa de son pied, libérant sa deuxième main qu'il posa sur le mur de l'autre côté de la tête de la jeune fille. Il posa ses lèvres juste sous son oreille, mais elle contint sa réaction. Il glissa sa main du mur pour venir prendre sa nuque et il commença à remonter jusqu'à la joue d'Ava, l'embrassant rapidement. Il sentait que son corps s'échauffait et se recula pour la regarder. Elle était rouge, et tendue. Très tendue. Si bien que le voyant ne plus rien faire, elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour l'embrasser. Le sentiment de victoire gagna Killer qui joua son dernier pion :

« Tu n'auras rien de plus ce soir ».

Il la relâcha, et lui tourna le dos pour remonter le long de l'échelle. Il était devant sa porte quand Ava réalisa ce qu'il faisait et commença à l'insulter, avant de claquer la porte de sa cabine.

* * *

La prochaine escale était une île assez grande, avec un relief important visible loin dans les terres. Sur la côte qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir, une grande ville était bâtie.

Il était dix heures quand ils accostèrent dans le port gigantesque de la ville. Kidd, aidé par Killer et Wire, avait réparti dans trois sacs le mystérieux contenu du grand sac qu'ils avaient récupéré sur l'île. Ava comprit de quoi il s'agissait quand au travers de leur conversation elle entendit Killer mentionner qu'ils allaient à un bureau de change. Kidd se tourna vers le reste de l'équipage qui attendait bruyamment les directives, il rugit alors couvrant alors le brouhaha du pont :

« Vous avez quartier libre, mais je veux au moins six personnes pour garder le navire. »

Il parcourut de ses yeux dorés l'ensemble de l'équipage, puis son regard s'arrêta sur le frère de Wire.

« Hikaru, tu restes avec cinq autres, je te laisse les choisir.

\- Bien captain' ! »

Kidd fut le premier à quitter le navire, suivi de Wire. Alors qu'il allait faire de même, Killer se tourna vers Ava, son casque masquant son visage. Elle ne put être sûre que c'était elle qu'il cherchait du regard. Depuis le soir où il l'avait plantée devant sa cabine, pas une fois Killer ne lui avait adressé la parole. Mais quand il posa son sac pour s'approcher d'elle, elle en fut assurée : c'était elle qu'il cherchait.

« Pas de connerie. OK ? Fit-il d'une voix qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction.

\- Compris. »

Il l'avait saisi par la nuque pour approcher son visage du sien, mais Ava ne distinguait rien du visage du second. Il toucha le front de la jeune fille de son casque puis la relâcha. Il se retourna, ramassa le sac puis descendit à son tour sur le quai. Accoudée à la rambarde, Ava regarda les trois hommes s'éloigner, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le second ne s'était pas complètement désintéressé d'elle.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le temps que Hikaru ait choisi les hommes qui resteraient avec lui, un autre groupe d'hommes quitta le navire. Ava décida de chercher Jame, elle trouva le jeune homme assis dans un coin à l'ombre, lisant le journal. Ava s'accroupit devant lui :

« Dit Jame ça te dit d'aller se balader ?

\- Hum, je ne sais pas, répondit-il, pensif.

\- Allez on va prendre un café ! »

Le jeune homme fit mine de réfléchir puis finit par accepter. Les deux jeunes gens partirent ensemble vers le centre-ville qui était particulièrement animé. Visiblement, le principal moteur économique de la ville était le commerce de bijoux, d'antiquité et d'objet précieux. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'ils avaient accosté sur cette île. Ils étaient ici pour faire de la liquidité.

Après avoir marché un petit moment, Ava aperçut plus loin un groupe de marines, cela la crispa : Algima n'étant pas sous le contrôle du gouvernement mondial, malheureuse coïncidence que des marines soient aussi présent sur l'île au même moment. Jame fit comme si de rien n'était et se pencha vers Ava :

« Ava, toi et moi sommes des éléments peu connus de l'équipage de Kidd », lui souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme lui attrapa l'oreille et la tira sans aucune délicatesse.

« Dis-moi Jame, peux-tu me dire mon nom complet ? »

Jame hésita, un peu inquiet de ce qu'elle pourrait faire de son oreille.

« A… Avv…Vvva… Bégaya-t-il.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Newgate…

\- Exactement Jame ! Et tu penses que les marines vont me laisser prendre tranquillement un verre ?

\- Euh… Peut-être pas. »

Ava le relâcha tandis qu'ils arrivaient sur une large place. Ils s'assirent à la table en terrasse d'un café-restaurant et commandèrent à boire. Tandis que la jeune fille touillait son grand café, le garçon sirotaient une bière.

« Il y a une prime sur ta tête ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui. Pas toi ?

\- Non. Enfin si, mais c'est tout l'équipage qui est concerné. Elle est à combien ?

\- Ça te regarde pas Jame.»

Jame grogna mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de l'interroger.

« Juste parce que tu es la fille de Barbe Blanche ?

\- Baisse d'un ton Jame ! Je ne sais pas et je me fous de cette prime. Je me suis toujours faite toute petite.

\- Et ton fruit ? C'est peut-être pour ça, on raconte pas mal de chose sur toi tu sais… Chuchota Jame.

\- Et ?

\- Tu es un logia. Tu as mangé le mizu mizu no mi ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas un logia. »

Ava se leva, excédée par les questions de Jame. Le jeune la fatiguait avec ses bavardages incessant. Elle lui laissa le soin de payer leur consommation. Ils quittèrent la place sans s'adresser un mot et Jame proposa de retourner au navire. Ils prirent une petite rue pour rejoindre le boulevard central qui descendait directement vers le port. Une voix s'éleva derrière eux :

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est elle ?

\- Oui, monsieur, répondirent plusieurs hommes d'une même voix. »

Jame et Ava se retournèrent, un officier de la marine accompagné d'un groupe de soldats bloquait la rue. Ils se tournèrent vers l'autre issue, mais un second groupe se dirigeait vers eux.

« Arrêtez la fille. Tuez le garçon », ordonna leur commandant.

Ava n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une solution, que plusieurs tirs les visèrent. Jame fut touché et s'effondra avec un cri de douleur. Les soldats foncèrent sur la fille qui commença à se défendre, mais face à leur trop grand nombre, et privée de ses pouvoirs, elle n'était pas de taille. Alors qu'elle parvint à se défaire d'un quatrième assaillant, des cordages la bloquèrent soudainement et la firent tomber au sol. Des lourds blocs de fer aux extrémités du filet l'empêchèrent de se relever. Ava jeta un coup d'œil à Jame, dont le sang se répandait sur son torse qui se soulevait de moins en moins. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la fille, il allait mourir et c'était de sa faute à elle. Les soldats agrippèrent les épaules qui étaient secouées par les sanglots et retirèrent Ava du filet. Elle se démena comme un diable pour essayer de rejoindre Jame, mais un coup-de-poing la sonna et on lui passa des lourdes menottes. Les soldats l'emmenèrent, laissant le corps de Jame dans une mare de sang.

* * *

Il était presque vingt-heure. Kidd contempla la ville qui prenait les couleurs sanguinaires du coucher de soleil. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il avait envoyé Killer et quelques hommes à la recherche de Jame et Ava. Après avoir reconsidéré la situation, il prit la parole :

« Rappelle Killer, ordonna-t-il au radio-transmetteur. Demande lui où ils en sont, et s'il n'y a toujours pas de changement, qu'ils rappliquent tous.

\- Bien captain'. »

Kidd tourna les talons et sortir de la salle de transmission. Il patienta avec d'autres membres de l'équipage. Une heure avait dû s'écouler quand deux des hommes qui étaient partis avec Killer revinrent, soutenant un Jame recouvert en sang, mais toujours lucide.

\- Que quelqu'un aille chercher Darry, cria Kidd.

Darry émergea des tréfonds du navire et fit allonger Jame par terre, et après l'avoir ausculté rapidement se tourna vers Kid :

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. La balle l'a touché à côté du cœur. »

Kidd interrogea Vince, l'un des deux hommes qui avaient ramené James. D'une taille très honorable pour un homme normal, la trentaine avec des cheveux bruns, et des yeux gris. Habile au tir, Vince était le meilleur tireur de l'équipage.

« A-t-il dit quelque chose ?

\- Non Captain', il était dans les vapes quand je l'ai trouvé puis il s'est réveillé y a cinq minutes. Avec les autres, on s'est séparé. Il était seul près de ce bâtiment, expliqua-t-il en désignant une haute tour à horloge. Il était dans une ruelle déserte, au milieu d'une mare de sang, mais la plaie se résorbait déjà.

\- Et la fille ?

\- Aucune trace.

\- Putain ! J'aurais dû l'attacher dans une des cellules de la soute. C'est peut-être elle qui à attaquer le môme…

\- Comment elle aurait eu le flingue Captain' ? Il manque rien dans la salle d'artillerie. Est-ce que je peux voir la balle ? »

Kidd s'approcha de Jame et passa la main au-dessus de lui, utilisant son pouvoir. La balle vint se coller à sa paume alors que le jeune homme étouffait un gémissement, sa peau déjà reconstituée s'était redéchirée pour la laisser passer. Il laissa tomber le petit projectile dans la main de Vince. Celui-ci l'observa un moment puis releva la tête :

« C'est un calibre très utilisé par la marine, je ne pense pas que ce soit Ava qui ait tiré, décréta-t-il.

\- Fait chier, jura Kidd. »

Peu à peu le pont se vida, chacun retourna à ses occupations, on emmena Jame à l'infirmerie et plusieurs petits groupes de recherches revinrent. Alors que Kidd prenait son repas avec Heat sur le pont, ils furent dérangés par des éclats de voix venant du port. Ils se levèrent tous les deux d'un même mouvement et approchèrent du garde-fou du navire. De l'autre côté de la baie un petit groupe c'était formé, et Kidd put reconnaître le casque de Killer ainsi que sa longue chevelure. En compagnie de Wire, il parlait avec des hommes de la ville.

D'un signe de tête, il fit comprendre à Heat de la suivre et il sauta du navire. Alors qu'ils approchèrent, d'autres hommes du port approchèrent, désignant la mer. Wire au côté de Killer, courut vers Kidd et Heat en les apercevant.

« Kidd, cria-t-il.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Ils savent quelques choses ?

\- Il y avait une garnison de marines depuis quatre jours en ville. D'après ces hommes, ils ont quitté l'île précipitamment à bord d'un navire de combat vers midi. »

Kidd le dépassa et approcha de l'attroupement. Plusieurs hommes parlaient en même temps, tandis que Killer hochait de la tête, écoutant un grand chauve.

« …Oui, il devait aller à Champs-d'Iris, une île plus au sud à un jour de navigation. Une nouvelle base de la marine va bientôt être ouverte. Une des plus grandes du nouveau monde. »

Excédé que tous parlent en même temps, Killer éleva la voix pour recouvrir toutes les autres :

« Du calme ! Est ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi les marines sont partis aussi vite ?

\- Il paraît qu'ils ont capturé quelqu'un, répondit une voix.

\- Même que c'était un ancien homme de Barbe Blanche, fit une autre.

\- Vous racontez vraiment n'importe quoi les gars, lança une voix ironique.»

La voix en question était celle d'un vieil homme qui devait être un pêcheur. Killer fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui sous les yeux observateurs de Kidd.

« Tu sais quelque chose vieillard ?

\- C'est une fille qu'ils ont embarquée avant de lever l'ancre pour partir comme des voleurs.

\- De taille plutôt moyenne, brune, large cicatrice au visage ?

\- C'était à peu près ça, termina-t-il.»

Kidd se maudit intérieurement, il fallait qu'il retrouve la gamine, il ne tenait pas à avoir Marco sur le dos. Même si ce ne serait pas forcément lui le problème… Kidd jeta un coup d'œil à Killer, qui ressemblait à une mine antipersonnel sous pression, prête à exploser à tout moment. Dans deux jours, elle aurait certainement sa tête séparée du reste de son corps, il fallait qu'il calme son second. Kidd s'approcha de son second et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« On va attendre les nouvelles de demain. »

L'homme casqué acquiesça, et sembla se calmer. Mais la voix du vieux pêcheur s'éleva à nouveau :

« L'amiral en chef sera là pour l'ouverture de leur nouveau bastion, l'un des points les plus avancé du nouveau monde. Il y aura la bénédiction de cinq nouveaux vaisseaux de guerre. »

Le silence s'imposa alors, la présence de Sakazuki, le chien rouge, venait réduire de moitié les chances de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il fut rompu par la voix de Wire :

« Quoi de mieux que d'exécuter publiquement la fille de Barbe Blanche pour l'occasion, lâcha-t-il.

\- Ta gueule Wire, firent Kidd et Killer d'une même voix. »

Kidd tourna le dos à tous et fixa l'océan. Champs-d'Iris était leur prochaine destination, ils devaient y passer ne serait-ce que pour le logpose. Killer vint vers lui.

« On ne peut pas la laisser, cette fois ils n'attendront pas pour éviter le bordel causé pas Chapeau de paille.

\- C'est non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as très bien compris. Je ne risquerai pas la vie de tout l'équipage pour une vulgaire gamine, qu'importe qui elle est. »

Killer serra les poings. Kidd sentit que son second n'allait pas tarder à dérailler, et s'il ne voulait pas de morts il allait devoir le mater.

« Je ne me répéterai pas Killer ! N'oublie pas où est ta place. »

Kidd avait à peine élevé la voix, mais il fixait Killer avec une intensité qu'aucun de ses hommes présents n'avaient jamais vue. Certain des pécheurs présents perdirent connaissance. Killer résista, mais il dut s'avouer vaincu et plier le genou.

« Très bien allons-y maintenant, fit Kidd. »

Laissant Killer seul, les autres suivirent Kidd vers leur navire. L'homme masqué serra les poings, il devait se reprendre. Il se releva mais une fois sur le bateau il s'enferma dans sa cabine et nul ne se risqua à l'en sortir.

Killer ne mangea pas, mais but. Il but beaucoup. Il ne fit même pas attention quand le navire reprit la mer. La nuit fut courte pour tout l'équipage qui avait eu ordre d'atteindre Champs-d'Iris bien qu'il n'y accosterait pas. L'île était très proche d'Algima, tellement que le logpose était inutile pour s'y rendre. Le jour venait de se lever quand quelqu'un se risqua à frapper à la porte de Killer.

« C'est Vince, le martin-pécheur vient de livrer le journal. »

Killer se décolla de son fauteuil pour aller lui ouvrir. Le tireur était sur le pas de la porte, tendant le journal. Il lui prit des main et fit demi-tour pour se rasseoir dans son fauteuil.

« On sera là-bas dans moins d'une heure. »

Killer ne lui répondit pas, absorber par sa lecture du journal. Il avait raison. La marine tenait à se débarrasser très vite d'elle afin de ne pas revivre des événement similaire à l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace. Quand il eut terminé, il releva la tête. Vince était toujours là.

« Casse-toi Vince. »

Sa voix était rocailleuse, l'alcool et le tabac n'avait en rien arrangé son état. La porte se referma, et de nouveau seul, il s'allongea sur son lit.

Il ne sentit pas l'arrêt du navire et n'entendit pas l'ancre être jetée. Son sommeil comateux fut troublé par des exclamations et une forte agitation sur le pont. Il se releva et sortit sur le pont. Ils avaient jeté l'ancre à quatre cents mètres de la rive et patientaient le temps de recharger le logpose. De leur emplacement, on distinguait parfaitement la ville et la nouvelle base marine. Pourtant, tous les hommes étaient accoudés au bastingage regardant en direction du large. Il chercha Kidd des yeux et le trouva sur le pont du château avant en compagnie de Heat et Wire. Il sursauta quand Vince atterrit juste à côté de lui. Il venait de sauter du nid d'oiseau.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ça. Un jour, tu passeras à travers le plancher, siffla Killer entre ses dents.

\- Mais pas aujourd'hui, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous… »

Vince lui tendit sa longue-vue et lui désigna un point sur la mer caché par les hommes. Killer s'avança et bouscula quelques matelots. Il s'appuya contre la rampe et déplia la longue-vue. Un navire filait en direction de Champs-d'Iris toutes voiles dehors. Il régla la longue-vue afin de mieux distinguer le pavillon. Il dut vérifier à plusieurs reprises pour être sûre qu'il avait bien vu.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici ?

\- C'est la question que tout le monde se pose, répliqua Vince. »

Killer lui rendit sa longue-vue et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers du château avant et rejoignit Kidd.

« T'as décidé de sortir de ta tanière ? Demanda le capitaine.

\- On dirait bien.

\- T'as bien choisi ton moment, continua Kidd en désignant le grand navire qui les dépassait au loin.

\- On dirait.

\- Franchement, je n'y comprends plus rien mais j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va se passer, termina Kidd, un sourire sadique largement affiché sur ses lèvres. »

Killer acquiesça. Il regarda sa montre. Le journal maintenait que l'exécution aurait lieu à quinze heure. Il ne restait plus très longtemps à patienter. Il observa le second navire manœuvrer pour contourner l'île en direction de la ville.

« Préparez le navire au combat, et armez vous », ordonna Kidd. « On n'est pas sûre que cela se termine bien, et il va bien falloir que le logpose recharge.»

Killer récupéra ses brassards et ses faux. Il s'équipa des premiers et attacha les lames à sa ceinture. Il termina en enfilant son casque. Lui non plus n'y comprenait rien, mais la suite promettait.


	10. L'exécution

**Chapitre 10 - L'exécution : **

_L'homme est dépité. Son épouse reste de marbre face à la tour dont les flammes lèchent plusieurs étages. Un flot incessant de personnes sort des différentes portes des étages inférieurs. Un soldat surgit alors dans le grand désordre qui règne au cœur de la nuit. Il s'agenouille au pied du couple royal._

_\- Ils sont partis cette nuit. Emmenant les deux derniers œufs avec eux._

_\- Comment ont-ils quitté l'île ?_

_\- Nous l'ignorons Mon Seigneur._

_Les épaules de la reine se mettent à trembler. Son expression reste neutre malgré les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues._

_\- Elianore et Jason... Comment n'a-t-on pu voir une telle liaison contre nature, murmure la reine en secouant la tête, faisant tinter ses bijoux._

_\- Nyméria, nous n'aurions pu le deviner._

_\- Mais ils ont pris les deux derniers…_

_\- Je le sais, mais Néthan est toujours là, et c'est lui qui a hérité du don, fait le roi calmement._

_\- Ne te voile pas la face Lysias, lance la reine sur un ton venimeux. Ils sont partis rejoindre l'alliance pour renverser Jon Boy et son royaume maudit. Elianore et Jason vont se porter comme représentant de notre pays. Nos propres enfants nous ont trahis._

* * *

Ava se réveilla en sursaut, l'urgence de la situation l'ayant mise en état de panique. L'inceste, voilà ce que cachaient les deux ainés… Ils avaient fui avec les œufs. Ces fameuses pierres étaient des œufs. Elle les avait déjà vues pourtant. Il y a bien longtemps. Impossible de se rappeler où... Ses yeux papillonnèrent tout autour de la pièce, lui rappelant finalement où elle était. La pièce était dénuée, la couche de paille où elle avait dormi était le seul élément présent dans sa geôle. Elle se leva et s'accrocha aux barreaux de l'ouverture qui servait de fenêtre pour voir dehors. Le soleil était déjà haut. Sur la place où ils avaient dressé l'échafaud, des marines préparaient l'événement en bloquant certaines entrées de la base militaire. Elle regarda un instant la mer, espérant voir un navire avec une baleine en guise de figure de proue, pendant un instant, elle pria même pour que ce soient les Kidd qui la sortent de là. Mais rien, mis à part quelques bateaux de pêche. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle repensa à l'avertissement de Killer avant qu'il ne descende du bateau, à son ton sévère sous son casque. La porte de sa cellule coulissa, deux hommes et une femme entrèrent, la coupant dans l'énumération des regrets qu'elle avait.

« On doit te couper les cheveux pour l'exécution », grogna la femme.

Ava soutint son regard et resta stoïque. La femme passa derrière elle puis la fit asseoir sur un tabouret, et dans le bruit des ciseaux, commença à couper les longues mèches brunes d'Ava. Ils ressortirent tous moins de dix minutes plus tard, laissant Ava seule parmi les vestiges de sa chevelure.

Il devait être midi, quand Akainu se présenta de l'autre côté des barreaux de la geôle. Il observa longuement la jeune fille.

« Tu n'as pas de traits communs avec Barbe Blanche, tu as dû tout prendre de ta mère », finit-il par déclarer.

Ava releva la tête et croisa son regard. Il était toujours aussi glacial, et elle ne parvenait à ne rien ressentir d'autre que de la haine pour cet homme. La fumée de son cigare dérangea ses narines et elle se mit à respirer par la bouche pour éviter de sentir l'odeur désagréable. Il retira le cigare de sa bouche et reprit la parole :

« Mais c'est étrange, tu as quelque chose de Portgas D Ace. Je ne sais pas cette même façon de se tenir, de défier du regard. Mais là n'est pas la question. »

Alors qu'il prononçait le nom de son ancien ami, Ava poussa un long sifflement de colère. Akainu appela les gardes, qui ouvrirent la cellule et en firent sortir Ava. Elle traversa un dédale de couloirs et de cours, puis arriva à l'entrée principale. Elle attendit un long moment debout, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, puis les portes s'ouvrirent. L'escalier qu'elle devait monter lui sembla interminable. Elle entendait la rumeur de la foule de l'autre côté de l'échafaud, mais elle ne pouvait pas la voir. Son cœur se serra un peu plus quand on la fit monter sur la grande estrade, puis Sakazuki passa devant elle et grimpa sur l'échafaud. Les marines qui jusque-là, la suivaient, furent remplacés par les bourreaux. À leur vue, la terreur envahit Ava qui dut se faire violence et redresser la tête pour monter sur l'échafaud. Une fois en haut, les bourreaux la mirent à genoux. Elle osa relever la tête, devant elle une foule bruyante et compacte la fixait, Ava n'y reconnut aucun visage amical. Elle fut surprise de ne plus rien entendre alors que ces visages étaient déformés par les cris qu'ils vociféraient. Elle n'entendait plus rien d'autre qu'un long sifflement assourdissant.

Ava rebaissa la tête, fixant les ombres des bourreaux sur le plancher. Avec horreur, Ava vit les ombres lever les grandes lances qui bientôt la décapiteraient. Dans sa tête, un flot de pensées l'assaillaient, mais une s'imposa : si seulement elle était restée auprès de Marco. Elle ferma les yeux quand les ombres firent tournoyer une dernière fois leurs armes, elle préférait rester seule dans le noir se concentrant sur le sifflement qui peu à peu devenait un lourd silence.

Un coup de feu explosa brutalement le silence, interrompant le bourdonnement. Une effroyable odeur de chaires brûlées retourna l'estomac d'Ava. Elle ouvrit les yeux cherchant d'où cela venait et tourna la tête. Elle crut tourner de l'œil : l'un de ses bourreaux gisait à côté d'elle, une balle fichée en plein milieu du front. Mais l'horrible odeur venait du second homme recouvert de lave, et qui avait été carbonisé en quelques secondes. Comme si elle venait d'être reconnectée à la réalité, des sons commençaient à lui parvenir notamment des cris. La population présente sur la place hurlait sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi.

Tout à coup, on la souleva du sol, et elle se retrouva en face-à-face avec Sakazuki, visiblement contrarié et dont les traits se disputaient entre la rage et l'effarement. L'homme fumait sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Putain de merde, comment t'es arrivée là toi ! Lui hurla-t-il dessus.

Il la descendit de l'échafaud, la tenant toujours fermement par la peau du cou, tandis que des bruits d'affrontements provenant de la place commençaient également à s'élever, attirant l'attention d'Ava. Sakazuki se retourna et interpella un commandant qui dévisageait Ava, ne comprenant apparemment pas plus qu'elle pourquoi sa tête était toujours sur ses épaules.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Aboya Sakazuki.

\- Euh… Que fait-on des corps des deux bourreaux ? Cafouilla-t-il.

\- Que se passe-t-il sur cette putain de place ? Redemanda plus fort Sakazuki.

\- Euh… Il semblerait que des pirates attaquent l'île.

\- Et il manquait plus que ça, grogna l'amiral.

Plusieurs de ses subordonnés arrivèrent en courant jusqu'à lui. L'un tenait un escargophone.

\- Chef, il semblerait que Le Roux soit présent sur l'île, cria-t-il.

Les yeux d'Ava s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise, ils étaient venus la chercher. "Mais ils sont complètement fous", pensa-t-elle.

\- Et par dessus le marché il fallait que ce soit eux.

\- Et pour la fille ? Demanda un jeune lieutenant.

Pour toute réponse, Akainu posa Ava à terre, la mit dos à eux et releva ce qu'il lui restait de cheveux, révélant la marque de sa nuque. Finalement, il la tira vers l'intérieur en distribuant des ordres en même temps.

\- Préparez le navire, on retourne de suite à Marineford. Appelez-les d'ailleurs, qu'ils s'occupent de faire descendre une jonque céleste.

Ava comprit enfin ce qu'impliquaient ses paroles, il avait vu sa marque, et savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle se débâtit vivement, mais il la retenait fermement. L'attitude de l'amiral en chef avait totalement changé :

\- Madame, calmez-vous ! Conseilla-t-il.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à retourner là-bas.

\- Si, car c'est là-bas qu'est votre place. Votre disparition a été signalée, il y a de ça des années et vous valez très cher…

Une explosion retentit sur la ville. Akainu se retourna violemment sans lâcher Ava. Un immeuble ainsi qu'une large partie de la place étaient en feu. Des hurlements de terreur venaient de toutes parts. Ses subordonnés se précipitèrent vers le lieu des combats, laissant Ava seule avec l'homme volcan. Les marines gardant l'entrée commencèrent à tirer. Très vite, la majorité d'entre eux fut dépassée par la puissance de l'équipage pirate qui détruisit une partie du mur d'enceinte de la base militaire. Sa grande silhouette se détacha doucement des flammes. Ava pâlit en le reconnaissant. Elle s'était trompée, ce n'étaient pas les Kidds qui étaient venus, mais Shanks. Le Roux s'était lui.

« Que fais-tu là ? Lui lança Sakazuki.

\- Je suis venu tenir une promesse. »

Shanks dégaina sa longue épée et attaqua. Sakazuki jeta Ava, devenue encombrante derrière lui. Elle atterrit à quelques mètres de la sortie et elle en profita pour s'échapper de la base par le trou créé dans le rempart et courut vers le centre de la place. Elle se retourna, par la large ouverture, elle aperçut Sakazuki avancer vers Shanks. Il se préparait au choc en couvrant ses membres de haki. La plupart de l'équipage du roux était encore sur la place combattant des marines alors que les civils avaient fui la place. Ava, les mains toujours attachées aux menottes et privée de ses pouvoirs par le bracelet de Kairöseki, cherchait vainement un lieu d'abri.

Un homme brun aux cheveux longs surgit alors et sauta haut par-dessus un groupe d'hommes et atterrit devant Ava. Elle chercha à l'éviter quand il essaya de l'attraper et tenta un coup de pied que l'homme esquiva.

« Oh du calme ! Je suis avec Le Roux », cria-t-il. « Tes menottes sont elles en Kairöseki?

\- Non il n'y a que ce fichu bracelet.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais t'en débarrasser. »

En moins de dix secondes, elle fut débarrassée des épaisses menottes de la marine. Une fois fait, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui vérifiant que personne ne les menaçait. Il analysa le fin bracelet Kairöseki d'Ava et le crocheta. Elle ne put réprimer un immense sourire en retrouvant la légèreté de son corps quand il lui enleva le bracelet. Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et se transforma. L'homme lui lança un regard estomaqué en la voyant s'agrandir et prendre sa forme de zoan. La jeune fille était désormais haute de plus de deux mètres et entièrement translucide, sa peau tirant désormais sur le bleu-vert. L'homme attira son attention :

« Dépêche-toi, on met les voiles ! »

Il partit en lui faisant signe de le suivre et ensemble traversèrent la place qui ressemblaient désormais à un vrai champ de bataille. Un incendie prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, il ravageait les trois-quarts des immeubles entourant la place et plusieurs marines avaient été blessés. Elle courut à la suite de l'homme dans les rues qui descendait en direction de la mer. Ils débouchèrent sur une extrémité du port, mais les pirates de l'équipage du roux courraient dans la direction opposée longeant la mer en direction des quartiers pauvres voisins. Derrière eux, une impressionnante explosion eut lieu au port, les pirates avaient fait sauter les navires de la marine. Après une course effrénée sous les débris qui retombaient un peu partout, elle aperçut enfin l'impressionnant vaisseau. Celui-ci commençait déjà à larguer les amarres et à s'éloigner dangereusement de la rive. Un autre groupe de pirates fit son apparition avec parmi eux leur capitaine qui sauta du quai se rattrapant au filet accroché le long de la coque de son navire. Voyant son compagnon accélérer le rythme un peu plus, elle fit de même.

« Reprends forme humaine, que je puisse te porter », lui intima l'homme.

Elle ne le fit pas, mais accéléra un peu plus sa course le dépassant et quand elle fut suffisamment proche, elle sauta avec une très forte impulsion vers le pont du navire et se raccrocha in extremis au filet. L'homme l'imita et ils grimpèrent sur le pont du vaisseau de Shanks. Il était très grand, et son équipage bien plus nombreux que celui de Kidd, elle n'en attendait pas moins d'un empereur des mers. Les ordres fusèrent alors d'un peu partout. Le navire s'éloigna de plus en plus rapidement de la rive alors que les voiles étaient toutes descendues les unes après les autres. Elle resta au centre de pont ne sachant trop que faire et hésitant à reprendre forme humaine.

« Eh bien ! Si on m'avait dit que tu ressemblais à ça… »

Ava se retourna. Le yonko la fixait avec un large sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est comme fruit ? Un zoan mythique non ?

\- Hito Hito no mi.

\- Encore une autre version… »

Shanks tourna autour d'elle détaillant son allure.

« Tu ne voudrais pas reprendre ta forme initiale maintenant ? »

Elle haussa des épaules, puis reprit forme humaine.

« Merci, là je te reconnais… »

Les premiers boulets de canon s'écrasèrent à proximité coupant leur discussion. Un bateau de la marine avait échappé à la destruction et les prenait en chasse. Elle s'approcha du garde-fou et regarda le vaisseau ennemi qui, bien qu'il soit éloigné, était encore à porter de tir, et ne cessait pas ses attaques. Elle le vit à ce moment-là. Un autre navire, battant pavillon pirate, avait pris en chasse les soldats et rattrapait leur vaisseau de guerre. À côté d'elle, Shanks et son second (l'homme qui avait guidée Ava à travers la ville) observaient également la scène. Quand le navire pirate fut au même niveau que celui des marines, un grand éclair violet sembla en partir et frappa en plein dans la coque métallique du navire marine qui explosa quelque secondes après dans un grand tonnerre.

« Eh bien, ils n'y sont pas allés de mains mortes, commenta Shanks.

\- Il faut que l'on augmente notre vitesse, ils pourraient nous rattraper, indiqua Ben Beckmann, son second.

\- Toutes voiles dehors, hurla alors le Roux.

\- Non, attends ! Le retint Ava. Ils sont avec moi. »

Shanks la dévisagea.

« Comment ça ?

\- Je suis avec eux.

\- Pardon ? Je ne sais pas quels sont tes projets, mais moi, je te ramène à Marco.

\- Non ! C'est lui qui m'a laissée avec eux.

\- Impossible… Viens, allons à l'intérieur, tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé après les funérailles.

* * *

Elle fixait le minuscule point à l'horizon. L'équipage de Kidd ne semblait pas baisser l'allure et celui de Shanks ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure. Elle avait appris la veille que Shanks l'emmenait sur une île déserte d'où il avait prévu d'appeler Marco pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Mais ses révélations avaient quelque peu bousculer les plans. Ils étaient toujours en route pour cette fameuse île, mais si les Kidd's venaient à les rattraper, Ava devrait choisir entre retrouver Marco ou partir avec eux. Shanks repoussa son assiette en soupirant bruyamment, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions.

« Marco t'a donc laissé en retrait afin de partir en guerre contre Teach. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi une jolie petite île où tu aurais vécu en paix, heureuse en élevant tes enfants.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il a essayé et que je l'ai retrouvé en moins d'une semaine.

\- Donc cet Eustass Kidd a établi un record en parvenant à te garder plus d'un mois… »

Ava laissa échapper un rire.

« On peut dire ça. »

Shanks joignit ses deux mains et y posa son menton. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, haussant un sourcil. Elle savait qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose.

« Et si tu restais avec nous.

\- Non. »

La réponse était claire et nette. Shanks ne s'avoua pas pour autant vaincu.

« Pourquoi non ? Tu serais sûrement plus heureuse avec nous qu'avec cette bande de dégénérés, fit-il en désignant du menton le navire des Kidd que l'on apercevait de plus en plus difficilement.

\- Ce n'est pas une bande de dégénérés.

\- Tu avoueras qu'ils sont quand même bien entamés. »

Ava ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Désormais, la marine savait qui elle était, d'où elle venait. Ses rêves de liberté venaient clairement d'en prendre un coup. Elle soupira. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que sa situation ne se résumait pas à cela. L'enfant de ses rêves avait de nombreux secrets, et elle ne rêvait pas de lui presque chaque nuit sans raison. Elle attendait des réponses, ignorant si celles-ci arriveraient un jour.

« Je ne sais pas… Depuis la mort de Père, j'ai été trimballée de droite à gauche par une partie de l'équipage, puis par une autre. Quand nous avons fini par rejoindre Marco, celui-ci m'a laissée à Kidd. Et depuis un mois maintenant, ce sont eux qui me trimbalent.

\- Et ?

\- À part un passage accroché au mât, on va dire que je m'entends bien avec certains membres de l'équipage.

\- Attends… Tu as été suppliciée ?!

\- J'avais poussé le capitaine à l'eau.

\- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir avec eux ? Ava, j'ai fait une promesse à Barbe Blanche, et tu es tout autant concernée. Rien ne doit t'arriver.

\- Peut-être, mais j'aimerai bien être un peu maîtresse de mes décisions. La dernière fois que j'ai fait des choix, j'avais sept ans…

\- Oui je connais la chanson… Tu étais peut-être une enfant qui avait peur, mais il n'empêche que tu as sauté du haut de Red Line. »

Ava ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Il avait raison quelque part. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Ses pensées coulaient à flots. Son amertume, sa colère, ses souvenirs, tout se mélangeait et se muait en une impression de désespoir. Les larmes commencèrent alors à couler le long de ses joues et se transformèrent en sanglots. Shanks se leva pour aller vers elle, mais s'arrêta en chemin.

« Omen ça suffit ! Retourne à l'intérieur ! » , siffla Shanks quand il se rendit compte que le garçon était là.

Ava releva la tête et vit un enfant disparaitre à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Ava se reprit soudainement alors que sa colère retombait aussi vite qu'elle était montée.

« Ça va ? Tu n'as pas la nausée ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle séchât ses larmes.

\- C'est un diffuseur, je crois que c'est lui qui a induit ta crise de larmes. Son frère aussi en est un, mais il contrôle la chaleur. »

Ava resta interdite un moment. Elle avait entendu parler de l'existence de ces personnes qui avaient des pouvoirs sans lien avec les fruits du démon, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en rencontrait.

Quelques jours plus tard, une île apparut à l'horizon. Le vaisseau des Kidd's avait été semé la veille et où qu'elle regarda, il n'y avait que l'océan et ce point fixe vers lequel le bateau se dirigeait.

Ils remontèrent lentement un fleuve aux eaux turquoise avant de finalement jeter l'ancre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ava pour être écrasée par la chaleur humide du climat de l'île. Des forêts tropicales couvraient l'ensemble des montagnes que l'on apercevait plus loin dans les terres. L'équipage du Roux, bien rôdé à l'exercice, prépara le débarquement en moins d'un quart d'heure. Un groupe restait au navire tandis que Shanks et un second groupe quittèrent le navire pour rejoindre la rive. Ava grimpa dans une barque avec Ben et les deux enfants : Hegel et Omen. Ava ne parvint pas à distinguer lequel était lequel tellement leur ressemblance était parfaite. De véritables jumeaux, tous deux diffuseurs.

Quand ils furent sur la terre ferme, commença une marche à pied dont Ava se souviendrait. Traverser la jungle épaisse qui couvrait l'île était long et ardu. Les hommes se relayaient à la tête de la file afin de couper à la machette les herbes folles. Quand ils commencèrent à grimper, Ava comprit qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Elle était en fin de file avec les deux jumeaux qui devaient avoir une dizaine d'années, et elle dut reconnaître qu'ils avaient moins de mal qu'elle. Elle commençait à traîner n'ayant pas l'habitude de marcher aussi longtemps. Shanks, qui marchait derrière elle, s'arrêta à son niveau.

« Et alors ? On a du mal princesse ? Fit-il avec un rire.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Grogna-t-elle.

\- T'en fais pas on est bientôt arrivé. »


	11. L'île de Shanks le Roux

**Chapitre 11 - L'île de Shanks le Roux**

_Deux jours auparavant / En plein océan._

Le navire des Kidd's perdait du terrain. Se débarrasser des marines avait été simple, quelques secondes avaient suffi à Eustass pour régler le problème. La main tendue, des éclairs violets avaient jailli de sa paume et l'un avait terminé sa course dans le flanc du vaisseau de guerre. En un instant, celui-ci avait explosé dans un concert de cris et de sirènes d'alerte.

Cependant, poursuivre le Red Force était une autre paire de manches.

Vince n'avait cessé de scruter l'horizon en vain. Il tenait le cap, mais Kidd ne sentait rien, pas même le magnétisme d'un banc de sable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son second, assis sur l'une des marches de l'escalier menant à la salle commune. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors.

Killer n'était pas dupe. Il savait parfaitement que si Kidd voulait à tout prix récupérer la fille, c'était parce qu'il était intrigué. Et lui aussi l'était. Les différents journaux qu'ils avaient lus depuis avaient apporté leurs lots de nouvelles, mais elles avaient soulevé des questions qui restaient sans réponse. Pourquoi un Yonko ferait le déplacement pour elle ? Pourquoi le commandant en chef des forces armées tuerait les bourreaux lors de l'exécution au lieu de l'accusée ? Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand de la longue-vue, il avait vu le navire du Roux débarquer et filer toutes voiles dehors vers Champs-d'Iris. Il avait même grimpé jusqu'au nid d'oiseau afin d'avoir un meilleur point de vue, et avait assisté à la destruction de la nouvelle base militaire qui venait à peine d'être inaugurée. Shanks n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié et avait détruit une bonne partie de l'armada avant de prendre la fuite avec Ava. Killer ressassait tous les éléments qu'il avait rassemblés, mais rien ne lui donnait le début d'une réponse.

Les voilà donc, au milieu de l'océan, poursuivant un navire qui les avait semés.

* * *

Ils l'auraient manquée sans le regard perçant de Vince. À onze miles, on apercevait le contour flou d'une île.

« Le log-pose non plus ne l'indique pas… Il pointe à l'est.

\- Le Roux est malin, il a trouvé une île qui ne dégage aucun magnétisme, ricana Kidd.

\- C'est possible ?

\- On est dans le nouveau monde, tout est possible.

\- On change le cap alors. »

Kidd ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Wire prit la barre et ils voguèrent vers l'île. Très vite même Kidd abandonna son épaisse fourrure. Bien qu'ils soient de South Blue, l'équipage senti que la chaleur régnant sur l'île était forte et particulièrement humide.

« Île tropicale, chaude et humide. Comme à la maison, susurra Killer.

\- Ouai ben là on est servi, grogna Kidd. J'ai plus l'habitude moi.

\- Eh bien une piqûre de rappel était nécessaire alors. »

Les manœuvres pour approcher l'île étaient délicates à cause de haut-récifs qui entouraient l'île. Les hommes observaient l'île, accoudés à la rambarde. Killer descendit du château avant et il manqua de tomber, le bateau venait de racler contre des roches sous-marines. Au-dessus de lui Kidd cria.

« Oh Wire tu veux pas faire attention à mon bâtiment !

\- Désolé Captain' mais je fais ce que je peux.

\- Fais-le mieux. »

Kidd lança un regard lourd de sens à Wire qui se concentrait afin de trouver une voie d'accès. Plus ils approchaient et plus Killer était déconcerté. Certes, retrouver Ava lui faisait un effet qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, mais son caractère exagérément rationnel le rattrapait : si l'île n'avait pas de magnétisme, il serait impossible de recharger le log-pose. Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par Kidd :

« Alors comment devrait-on opérer ?

\- Repérer leur navire serait déjà un bon début… Mais cette île semble être pleine de criques cachées.

\- Ils doivent être sur l'île.

\- C'est certain, mais une partie de l'équipage doit être restée sur leur navire. »

Killer sortit sa longue-vue et observa la côte rocheuse. Rien sur l'île n'indiquait une occupation humaine : une jungle épaisse, des reliefs importants, pas de plage de ce côté-ci uniquement des falaises. Le navire des Kidd's continua à faire le tour de l'île à vitesse réduite et peu à peu, il commençait à douter de la présence du Yonko.

« STOP »

Killer fut le seul à réagir aussitôt au cri de Vince toujours perché en haut de son mât. Il commença à l'escalader avec dextérité et rejoignit le tireur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? 

\- Regarde là-bas, fit-il en donnant ses jumelles à Killer. À cinq miles. »

Le second suivit le geste du brun. Au delà d'un cap, des falaises apparaissaient et formaient comme un repli. La falaise s'avançait dans l'océan puis semblait disparaître pour continuer une centaine de mètres plus loin.

« À mon avis cela forme une crique suffisamment grande pour accueillir un navire de la taille du Red Force. Et si tu regardes bien il y a eu l'utilisation de dynamite sur le flanc visible après ce qui doit être l'entrée. »

Killer regarda plus précisément l'endroit que décrivait Vince, et dut avouer qu'il avait certainement raison.

« Plus un bruit maintenant », ordonna-t-il avant de redescendre du nid d'oiseau.

Quand il atterrit sur le pont, il se dirigea vers Wire toujours à la barre, il intima à tout ceux qu'il croisait de faire le silence sur le pont.

« Demi-tour, leur navire serait masqué par ce pan de roche selon Vince et il a certainement raison. On va s'éloigner de cette zone et un groupe rejoindra la rive.»

Wire obtempéra mais quand Kidd s'en aperçut, il rompit le silence en interpellant Killer.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi mon vaisseau fait marche arrière ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont très certainement proches de nous et que faire profil bas ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, rétorqua Killer.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé d'abord.

\- C'est vraiment pas le moment Kidd…

\- Oh que si, t'es mon second et je suis le capitaine.

\- Putain Kidd je le sais bien…

\- J'en suis pas si sûre. »

Killer serra les poings, il lui était parfois difficile de tenir face à la puérilité de son capitaine. Heat craignant de nouveau un affrontement similaire à celui qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant intervint.

« Captain' c'est quoi le plan ? »

Kidd et Killer se lâchèrent du regard et se tournèrent vers Heat. Il haussa un sourcil devant le manque cruel de réaction de la part des deux hommes. Kidd remit ses lunettes en place sur son front et après un long soupir prit la parole.

« Déjà, faudrait être sûre qu'ils soient bien là… Killer, tu iras à terre avec Vince et Heat. Vous irez au plus près pour voir s'ils sont bien là. »

Killer évalua la distance à parcourir, puis regarda longuement l'île. Le relief était très important, et l'île avait l'air vaste… S'ils avaient un refuge, il pouvait être n'importe où.

« Et s'ils y sont qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? Demanda Heat.

\- On saura qu'ils sont bien ici…

\- Oui, mais Kidd on sera pas plus avancé ! On peut mettre des jours à les trouver, tu as vu la taille de cette île ? On n'a pas des ressources illimitées, fit remarquer Killer.

\- Vous suivrez leurs traces, trouverez la fille. J'espère que Killer sera un argument suffisant pour qu'elle nous suive sans faire d'histoires. »

Les yeux de Killer se réduisirent à deux fentes alors que Heat et Wire étouffaient un rire. Kidd le fixa d'un regard satisfait. Killer se rapprocha de Kidd, agacé du manège qu'il jouait depuis leur départ de leur planque.

« Kidd, je peux savoir quel est le problème ?

\- Il n'y aucun problème, je veux que l'on récupère la fille et que l'on continu notre route.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à la récupérer alors que tu étais prêt à la laisser crever, y a de ça même pas trois jours… »

Kidd lui jetta un regard glacial :

« N'oublie pas Killer, tu as juré que tu ferais de moi le roi. Si elle te détourne de tes promesses…

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, le coupa Killer. Elle n'est rien.

Très bien. »

Killer s'éloigna mettant un terme à leur échange. Il entra dans sa cabine et se prépara à accoster, méditant sur les échanges de plus en plus tendus qu'il avait avec Kidd. Il commençait à saisir ce qu'il se tramait dans l'esprit dérangé de Kidd.

Une fois sur l'île, la chaleur était encore plus accablante. La crique où ils avaient caché leur barque était au pied d'une falaise. Les trois hommes entreprirent l'ascension rapidement. Au plus, tôt, ils seraient masqués par la jungle, au mieux ce serait. La pierre blanche était friable ce qui les ralentissait, mais au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, ils furent en haut. Sous son casque, Killer sentait les gouttes de sueurs dégouliner le long de ses tempes. Il fronça des yeux en voyant la distance qui les séparait de l'endroit repéré par Vince, une fois sur place, il y avait bien sept à huit kilomètres à parcourir.

« Eh ben, on n'est pas arrivé, remarqua Heat en rangeant les crampons et les cordes dans un sac.

\- Effectivement, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi loin. Si on se bouge en deux heures, on devrait y être…

\- Arrêter de bavasser alors, coupa Killer en partant devant »

Au bout d'une heure, ils quittèrent le bord de la falaise et s'enfoncèrent davantage dans la jungle. L'ambiance était glauque. Très resserrés, les bois donnaient une impression de clair-obscur qui déplaisait à Killer. À mesure qu'ils avançaient, le silence se propageait tout autour d'eux, comme si la forêt était dépourvue de toute vie.

« Elle me plaît pas cette île putain », chuchota Vince.

Killer qui marchait en tête, se retourna pour lui intimer le silence. Ils approchaient de la mystérieuse baie, il pouvait le sentir. La pénombre de la forêt s'amenuisait et la traversée était de moins en moins difficile. Il fit signe à Vince et Heat de rester et en arrière et il continua seul sur la cinquantaine de mètres qui les séparait de la lisière. Vince ne s'était pas trompé, il y avait bien quelque chose derrière les falaises. L'embouchure d'un fleuve. Aussi loin qu'il regardait, le fleuve s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de l'impressionnant massif montagneux de l'île. Il siffla pour prévenir Vince et Heat : la voie était libre.

« Passe moi l'escargophone »

Heat posa le sac au sol et fouilla jusqu'à trouver le petit animal qui se réveillait à peine. Il le lança a Killer qui appela Kidd dans la foulée. Ce dernier décrocha après quelques secondes.

« Vous les avez trouvés ?

\- Non Kidd. Y a un fleuve qui s'enfonce dans les terres…

\- Et ?

\- Assez large pour qu'un bateau le remonte. Est ce que l'on s'enfonce davantage ? »

L'escargophone avait une expression fermée. Kidd ne répondit pas de suite, les yeux de l'animal se fermèrent alors que Kidd prenait son temps pour répondre.

« Ok, allez-y. De notre côté, on va remonter le fleuve… Rappelle quand vous aurez un abri pour la nuit ».

La conversation fût coupée sans autre forme de procès et les trois hommes se remirent en route, longeant le fleuve. Ils avaient encore du temps avant la nuit.

Quand le ciel commença à prendre des teintes orangés, Vince escalada un des arbres afin de voir où les menait leur marche. Le snipper grimpa à vive allure pour finalement disparaître dans les frondaisons. Après dix minutes d'attente, Killer perdit patience :

« Vince ! Tu vois quelque chose ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'appelé se laissa tomber d'entre les branches, se réceptionnant d'une roulade dynamique.

« Alors ?

\- Rien de la jungle à perte de vue… Des ruines sur des reliefs se situant à environ dix kilomètres dans cette direction (il désigna le nord) mais sinon, pas de fumé qui pourrait provenir de feux de camps.

\- Fais chier. Et s'ils sont pas là…

\- Ils doivent être là… »

Vince et Killer se retournèrent, derrière eux Heat émergea de buisson. Entre ses doigts, il tenait un mégot de cigarette.

« Il date pas d'il y a longtemps celui-là, observa Vince. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Killer ?

\- J'en ai ras le bol de marcher… On va grimper là-dessus pour dormir, fit-il en désignant les larges branches au-dessus de leur tête. »

Une fois hissés, ils rappelèrent Kidd puis s'attachèrent, se préparant à dormir. Passer la nuit au cœur de cette jungle fut encore plus sympathique que l'arpenter. Si l'humidité et la chaleur diminuèrent un peu au coucher du soleil, les bruits accompagnèrent l'obscurité. Des bruits d'animaux en tout genre empêchèrent les trois hommes de dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. Les grognements et les cris plus ou moins proches entrecoupèrent la nuit à plusieurs reprises. L'aurore mit longtemps à arriver et Killer somnolait alors que le silence se répandait à nouveau dans la canopé.

« Killer, fit la voix de Vince, très basse. Ne me regarde pas !

\- Qu'est-ce-t'as ?

\- À dix heures, dans les hauteurs. »

Killer s'étira en regardant un instant l'endroit indiqué, suffisamment longtemps pour apercevoir une brillance reflétant le lever du soleil.

« Un tireur ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre.

\- Réveille Heat, je tiens pas à prendre racine… Puis maintenant on sait que l'on est du bon côté du fleuve.

\- Hein ? Fit Vince sans comprendre

\- Le mec ! Pirate ou indigène, il est sur la même rive que nous, donc c'est qu'on ne s'est pas complètement planté, répondit Killer en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je dirais un pirate, ajouta Heat en baillant. Je ne vois pas où un indigène aurait acheté des clopes.

\- Bon quand vous aurez fini de tout commenter, on pourra y aller… »

Le second fut coupé par la sonnerie de l'escargophone au fond du sac de Heat. Il attrapa le sac et le vida en vitesse.

« Allo ?

\- Leur bateau est à nous ! »

L'escargophone affichait un sourire diabolique, mais surtout satisfait.

« Quoi ? S'étrangla Killer.

\- On l'a trouvé dans la nuit y avait une dizaine de personne seulement dessus, ça a été facile.

\- Kidd t'es pas sérieux ?

\- Plutôt. »

Killer jura à plusieurs reprise et lança l'animal sous le coup de la colère. Heat le rattrapa in extremis, toujours en communication.

« Tu vas tous nous faire tuer, cria-t-il.

\- Mais non, ça fait une pression supplémentaire pour récupérer la fille. Allez la chercher, leur camp est plein nord là où il y a les ruines.

\- Ce n'était pas ça le plan Kidd.

\- Maintenant ça l'est. »

Kidd raccrocha. Killer tourna en rond, cherchant à se calmer, en vain. Heat et Vince restèrent silencieux. Ils connaissaient le second et savaient qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver davantage. Quand Killer s'assit finalement, Heat s'aventura finalement à demander quelle était la suites des événements pour eux.

« On va trouver le roux avant qu'il se rende compte que notre capitaine a pris son navire en otage. »

Ils avaient attaqué des dénivelés des plus escarpés depuis une demi-heure quand un échange de coups de feu retentit plusieurs kilomètres derrière eux, en direction du fleuve. Les trois hommes se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant, comme s'ils n'avaient pas percuté.

« Putain de merde ! » souffla Killer.

Il partit en courant, dévalant la pente en direction des coups de feu. Ceux-là s'intensifièrent très vite. Derrière lui, Vince et Heat avait fait de même et tentait de le rattraper. Alors que la pente se radoucissait, ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'une large clairière couverte de hautes herbes et stoppèrent leur course. À la lisière opposée, des hommes du Yonko courraient eux aussi en direction des coups de feu. Quand ils eurent disparu Killer, Heat et Vince se remirent en route scrutant avec précaution les alentours. Mais au plein centre du champ, tout se passa très vite. Une balle frôla Killer qui se jeta au sol, rapidement imité par Heat et Vince. Une quinzaine de pirate du roux s'approchait d'eux et s'il y avait avait encore un peu de distance entre eux celle-ci s'amenuisait. Killer décrocha les lames de sa ceinture et les installa à toute vitesse, tandis que Vince chargeait les balles de ses revolvers. Killer lui fit signe et ils se redressèrent en même temps. Killer partit à toute vitesse pendant que Vince le couvrait de ses tirs. Il se lança contre les pirates à pleine vitesse suivi de Heat. Ils s'écharpèrent violemment forçant les hommes de Shanks à reculer, mais Killer les avait sous-estimés. S'ils n'étaient que de simples pirates, ils appartenaient néanmoins à l'équipage d'un empereur. Quand il se débarrassa finalement d'un épéiste bien plus grand que lui, Killer remarqua la présence étrange d'un enfant. Il baissa un instant ses lames, mais Vince attira son attention :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? ».

Le sniper s'était rapproché d'eux et fixait la jungle. Killer regarda, suivant son regard, le détournant de l'enfant et il découvrit la créature. Celle-ci hurla son nom quand leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle se mit à courir. Forme aquatique se mouvant sur terre. Très étrange. Elle cria à nouveau, bien plus fort.

Killer n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, tout se passa si vite. Un poids se posa un instant sur son dos suivit d'une terrible douleur qui irradia son bras gauche. Son bras tout entier le brûlait, jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair. Il tourna la tête et découvrit l'enfant qu'il avait vu plus tôt, accroché à son épaule d'une main et l'autre posée sur son bras dont la peau était devenue rouge, comme chauffée à blanc. Il se contorsionna dans un salto pour se débarrasser du gamin, mais celui-ci changea la main de place remontant vers son cou, déversant une nouvelle vague de feu en lui, le faisant hurler comme jamais. Killer ne parvenait plus à se débattre pour échapper à l'enfant quand ils furent percutés de plein fouet et projeter au sol. Alors un froid glacial l'envahit, stoppant la douleur net, l'engourdissant jusqu'à ce qu'il perdit connaissance.


	12. Game Over

_**Salut tout le monde, **_

_**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 12. Je tiens à remercier avant tout ceux qui se sont mis à suivre l'histoire, mais également remercier ceux qui ont laissé une petite review, cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! :) **_

_**Pour répondre à une question sur le rythme de poste, c'est environ une fois par mois ! **_

_**Voilà voilà, bonne lecture et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Game Over**

Elle arrivait finalement au bout de la file, un pas après l'autre. Ava jeta un coup d'œil à la tambouille froide contenue dans l'assiette qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle espérait qu'une fois chaud, le plat semblerait plus appétissant. Après une longue attente, Ava se retrouva face à l'un des jumeaux, Hegel. Sa carrure frêle dégageait quelque chose de terriblement inquiétant qui la dérangeait sans qu'elle puisse saisir pourquoi. Il a la fixa du regard avant de baisser les yeux un court instant vers l'assiette d'Ava qui devint brûlante instantanément. Un long frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme alors qu'elle détournait le regard des yeux noirs de l'enfant qui étaient revenus sur elle. Son aptitude à pouvoir générer de la chaleur était tout bonnement extraordinaire, pensait Ava, admirative malgré elle. Elle s'éloigna vers l'opposé du camp, le plus loin possible de ce petit monstre et s'assit sur une souche, mangeant lentement, observant en silence l'équipage du Yonko.

Près de son chalet, Shanks discutait vivement avec son second et d'autres hommes. La tension se ressentait, ce qui était très rare parmi les têtes pensantes de cet équipage. Intriguée, Ava termina son assiette en trois cuillerées et s'approcha du groupe qui se sépara à ce moment-là. Elle rattrapa Shanks et l'interpella en arrivant à sa hauteur :

« Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, un contre-temps sur le vaisseau, rien de bien grave Ava, répondit Shanks sans la regarder. Il est tard, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. »

Il la laissa là, visiblement les pensées ailleurs. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, cela avait été assez expéditif pour elle. Il y avait forcément quelque chose. Cependant, elle songea qu'un petit somme ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle rejoignit le chalet qu'elle partageait avec Hegel et Omen et s'allongea dans la couche faisant face à leur lit superposé.

OOOoooOOO

_Tout n'est plus que poussière. L'enfant se redresse parmi les décombres. Des centaines de gardes tournent et retournent les morceaux de pierre à la recherche de survivants. Derrière lui, son père et sa mère prient, agenouillés sur le sol. Des femmes serrent des corps dans leurs bras, hurlant leur désespoir. L'enfant semble soudain effrayer, il regarde partout autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose, il s'enfonce dans la forêt suivit de près par deux gardes._

_Un hoquet de surprise surgit hors de sa bouche. Des morceaux de la pierre sont éparpillés au sol sur plusieurs mètres. Il se penche et en saisit un. Des hurlements s'élèvent, par centaine. Un autre garde accoure._

_\- Ils envoient des bombes incendiaires, la reine veut de suite son fils auprès d'elle, les bateaux sont prêts, on évacue l'île._

_\- Votre altesse je vous en prie, venez !_

_\- Non._

_La voix de l'enfant résonne, bien trop grave pour son âge. Il marche toujours plus vers le centre de la forêt. Vers le rivage, un nuage noir et épais annonce la mort qui est proche. Un cri suraigu déchire l'air surpassant les hurlements et le bruit du feu commençant à se répandre à travers l'île. Un silence de mort s'installe dans la forêt._

_\- Néthan, prince Néthan, hurlent les gardes ne voyant plus l'enfant._

_Les soldats se regardent à plusieurs reprises, puis font demi-tour pour rejoindre le rivage avant d'être piégé dans la forêt par les flammes alors qu'un nouveau cri à s'en percer les tympans retenti._

OOOoooOOO

Le cœur d'Ava manqua un battement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, échappant à l'horreur de la destruction à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Semblable à un Buster-call… Mais pourquoi ? À cause des ainés qui avaient fuit ? Ces rêves la travaillaient, elle commençait à y penser jour et nuit. Ces visages lui semblaient si familiers, elle les avait vu, il y a bien longtemps. Une image émergea dans son esprit, un grand portrait à moitié recouvert d'un drap. Elle secoua la tête : « Tu penses trop Ava » se dit-elle à voix basse.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna dans son lit pour découvrir le lit superposé d'en face vide. Aucune trace des jumeaux. Elle se redressa, maintenant qu'elle était bien réveillée le camp lui semblait étrangement calme aussi. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et ouvrit la porte du chalet.

Désert.

Le camp était désert.

La matinée avait l'air pourtant bien entamée, mais rien de l'agitation qui animait d'habitude le camp. Elle traversa la clairière, s'arrêtant devant certains baraquement et vérifiant si vraiment tout l'équipage avait disparu, mais rien. Ils avaient quitté le camp. La jeune fille avisa une vielle tour en ruine bordant la lisière de la jungle p et grimpa dessus afin de voir au-delà de la couverture des arbres. Ava n'était pas encore au sommet quand des bruits de coups de feu lui parvinrent faiblement. Elle se hissa sur les vieux blocs de pierre et ne tarda pas à trouver l'origine des échanges armés. Plus bas dans la vallée, un second navire avait remonté le fleuve et s'était comme arrimé à celui de Shanks, et elle ne tarda pas à le reconnaître malgré la distance.

« Merde » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer que les bruits de l'affrontement s'intensifiaient. Le pire scénario était en train de se produire, Kidd avait trouvé l'île, et la bataille avait éclaté avec le yonko. Elle songea à ce qu'impliquait l'arrivé sur l'île de Kidd et l'image du casque rayé s'imposa à elle.

Killer ! Il était là, quelque part au milieu de la bataille. Ava sentit son pouls battre à pleine vitesse, comme si son cœur était remonté dans sa gorge.

Elle se métamorphosa en un éclair et sauta de la tour avant de dévaler la montagne à travers la jungle en direction du fleuve. Elle courrait comme une dératée, n'évitant qu'à moitié les branches et les lianes qu'elle ne sentait pas complètement grâce à ses pouvoirs et à sa forme zoan. Deux déflagrations résonnèrent dans toute la vallée, arrêtant Ava dans sa course. Les deux navires allaient s'envoyer par le fond si elle ne tentait pas de raisonner au moins Shanks. D'autres bruits de combat résonnèrent et attirèrent son attention. Ceux-là étaient bien plus près. Elle se remit à courir, évitant racines et pierres, et déboula à l'orée d'une clairière. De l'autre côté, l'affrontement faisait rage entre une dizaine d'hommes appartenant à Shanks et le second de Kidd. Lancé dans une danse macabre Killer semblait plus proche de la bête que de l'homme. Près de lui Heat et Vince étaient aussi engagés. Ce fut ce dernier qui repéra Ava en premier. Alors que Killer se débarrassait d'un de ses assaillants, Vince la désigna au loin, attirant son attention et celle de tous les hommes encore debout qui la fixèrent, surpris.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle : elle l'appella plusieurs fois mais elle le vit à ce moment-là. Derrière Killer, une ombre avait surgi qu'elle ne tarda pas à reconnaître. L'un des jumeaux était là. Il sauta sur le dos à Killer puis posa ses mains sur la peau apparente du pirate.

« Mon dieu non… Souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle se remit à courir. KILLER ! Hurla-t-elle ».

Le cri fut terrible et fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Ava qui sentit l'angoisse grandir en elle. Si par un simple regard l'enfant pouvait faire bouillir de l'eau, elle n'osait imaginer ce que ses pouvoirs pouvaient faire par contact direct avec un être vivant. Fonçant droit sur Killer qui se débattait pour échapper à Hegel, Ava traversa la plaine avant de les percuter de plein fouet. Elle saisit le corps bouillant de Killer contre le sien glacé et, d'un coup de pied, le sépara d'Hegel qui alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin.

Ava s'agenouilla étreignant Killer qui s'était évanouit. Elle le mit sur le dos et regarda avec horreur le bras qu'Hegel avait dû ébouillanté de l'intérieur. La peau était rougie et tuméfiée. La brûlure semblait remontée jusque sous son casque. Alors qu'elle esquissait un geste pour le retirer, Heat, qui s'était rapproché, l'interpella d'un ton menaçant :

« Eh toi ! Arrête ça, lâche le…

\- Et on fait quoi alors Heat ? Questionna violemment Ava. On le laisse comme ça ? Avec sa chair à vif qui pourrait coller à son casque ? »

La figure pâle de Heat se déforma dans un rictus mi-colère mi-surpris. L'intonation de l'étrange créature face à lui ne lui était pas inconnue malgré qu'il n'eût jamais entendu une telle voix.

« Ava ? Fit-il avec prudence en s'accroupissant devant elle.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça Heat, siffla-t-elle sans lui répondre.

\- Oui, mais si tu le lui retires en leur présence, il t'en voudra. »

Il désigna d'un geste de la tête les hommes de Shanks encore conscients, qui profitaient de cette trêve inopinée pour vérifier si certain avait survécu à leur combat contre Killer. L'un d'eux, après avoir vérifié l'état de Hegel, revint vers Ava et la fixa d'un air sévère :

« Ils ont pris le Red Force, on doit les arrêter…

\- Ça tombe mal, vous venez de mettre hors-jeu la seule personne susceptible de ramener Kidd à la raison, le coupa Ava avec mépris. »

L'homme ne répondit rien, il savait que la fille qu'avait secourue Shanks avait raison. Il jeta un regard en arrière vers ses hommes encore en état de combattre avant de toiser Heat et Vince qui se tenaient près d'Ava et de Killer. Deux escargophones sonnèrent tout à coup, presque simultanément, faisant redescendre la tension aussi sec.

« Le sac à Killer » grogna Vince en allant le chercher avant de le vider de tout son contenu pour trouver la minuscule bête. Les hommes de shanks s'éloignèrent précipitamment pour répondre eux aussi à leur appel.

Vince lança l'escargophone à Heat qui décrocha :

« Killer ? Cria la voix de Wire.

\- Non, c'est Heat, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ramenez-vous vite, on a dû se rendre… Il faut vite que Killer vienne… Kidd n'est plus en mesure d'assurer le commandement.

\- Killer est out, fit Heat d'une voix glaciale. C'est toi qui prends les décisions maintenant Wire, ajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher. »

Ava observa l'échange en silence. C'était à prévoir que Shanks se défendrait et prendrait le dessus dans la bataille. Kidd avait été inconscient et il s'était jeté dans un combat perdu d'avance. Elle se tourna vers les hommes de Shanks, toujours en communication. Après un moment, ils coupèrent aussi et celui qui semblait être leur chef vint vers eux.

« Les vôtres se sont rendus. On doit rejoindre les vaisseaux, ordre du capitaine. Peux-tu le transporter », interrogea-t-il Ava en désignant du menton Killer.

Elle acquiesça et se leva, et chargea Killer, toujours inconscient sur une épaule. Heat et Vince la regardèrent non sans admiration, sa forme zoan était plus qu'étrange. Bleu nuit et presque translucide, la haute stature d'Ava les dominait largement.

Un homme prit également Hegel sur son dos et tous se mirent en route vers la jungle. Atteindre les deux navires leur prit près d'une heure. Ralenti par les blessés, les hommes traînaient derrière Ava qui ouvrait la marche. Quand ils atteignirent la rive du fleuve, ils aperçurent enfin les deux vaisseaux arrimés l'un à l'autre. Le Victoria Punk comme le Red Force avait subi des dommages, mais rien de grave. Finalement, les déflagrations avaient peut-être été causées par autre chose.

Des canots attendaient le groupe en bordure du fleuve, et ils embarquèrent pour rejoindre le navire des Kidds.

Quand Ava posa le pied sur le pont du Victoria Punk un silence de mort régnait, l'équipage était regroupé près du pont avant, sous la garde des hommes de Shanks. Ava tenait toujours Killer contre elle, et s'approcha du groupe malgré les regards peu amènes des hommes du Yonko. Elle passa près d'eux sans même leur prêter attention.

« Où est Darry ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis là, répondit-il en se levant les mains en l'air. »

Elle alla jusque lui, enjambant les membres de l'équipage et déposa Killer à ses pieds. Derrière elle, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur Ben Beckmann :

« Ava, viens. »

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au corps sans vie du second et se redressa sous les regards médusés des hommes de Kidd qui venaient de la reconnaître. Elle traversa le pont et monta les escaliers jusqu'au réfectoire, elle se pencha pour passer sous la porte et entra dans la pièce.

Au fond, Kidd était allongé à même le sol sur un enchevêtrement de couvertures gorgées de sang, mais il semblait lucide et la regardait traverser la pièce du coin de l'œil. Plusieurs médecins de l'équipage du Yonko s'affairaient autour de lui. Shanks quant à lui était face à Kidd, entouré de ses hommes les plus proches. Il n'accorda pas un regard à Ava quand elle s'approcha de lui en reprenant sa forme humaine qui la laissait nue à la vue de tous.

« Tu ne veux pas te passer quelque chose sur le dos Ava s'il te plaît… » Maugréa Shanks, las et excédé de cette journée qui n'était qu'une longue succession de problèmes et de contre-temps.

Un de ses hommes se défit sans attendre de son manteau et le passa à la jeune fille qui l'enfila et boucla la ceinture autour de sa taille. Elle regarda longuement Kidd, son état était bien pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé : son bras gauche avait été sectionné sous l'épaule, une longue estafilade parcourait son abdomen du flanc jusqu'au cou et son visage était également bandé, laissant deviné d'autres blessures au niveau de son œil gauche. Son examen terminé, Ava se tourna vers Shanks :

« C'est normal son bras en moins ?

\- C'est un accident… » Grogna Shanks.

Sa réponse fit pouffer Kidd, les calmants et la morphine avaient dû adoucir le supernovae.

« Un accident ? Reprit Ava.

\- Ils avaient pris le Red Force en otage, répondit Shanks en haussant la voix.

\- Oui mais ça à quand même prit des proportions démesurées, s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix s'élevant dans les aigus ».

Shanks ne répondit pas et ne reprit la parole que lorsque les médecins eurent terminé. Il s'approcha de Kidd.

« Tes hommes et ton second vont être déplacés sur mon bâtiment jusqu'à ce que je décide ce que je vais faire de vous. »

Kidd ne répondit que par un grognement sourd.

« Tu resteras sur ton vaisseau sous la surveillance de mes gardes, même si je doute que tu sois en mesure de prendre la fuite ou de faire quoi que soit, continua Shanks d'une voix dure. Ava, tu retournes sur le Red Force et personne ne quitte les vaisseaux sans mon ordre… Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? »

Ava acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et suivit Shanks sur le pont. Les hommes de Kidd passaient les uns après les autres sur le Red Force, mais nulle trace de Killer. Elle passa à son tour sur le pont du navire voisin et entra dans le grand réfectoire du Red Force et chercha parmi la centaine de visages celui du second.

« Ava ! »

Elle se retourna en entendant son prénom et tomba nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'elle pensait trouver là.

« Jame ? C'est impossible » , dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Le jeune homme lui tomba littéralement dans les bras.

« Mais je t'ai vu, tu as été touché par une dizaine de balles…

\- Je t'expliquerai si tu es sage, répondit-il dans un grand rire.

\- Je n'en doute pas… Elle tenta de s'extraire de l'étreinte de Jame, puis soudain vit l'un des hommes de Shanks se diriger droit vers eux. Par contre, il me semble que lui vient pour toi.

\- Ah oui, c'est possible, admit-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Je crois que je lui aie faussé compagnie quand je t'ai vu.

\- Eh toi ! Reviens ici, cria le dit pirate.

\- À plus Ava ! » Lança Jame en s'éclipsant.

Laissée seule, Ava se sentit vidée de toute énergie. L'après-midi n'était qu'à peine entamée, mais elle rejoignit quand même sa cabine où se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormit en quelques secondes.

* * *

Aucun rêve ne troubla son sommeil cette nuit-là, mais à son réveil, Ava se sentait éreintée. Elle était coincée sur cette île introuvable, avec deux équipages pirates qui venaient de s'étriper. On disait pourtant de Shanks qu'il était d'une grande sagesse… Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Kidd voulait la reprendre et Shanks, bien que la prise de son vaisseau par le premier devait jouer pour beaucoup, n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser repartir avec eux. Elle soupira. Elle avait l'impression désagréable d'être une espèce de trophée pour les deux hommes.

Des trophées… C'était ça ! Ça lui revenait maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux, elle était de nouveau une enfant : le grand portrait lui revint en tête, avec plus de netteté cette fois-ci. La grande salle sombre s'ouvrait devant elle. Tout ce bric-à-brac entassé là pendant des siècles. Ce bruit étrange. Ava se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit, une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Elle quitta sa cabine et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. La salle était animée, le repas de midi venait d'être servi et personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle s'en retourna vers les couloirs sinueux du Red Force et s'enfonça dans les quartiers privés jusqu'à trouver la cabine qu'elle cherchait. Elle toqua et sans attendre qu'on lui réponde elle poussa le battant.

Ben Beckmann était assis devant son bureau, nettoyant le canon de son pistolet. Il releva un sourcil en la voyant sur le pas de sa porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- On dit que tu es l'homme au plus grand savoir parmi les pirates, je suis venue voir si cela était vrai.

\- Si ce n'était pas toi je t'aurais déjà tuée pour ce que tu viens de dire », dit-il avec un sourire mesquin.

Il posa son arme et tendit un bras vers son bureau et ouvrit une boîte d'où il sortit une cigarette. Il l'humidifia du bout des lèvres et l'alluma.

« Que veux-tu donc savoir ? Demanda-t-il en soufflant la fumée.

\- Mari-Joa, est-il possible de s'y rendre ?

\- À part en utilisant les jonques célestes… Mais ce serait un aller-simple princesse. Ce n'est pas d'y monter qui pose problème, c'est d'en redescendre.

\- Il n'y a aucun autre moyen d'y monter ?

\- À part te rendre à la marine, je n'en vois pas énormément… Sauf si…

\- Sauf si quoi ?

\- Parles-tu « la langue » ?

\- « Andúnë », murmura Ava du bout des lèvres.

Les yeux de Beckmann se plissèrent en deux fentes alors qu'il soufflait sa fumée de cigarette et reprit la parole :

« C'est la première fois que j'en entends un mot. J'ai peut-être la solution que tu cherches, mais entre ça et la marine, je me demande quel est le pire.

\- Ça je verrai bien… Quelle est cette solution ?

\- Le joker.

\- Le joker ?

\- Tu dois le connaître sous le nom de Doflamingo… Seul peu de gens le savent, mais s'en est un, tout comme toi… Sa famille a renoncé au statut de Dragon Céleste. Il en sait tellement, sur le gouvernement, toutes les manigances, les pots-de-vin, qu'il peut faire chanter tout le monde.

\- Et lui pourrait m'emmener là-haut ?

\- Je ne…

\- Tu ferais mieux de te taire Ben, le coupa la voix tranchante de son capitaine. »

Ben regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Ava qui se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de Shanks.

« C'est tout sauf une bonne idée Ava, reprit Shanks. Je t'interdis d'essayer…

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais", c'est déjà suffisamment difficile de te garder en vie, pas la peine d'avoir de tels projets. Aller en terre sainte, et puis quoi encore !

\- J'ai mes raisons, grogna Ava.

\- Quand tu t'es échappée il dix ans, c'était un one shot. Jamais tu n'auras autant de chance que cette fois-là… Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, c'est bien clair ? »

Ava se renfrogna, fixant le roux d'un regard mauvais.

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Ava. »

L'orage grondait en elle. Une goutte puis une deuxième tombèrent sur le bureau devant Ben, et une autre termina sur l'épaule de Shanks. Ben se leva d'un bond et fit le tour de son bureau. Shanks et lui regardèrent tous les deux le planché au-dessus de leur tête. Des multitudes de gouttes se formaient et tombaient de plus en plus vite sur eux. Quand Ben regarda de nouveau Ava, celle-ci avait les poings fermés et fixait le sol, le visage dénué de toute expression. Là, s'en était trop pour lui :

« Mais tu te fous de moi Ava, tu crois que je vais te laisser faire pleuvoir dans ma cabine ? »

Il la saisit par le col et la sortit de la pièce sous le regard ahuri de son capitaine et referma la porte sur elle. Elle se retrouva seule dans le couloir sombre. Elle vérifia que personne n'arrivait d'un coup d'œil rapide et colla son oreille contre le bois de la porte, afin d'entendre ce que se disaient les deux hommes. Faiblement, elle entendit Ben ronchonner alors que son capitaine laissait échapper un rire qui n'en finissait pas :

« Non mais entre elle et les jumeaux, j'en ai ma claque… Franchement ! Et ça te fait rire ? Un peu plus elle inonde ton navire et toi, tu rigoles… »

Ava recula sa tête et s'éloigna dans le couloir, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Son plan n'était plus qu'à construire.


	13. Le récit d'Ava

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien en ces temps de confinement !**_

_**Je vous poste le chapitre 13, dans le précédent, je viens de voir que je me suis trompée, il s'agissait du 12 !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Le récit d'Ava**

Killer ouvrit un tiroir puis un autre avant de faire de même avec l'armoire. Tout était vide. Elle ne devait pas vouloir s'éterniser avec l'équipage du Yonko. Enfin, maintenant qu'il y pensait toutes ses affaires étaient à bord de leur navire à eux. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il referma le placard et s'assit sur le bureau de la cabine, attendant le retour d'Ava.

Il l'entendit arriver, il aurait reconnu sa démarche entre mille. La porte s'ouvrit et le visage d'Ava apparut. Elle retint un souffle, entra et ferma la porte sans le quitter des yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui sans un mot, ses yeux détaillants le bandage qui couvrait son bras et disparaissait sous son casque. Killer ne bougea pas quand elle vint se planter juste devant lui. Il remarqua qu'on lui avait coupé les cheveux. Ça lui allait plutôt bien. Mais dieu ! Elle avait l'air épuisée.

Il devinait qu'elle hésitait puis après un instant, il sentit sa main fraîche se poser sur son épaule. Son autre main effleura le bandage de son bras puis remonta jusqu'à son casque. Elle le saisit et tira doucement dessus. Killer poussa un grognement. Ces foutues brûlures lui faisaient un mal de chien. Ava voulut relâcher le casque, mais Killer poussa dessus de sa main valide et le posa sur le bureau. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de les ramener tous vers l'arrière puis tâta son pansement doucement pour voir s'il n'avait pas bougé. À l'expression qu'affichait Ava, cela ne devait pas être du plus bel effet.

« Et sous le bandage, ça donne quoi ? »

Sa voix était âpre, mais qu'importe. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas entendue ? Pour toute réponse, il déroula un des bandages pour dévoiler sa peau rougie et flétrie par le traitement de Hegel.

« Et ça remonte comme ça jusque sous ton œil ?

\- Je crains que oui Ava », soupira-t-il.

Il marqua un long temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre :  
« Tu vas avoir pas mal de compte à rendre, dit-il d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne le voulait. Il parait qu'Eustass a perdu un bras…

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu encore ?

\- Non toujours pas… J'aimerais comprendre Ava, pourquoi un Yonko est venu pour toi ? »

Elle baissa les yeux. Il s'impatienta davantage. Sentait-elle l'agacement gonflé en lui ? Killer lui saisit un bras.

« Regarde-moi bon sang ! Que c'est-il passé là-bas ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiote Ava. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que même Sakazuki a voulu tuer les deux bourreaux.

\- Vous n'étiez pas là, siffla-t-elle.

\- Qu'importe, c'était dans tous les journaux. »

Ava tenta de s'extirper de l'étau de sa main, et quand Killer sentit la peau d'Ava devenir bien plus souple, il utilisa du haki pour la première fois devant elle pour l'empêcher d'user de ses pouvoirs.

« Réponds-moi. Pourquoi Sakazuki saboterait lui-même une exécution qui était son idée ?

\- Il a vu ma marque, finit-elle par dire après s'être fixer un long moment. »  
Killer la regarda sans comprendre puis finalement le lien se fit dans son esprit. _Mais bien sûr ! Quel con. _

OOOoooOOO

Darry appuya lentement sur la seringue. Kidd se crispa instinctivement puis se détendit en sentant l'aiguille se retirer. Il soupira de soulagement, il était temps que Darry lui administre une dose de morphine supplémentaire. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus lancinante. Kidd eut une grimace en sentant le médecin défaire avec précaution le bandage qui recouvrait la moitié de son crâne.

« Peux-tu ouvrir ton œil gauche ? » Demanda le médecn

Le roux s'exécuta, il voyait à peu près normalement, mais sa paupière était douloureuse. Le médecin ouvrit un peu plus grand l'œil avec délicatesse et en évitant les plaies dues aux éclats de l'obus.

« Vous avez eu de la chance capitaine, un peu plus vous deveniez borgne, l'informa Darry.

\- Je suis déjà manchot, c'est suffisant j'trouve », répliqua Kidd avec sarcasme.

Darry eut un sourire à sa remarque.

« Si vous parvenez à faire de l'humour, je vais pouvoir baisser les doses de morphine. »

Il déroula des bandes propres et commença à recouvrir la partie gauche du visage de Kidd, puis il s'attaqua alors au côté gauche de son corps.

« Bien bien, ce n'est pas infecté. »

Il nettoya l'épaule désormais tranchée et la recouvra de bandages propres. Killer se présenta devant la porte ouverte.

« Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il à Darry.

\- Oui, j'ai presque fini. »

Il entra, l'air grave. Il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit patiemment que Darry termine. Ce dernier fixa et vérifia une dernière fois les pansements, puis il sortit en fermant la porte. Killer dévisagea son capitaine et ami.

« Tu n'as jamais autant ressemblé à Shanks le Roux.

\- Je me serais passé de toute ressemblance tu sais. »

Ils se turent, se détaillant en silence.

« T'es pas reste non plus tu sais. »

Killer regarda son bras bandé et lâcha seulement :

« Ébouillanté de l'intérieur. »

Kidd lâcha un grognement de dégoût. Killer vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Comment t'as passé leurs gardes ?

\- Oh ils ne sont pas bien difficile à contourner, ricana Killer. Ils jouaient aux cartes et il fait nuit noire, je n'ai pas eu de mal à m'éclipser.

\- Effectivement. Et la fille ?

\- Sur leur vaisseau, elle a ordre de ne pas le quitter, mais j'ai pu la voir.

\- Des retrouvailles émouvantes, je suppose. »

Killer ne releva pas la pique de son capitaine, mais se félicita d'avoir conservé son casque.

« Tu as compris pourquoi Akainu a tout stoppé ? » lui demanda Killer gardant son calme.

Kidd hocha de la tête négativement. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que toute cette histoire, ça lui avait valu un bras en moins et qu'Ava avait intérêt à revenir parmi eux pour qu'il puisse rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

« C'est la marque dans son cou, reprit Killer. Dès qu'elle a baissé la tête et qu'il a vu sa nuque, Sakazuki a tué sans scrupule un des bourreaux.

\- Et c'est quoi cette putain de marque ?

\- Une marque qui est apposée à chaque enfant baptisé et reconnu comme noble, quelques mois après sa naissance. »

Kidd ne comprit pas directement ce qu'impliquait le mot noble, puis soudainement, il repensa au motif de la serre. Celle au centre du tatouage. Pas une fois l'un d'entre eux avait interrogé la fille là-dessus. Comment ce faisait-il qu'ils n'y aient pas donné plus d'attention.

« Quand tu parles de noble, tu veux dire… Demanda Kidd, pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

\- Oui, je veux dire les dragons célestes. C'est pour ça que Sakazuki a causé un tel bordel. Imagine, il n'aurait pas conservé sa place plus longtemps s'il en avait exécuté un. »

Kidd resta pensif, puis les paroles de Marco lui revinrent en tête : il avait dit qu'ils l'avaient trouvée sur une île minuscule près de Red Line.

« Ça voudrait dire qu'elle a sauté du haut du continent rouge ?

\- Peut être. Mais nous devons tous entendre son histoire en détail et qu'elle nous en dise plus sur son pouvoir.

\- Pour son pouvoir, ça doit être un zoan, fit Kidd.- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Elle est passée me voir avec Shanks figure-toi. Je l'ai vu se métamorphoser devant moi. Elle était très grande, au moins trois mètres...

\- Et bleue ?

\- C'est ça... Tu l'as vu aussi alors.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était elle.

\- Et son vrai c'est quoi ?

\- Saraswati Charulekha. Ils sont à la tête d'une des plus grandes banques mondiales, répondit Killer.

\- Alors c'est une marque d'authenticité son tatouage, fit Kidd avec un ricanement qui lui fit pousser un gémissement, rire lui était douloureux.

\- On peut voir ça ainsi », répondit Killer très sérieux.

Il se mit à rire aussi. Ils arrêtèrent de parler un moment.

« Y'a eu d'autres blessés ?

\- Y'a eu des morts.

\- Fait chier. Elle me le paiera.

\- Elle ne paiera rien du tout Kidd.

\- On verra ça, mais je veux la voir. »

Killer hocha de la tête. Ils étaient dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Il espérait que Kidd allait vite comprendre que seule Ava pourrait les sortir de ce pétrin et que la menacer n'était pas une stratégie envisageable.

Il quitta le Victoria Punk avec la même discrétion qu'à l'aller et se glissa dans les couloirs du Red Force telle une ombre. L'endroit où dormait l'équipage de Kidd était sommaire, dans une grande salle juste au-dessus de la cale, les hommes étaient à même le plancher. L'odeur âcre causée par le nombre d'homme qui dormait là le gênait, mais il s'allongea parmi eux sans un bruit et ferma les yeux.

Après une demi-heure, le sommeil n'arrivait toujours pas. Il se releva, tenté par une visite nocturne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Wire était réveillé, à quelques mètres de lui.

« Rendors-toi Wire.

\- Tu vas voir le capitaine ?

\- Je l'ai déjà vu.

\- Et ?

\- Et bien pour le moment il est drogué aux anti-douleurs donc il n'a pas à l'esprit d'attaquer le Roux de si tôt.

\- On pourrait, nous…

\- Non on va récupérer Ava, et partir pour Rush Island.

\- Rush Island ?

\- Pour construire un bras à Kidd. Maintenant, recouche-toi Wire. »

Killer finit de se lever et quitta l'ambiance moite du dortoir improvisé. Il sortit sur le pont du vaisseau, mais le climat humide et chaud de l'île n'avait presque rien de mieux à ce qu'il venait de quitter si ce n'est l'odeur terrible en moins. Il s'assit par terre contre un garde-fou et s'alluma une cigarette. À l'autre bout du bateau, une silhouette se détachait, approchant de lui. Elle avança jusqu'à lui, et Killer ne tarda pas à reconnaître le fameux second du Yonko qui vint s'appuyer contre la rambarde près de lui.

Killer se sentit passablement frustré quand les minutes commencèrent à s'écouler et que l'homme n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot. Il passa une main sous ses cheveux et se gratta la nuque, tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter. Killer regarda Beckmann. Pourquoi s'être approché s'il n'a rien à lui dire. Il fit mine de se lever quand finalement, il se tourna vers lui.

« Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. Pourquoi avoir attaqué notre navire s'il t'avait envoyé en éclaireur ? »

Sous son casque, les sourcils de Killer s'arquèrent de surprise._ Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me sort là ?_Il s'intéressa directement au second du roux qui le fixait avec des yeux d'un gris glacial assez rare.

« Il a voulu reprendre la fille secrètement grâce à toi, mais la vision du Red Force a dû être bien plus séduisante. Je sais que vous nous cherchiez à travers la jungle toi et tes deux hommes.

\- Trêve de bavardage, que veux-tu vieil homme.

\- Pourquoi être venue la chercher ?

\- Elle fait partie de notre équipage, vous ne lui avez pas demandé ?

\- Si elle a évoqué ce fait.

\- Eh bien qu'elle reparte avec nous alors…

\- Shanks n'y compte pas, la prime sur sa tête ferait perdre ses esprits à plus d'un. Shanks n'a pas confiance en vous, une vente aux enchères peut vite arriver et vite se conclure avec une telle personne…

\- Vous la sous-estimez, elle n'est pas la victime que tu décris. »

Beckmann eut un petit rire que Killer ignora.

« Crois-moi, je ne remets pas en question ces capacités, mais ne la sur-estime pas non plus. »

Beckmann essaya une dernière fois de distinguer quelque chose au-delà du masque de Killer puis se leva avec un mouvement de la tête en guise de salut, puis disparu.

OOOoooOOO

À sa grande surprise, Killer n'eut pas à ruser pour amener Ava à voir Kidd. Elle s'était affairée à convaincre le Yonko de la laisser voir Kidd qu'elle assurait être son capitaine. En début d'après-midi, elle passa sur le pont du Victoria Punk et le suivit jusqu'à la cabine de Kidd.

Quand ils entrèrent, il déjeunait en compagnie de Heat, qui avait été autorisé à retourner sur la navire pour en évaluer l'état, mais aussi de Darry qui s'occupait des soins de son capitaine. Kidd mangea lentement, puis entre deux coups de fourchette, il s'adressa finalement à la jeune femme.

«Je crois que tu as beaucoup à dire…»

Killer observa Ava du coin de l'oeil, elle n'avait pas d'expression particulière, mais semblait avoir perdu toute agressivité envers Kidd.

« Je veux ta véritable identité, ordonna Kidd en fixant Ava.

\- Nikolaëvna Saraswati Charulekha, mais je crois que Killer a déjà dû te le dire. Ava n'est qu'un surnom.

\- Killer m'a dit des choses. Sont-elles vraies ? »

Ava hocha de la tête. Kidd termina de manger, tandis que tous restaient silencieux. Puis il reprit son interrogatoire, trop heureux d'en connaître plus sur les nobles mondiaux.

« Il y a une hiérarchie à Marie Joie entre les différentes familles de Dragons Célestes ? Demanda-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

\- Non mais une importance sur la pureté du sang.

\- Tes deux parents en sont ?

\- Non. Seulement ma mère, Galatée. Elle est la fille de l'actuel chef de famille des Saraswati.

\- Que veux tu dire par pureté du sang ? Intervint finalement Killer.

\- Il y a sur Marie-Joie dix-neuf familles en tout, sans compter un grand nombre de garnisons de marines, qui y vivent avec leur famille et sans oublier le conseil des cinq sages puis tout ceux qui bossent pour le gouvernement. Mais parmi ses vingt familles, on peut dire que chacune suit un courant spéciale.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire que si certaines familles sont exclusivement constituées de tarés c'est parce qu'ils sont des « puristes ». En clair ils ne font que des mariages consanguins entre cousins majoritairement, mais aussi très souvent entre frères et sœurs.

\- Tout-à-fait charmant, ricana Kidd.

\- Quels sont les autres courants ? Demanda Killer.

\- Les « conservateurs », qui privilégient les mariages entre nobles, et les « généticiens » dont fait partie ma famille. Les « généticiens » arrangent les mariages ainsi que des concubinages, uniquement dans un but de reproduction. Pour obtenir des enfants viables, en se basant sur les caractères héréditaires des parents. C'est pour ça que certains marines, de haut rang figurent parmi mon arbre généalogique.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Ma mère n'a pas respecté la loi qui s'applique à tous les membres de la famille, obéir devant l'attribution de partenaire, et dont seul le chef détient les pouvoirs. Elle s'est retrouvée enceinte d'un inconnu.

\- Mais pourtant, il arrive souvent que des dragons célestes aient un grand nombre d'épouses, questionne Killer.

\- Ce ne sont que des concubines, elles ne sont pas utilisées dans le but de créer une filiation, mais dans celui de divertir.

La nuit allait être longue, au fur et à mesure des explications de la jeune femme, Kidd commençait à comprendre que s'il écoutait tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, il en apprendrait bien plus sur ceux qui faisait tourner le monde.

OOOoooOOO

La petite fille aux cheveux noirs attend, assise sur l'un des canapés de l'antichambre. L'animosité est palpable en ce jour. Elle n'a pas tout compris de ce qui s'est passé, mais la ville a brûlé pendant la nuit. Elle l'a vu. Puis, ce matin une partie des serviteurs avait disparu. Sa nourrice vint enfin la chercher et elles entrèrent dans la grande chambre. À travers les fenêtres, on pouvait voir la fumée des incendies qui avaient duré toute la nuit. Elle s'assoit à l'endroit habituel, sur le fauteuil d'en face, sa mère est prostrée, ses longs cheveux blonds cachant son visage. Tout à coup, elle relève la tête, regardant sa fille et la crise démarre aussitôt. On fait sortir l'enfant dans la pièce alors que la femme hurle. « Rendez-moi mes enfants ! » « Rendez-moi mes enfants ! ».

La petite est en larmes, cherchant désespérément à repousser son cousin. Ce dernier rit en regardant la plaie qu'il a faite dans la joue de la fille. « Tu vois », dit-il à un second garçon, « mon père me l'avait dit, elle n'est pas vraiment un dieu, son père n'est qu'un sous-homme. Regarde ses cheveux ». Une esclave entre alors, découvrant les trois enfants et décide de mettre un terme à leur jeu sordide. Elle écarte les garçons, et s'approche de la fille. Elle s'effondre contre toute attente, morte. Un homme blond se tient sur le pas de la porte, il emmène la petite fille, la fait soigner, mais elle gardera à vie la marque fait remarquer le docteur. « Aucune importance », répond-il au médecin, « elle ne nous ressemblait déjà pas, cette cicatrice ne changera rien à son futur ».

Elle court à toute vitesse, traversant couloirs et pièces en essayant de semer ses deux cousins. Elle tourne soudainement vers un couloir où elle n'était jamais allée. Au fond de l'allée, une double porte en marbre noire se tient. Sur chaque porte, est gravé le blason familial : le dragon couronné se mordant la queue. Ce même symbole que chaque membre de la famille a sur sa nuque. Sans plus réfléchir, elle pousse une des portes et entre sous le regard de l'ouroboros couronné. La pièce est gigantesque, très sombre et un bric-à-brac monstre la remplie, jusqu'au plafond parfois. Des meubles précieux, des étoffes de toutes sortes remplissent la pièce, ainsi que des statues de jades, de marbres, des commodes et des armoires aux tiroirs ouverts révélant des bijoux et des pierres précieuses de toutes sortes. La petite traverse la salle à pas de loup de peur d'attirer sur elle les regards des personnes figurants sur les tableaux relégués dans ce dépotoir. Plus loin sur de grandes tables, étaient exposés des pierres précieuses aux tailles et proportions extraordinaires, mais aussi des pierres plus étranges qu'aucun homme n'aurait pu tailler ou même extraire au vu de sa forme lisse. Sur l'un des présentoirs, est aligné un grand nombre de fruits aux couleurs chatoyantes. La petite fille est comme hypnotisée par l'un d'eux. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et délicatement soulève la cloche sous laquelle repose le fruit. Elle saisit le fruit dans sa main et l'approche de son visage pour l'étudier avec grande attention. Sans même réfléchir elle croque dedans puis l'avale tout rond, mais le goût atroce manque de la faire s'étouffer, et elle ne parvient pas non plus à le recracher. À ce moment là les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent.

Le jardin arrive à sa fin. « Sale monstre » hurle l'un des garçons. « Oui, c'est ce que tu es ! Grand-père n'a pas voulu nous croire », « Nous allons tout lui dire ». Les deux garçons aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc courent après la petite fille brune. Mais celle-ci disparaît soudainement, laissant la place à une créature translucide. Elle traverse les hautes grilles délimitant le domaine, à la grande surprise de ses poursuivants qui se la prenne de plein fouet. Quand l'herbe, peu à peu, laisse place à une roche rouge, elle s'arrête enfin et se retourne regardant le palais qui surplombe tous les autres. Mais des cris très proches résonnent : « AVA ! ». La petite fille effrayée tressaille et se remet à courir, jusqu'à arriver aux extrémités du continent. Devant elle, il n'y a qu'un mur de nuage et en dessous un vide insondable. Elle fixe le vide avec fascination puis fait un pas, et laisse un pied au-dessus du vide, en équilibre. Elle entend son prénom une deuxième fois, mais n'y prêtre pas attention. Elle se laisse tomber dans le vide.

Son ventre gronde, elle peine à garder les yeux ouverts alors qu'une barque glisse sur l'eau dans sa direction. Derrière elle, la cascade jaillissant du continent rouge assourdit tout, elle plonge les mains dans l'eau, cherchant l'eau douce au-travers de la mer pour l'envoyer vers le bateau. Elle a un petit rire en constatant que cela marche, il avance moins vite qu'avant. Le navire dont vient le petit bateau lui fait peur, avec sa proue en forme de baleine et sa taille hors-norme, près de cinq fois la taille d'une jonque céleste. Elle continue de manipuler l'eau, mais soudain, on l'écarte loin du bord : un homme aux cheveux dorés la prend dans ses bras. Les yeux verts de l'enfant s'écarquillent d'émerveillement, l'homme a des ailes d'un bleu chatoyant aux multiples reflets d'or.

L'enfant se ratatine, jamais elle n'a vu un homme aussi grand. L'homme-oiseau est en train de parler au géant. De parler d'elle. « Elle très maigre, ça devait faire quelques jours qu'elle était sur cet îlot » Dit-il, « Et, j'ai l'impression qu'elle contrôle l'eau, enfin la mer… ». « Non, c'est pas vrai ! Juste celle qui est pas salée ». La petite fille met ses deux mains sur sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'elle lui a coupé la parole. Le géant lâche alors un grand rire : « Eh bien, je suis ravi de voir que tu as une langue ! » , lui dit-il, « comment t'appelles-tu ? ». La petite fille ouvre des yeux ronds et enlève les mains de devant sa bouche : « Nikolaëvna ». À nouveau, le géant se met à rire, puis reprend la parole : « C'est un nom bien trop compliqué pour une aussi petite fille, Aëvna sera plus court et plus simple » décide-t-il. « Et surtout moins reconnaissable… » Murmure l'homme-oiseau. Celui-ci se penche vers la petite et la prend dans ses bras, « Aller princesse, on va manger un bout ! » L'enfant a une exclamation ravie et passe ses petits bras autours du cou du blond.

« Eh alors ? C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Ace ? » Lance l'adolescente à son adversaire d'entraînement. « Tu triches ! » Râle-t-il, « ben voyons ! » Répond-elle, sarcastique. « Je ne veux pas te blesser, tu es si jeune… » Tente-t-il d'expliquer dans une justification ratée, « Oh ça va ! Je n'ai que trois ans de moins que toi, imbécile », rétorque-t-elle. « Bah ça fait que quinze ans espèce de sorcière ! ».

En retrait, près de Marco, elle observe en silence Le Roux traversé le pont. Elle résiste à son aura avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il parle avec Barbe Blanche d'Ace et de la guerre à venir, pendant ce qui lui semble une éternité. Quand enfin, il reprend le chemin de son bâtiment, les yeux du Roux se posent sur Ava, la fixant pendant quelques secondes d'un air énigmatique légèrement teinté de surprise.

OOOoooOOO


	14. Reflets

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Me revoici avec le quatorzième chapitre ! **_

_**J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que tous vous est en bonne santé ainsi que vos proches. **_

_**Mille mercis de lire ce que j'écris, j'en suis vraiment très touchée. **_

_**Je vous laisse lire et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 - Reflet**

Quand elle eut terminé, Ava se rendit compte du temps qu'elle avait mis à tout leur raconter. Kidd la fixait d'un regard sceptique. Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

« Comment as-tu survécu à la chute ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Dommage. Et ton fruit du démon, c'est quoi exactement ?

\- Hito hito no mi, modèle naïade.

\- Traduction ? Grogna Kidd.

\- La naïade est une créature mythique vivant dans les lacs et rivières, indiqua Killer.

\- C'est exact, j'en prends la forme et je peux manipuler l'eau douce si j'en ai à proximité.

\- Ok… Sortez tous ! Je veux parler seul à seul avec Son Altesse.»

Ava releva un sourcil. Si Darry et Heat obtempérèrent et disparurent, Killer fronça des sourcils et se campa devant Kidd.

Elle saisit alors les intentions du roux. Elle savait qu'il était un sadique notoire et qu'il aimait régner en maître sur son équipage. Elle savait aussi que Killer ne pouvait pas toujours la défendre, contre un homme d'équipage, c'était possible, mais là, il s'agissait de Kidd. Si Kidd considérait qu'elle lui devait des faveurs pour son bras en moins, elle n'aurait pas de rempart.

« Eustass ! Réfléchis un peu. Tu crois vraiment que ce foutu Yonko nous laissera partir si jamais tu lui fais quoi que ce soit ? Si tu la menaces, tu nous mettras dans une situation encore plus précaire. »

Killer avait parlé d'une voix calme. Il se rapprocha de son capitaine et désigna Ava du doigt.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut intervenir auprès de Shanks pour qu'il nous laisse partir. Et si elle part avec nous, on court moins de risque d'avoir des problèmes avec lui. »

Ava avait été tellement obsédée par la nécessité de fausser compagnie à Shanks qu'elle n'avait pas songé à ce chantage. Killer avait amené la chose bien plus aisément qu'elle ne l'aurait fait elle-même. Elle voyait que ce que venait de dire le second avait atteint le capitaine. Son visage s'était assombri, mais il ne pouvait nier que Killer avait raison. Elle devait appuyer sur ce levier tant qu'elle le pouvait :

« Killer a raison, Shanks ne sait pas encore quoi faire de vous, si tu m'assures ma sécurité, je peux faire en sorte qu'il nous laisse partir. N'oublie pas que tu m'as proposé de faire partie de ton équipage et que j'ai accepté. Ne me le fais pas regretter. Je ne suis pas une vulgaire putain, bien au contraire. »

Kidd eut un ricanement et se redressa comme il put :

« Tu sais quoi princesse, je t'emmerde toi et ta famille. Il n'y aura aucun traitement de faveur pour toi. Mais tu as raison, je ne peux pas baiser un membre de mon équipage. »

Son ricanement se mua alors en un grand rire qui retomba très vite.

« Je pense que tu as compris ce que tu devais faire Ava ?

\- Ça me semble très clair oui.

\- Parfait, sois convaincante avec le roux, j'en ai ras le bol de cette île. Aller, cassez-vous maintenant. »

Killer hocha de la tête et rejoignit Ava qui se releva. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, la voix de Kidd s'éleva une dernière fois :

« Au fait Killer, ce que j'ai dit est aussi valable pour toi. »

OOOoooOOO

Sur la berge du fleuve, l'activité battait son plein. Les hommes de Kidd terminaient de charger tout ce qu'ils avaient pu chasser dans la jungle et trouver pour les éventuelles réparations à venir. Ava observait d'un promontoire l'agitation au côté de Shanks.

« Je suis certain que tu prends une mauvaise décision.

\- Mon dieu, cette façon de parler ! On croirait entendre Marco parler, souffla Ava. Seul l'avenir me le dira.

\- Surtout ne fais pas d'âneries, tu sais que c'est ce qui a piégé Ace. »

Ava ne répondit pas. Elle fixa en silence les hommes qui s'affairaient en contrebas. Elle ne tarda pas à repérer le casque de Killer dont les ordres donnés à grands cris parvenaient jusqu'à eux par bribes.

« Méfie-toi de tous ces hommes Ava, ajouta Shanks qui avait suivi son regard. Les romances vont et viennent et ont tendance à altérer notre bon sens.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ne ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. Cet homme est dangereux. »

La corne de brume du navire des Kidd résonna à ce moment-là, abrégeant leur discussion. Les derniers canots devaient rejoindre le navire, ils partaient.

« C'est l'heure Shanks. »

OOOoooOOO

Elle pianota avec ses ongles contre le bois du plan de travail. Les hommes tardaient à finir leur repas et rapporter leurs assiettes ce qui empêchait Ava et Jame à aller eux-mêmes se coucher. Quand les derniers déposèrent enfin leur assiette Ava contourna le bar de la cuisine et alla essuyer les tables sous les regards mauvais des hommes d'équipage qui étaient en train de quitter la salle commune.

« Eh ben, s'exclama Jame. Encore des copains à toi.

\- Hum ?

\- Les hommes ne t'ont pas à la bonne…

\- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ? C'est le cas depuis le début, je te rappelle.

\- Pas faux », soupira Jame.

Ava avait bien compris que l'équipage ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Elle se doutait aussi que la menace de Killer en décourageait certain de faire un quelconque commentaire. La mort brutale qu'avait connue l'homme qui avait essayer de l'agresser lorsqu'elle était accrochée au mât était encore présente dans les mémoires. Avec Jame, elle boucla la plonge et ils sortirent de la salle commune déserte. La lune se levait à l'horizon alors que quelques hommes jouaient aux cartes sur le pont.

« À demain.

\- Ouai c'est ça, bonne nuit. »

Ava poussa la porte des quartiers des officiers et se laissa glisser le long de l'échelle. Alors que son regard était au niveau du plancher, elle voyait sous les portes de Kidd et de Killer, un filet de lumière filtrait.

Elle soupira en entrant dans sa cabine. Ava se sentait un brin seule, elle avait refoulé tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer venir de la part de Killer, mais n'arrivait pas à tout à fait s'en défaire. S'il y en a bien un qui obéissait à son capitaine s'était lui, pensa-t-elle. Kidd ne quittant pas sa cabine, Killer dirigeait l'équipage d'une main de fer en son absence et il s'évertuait à avoir un minimum de contact avec elle. Ava reconnaissait qu'il était très bon à ce jeu-là.

Les jours passaient ainsi depuis presque une semaine. Elle était sûre que partir avec les kidds était la solution la plus pratique, mais pour le moment, c'était uniquement parce que Kidd se remettait de ses blessures. Qu'en serait-il quand il sortira de sa convalescence ? C'était un homme si imprévisible qu'il pouvait remettre en question toutes les possibilités qui étaient venues à l'esprit d'Ava. Et il en était de même pour son second qui, elle n'en doutais pas, surveillait les moindres fais et gestes de toutes les personnes présentent sur le vaisseau.

Quand ils arrivèrent au terme de leur traverser Ava n'avait toujours pas fait le ménage dans ses sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ressentait à l'endroit de Killer. _D'un côté, s'il ne m'adresse plus la parole, s'en sera plus facile de disparaître…_ Finalement, c'était un moindre mal finissait par penser Ava.

L'île qui se dessina à l'horizon était un peu à l'écart des voies maritimes traditionnelles. On ne va à Rush Island que si nécessaire et son commerce repose davantage sur l'export que sur l'import. L'île n'était pas signataire des accords mondiaux et s'en tirait très bien toute seule, ce qui arrangeait tout le monde compte tenu qu'elle était détentrice de savoir ultra technologique dans la mise au point d'auto-mails et autres prothèses. Ainsi que l'on soit pirate, roi, riche, pauvre, revendeur d'arme et d'esclave et que l'on ait malgré tout malencontreusement perdu un membre, on pouvait en toute tranquillité aller s'en faire refaire un.

Le temps d'arrivée au port, Killer expliqua brièvement le déroulé des opérations. Darry, dont la présence était obligatoire,Vince et Killer accompagnerai Kidd pour une durée indéterminée sur l'île. Ceux qui restaient au navire avaient ordre de terminer les réparations des dommages subits contre l'équipage de Shanks. Sans grande surprise, Ava faisait aussi partie de l'expédition vers la ville de Rush Valley, située dans les terres. Kidd et Killer ne pouvaient pas la laisser seule sur le navire, mais d'après ce que lui avait dit Heat, c'était davantage par méfiance vis-à-vis de ses pouvoirs que par crainte de leurs hommes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle débarqua en compagnie de Darry et Vince, suivant Kidd et Killer.

Le port où ils avaient accosté était un simple village de pêcheurs et Killer se pressa de se renseigner sur les moyens de rejoindre la ville. Les deux options étaient la marche ou le bus, qui ne partait que dans deux heures. Après une courte réflexion, Kidd décréta que ce serait le bus, mais qu'il voulait partir dans un quart d'heure. Il était encore tôt et il était évident que beaucoup était encore chez eux. Ava leva les yeux au ciel, priant pour que les pauvres hommes obéissent. Les quelques villageois présents ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour eux de faire ce que voulait Kidd. L'un deux se précipita vers un hangar pour en sortir un très vieux car alors que les autres frappèrent à toutes les portes du hameau. Un étrange remue-ménage anima le village. La rumeur se répandit à une vitesse effrayante à travers le village et bientôt la place de village fût rempli par ses habitants. Ava remarqua soudainement l'étrange scène au centre de la place quand trois personnes y montèrent. Très vite, elle comprit que ces hommes devaient être les chefs du village et qu'ils étaient en train de diriger un vote à main levée. Quand ils eurent terminé, les villageois se dispersèrent et rentrèrent chez eux, mais beaucoup restèrent. L'un des dirigeants approcha et leur montra ceux qui étaient restés :

« Le car partira quand vous le souhaitez, mais ils monteront avec vous, ils travaillent tous en ville. Malgré l'heure ils ont voté en faveur d'un départ avancé. »

Ava ouvrit des yeux ronds, jamais elle n'avait vu un tel fonctionnement, pas de maire pour décider, pas de noble pour diriger, tous avaient participé. Darry qui n'avait pas manqué l'étonnement de la jeune femme lui expliqua :

« C'est ce que l'on appelle une Res-Publica. Toute chose est décidée par tous les individus, chacun ayant son mot à dire. »

Ava hocha de la tête et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, hormis Darry, ils étaient tous un peu sceptique face à la politique en place. Mais, comme cela avait été demandé, le car fut en route un quart d'heure plus tard. La route était terriblement mauvaise, mais il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid, ce qui restait appréciable, surtout après avoir accusé pendant plusieurs semaines le climat de l'île de Shanks. Il fallut une heure de route avant que la cité, un ensemble massif d'immeuble au toit gris, caractéristique des couvertures en zinc, ne soit visible, après avoir passée un petit col.

Le bus s'arrêtait dans le centre de la cité, sur une place ombragée par des arbres aux feuilles d'un vert prononcé propre aux îles printanières. Kidd désigna l'autre côté de la place, un hôtel y était installé.

« On va prendre trois chambres-là. Ensuite on se rend chez deux des ingénieurs, plus vite on les voit, plus vite on fait les devis. »

L'hôtel n'avait rien de particulier, mais Ava fit une grimace quand elle comprit qu'elle devrait partager la chambre de Vince et Darry.

« L'équipage ne dispose pas des fonds nécessaires pour que l'on puisse être tranquille ? Demanda-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

Et non princesse, fit Kidd avec un faux sourire. Et puis pas de privilège pour les membres de l'équipage, réservé au capitaine et à son second. »

Sous son casque, Killer soupira fortement.

« Captain on devrait y aller, ne serait-ce que pour fixer des rendez-vous.

\- Ouai ouai, on va y aller. Darry, tu viens avec nous. Vous deux, vous pouvez faire ce qui vous chante, ajouta Kidd en se tournant vers Vince et Ava. »

Ils les plantèrent au milieu de la réception avec les bagages. Vince récupéra les clés des chambres et aida Ava à monter les sacs.

« Alors ça c'est Kidd », fit Vince en ouvrant une porte. « En face, c'est nous, ajouta-t-il en lançant la clé à Ava. Pose nos sacs, je m'occupe des affaires à Killer ».

Ava s'exécuta et ouvrit leur chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, Vince la rejoignit dans la chambre et en fit le tour.

« Tiens, tu n'as qu'à prendre ce lit, lui dit-il en montrant un lit masqué par un lourd paravent.

\- Merci.

\- Quasiment midi. On va manger ? »

Ava acquiesça. Ils sortirent et remontèrent une large avenue plantée d'arbres. Elle suivit Vince jusqu'à un café où un grand nombre de jeunes discutaient avec animation. Ils s'assirent à la terrasse et commandèrent de quoi manger sur le pouce. En croquant dans son sandwich, Ava eut l'impression d'avoir changé de planète. Tout était banal dans cette ville et bien loin de la piraterie.

« Tiens tiens… Regarde qui voilà, murmura Vince qui regardait par-dessus l'épaule d'Ava.

\- Quoi ? » Fit elle se retournant sur sa chaise.

Elle comprit vite de quoi parlait son compagnon. Un petit groupe encapuchonné dans de longues capes grises traversait la rue. Loin de la piraterie, mais très proche des révolutionnaires pensa Ava.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ici ?

\- Bonne question… De là d'où je viens, les révolutionnaires n'apportent que des problèmes. On en parlera à Kidd ce soir.

\- Et tu viens d'où ?

\- De West Blue.

\- Je croyais que les Kidds étaient de South Blue.

\- La plupart oui. Mais j'ai un peu bourlingué avant de devenir pirate… J'étais un mercenaire engagé pour défendre des navires de commerce. J'étais sur Grand Line quand Kidd a attaqué le bateau sur lequel j'étais. Quand il a vu mes talents de tireur il m'a offert plus que le patron que j'avais à l'époque…

\- À part l'appât du gain rien ne t'arrête hein, fit Ava avec un air sarcastique.

\- Penses ce que tu veux Ava, mais on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce que l'on a… Et ce n'est pas toi qui diras le contraire hein. »

_Touchée. _Ava ne répondit pas à la remarque du tireur, mais lui décrocha un sourire qui en disait long. Ils terminèrent de déjeuner en discutant, puis prirent chacun un café. Vince paya le repas puis s'étirer.

« Perso, je crois que je vais aller profiter pour dormir dans un vrai lit pour une fois et pas dans un hamac miteux…

\- Hum.

\- Quoi hum ?

\- Profites donc.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu rentres à l'hôtel ?

\- Oh non pour une fois que je n'ai pas Kidd sur le dos, je vais aller me promener.

\- Dix-neuf heure à l'hôtel et pas de connerie hein ! Killer te retrouverait vite. »

_Comme la dernière fois ? Où j'ai failli avoir la tête séparée du reste ?_

« Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas, je serai là pour le diner », lui lança-t-elle avec un geste de la main.

Elle marcha longtemps, se dirigeant vers les quartiers les plus anciens, les immeubles aux grandes façades blanches sculptées laissaient place à des maisons à colombages, la plupart ayant des tourelles et des toits hauts. Elle passa sous une arche, elle était dans la ville intra-muros, et c'était le centre culturel. Chaque rue avait son cotât de librairie et d'antiquaire. Sur une large place, un grand édifice déversait un flot incessant de jeunes adultes. Une université, pensa Ava en passant devant, elle continua sa route puis changea de direction en tombant de nouveau sur des longues silhouettes grises. Finalement, elle se décida à pousser la porte d'une librairie poussiéreuse. Les étagères croulaient sous les manuels d'occasion et autres ouvrages aux reliures abîmées. L'ensemble donnait l'impression d'un gigantesque capharnaüm. Elle contourna les rayons puis se trouva face au rayon géographie indiqué par une pancarte suspendue au plafond par des chaînes rouillées. Elle s'y enfonça sans trop savoir pourquoi, bousculant un jeune homme à lunette auquel elle ne prêta même pas attention. Des livres à la reliure dorée et des rouleaux de parchemin aux bords effrités s'entassaient dans un improbable fouillis. Ava allait de son exploration des étagères quand un ouvrage attira son attention. Elle le prit délicatement en essayant de ne pas faire tomber tout le reste par terre. Histoire et Géographie des Royaumes d'Hier et d'Aujourd'hui. Elle feuilleta les pages qui crissaient à chaque fois qu'elle en tournait une. Elle retint une exclamation en découvrant le dix-neuvième chapitre. Sur toute la page de gauche, une gravure représentait une haute tour dont le sommet se confondait avec les nuages. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la page d'en face, lisant avec une longueur d'avance le titre : le Royaume de la Tour Septentrionale. Le nom ne lui était pas inconnu et ce que le chapitre décrivait était en écho avec ce qu'Ava avait vu en rêve : un royaume aujourd'hui disparu, dont même la position était perdue. Malgré les efforts du gouvernement mondial naissant, ces derniers n'avaient pu sauver le peuple et leurs souverains de la folie destructrice du royaume perdu pendant le siècle oublié.

Tout le long du chapitre, des écritures et des annotations avaient été ajoutées par un mystérieux lecteur, dans un alphabet inconnu d'Ava. Elle se pencha un peu plus sur le livre pour tenter de les déchiffrer, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre les étranges symboles.

Trop concentrée sur le livre, Ava sentie à peine quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna, tentant de saisir le bras de l'inconnu quand le membre se volatilisa en une nuée de pétales de fleur. À quelques mètres, se tenait une femme brune qui la fixait avec un air surpris. Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu, et vu son accoutrement, elle faisait partie des révolutionnaires. Décontenancée de ne pas avoir sentie l'aura de la femme pourtant exacerbée et ne sachant quoi faire, Ava raffermit sa prise sur l'ouvrage comme pour se rasséréner.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Questionna Ava, soupçonneuse.

La femme fit un pas en avant ce qui fit reculer Ava tout autant.

« N'approchez pas » menaça Ava d'une voix presque inaudible.

La femme leva ses mains devant elle pour montrer qu'elle avait compris.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal… Juste ce livre, je le cherche depuis des années… »

Ava baissa les yeux sur l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait toujours fermement. Elle regarda une dernière fois les étranges inscriptions puis le ferma et le reposa sur l'étagère. Elle recula dans le rayon jusqu'à ce que la femme ne soit plus dans son champ de vision et quitta la librairie sans se retourner.

OOOoooOOO

Quand elle arriva enfin à l'hôtel, elle monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et fonça jusqu'à la chambre. Aucun de ses compagnons n'était là. Vince lui avait dit d'être là à dix-neuf heures, alors elle avait encore une heure. Elle se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire jusqu'à ras bord. Elle s'y plongea avec délice et se laissa aller en arrière. Sa rencontre avec la femme était encore au cœur des pensées. Le livre aussi. Quelle probabilité d'ailleurs de tomber sur un livre où s'étale en grand la tour de ses rêves.

La tour. Mari-Joa. Les tableaux. Le puzzle se reconstituait. Les deux amants incestueux étaient ses ancêtres. Ça, Ava l'avait compris. Elle se souvenait de leur portrait gigantesque dans la salle où tout était caché. Mais pourquoi tous ces rêves ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Quand l'eau commença à refroidir, elle se savonna puis sortit du bain et s'enroula dans une serviette. Dans la pièce d'à côté, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas.

« Ava ?

\- Oui, je m'habille, répondit-elle à Vince

\- Ok, bouges. »

Elle s'approcha du lavabo, s'attacha rapidement les cheveux et essuya avec sa main le miroir accroché au-dessus. Ava poussa un cri d'horreur devant l'image que renvoyait le reflet du miroir. Certaine d'y avoir vu un homme, elle dut se retenir au bord du lavabo pour ne pas s'écrouler alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle. Un coup d'œil supplémentaire lui arracha un autre cri, alors que de l'autre côté, on tambourinait à la porte en l'appelant. Mais l'homme se reflétait toujours dans le miroir et ses yeux verts la transperçaient comme s'il pouvait lire en son âme. Ava le regarda une dernière fois, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voyait. Elle fit un pas un arrière et son talon buta contre quelque chose au sol. Elle vit une dernière fois le visage pâle la fixer avant que sa vision ne se troublât, achevant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Le sol était dur, et n'amortit en rien sa chute, puis le trou noir et le silence l'entourèrent.

_Le silence est de courte durée. Un horrible bourdonnement sourd, puis, des cris, des centaines de cris. L'odeur de la fumée et des chairs calcinées qui lui donne la nausée. Elle est au beau milieu de l'enfer, au beau milieu de ses cauchemars. En plein milieu des quais, bousculée par les hommes et les femmes paniqués, Ava sent qu'elle est emportée vers les navires à leur tour visés par les bombes. Soudain, elle l'aperçoit à quelques mètres d'elle. La reine._

_Elle hurle face à l'horreur et se refuse à embarquer, mettant en échec les soldats qui cherchent désespérément à lui faire entendre raison._

_« Je vous en prie votre majesté… Il est trop tard !_

_\- Mon fils. Mon fils n'est plus là…_

_\- Nous ne savons pas où le prince…_

_\- Non, pitié ! Laissez-moi, je ne veux pas…Néthan ! Crie-t-elle, en repoussant les soldats qui la retiennent. »_

_Elle se démène de plus belle, elle griffe et mord dans les corps qui tentent encore de la retenir. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues rougies, la bouche crispée par la douleur, personne n'avait jamais la reine dans un tel état. Son monde venait de s'effondrer et rien ne lui rendrait._

_Un cri insupportable déchire alors le temps et l'espace durant ce qui sembla une éternité. La reine met un genou à terre, écrasée par la puissance du cri, reprenant lentement ses esprits. Sur le pont d'un navire, un enfant hurle, le sang coulant de chacune de ses oreilles. Beaucoup sont évanouis sous le choc._

_« Par les anciens », souffle d'effroi un des soldats près de la reine._

_Celle-ci suit son regard. À l'orée de la forêt, Néthan est apparue et sur son épaule, pas plus grande qu'un chat, se tient une créature depuis longtemps oubliée._

OOOoooOOO


	15. Oiseaux de nuit

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 15. J'ai dû changer le rating de la fiction car il y a un passage érotique (Je préfère ce terme à lemon perso... X) mais vous pouvez largement sauter toute cette dernière partie qui commence après que soit apparu pour la deuxième fois : OOOoooOOO. **_

_**Alors, ok, j'avoue, c'est sûrement le confinement qui m'a fait divaguer vers une telle situation ahah. **_

_**En attendant vos retours, je vous souhaite bon courage pour la suite, prenez soin de vous et de vos proches, tenez bon !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - Oiseaux de nuit**

Dans sa chambre, Killer entendit les cris qu'il identifia immédiatement. Il sortit précipitamment et traversa le couloir jusqu'à l'autre chambre. Quand il entra, Vince était à la porte de la salle de bain, tambourinant à la porte, mais aucune réponse. Un grand bruit sourd se fit entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe putain ?

\- Elle était à la douche et m'a dit qu'elle s'habillait, puis je ne sais pas… Je crois que quelque chose est tombé.

\- C'est elle qui a dû tomber, grogna Killer. Pousse toi Vince. »

Mais Vince ne l'écoutait pas et continuait d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte en vain. Alors il saisit Vince par les deux épaules et le tira en arrière, libérant la porte.

« Ava, réponds putain ! »

Toujours pas de réponse. Pas le choix, se dit-il en envoyant un grand coup d'épaule dans le battant qui résista, mais au second essai céda. Au milieu de la salle de bain, Ava était étendue au sol, inconsciente. Killer s'accroupit à ses côtés et prit immédiatement son pouls. Son cœur battait alors qu'elle semblait ne pas respirer, et son corps était encore plus froid qu'à l'habitude. Il passa un bras en dessous de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Vince qui s'était avancé jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce.

Elle est dans les vapes, je vais l'amener jusqu'à son lit… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la respiration d'Ava s'accéléra et devint sifflante. Il sentit son corps se liquéfier entre ses bras.

« Putain de merde qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ferme-la et va chercher de l'aide », hurla Killer.

Vince ne le fit pas répéter et ni une ni deux, disparut.

Killer relâcha Ava qui retomba souplement sur le sol. Il devait trouver une solution. Il noircit de haki ses mains et commença à secouer Ava dont la respiration et le rythme cardiaque devinrent vite erratique.

« Ava, Ava, tu m'entends ? »

Les yeux d'Ava s'ouvrirent soudainement et roulèrent vers le haut tandis que son corps se souleva une première fois. Puis une seconde fois. Fébrile, Killer essaya de la reprendre dans ses bras, mais le corps d'Ava se tordit violemment, pris de convulsions. Il se déplaça et cala la tête d'Ava entre ses cuisses afin d'éviter qu'elle ne la cogne au sol. La crise empirait, sa respiration entrecoupée commençait à sérieusement inquiété Killer qui redoutait qu'elle ne s'étouffe.

« Les secours arrivent », cria Vince qui était revenu dans la chambre. Il entra dans la salle de bain et regarda avec stupeur le corps d'Ava qui se contorsionnait malgré le poids de Killer qui tentait de la bloquer.

« C'est une crise d'épilepsie, dit Vince soudainement. Il faut la tourner.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dès que les convulsions cessent, on la met sur le côté. C'est compris ? »

Killer hocha de la tête. Les secondes lui semblaient minutes puis, finalement les convulsions baissèrent d'intensité pour finalement s'arrêter.

« Aller, on la tourne », murmura Vince.

Ils n'en eurent pas le temps. La respiration saccadée d'Ava se coupa subitement, et après un bref instant, elle poussa un profond soupir. Ses yeux se refermèrent alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrit et d'une voix très faible, elle se mit à parler dans une langue étrange. Killer et Vince se regardèrent avec ahurissement.

« Tout va bien, vous avez toujours besoin d'aide ? » Fit une voix venant du couloir.

Killer regarda à nouveau Ava puis poussa Vince :

« Va leur dire que tout va bien… S'il la voit parler comme ça, ils vont faire venir un exorciste… »

Vince se releva et passa dans la chambre rassurer les tenanciers de l'hôtel. Killer referma la porte derrière lui. Il sécha Ava, encore trempée de son bain, puis attrapa les vêtements qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Il lui passa sa culotte et son t-shirt. Il ouvrit la porte avant de prendre Ava toujours inconsciente dans ses bras et de la poser sur son lit. Il s'assit à côté et observa Ava. Elle n'avait toujours pas cessé de parler et il ne comprenait pas un piètre mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Vince réapparut près de lui en tendant un escargophone.

« Kidd veut te parler. »

Killer saisit l'appareil :

« C'est moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- On dirait qu'Ava à fait un malaise…

\- Paraît qu'elle cause ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Un vrai aimant à problème cette gonzesse… C'est pour ça qu'elle te plaît Killer. »

Kidd raccrocha aussi sec. Killer retint une insulte et lança l'escargophone à Vince et lui dit qu'il pouvait rejoindre Kidd au bar… Il ne comptait pas laisser Ava sans surveillance.

OOOoooOOO

Assis dans un coin, Killer étalait le baume que lui avait donner Darry pour ses brûlures au bras et au visage. Cela n'avait rien d'agréable et c'était douloureux, mais ce n'était rien comparer à la séance de charcutage à laquelle Kidd avait droit. Ce dernier allait être acariâtre pour tout le reste de la journée avec un tel traitement. Les chirurgiens et techniciens veillait à ce que l'on puisse bientôt poser le socle sur le membre sectionné de Kidd et pour cela, il fallait faire ce qu'ils appelaient 'place net'. Autrement dit, couper tout ce qui dépasse et s'assurer que les nerfs et tendons soient bien positionnés lors de la première opération décisive pour le bon fonctionnement du bras mécanique.

Il faudra vite lui trouver de quoi se changer les idées, pensa-t-il. Alcool, repas et libertinage. Les maîtres-mots de Kidd lors des escales. Il était clair que ça allait être plus que nécessaire vu la teinte violacée que prenait le visage de Kidd.

Killer se pencha vers Vince :

« J'espère que tu as trouvé quelque chose pour améliorer la fin de journée de Kidd parce que là, c'est mal barré.

\- Ouai ouai t'en fais pas. Y a un quartier qui devrait lui plaire…

\- Parfait. Par contre Vince, on n'y mange pas hein… N'oublie pas Ava.

\- Oui, je suis pas con non plus…

\- Ça, j'en sais rien du tout Vince. »

Killer se leva et sortit de la salle de chirurgie et partit vers la terrasse. Il releva légèrement son casque et s'alluma une cigarette. Il saisit un escargophone, appela l'hôtel et demanda directement la chambre.

« Allô ?

\- C'est Killer. Tout est ok ?

\- Ça va, fit la voix rocailleuse de Darry de l'autre côté du combiné.

\- Elle tire pas trop la tronche ?

\- J'vous cache pas qu'elle n'est pas très agréable… »

Killer entendit Ava râler derrière Darry.

« Ouai j'entends ça… Dis-lui que si elle se tient tranquille et qu'elle se repose comme tu l'as conseillé, Kidd lui paye le restau.

\- Je transmets le message. »

Il raccrocha. Il termina sa cigarette à l'air libre avec de retourner dans l'ambiance tendue de la salle d'opération. En entrant, il nota que Kidd arrivait cette fois-ci vraiment à saturation.

« Sous anesthésie, ça aurait peut-être été mieux non ?

\- Elle n'est nécessaire que pour la pause du socle. La locale suffit…

\- C'est ce que je vois, fit Killer. Messieurs, je crois que la séance a assez duré.

\- Nous cautérisons et ce sera prêt, il n'y aura plus qu'à bander. »

À dix-sept heures, ils sortirent de la clinique. Killer suivait Kidd bien décidé à aller prendre un remontant.

« Kidd, tu devrais d'abord aller dormir un peu non ?

\- Oh mais quel casse-couille !

\- C'est pas moi qui suis encore sous anesthésiant. La morphine est à l'hôtel.

\- Vince m'a trouvé un remontant, t'en fais pas, fit Kidd en sortant discrètement un petit sachet.

\- C'est pas l'idée du siècle les mélanges…

\- Ça durera que deux heures Killer.

\- Ouai, mais ça contracte les vaisseaux sanguins.

\- On s'en branle, je suis opéré que dans trois jours.

\- Comme tu veux Kidd. »

Killer s'arrêta au milieu de la rue bondée. Kidd se retourna :

« Aller vient, on va boire un coup.

\- Non, je vais chercher Darry, mieux vaut que le médecin soit avec toi.

\- Ok, ramène la fille aussi, que je sois en bonne compagnie aussi, ajouta Kidd avec un clin d'œil appuyé. Oh détends toi un peu Killer ! Je déconne ! Faux que tu relâches le contrôle un peu. »

Killer laissa Kidd s'approcher. Il posa sa main valide sur l'épaule de Killer et approcha son visage des ouvertures du casque.

« Eh Killer, je te suis reconnaissant pour toujours, mais je n'ai plus dix ans, tu peux lâcher la pression.

\- L'anesthésie et la morphine te ramollissent Kidd, répondit Killer avec un sourire.

\- Ta gueule. Aller va chercher Darry et l'autre peste si ça te chante qu'on puisse un peu se bourrer la gueule. »

Il repoussa Killer et eut un grand éclat de rire puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre Vince. Killer les regarda s'éloigner, et laissa un grand soupir s'échapper :

« Non Kidd, tu es toujours ce même gamin chouignard des bas-fonds… »

Il retourna à l'hôtel d'un pas tranquille puis entra dans sa chambre prendre une veste avant de passer la tête par la porte de la chambre que partageait Darry. La scène était atypique pour Killer, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui risquait d'arrivait avec les hommes de leur équipage. Assis sur le lit double de la pièce, Darry et Ava jouaient aux échecs. Il observa en silence. Assise en tailleur, le menton reposant sur sa main Ava tentait de contrer son adversaire. Elle ronchonna doucement quand elle comprit que le médecin l'avait coincée et Killer en profita pour se montrer.

« Ça y est, la convalescence est levée pour toi, dit-il d'une voix neutre à Ava.

\- Elle n'était pas forcément nécessaire, mais il faut se méfier des crises d'épilepsie, commenta Darry.

\- Je ne suis pas épileptique.

\- Les crises se révèlent parfois tardivement jeune fille, continua le médecin.

\- Ouai, c'est ça. »

Ava se leva sur le lit, jambes à l'air, vêtue d'une simple culotte et d'un t-shirt. Elle enjamba les draps défaits pour disparaître derrière le paravent. Elle en revint, enfilant à la va-vite un jean et passa un pull. Killer la regardait, toujours un peu circonspect devant le peu de crédit qu'Ava accordait à la pudeur et à la nudité, mais remerciant à chaque fois son casque qui cachait ses expressions. _Peut-être en fait-elle exprès…_ Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour penser à autre chose. Déjà dix-huit heures.

« Aller doc' prenez vos affaires que l'on aille manger. Les autres nous attendent. »

Il sortit dans le couloir et pris son escargophone pour savoir où s'étaient rendus Kidd et Vince. Quand il raccrocha, Darry et Ava sortirent de la chambre. Il s'écarta du passage pour les laisser passer, puis il verrouilla la porte.

Ils quittèrent l'hôtel. Derrière lui, Darry et Ava discutait alors qu'ils traversaient une place illuminée par le soleil couchant. Ils rejoignirent un quartier particulièrement animé de la ville et trouvèrent finalement le bar dont Kidd avait parlé au téléphone. Le pub où ils entrèrent quelque temps plus tard était envahi par une fumée épaisse et bondé par les clients. Partout des rires résonnaient malgré la musique forte. Beaucoup de jeunes restaient debout, pinte à la main et cigarette à la bouche. Killer saisit soudainement la main d'Ava et approcha son casque de sa figure.

« Ils sont à l'étage normalement » fit-il en désignant des escaliers.

Ava tapa sur l'épaule de Darry qui les suivit vers le second niveau, où il y aavait de grandes tables remplies. Dans un coin, les rires d'Eustass résonnaient. Killer tira sur la main d'Ava qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, assuré de ne pas la perdre dans la foule resserrée, sa main glacée laisserai un vide vite repérable si elle le lâchait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ce bordel », grogna Killer en s'arrêtant net quand ils parvinrent enfin à la table.

Ava le percuta, et essaya de voir par-dessus son épaule ce qui avait pu l'énerver. Kidd était entouré d'hommes à capes grises, des révolutionnaires. Parmi eux, une femme brune fixait Ava et Killer de son regard bleu. Killer sentit la main d'Ava se crisper à l'intérieur de la sienne.

« Kidd ! Cria Killer pour se faire entendre. Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Des révolutionnaires putain ! Je suppose que t'as pas reconnu la femme de l'équipage de chapeau de paille.

\- Ah v'là le casqué et le dragonneau ! » S'écria en même temps Kid, complètement ivre.

Les yeux de Killer roulèrent vers le plafond : décidément, l'alcool rendait Kidd bien imprudent, et ça, ce n'était pas nouveau, pensa Killer. Il resserra sa main autour de celle d'Ava. La femme brune avait réagi à ce qu'avait dit Kidd et son regard passa d'Ava à Killer avant de revenir à Kidd. Ce dernier n'avait même pas fait attention à ce que venait de dire son second et continuait de boire joyeusement avec Vince et un inconnu. En attendant, ils étaient entourés de révolutionnaire et d'une des femmes les plus dangereuse du monde était à leur table et détaillait avec curiosité Ava.

L'autre voisin de Kidd, un homme blond, visiblement ivre, se tourna en même temps vers lui, hilare :

« Dragonneau ? Plutôt original comme surnom ! Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?

\- Bah parce que s'en est… »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Kidd daigna enfin lever les yeux vers lui. Killer ravala son exaspération, cela ne servait à rien d'aggraver la situation. D'autant plus que le voisin blond de Kidd regardait à son tour Ava avec intérêt. Lui et Nico Robin avaient déjà compris. Alors qu'il semblait saoul à peine quelques secondes au paravent, le jeune homme était désormais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux et Killer ne tarda pas à le reconnaître. Avec ses cheveux blonds ondulés, sa grande brûlure sous l'œil gauche cela ne faisait aucun doute, c'était le numéro deux de l'armée des révolutionnaires. La question était : qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire Nico Robin avec eux ?

« Asseyez-vous tout les deux maintenant », ordonna Kidd.

Killer s'exécuta et d'une main discrète passée dans le dos d'Ava, il la poussa doucement vers la table couverte de bouteilles et de plats. Ava s'assit sur un banc en face de Kidd, le blond et Nico Robin, Killer partit de l'autre côté, s'asseoir entre Darry et Vince. Nico Robin fixait avec tant d'intérêt Ava, que Killer commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter de leur sécurité. Mais son attention fut vite happée par Kidd qui l'interpellait pour savoir ce qu'il buvait et ce qu'il mangeait. Il se pencha vers le roux regardant du coin de l'œil Nico Robin se lever et contourner la large tablée pour aller s'asseoir près d'Ava. Kidd râla lui reposant la question et finalement, il commanda un double whisky avec une paille. Il commença à siroter son verre en silence essayant d'intercepter des bribes de ce que pouvait se dire les deux femmes.

Il dut vite admettre qu'il était trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit et que la conversation entre Kidd et le numéro deux des révolutionnaires l'attirait aussi énormément. Son nom était Sabo s'il avait bien entendu… Killer tentait de connaître la raison de leur venue sur cette île, mais l'homme était habile et évitait ces questions, cependant sa conversation n'était pas désagréable. S'il avait été un idéaliste, Killer aurait été séduit par les idées utopiste du jeune homme. Malgré tous ses efforts pour soutirer des informations aux révolutionnaires, Killer lâcha quand son cinquième verre commença à faire effet sur son discernement. Il se tut et but à petites gorgées son verre. À un moment donnée, il fut arraché de sa rêverie par Kidd qui insultait et menaçait un loubard à quelques tables de la leur. Il se leva précipitamment pour le retenir et le rasseoir à leur table. Il devait ralentir sur le whisky sinon il ne pourrait pas gérer si jamais Kidd refaisait des siennes. Puis soudain, il s'aperçut de son absence. Merde ! Aucune trace d'Ava. Comme frappé d'un électrochoc, Killer s'extirpa de l'engourdissement qu'avait provoqué l'alcool sur lui et se leva. D'un regard sur l'ensemble de la salle, il chercha Ava ou Nico Robin. De l'autre côté, l'issue de secours s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir une passerelle où des personnes fumaient. Killer traversa la salle et poussa sur la porte. La passerelle donnait sur des escaliers de secours qui servait plus largement de fumoir. Quelques marches plus bas, dans le méli-mélo des conversations, Ava fumait une longue cigarette alors que Nico Robin lui parlait non sans véhémence.

Il s'assit sur les marches en metal à quelques mètres des deux femmes, sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres : il pouvait enfin entendre leur conversation.

« …Ne me prend pas pour une bille, je n'étais pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle Akainu ne t'avait pas tuée, mais j'ai eu la réponse grâce à Eustass Kidd. Personne ne peut avoir une prime aussi élevée, avec pour mention "Only Alive". Le gouvernement te recherche pour le compte de gens très influents et très riches, et j'ai ma petite idée de qui ils sont. Je ne t'oblige pas à me dire de quelle famille tu viens, saches que les révolutionnaires peuvent te protéger, et bien mieux que l'équipage du Kidd.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais… Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même, répliqua Ava d'un ton acide.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne te livre, sept-cents millions de berry, ce n'est pas rien.

\- Mêle-toi donc de ta propre prime.

\- Ma prime n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète…

\- C'est ton habilité à lire les ponéglyphes alors ? Je sais très bien pourquoi Ohara a été supprimée de la carte. C'est pour cela que je t'ai suivie ici…

\- Tu veux savoir ce que disaient les inscriptions sur le livre n'est-ce pas ? Sur la page de la tour ? »

Killer vit clairement Ava avoir une réaction de surprise pendant une fraction de seconde :

« Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Mes pouvoirs sont assez particuliers, fit Robin en créant un œil dans la paume de sa main. Les annotations ne t'apprendront pas grand chose à part que ce qui est écrit dans le livre est faux.

\- Comment puis-je en être sûre ?

\- Tu ne le peux pas, à part me croire sur parole. »

Killer ne saisissait pas tout de leur conversation, mais il avait compris, malgré les vapeurs d'alcool qui lui embrumaient le cerveau, que les deux femmes s'étaient déjà vues. Ava tira sur sa cigarette et souffla longuement la fumée. Il pensait que les deux femmes en avaient terminé quand Robin reprit la parole :

« Il y avait aussi comme une prophétie.

\- Une prophétie ?

\- Sur un enfant né des dieux et des démons. »

Ava jeta sa cigarette et dévisagea son interlocutrice.

« Un élu ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais en étudiant je pourrais...

\- Non, nous allons nous en tenir là. »

Ava commença à remonter les marches, mais Robin la retint par un bras.

« Attends ! La proposition tient toujours. Les révolutionnaires pourraient te prendre sous leur aile… »

« AVA » prononça Killer d'une voix forte.

Les conversations cessèrent et toutes les personnes présentes sur la passerelle se tournèrent vers Killer qui se leva. Il descendit les marches qui le séparaient d'Ava et saisit sa main libre. Nico Robin relâcha Ava et fit un pas en arrière, elle remit la capuche de sa cape puis darda ses yeux bleus sur Ava et Killer.

« Je comprends mieux ton attachement à cet équipage », conclut-elle avant de disparaître.

Les personnes qui s'étaient stoppées reprirent leur conversation normalement sans prêter davantage attention à Ava et Killer. L'escargophone de ce dernier sonna. Il sortit l'appareil de sa veste et répondit à Darry. Ils étaient en train de quitter le bar, Kidd s'était battu. Le médecin rentrait donc à l'hôtel se coucher tandis que Kidd et Vince partaient continuer leur nuit en meilleure compagnie. Il appelait pour savoir s'il devait attendre Ava pour rentrer avec elle. Killer lui assura qu'il la raccompagnerait lui-même puis raccrocha. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ava qui le regardait étrangement.

« Tu ne rejoins pas Kidd ? »

Sa voix était âpre, elle savait parfaitement où étaient partis Kidd et Vince bien que Darry ait utilisé une appellation plus discrète que 'maison close'. Killer se pencha vers elle.

« Je n'aime pas les putes. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour elles. Puis, elles ne seraient qu'un maigre lot de consolation. »

Killer se mordit la langue en prononçant ces derniers mots et en voyant le regard étrange d'Ava, il les regretta aussitôt.

OOOoooOOO

Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel sans s'adresser la parole, mais la tension entre eux étaient palpable. Une fois dans le hall Ava tourna vers le bar encore ouvert, malgré l'heure avancée, dont disposait l'établissement. Elle commanda une vodka martini avant d'aller s'asseoir dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils de la salle. Killer saisit le verre au moment où le serveur allait l'apporter à Ava.

« Je m'en occupe, je prendrai un whisky avec une paille », dit-il à l'homme sans même un regard.

Il posa le verre sur la table devant Ava, puis attendit le sien qui finit par rapidement arriver, le bar étant désert. Il aspira dans la paille. Il ne lâchait pas Ava des yeux. Il avait envie qu'elle le voit. Qu'elle voit ses yeux qui l'imaginaient nue, qui imaginait la rondeur de ses seins, le changement de couleur de sa peau sous l'effet de l'excitation. Killer regarda son verre. Il n'avait plus les idées claires, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il avait mal en dedans et que la seule chose pouvant le soulager était assise en face de lui. La respiration d'Ava s'accéléra, elle se pencha et prit son verre dont elle but une grande gorgée, puis regarda Killer par en dessous de ses cils. Killer tira plus fort sur la paille, le whisky lui brûla la langue. Il termina son verre et le posa sur la table. Il avait l'impression que malgré son casque, Ava voyait en lui comme à travers du cristal. C'était pourtant ce qu'il voulait quelques instants auparavant. Était-ce son attachement à Kidd qui le retenait ainsi ? Kidd avait dit non alors il n'y goûterait pas ? Après tout Kidd était bien occupé avec ces filles de joie, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que lui s'allonge sur le corps pâle d'Ava ? Ça tirait de plus en plus en dedans de lui-même. Le bruit sourd du verre d'Ava sur la table le tira des ses réflexions. Elle se leva et partit vers les escaliers en lui lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Il tourna les talons et s'engouffra à sa suite dans les escaliers. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir et au moment où elle allait poser sa main sur la poignée de sa chambre, il la rattrapa et la tira par un bras. Ava se retourna vers lui et regarda en direction de la chambre de Kidd avant de le regarder à nouveau.

« Je connais Kidd, il ne sera pas là avant midi », murmura Killer en attirant davantage Ava jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent.

Il laissa sa main glisser dans le dos d'Ava jusqu'au creux de ses reins puis soudain elle posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras et le poussa jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Surpris, son regard passa a travers les ouvertures de son casque de la bouche d'Ava à son t-shirt qui laissait deviner sa poitrine se soulevant un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude. D'un mouvement, il saisit Ava par les poignets d'une main et la fit changer de place en la bloquant entre lui et la porte. Il chercha frénétiquement ses clés. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il les trouva enfin au fond de sa poche et qu'il ouvrit la porte. Une fois dans la chambre, ses derniers scrupules s'évanouirent alors qu'il retirait son casque sans ménagement, l'alcool ayant fait disparaître la douleur que causaient ses brûlures. Il attrapa Ava par la nuque et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, voraces. Elle rendit son baiser avec autant de force et ses mains s'agrippèrent à son t-shirt. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent Killer retira ses chaussures et son t-shirt qui termina par terre, et saisit Ava qu'il assit sans ménagement sur la commode dont disposait sa chambre. Ses mains remontèrent le t-shirt d'Ava effleurant ses flancs et ses côtes avant de se poser sur ses seins dont il pinça les extrémités sans ménagement. Elle poussa un grognement mécontent quand il cessa ses caresses et qu'il s'attaqua à défaire son jean et le descendit brusquement, enlevant au passage ses chaussures. Le tout tomba au pied de la commode. Un grand sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Killer face au simple bout de tissus qu'il arracha avant de tirer sur les jambes d'Ava la forçant à s'avancer tout au bord du meuble. Leurs regards se croisèrent à la dérobé, puis il s'agenouilla écartant les jambes d'Ava et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant d'aller plus en avant avec avidité. Ava retint un cri de surprise puis commença à essayer de s'échapper de son étreinte. C'était grisant. C'était frustrant. Ça le tirait de plus en plus et il se délectait d'avance de quand ce serait son tour. Il passa un bras autour de chaque jambe d'Ava l'empêchant de se reculer. Très vite, ses mouvements s'inversèrent et son bassin s'avança davantage vers la bouche de Killer. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le rebords du meuble alors qu'elle laissait sa tête aller en arrière, laissant libre court à ses gémissements. Elle vint terriblement vite et Killer déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses cuisses et remonta vers elle, il allait la dévorer. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et la fit descendre de la commode puis la retourna. Il déboutonna son propre jean qui descendit avec son boxer. Son érection lui faisait presque mal quand il l'appuya contre les fesses pâles d'Ava avant de la prendre avec force en la plaquant contre la commode. Killer observa attentivement son visage alors qu'il sentait une sensation de chaleur lui remonter le long de l'échine. Comment pouvait-elle être si bouillante à l'intérieur et si glacée en surface ? Il chassa cette pensée en s'enfonçant plus loin en elle, alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait dans un gémissement silencieux.


	16. L'autre réalité

_**Chers amis, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez tous bien dans ses temps inédits mais courage ! On arrive au bout !**_

_**C'est un chapitre un peu long, mais j'ai été très inspirée :)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 - L'autre réalité**

Ava n'avait dormi que quelques heures quand elle se trouva à bêtement fixer le plafond. Il faisait encore nuit et à ses côtés la respiration régulière de Killer était le seul bruit qui résonnait. Elle se tourna et vit la fameuse commode. Cela avait été très différent des caresses amoureuses et adolescentee qu'elle avait pu échanger plus jeune avec certain jeunes hommes rencontrés lors de longues escales. Killer était un animal. L'orgasme donné au début était presque à prendre comme une contrepartie au rapport brut qui s'en était suivi. Mais, même ça, ça avait été tellement bon.

Le mal de crâne la réveilla. _Putain Ava, tu le sais en plus qui faut pas abuser sur la boisson._ Elle se redressa, le lit était vide mais le bruit de la douche était équivoque. Elle se leva puis entra dans la salle de bain et se pencha vers le lavabo pour boire en évitant de voir dans le miroir. Les miroirs ne lui inspiraient plus vraiment confiance et quand elle eut terminé elle tourna le dos à la surface lisse. Devant elle, la paroi de la douche laissait deviner la grande silhouette de Killer. Cela avait peut-être été une mauvaise idée. Elle en voulait plus maintenant. Elle poussa la porte de la douche et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Killer alors qu'elle se collait contre lui. Il retira ses mains et se retourna :

« Pas maintenant. »

Les bras d'Ava retombèrent le long de son corps. Elle le fixa méchamment. S'était-elle trompée ? Avait-elle eu tort ? L'évidence que cette nuit serait un événement ponctuel la frappa soudainement. L'humiliation la parcourut comme si son sang avait été remplacé par de l'acide. Sauf que cet imbécile n'avait pas réfléchi un seul instant à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il la fixait, l'expression fermée, comme convaincu qu'elle allait abdiquer. Les yeux de Killer s'exorbitèrent quand le lien se referma autour de son cou. Il regarda Ava sans comprendre et essaya de saisir ce qui l'étranglait, mais ses doigts passèrent à travers, ce n'était que de l'eau. De l'eau qu'Ava pouvait manipuler s'il y en avait suffisamment près d'elle. Elle était au paradis. Il abandonna vite l'idée de se débarrasser de ce qui lui serrait le cou, c'était impossible, alors il fit la même chose qu'elle. Ses mains se scellèrent autour du cou d'Ava. Ils se dévisageaient attendant de voir lequel des deux se déclarera vaincu. Mais Ava n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser avoir ainsi. Elle agrippa les deux bras de Killer et frappa avec le genou vers son entre-jambe. L'effet fut immédiat, il la lâcha et se plia en deux en criant un flot d'injures. Ava ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention et sortit de la cabine de douche.

« Reviens ici ! »

Elle ne l'écouta pas, elle contourna le lit et ramassa ses affaires, ignorant royalement Killer qu'il la suivit dans la chambre. Elle ragea quand Killer la saisit par un bras et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle voulut décocher une droite vers la partie ravagée du visage de Killer, mais il l'arrêta de son autre main. Elle envoya, dans une dernière tentative, une béquille à sa hanche gauche. Mais il la contra avec aisance et la renversa au sol et termina de l'immobiliser en s'asseyant à califourchon sur elle.

La scène était presque autant surréaliste qu'elle était ridicule. Trempés, nus, ils étaient essoufflés tous les deux. Ava était écrasée par le poids de Killer. Il changea de prise et maintint les deux poignets d'Ava dans une seule main. Ava l'observa se passer sa main libre sur son visage et remettre ses cheveux blonds en arrière. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le cœur d'Ava fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle la connaissait cette expression. Killer ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir tant il se souleva vite. Il se mit à genoux et se pencha vers elle et la tira brusquement pour qu'elle se redresse et passe les jambes de chaque côté de sa taille. Assise sur lui, Ava baissa les yeux pour voir Killer frotter son visage contre sa poitrine avant de lui mordre un sein. Une des mains de Killer maintenait ses fesses assises sur ses cuisses, mais elle sentit la seconde proche de son entre-jambe qui se mouvait.  
Quand il écarta son visage, elle entrevit sa grande main qui bougeait le long de sa verge. Killer passa alors ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva avant d'entrer en elle en la basculant en arrière.

Il la tint par le bassin en entamant un va-et-vient qui laissa Ava sans défense, mais parfaitement satisfaite. La chambre fut bientôt emplie de leurs respirations fortes et de leurs grognements se finissant en gémissements. Elle regarda Killer à travers ses yeux mi-clos, il n'était plus loin avec sa tête renversée en arrière. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, il se redressa et la fixa. Elle sentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps, c'était grisant et dérangeant. Il se fit plus violent, et Ava ne retint aucun de ses cris, alors que les coups la faisaient glisser sur le sol. Il en profita pour s'allonger complètement sur elle et plonger sa tête dans la nuque d'Ava qu'il mordit sans tendresse. Ava passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux blonds et tira dessus pour l'arrêter. Il lui saisit les bras alors que ces râles devenaient plus forts et qu'il se crispa en elle à plusieurs reprises avant de complètement l'écraser de son poids.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça.

« Tu crois que l'on atteindra le lit un jour ? »

Sa remarque arracha un minuscule rire à Killer.

« Un lit ? Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Tu préfères comme ça ?

\- Te baiser par terre après que tu aies tenté de me tuer ? »

Elle le regarda furieusement. Mais quelle enflure !

« Je peux réessayer.

\- Pas sûre que je réagisse de la même façon, ricana-t-il. »

Elle le savait, si Killer était le second de Kidd, c'était parce qu'à défaut d'être fait du même bois, ils étaient de la même trempe. Killer était une bête dangereuse qui n'hésiterait pas à la tuer s'il avait décidé qu'il devait en être ainsi. Elle se releva et fila sous la douche pour se rincer soigneusement. Elle en ressortit très vite et s'habilla devant Killer qui fumait à la fenêtre.

« Tu avais déjà vu la femme de l'équipage de chapeau de paille.

\- La femme d'hier soir ?

\- Oui, Nico Robin.

\- Je l'ai croisée il y a quelques jours dans une librairie.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Le jour de la crise. »

Il s'approcha d'elle comme un félin. Cette démarche était tout bonnement fascinante aux yeux d'Ava. Il se pencha vers elle :

« Tu devrais retourner dans l'autre chambre, Kidd et Vince ne vont pas tarder à rentrer. Il ne doit pas avoir à te chercher ici. »

Elle acquiesça, et ramassa ces dernières affaires avant de quitter la chambre. Elle resta un instant dans le couloir, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de ce réveil aussi fou que la nuit qu'il l'avait précédée. Au creux de son ventre, bouillait un sentiment similaire à celui d'une victoire personnelle. Elle ferma les yeux en savourant cette sensation, puis elle se résolut à faire ce que lui avait dit Killer.

Dans l'autre chambre, Darry était déjà réveillé. Ava voulut justifier son arrivée tardive, mais le médecin la devança :

« Ne cherche pas de mensonges… J'ai eu des enfants, tu sais. Je sais parfaitement où tu étais. »

Là-dessus, il replongea dans sa lecture.  
Killer connaissait vraiment bien son capitaine : une demi-heure plus tard Vince entra dans la chambre. Il se vautra sur son lit et s'endormit aussi sec.

OOOoooOOO

Assise entre Darry et Vince, elle observait par-derrière la vitre les mécaniciens finir les fixations et les réglages. Parfois, plus qu'elle ne le voulait, ses yeux passaient sur la haute stature de Killer, qui bras croisés, surveillait de près l'installation du bras de son capitaine.

Après un moment, l'un des prothésistes, brancha un ensemble de câbles qui arracha à Kidd une grimace.

« Ce n'est pas spécialement agréable !

\- Ne bougez pas, il nous reste encore quelques boulons à resserrer et ce sera terminer, préviens un des prothésistes. »

Quand ce fut terminé, Kidd s'avança vers le miroir et observa sous toutes les coutures son nouveau bras.

« On va pouvoir reprendre la mer, fit-il. On prend le premier bus demain matin et on retourne au navire.

\- Ouai c'est ça, je pense surtout que tu vas passer ta nuit à baiser des putes et que l'on prendra le dernier bus demain.

\- T'as pas tort Vince, lui répondit Kidd d'une voix guttural. »

Sans attendre personne Kidd prit son manteau et sortit en s'étirant. Killer le suivit, mais déposa sur le comptoir une bourse pleine de Berry et d'un signe, enjoignit les autres à se lever.

Ils remontèrent l'avenue bondée. C'était le moment où les heures s'étiraient avant la nuit, où chacun rejoignait un bar ou un pub pour oublier sa journée de travail.

« Mais tiens donc ! Ne serait-ce pas Cap'tain Kidd ! »

Les cinq se tournèrent. Assis à une taverne un petit groupe de révolutionnaire les fixait. Sabo se leva et s'avança vers eux.

« Nous partons ce soir, nous n'aurons pas le plaisir de nous saouler ensemble une dernière fois Kidd.

\- Effectivement, ça va être notre cas à nous aussi… »

Ava n'écouta qu'à moitié l'échange. Quand elle regarda le groupe qui accompagnait le blond, elle aperçut Nico Robin qui lui adressa un large sourire. Elle se leva et vint vers elle.

« Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous nous croisons.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce que tu cherches est très proche de mon propre but, j'en suis certaine, nous nous recroiserons. »

Ces mots résonnèrent comme une prophétie. Nico Robin les aimait-elle tant qu'elle en fît aussi ?

OOOoooOOO

Le retour au navire fut comme revenir en terrain miné. Ava sentait que rien ne serait pareil. Déjà, Killer avait soigneusement évité tout contact avec elle suite à la fameuse nuit. Il n'était plus sorti avec le groupe et n'avait quitté l'hôtel que pour accompagner Kidd aux rendez-vous. Elle ne l'avait plus vu toucher une seule goutte d'alcool pendant toute la durée du séjour. L'impression que Killer avait finalement cédé à leur attirance partagée s'était très vite évanouie, la laissant frustrée et un peu humiliée. Le trajet en bus s'était fait en silence dans une ambiance lourde et ils arrivèrent tard au port, la nuit était déjà bien entamée.

C'est avec un sentiment étrange qu'Ava entra dans sa cabine. Peut-être parce que rien n'y avait bougé. Elle posa son sac et dérouilla sa porte derrière elle. Elle ouvrit de suite son lit armoire et passa dans la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet de douche pour faire chauffer l'eau.

L'eau bouillante l'engourdit. Elle s'appuya contre le bois profitant de la sensation quand l'eau se coupa brusquement.

« Putain de minuterie. »

Elle sortit grognon de la douche puis enfila une combinaison. Elle ressortit de sa cabine et s'engagea vers la salle commune. Jame et Hikaru, le frère de Wire, jouaient aux cartes et semblaient parier quelques berrys. Elle contourna le bar et saisit un pain à la viande qu'elle dévora et s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes.

« Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Jame en tirant une chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye.

\- Alors Son Altesse se mélange au commun des mortels ?

\- Eh oui Hikaru, nous ne sommes pas tous les mêmes, je vois que ton frère à trop bavasser.

\- Peut-être…

\- Bon on joue ? Gronda Jame, tentant de calmer le jeu entre l'ancien esclave et l'ancien dragon. Tu sais jouer Ava ?

\- Ouai. »

Jame attrapa une bouteille d'alcool et remplit généreusement un verre pour elle, puis il distribua les cartes et prêta de l'argent à Ava. La main d'Ava était chanceuse, elle pluma facilement Hikaru, mais il revint vite sur ses gains. À la troisième partie, Ava avait presque tout perdu.

« Mon dieu, vous allez me ruiner, se lamenta-t-elle.

\- T'en fais pas, on pourra s'arranger, lui répondit Hikaru avec un regard équivoque qui passa sur le décolleté de la jeune femme.

\- Quel romantisme…

\- À ton service. »

Jame fusilla Hikaru des yeux.

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça le bleu.

\- Je ne te regardes pas.

\- Tu as raison tu me torpilles, surenchérit Hikaru.»

Ava allait intervenir pour les calmer tous les deux quand le bruit d'un verre cassé les fit sursauté tous les trois en même temps. Ils se retournèrent vers le fond de la pièce. Killer y était assis avec Heat dans l'un des grands canapés.

« Putain Killer, tu peux pas faire gaffe », ronchonna Heat qui était couvert de whisky.

Jame poussa un sifflement discret.

« On dirait qu'il est pas dans son assiette le commandant, murmura-t-il en suivant des yeux le second qui quitta la salle commune sans montrer d'intérêt pour eux.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose en ville ? Demandèrent les deux garçons à Ava.

\- Rien du tout, souffla-t-elle en fixant la porte qui se refermait. »

Le coche était pris et Ava passait la plupart de ses soirées à jouer avec les plus jeunes membres de l'équipage. La confiance de certains membres en elle commençait à lui être acquise ce qui rendait beaucoup plus simple sa vie à bord. Même ce grand imbécile de Hikaru l'avait à la bonne et Ava n'ignorait pas les regards que ce dernier laissait trainer sur elle. Une part d'elle les appréciait seulement dans l'espérance que Killer en soit fou. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas simplement des espérances extravagantes. Surtout quand un après-midi, sans aucune raison le second donna la leçon d'une vie à Hikaru en combat à main nue.

Ava s'était installé près de Kidd et avait observé avec attention l'entraînement, en écoutant les commentaires de Kidd. Elle retira beaucoup de satisfaction à voir Killer se défouler sur celui qui tentait de la séduire. Elle n'eut plus aucun doute quand Killer lui lança un regard noir après avoir mis KO le jeune homme.

C'était un jeu qui la divertissait énormément. Les jours en mer s'étiraient et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir contacter celui qu'elle cherchait. Beckmann l'avait prévenue, elle devait la jouer fine si elle voulait éveiller l'intérêt du Joker. Mais si elle ne trouvait pas de succursale des activités de l'ombre, il lui serait difficile d'avancer ses pions. Elle était cantonnée à suivre les Kidd's. Mais elle ne pouvait que s'apercevoir que Kidd déteignait sur elle, et que si elle prenait un malin plaisir à torturer Killer, le capitaine n'était pas en reste. Il semblait très bien avoir compris le petit manège d'Ava.

Cette partie d'elle-même lui avait été inconnue jusque-là. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement se reconnaître des traits similaires à ceux de Kidd, mais, elle en voulait à Killer et elle voulait qu'il souffre. Car oui, elle souffrait de ce rejet.  
Elle réalisait que malgré le recul qu'elle avait, elle ne pouvait aller contre ça. Malgré ses plans, malgré sa volonté. Les paroles de Shanks lui revinrent : « Les romances ont tendance à altérer notre jugement ». Il avait raison. Seulement, elle préférait l'ignorer encore un peu.

Quand Killer disparut dans sa cabine, suivi d'un Wire hors de lui à cause de l'état de son frère. Elle s'approcha d'Hikaru et l'aida à atteindre la salle commune. Elle l'écouta déverser sa rancœur sur le second du capitaine comme si c'était la sienne. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Killer allait se retourner contre elle comme le fait un animal quand on le tourmente trop. Elle avait également oublié que Killer était le cerveau de l'équipage et que ses pensées influençaient aussi celle de Kidd.

Quelques jours après l'esclandre de l'entraînement entre Killer et Hikaru, Kidd se planta devant elle pendant qu'elle finissait de servir le déjeuner.

« Ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas combattu princesse.

\- Hum ?

\- T'entraîner te ferait pas de mal.

\- J'ai mis une dérouillée à des membres de l'équipage d'un Yonko pour empêcher ton second d'être ébouillanté vivant. »

Le capitaine eut un rire qui fit trembler toute la salle.

« Tu es bien trop prétentieuse Ava, c'est ce qui te perdra. Ce n'était pas une question, je veux te combattre parce que tu es une utilisatrice de fruit du démon. De plus, Killer pense que tu aurais besoin d'un peu d'entraînement. »

_Saloperie de Killer_, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, si Kidd et Killer voulaient qu'elle s'entraîne, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser.

« Termine-moi ça fissa, dit-il en désignant la pile d'assiette. Je serai sur le pont. »

Il sortit sans rien ajouter. À côté d'elle, Jame soupira :

« Tu sais Ava, j'ai vraiment été heureux de faire ta connaissance, dommage que ta mort soit si prématurée.

\- Ferme-là tu veux ? Tu vas me porter la poisse. »

Elle quitta finalement la salle en début d'après-midi et rejoignit Kidd qui lisait les nouvelles à l'abri du soleil près du château avant du vaisseau.

Quand il la vit approcher, il se leva et retira son lourd manteau, révélant sa musculature imposante et sans défaut.

« Prêtes pour la dérouiller princesse ? »

Ava haussa des épaules et initia sa transformation. Son changement d'apparence attira l'attention de tous ceux présents sur le pont. Ses bras s'allongèrent prenant leur couleur bleue et vit progressivement Kidd devenir moins massif. Elle le dominait désormais largement. Kidd ne perdit pas de temps et sauta vers elle en lui envoya un direct du droit en direction de son bras qu'elle évita. Elle devina le crochet du gauche et bloqua le bras métallique dans sa large main. Elle le repoussa assez difficilement, le poids de Kidd n'était pas anodin. Et ce poids le ralentissait tout comma la carrure d'Ava était handicapante sur un navire. Après quelques coups qui n'atteignirent jamais vraiment aucun de deux, Kidd usa de son premier coup bas. Alors qu'il allait lui envoyer un fouetté médian, il se recula au dernier moment sur la gauche et réengagea un crochet gauche qu'elle arrêta tout aussi aisément. La lame qui s'était ouverte dans le bras de Kidd, entra dans la paume d'Ava et la transperça. La douleur irradia dans tout son bras et elle s'aperçut que Kidd parvenait à utiliser le Haki avec son automail. Son sang coula le long de la lame et goutta sur le bras de Kidd. Il se retira avec un large sourire.

« Fils de pute, grogna Ava.

\- Eh oui, j'ai demandé quelques gadgets.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ? »

Ils se toisèrent un long moment, et se mouvèrent de façon symétrique chacun imitant les pas de son adversaire. Quand sa blessure fut refermée, elle se concentra pour laisser le haki se déverser dans ses membres. Elle attaqua Kidd avant qu'il n'ait esquissé un geste, et pour la première fois parvint à le faire reculer sur ses appuis. Ils échangèrent encore quelques assauts mais Kidd avait perdu en vitesse et elle saignait de plusieurs endroits. Son corps tardait à reconstruire les tissus qu'avait ouverts le bras armé. Malgré sa fatigue, Kidd s'amusait comme un fou. Voyant Ava peu à peu se mouvoir moins facilement, il s'élança à pleine vitesse sur elle. Ava regarda la lame du bras mécanique passée à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'homme du miroir la fixait dans le reflet du metal où aurait dû se trouver sa propre image.

Ava se figea et n'évita pas le coup de Kidd qui termina sa course dans son bras. Sauf qu'elle ne sentit rien, elle était tétanisée. Elle suffoqua en reprenant instantanément sa forme originale et s'effondra au pied de Kidd.

C'était comme si elle s'était réfugiée au plus profond de son esprit comme le fait une biche fuyant le chasseur et qui s'enfonce toujours plus loin dans les bois. Le moment où elle se retrouvait en pleine guerre au milieu de la tour en ruine n'arriva pas. Elle regarda à travers ses doigts qui masquaient son visage. Le noir total. Elle était suspendue au-dessus des abysses. Elle se redressa et fit maladroitement un pas en avant, elle flottait au milieu de ce vide.

Un grand éclat de lumière passa devant elle soudainement, elle tenta de s'en protéger avec sa main, mais la lumière était si vive, comme lors d'une explosion.  
Elle se mit à tomber.  
Brutalement, l'abîme obscure sous ses pieds s'était ouverte et l'aspirait vers un ciel où l'aube et le crépuscule se disputaient un même instant. Le vent sifflait fort contre ses oreilles alors qu'elle dégringolait en hurlant à travers ce ciel. Elle aperçut un océan déchaîné qui l'attendait en bas. La panique s'empara d'elle, à une telle vitesse, elle se briserai contre les vagues.  
_Putain. Putain. Putain. Comment je me suis retrouvée là moi ? _  
La chute était interminable. Puis un choc violent parcourut tout son corps alors que la chute s'arrêta d'un coup. Elle ne sentait plus l'air fouetté son visage et le seul le bruit de l'océan l'atteignait désormais. Étrange sensation qu'être suspendue en plein ciel, comme si le temps s'était figé entre les deux soleils de ce ciel si singulier. Ava redressa sa tête et se figea, une large main l'avait saisi par le poignet.

« Regarde moi Ava. »

Elle voulut s'exécuter, mais ce n'est pas l'inconnu qu'elle vit. C'était l'énorme chose à laquelle il s'accrochait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel… » Hurla Ava ne parvenant pas à voir en une seule fois l'immense créature qui battit de ses ailes nervurées pour se stabiliser dans le ciel.

« Ava ! »

Elle se reprit et le regarda. L'homme du miroir ! Il tira sur son bras pour rapprocher Ava de lui.

« Attrape-moi, sinon je ne pourrais plus te garder ici… Cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des battements d'ailes.

\- Quoi…

\- Accroche-toi. »

Elle s'exécuta et s'accrocha fermement à lui pendant qu'il la hissait près de lui. Elle l'examina. C'était bien lui, l'inconnu du miroir. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années, ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui donnait un air enfantin qui jurait avec la froideur de ses yeux vert pâle qui la sondaient. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'énorme patte à laquelle ils étaient accrochés. Elle était recouverte d'écailles d'un rouge presque noir de la même couleur que la pierre de ses rêves. Soudain, elle comprit. Ava prit le visage de l'homme entre ses mains :

« Tu es Néthan, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un œuf de dragon… »

Les yeux de l'homme s'illuminèrent.

« Je suis si soulagé que tu aies compris, Ava. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir tant effrayée, c'était le seul moyen de faire venir ici. Cependant, je ne vais pas pouvoir te garder plus longtemps avec moi…

\- Pourquoi ? Où suis-je ?

\- Ce n'est pas important. Ava, tu dois trouver les autres œufs ! Ceux que mon frère et ma sœur ont volés.

\- Pourquoi les ont-ils volés ?

\- Leur amour contre-nature les a dévorés et Élianore devait cacher une grossesse qui aurait été considérée comme un péché… Alors ils se sont enfuis en scellant notre sort.

\- Néthan, je suis déjà en quête des autres œufs.

\- Bien bien, récupères-les avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… »

Elle était de nouveau dans le noir, mais impossible d'oublier l'extraordinaire lumière du monde qu'elle venait de quitter. Ses deux soleils bordant tous les horizons avaient éblouis son esprit. Pourtant, le sol dur du pont contre son dos dut lui faire admettre qu'elle avait quitté Néthan. Les bruits du navire, peu à peu, parvinrent à elle avant même que son cœur reprenne ses battements réguliers.

« Son cœur s'est remis en marche, entendit-elle dire Darry.

Putain, c'est impossible… Ça fait plus de cinq minutes, répondit la voix de Heat. »

Elle devait ouvrir les yeux. Elle inspira profondément et découvrit le ciel bleu au-dessus d'elle. Un large sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Elle savait enfin où elle allait.

* * *

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! **_

_**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il vous a plus :) **_

_**Comme toujours, j'attends vos retours ! **_

_**À plus ! Portez vous bien.**_


	17. Réconciliation

_**Ciao tutti !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que vos vies commencent à retrouver leur cours normales ! Au vu des revues que j'ai reçues, je me décide à vous poster un nouveau chapitre devant tant d'enthousiasme.**_

_**Je remercie Melisselamalice, Ellana06500 et Carocaro35400 ainsi que Mageriant. Merci aussi à vous tous mes lecteurs silencieux qui continuent de suivre l'histoire !**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**_

_**À plus !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 - Réconciliation**

Il y avait bien du monde dans la petite cabine. Killer devinait que cela ne plaisait qu'à moitié à Ava qui semblait se demander combien de temps l'étrange examen médical allait encore prendre. Après avoir pris sa tension, Darry l'avait examinée sous toutes les coutures et avait prélevé trois tubes de sang. Kidd, pour sa part faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. L'idée qu'Ava aurait pu mourir puis ensuite revenir l'obsédait. Heat et Wire patientaient en silence sur le pas de la porte.

Darry écouta une dernière fois les battements du cœur d'Ava puis rangea le stéthoscope avant de se tourner vers Kidd :

« Captain', je pense que ce n'est pas le moment de harceler Ava avec ce qu'elle a pu potentiellement voir. Elle s'en rappellera probablement plus tard. »

Kidd grogna une série d'injures avant de sortir en bousculant Heat et Wire qui s'en retournèrent également vaquer à leurs occupations. Darry se leva et rangea tout son matériel.

« Tu peux reprendre tes tâches habituelles, je pense, mais ne pousses pas trop », ajouta-t-il en quittant la cabine suivit de Killer.

Ce dernier n'adressa pas un regard à Ava et sentit qu'elle le fixait : ça lui brûlait dans le dos. Il attendit que Darry remonte l'échelle patiemment puis grimpa à son tour. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, sur le pont, l'agitation était redescendue. Il s'enferma dans sa cabine. Il s'alluma une cigarette et traversa la pièce pour ouvrir le hublot.

Le grincement de l'échelle le réveilla quelques heures plus tard. La pénombre dans sa cabine lui apprit vite que l'après-midi touchait largement à sa fin. Il se passa une main sur son visage et se frotta les yeux puis se leva.

La salle commune et son ambiance bruyante, pleine de cris, de rires, et de conversations, achevèrent de le réveiller. Il se pointa devant Jame et prit l'assiette que le jeune homme lui servit. Killer chercha vaguement où s'asseoir parmi les quatre tables déjà bien remplies jusqu'à qu'il avise Kidd en grande conversation avec Vince, Wire et Heat. Killer les rejoignit et commença son repas en silence. Kidd ne décrochait pas du malaise d'Ava. Killer ne manqua pas les regards insistants que son capitaine lançait à Ava assise à la table opposée à la leur.

« Putain, si ça c'est pas étrange de faire un arrêt cardiaque et d'être littéralement morte, et quelques heures plus tard se porter comme un charme.

\- C'est sûrement lié à sa crise de la dernière fois… Tu te rappelles comment elle causait après ? Hein, Killer ?

\- Parle moins fort Vince… Grinça Kidd.

\- Oui je m'en souviens, répondit Killer sans lever les yeux de son plat.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est quand même très bizarre…

\- Bon la bizarrerie, c'est pas exceptionnel entre nous, regardes autour de toi.

\- Killer a raison, trancha Kidd. Moi ce que je veux savoir, c'est s'il y a eu quelque chose entre le moment où son cœur s'est arrêté et le moment où il s'est remis en route. Cette expression qu'elle a eu me reste en tête, pourquoi avait-elle l'air si bien ?

\- Peut-être a-t-elle eu des visions… »

Killer ne les écoutait plus, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'Ava pouvait bien voire, entendre, dire. Il fut alors distrait par les rires si reconnaissables de la seule femme à bord. Il la vit rouge alors que Hikaru avait ses lèvres bien trop près de son oreille. _Que pouvait bien lui raconter ce grand imbécile_… Ava le vit mais se détourna bien vite, reprenant sa conversation avec Hikaru. _Garce !_

« Viens avec moi », ordonna Kidd en se levant.

Killer ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir les deux jeunes gens et se leva avec un grognement. Il suivit son capitaine sur le pont qui se tourna vers lui une fois dehors.

« Elle serait plus disposée à t'en parler à toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ava nous cache quelque chose. Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est, interroge-la. Fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle parle.

\- Mais tu es fou ! Pourquoi voudrait-elle…

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con Killer, le coupa Kidd. Pas toi ! Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas compris que tu l'avais sautée quand on était à Rush Island ? T'étais tellement bourré et comme par hasard tu n'as plus retouché une seule goutte après. Sérieusement Killer, je te connais mieux que quiconque. Rien que son comportement actuel le montre, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour te mettre en boule. J'ai bien vu que tu es à la limite d'étriper le frère de Wire s'il n'arrête pas de lui faire du rentre-dedans. Moi je m'enfous mais je veux savoir ce qu'elle peut bien planquer. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un hasard, ces crises et le fait qu'elle parle une langue inconnue.»

Killer resta sonné par la diatribe de Kidd. C'était rare qu'il aligne autant de mots. Kidd n'attendit pas d'éventuelles réponses et retourna dans la salle commune.

« Putain. »

Décidément, rien ne restait jamais bien longtemps un secret avec Kidd. Killer n'avait pas du tout envi de participer à une telle mascarade. Une petite voix dans sa tête n'avait pourtant pas l'air de voir tout ceci comme une vague comédie. Une partie de lui n'avait qu'une envie, remettre ce petit con d'Hikaru en place.

Oh oui, il avait aimé ce qui s'était produit sur l'île et il avait toujours été très possessif. Mais une autre part n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir un tel désir, il s'en sentait affaibli et les petits jeux de Kidd l'exaspéraient. Il retourna à son tour à l'intérieur. Elle était toujours là, assise au milieu des hommes. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille autour de son visage, soulignant ses traits fins. Il avisa un instant Kidd qui le fixait, un air goguenard et provocateur flottant sur son visage. C'était presque un défi, pensa Killer, une mise à l'épreuve. Voulait-il être sûr de lui, vérifier sa loyauté ? Killer connaissait bien l'esprit torturé de son capitaine. Il entrevit Ava un court instant. Cette fille lui faisait un effet qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti et Kidd la lui laissait sur un plateau. Il rejoignit Kidd qui s'était assis sur l'un des sofas, et pendant qu'il traversait la pièce, il se demandait encore si s'était être infidèle à soi-même que de prendre une telle décision.

« Je pense céder », lâcha-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de Kidd.

Kidd ricana et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé.

« J'espère que c'est un bon coup… Enfin y a pire comme taff non ?

\- Ta gueule Kidd.

\- Oh ça va, t'es vraiment trop sérieux Killer. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, au milieu du brouhaha qui régnait à cette heure-ci dans le réfectoire.

OOOoooOOO

Il redescendit lentement l'échelle. Heat était déjà couché, il pouvait l'entendre ronfler du corridor. Wire devait certainement traîner quelque part à jouer aux cartes. Elle ne tarderait plus même si elle s'était proposé d'aider Jame à nettoyer la cuisine.

Après un moment, il remonta. Il était tard et toujours aucun signe d'elle. Dans la salle commune, la lumière était encore allumée du côté de la cuisine. Il monta les escaliers et poussa la porte. Derrière le comptoir, Jame essuyait les verres qu'il tendait ensuite à Ava. Perchée sur un tabouret, elle les rangeait en quinconce dans les placards. Le jeune homme redressa la tête en voyant Killer entrer.

« Bah mon second, il vous faut quelque chose ?

\- Va te coucher, tu finiras demain. »

Ava se retourna en entendant leur échange. Jame et elle se regardèrent un instant puis le jeune mousse posa son torchon avec un peu d'hésitation.

« Laisses-nous, fit Killer d'un ton plus abrupt.

\- Euh oui… Bien. »

Il contourna le comptoir en lançant un regard en coin à Ava, puis passa derrière Killer pour sortir. Quand la porte se referma, Ava descendit du tabouret et observa Killer.

« Qu'est-que tu fais là ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas et fit le tour du bar pour la rejoindre dans le couloir étroit que formait la cuisine. Elle était inquiète, il le sentait. Il voulait en jouer un peu. En trois pas, il fut si proche d'elle qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle froid dans le réduit. Il réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls dans un si petit endroit depuis fort longtemps. Cette pensée exacerba ses sens. Le parfum d'Ava lui rappela nettement ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'île alors qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier jusqu'à la moindre seconde. La situation actuelle venait d'effacer ces semaines d'indifférence feinte. Il ne savait pas par quel bout la prendre. Au sens littéral comme au figuré. Il sourit à cette pensée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Killer… »

En entendant le ton venimeux de sa voix, il ne put s'empêcher de la toiser. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et laissa toute sa jalousie tant retenue l'envahir.

« Je ne joue plus à ton petit jeu. Ton petit manège avec Hikaru ne me fait plus rire. »

Ava déglutit difficilement. Ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude que Killer vit au fond des yeux de la jeune femme. C'était ce qui causait l'étrange tension qui régnait quand ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux deux. Ces jours de retenue avaient créé une telle frustration en lui qu'il se sentait capable de la dévorer tout entière. Comme une bête que l'on affame, maintenant que Kidd le laissait en paix, il se sentait lâché dans l'arène.

Il saisit Ava qu'il tourna et bloqua entre lui et le comptoir.

« Tu crois m'atteindre en faisant ça ? Susurra-t-il contre l'oreille.

\- Arrête ça, chuchota Ava.

\- Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça plaisant. »

Il laissa ses mains glissées des flancs d'Ava jusque dans l'intérieur des cuisses, il inspira profondément, le nez dans ses cheveux encore court. Il sentit qu'elle se crispait.

« Tu n'aimes plus ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il la retourna de but en blanc, et saisit son visage entre ses mains. Il passa son pouce sur la fine cicatrice de sa joue. Elle ne fuit pas son regard, et après un long moment, elle osa poser ses mains sur le ventre de Killer. Ce fut presque un signal de commun accord. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une telle force que Killer se sentit perdre brusquement le contrôle.

« Arrête, lui dit Ava en reprenant son souffle. Pas ici…

\- Tout le monde dort… Il est deux heures passé… »

OOOoooOOO

Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet qu'Ava saisit aussitôt. Il soupira puis s'en prit une seconde. Il l'alluma et tendit le briquet à Ava qui se redressa dans le lit. Elle enfourcha Killer avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir le hublot. Elle observa un instant la mer de nuit et se retourna vers son amant. Cela faisait trois nuits que Killer n'avait pas dormi seul. Ça ne lui manquait pas plus que ça. Il se demandait plutôt s'il arriverait un jour à être repu d'Ava, de son odeur, de son corps. C'était comme s'il s'était éveillé après une longue traverser du désert. Mais Kidd lui avait rappelé la veille qu'il attendait. Alors Killer dut se décider à aborder le sujet avec la jeune femme.

Il se redressa à son tour et s'assit au bord du lit. Soudain, l'ambiance enfumée de sa cabine lui sembla très artificielle.

« Dis, ta crise de l'autre jour, tu as une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Toi aussi tu penses que j'ai vu ce qu'il y a après la mort ?

\- Je sais que Kidd ne t'a pas lâché avec ça.

\- Je pensais qu'il aurait été encore pire… Il s'est vite calmé pour une fois.

\- Tu évites ma question. »

Elle s'approcha de lui en prenant le cendrier sur le bureau et alla s'asseoir par terre devant Killer en posant le cendrier entre eux. Elle reprit la parole d'une voix basse.

« Je ne sais pas… Vois-tu il y a des chances pour que tu me prennes pour une cinglée…

\- Tu as donc bien vu quelque chose.

\- Oui et non. Je volais. »

Son regard devint lointain puis un éclat par le hublot attira son attention. À l'horizon le soleil se levait.

« On devrait dormir.

\- Ouai pas faux. »

Leur sommeil fût de courte durée. À neuf heures, on tambourina à la porte du second. Il se leva difficilement et entrouvrit la porte. La figure couturée de Heat apparut.

« Hey.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

\- Moi rien. Mais y a Kidd qui voulait nous voir pour la prochaine escale… »

Killer claqua la porte et se retourna vers son lit. Il tira d'un coup sec sur la couverture ce qui réveilla Ava en sursaut.

« Debout. »

Il enfila rapidement ses habits et attendit devant sa porte qu'Ava fasse de même. Elle grogna et se pencha pour ramasser ses vêtements puis elle les passa sans réelle conviction. Killer leva les yeux au ciel et tapa rapidement du pied :

« Aller ! Du nerf ! Toi au moins tu vas pouvoir aller te recoucher. »

Il se retourna alors et ouvrit la porte en grand. Heat était toujours sur le palier et devint rouge comme une pivoine en apercevant Ava derrière Killer. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Killer ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un quelconque commentaire.

« J'arrive, tu peux y aller. »

Heat sentit qu'il fallait mieux se garder de répondre et sortit sur le pont. Killer se tourna vers Ava et d'un signe de tête lui montra l'échelle. Il la laissa sortir et ferma sa cabine à clef.

Au fond de la salle commune, Kidd regardait avec attention des avis de recherche avec attention entouré de Wire et Heat qui venait de les rejoindre. Il lança un regard à Killer qui entrait.

« Quand même ! J'ai failli attendre.

\- Ouai je sais, répondit Killer en se servant un grand café.

\- On sera dans deux jours à Mogalo. Il va être temps de prendre contact.

\- Qu'as-tu décidé ?

\- Je ne veux pas d'entente avec le joker… Nous allons aller rendre visite aux frères Bugiardoni.

\- Pourquoi pas le joker ?

\- On ne peut avoir confiance en ceux qui cachent leur identité.

\- Je dois prendre ça comment ?

\- Killer, la remarque ne te concernait pas.

\- Mmmh… Il faudra que l'escale se déroule comme n'importe quelle autre. Ça implique des achats de première nécessité. De plus, il faudra laisser quartier libre à tout le monde, donc prévoir un budget pour que certain puisse profiter.

\- Ça c'est toi qui gères… On a de la réserve de toute façon. »

Killer acquiesça et Kidd se pencha un peu plus et sortit une carte approximative du nouveau monde. Il se frotta les mains et reprit la parole.

« Il est temps d'entrer dans les affaires. »

Killer retourna dans sa cabine, il devait faire les comptes afin de pouvoir jouer au plus fin avec des mafieux qui avaient des années d'expérience. Leur seule arme serait l'intelligence. Chose que Kidd avait souvent l'habitude de troquer contre l'improvisation. Il ne vit pas la journée passée et réalisa qu'il était tard quand il dut allumer la lumière.

Sa porte s'ouvrit, Ava se glissa dans la pièce et déposa sur son bureau un plat de pâtes. Il grogna un vague remerciement puis ferma les cahiers de comptes.

« C'est rare que tu travailles toute la journée comme ça.

\- Pour la prochaine escale, répondit-il en plantant sa fourchette dans le plat.

\- Pourquoi autant de préparation.

\- Nous serons à Mogalo où presque toute la pègre à pignon sur rue. Nous entrons dans les affaires. »

Ava le dévisagea, mais ne répondit pas. Elle se tourna vers le lit et s'y assit. Killer termina son repas puis se leva et s'avança vers elle.

« Un problème ?

\- Non. »

Killer ne crut pas vraiment à sa réponse et se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Ils firent l'amour très lentement cette fois-ci. C'était une chose étrange pour lui. Cela avait toujours été comme une urgence et là, c'était tout l'inverse. Leurs corps avaient fini par s'apprivoiser.

Un sentiment étrange l'habita longtemps après. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et il sentait qu'à côté de lui, Ava non plus ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle brisa alors le silence qui régnait dans la cabine :

« Ce matin, tu m'as demandé si j'avais vu quelque chose lors de ma crise… »

Killer tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. Il pensait lui en reparler, mais avait décidé d'attendre avant de l'interroger à nouveau. Après tout, si elle parlait d'elle-même s'était mieux. Ava était sur le dos et dans l'obscurité, il pouvait voir qu'elle fixait le plafond.

« Je vais te raconter une histoire Killer, dit-elle avant de marquer une pause. Une drôle d'histoire. Il y a plus de huit cent ans existait dans le nouveau monde un royaume millénaire aujourd'hui disparu. C'était une île très étendue mais pour des raisons étranges et surtout grâce à une prouesse architecturale et technologique, la quasi-totalité du peuple vivait dans une tour si haute que son sommet aurait pu toucher les îles célestes. Il y avait évidemment des fermes, mais au final très peu vivaient en dehors de la tour.

Les derniers souverains, le roi Lysias et la reine Nyméria avaient trois enfants : Jason, héritier de la couronne, Élianore et Néthan. Quand chaque reine n'était plus en mesure de mettre au monde un nouvel héritier, les enfants étaient soumis à un rituel antique. Aux cours de cette cérémonie, les prêtres présentaient aux princes des pierres. C'était un test, ceux qui pouvaient prendre les pierres étaient des élus. Vois-tu ces pierres, pour tous ceux qui n'en étaient pas les destinataires, sont brûlantes au plus au point. Personne ne peut les saisir.

Il se trouve que le dernier enfant, Néthan, était un élu et obtint ce cadeau divin. Mais la fête d'avoir un élu parmi eux ne fût que de courte durée. Les ainés étaient rongés d'une passion dévorante qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à contrôler et un jour ce qui devait arriver arriva. Élianore se retrouva enceinte de son frère Jason. Pour ces raisons, ils s'enfuirent une nuit en volant les deux dernières pierres sacrées et allèrent trouver le tout jeune gouvernement mondial. Ils les convainquirent de la culpabilité de leur royaume dans les activités d'un autre royaume voisin. Le royaume fut alors détruit dans l'un des premiers génocides de l'histoire. »

Ava s'arrêta de parler. Killer se dressa sur un coude, la tête reposant sur sa main.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça Ava ?

\- Parce que je rêve de cette histoire presque chaque nuit. Je rêve de la destruction du royaume, du désespoir de la reine, de la fureur du roi, de l'horreur ressentie pas tous ces gens.

\- Ce ne sont que des rêves…

\- C'est ce que tu crois. J'ai des souvenirs très nets de mon enfance tu sais. Je me rappelle d'un très grand tableau d'un couple. Ils étaient vêtus d'une façon qui ne trompe pas sur l'époque à laquelle a été réalisée le portrait. Ils étaient si beaux, si jeunes, si blonds… Jason a fait partie des dix-neuf souverains qui ont été les premiers Tenryūbito. Ce sont Jason et Élianore qui ont fondé la dynastie des Saraswati. »

Killer ne savait plus quoi penser. Jamais il n'avait cru à ce type de rêve… Soit Ava était effectivement folle, soit elle disait vrai. Cette seconde option pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle parlait cette langue inconnue.

« Quand est-ce que ça a commencé tous ces rêves ?

\- Quand j'ai failli mourir à cause des balles de Kairoseki des subordonnés de Barbe Noire. Le jour où l'on s'est rencontré…

\- Et quel rapport avec tes crises ?

\- Tu vas vraiment croire que je suis folle… C'est à cause de Néthan, il m'attire à lui.

\- Tu veux dire le prince élu ? Celui qui a dû décéder dans un Buster Call il y a plus huit cent ans.

\- Je te l'avais dit que c'était une drôle d'histoire. »

Killer médita sur cette réponse. Effectivement, c'était une histoire de fou, mais bon, après les histoires d'îles célestes et de fruits du démon, il savait que peu de chose était impossible dans ce monde.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?

\- J'ai pensé que c'était bien que tu le saches. »

Killer ne répondit rien. Il se rallongea. Après un moment sans parler, il dut finir par s'endormir car le lendemain matin Ava n'était plus dans le lit.

Quand il sortit sur le pont il découvrit que la traversée avait été bien plus courte que prévue. Au loin, l'île de Mogalo se dessinait nettement.

L'organisation de la journée était déjà décidée et lui et Kidd se rendraient avec les autres officiers chez les mafieux, tandis que chaque groupe aurait une petite mission allouée quant à l'entretien du navire et du renouvellement des vivres et des équipements.

Quand ils accostèrent, Killer devait encore faire la distribution d'argent pour chacun. Il se replia dans la salle commune pour faire sa distribution au fur et à mesure. Après avoir fait le trois quart des hommes, il se leva et s'approcha de la cuisine pour reprendre un café. Ava énumérait ce qui leur restait d'alcool.

« Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Killer.

\- Je vais aller faire quelques boutiques avec Jame.

\- Mmmmh, grogna l'intéressé.

\- Tu étais d'accord hier !

\- Ça marche, attention sur l'île. D'accord ? Continua Killer. »

Ava hocha de la tête et lui adressa un sourire entendu. Il s'en retourna alors à ses comptes. Il soupira. Il était loin d'avoir fini et allait avoir du pain sur la planche avec les prochaines rencontres.


	18. Plan A étape 0

_**Ciao Tutti !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez tous bien. **_

_**Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer qu'au précédent chapitre un pan de l'histoire s'est achevé et qu'avec celui, en débute un nouveau ! (oui, je sais, c'est logique, si y en a un qui se finit, y en a un qui commence, mais enfin trêve de bavardage...)**_

_**Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui suivent cette fiction, ainsi que ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur et j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! **_

_**Je vous laisse à la lecture et je vous dis à bientôt ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 - Plan A / Étape 0**

Ava descendit du navire avec pour seul bagage son petit sac à dos contenant tout l'argent qu'elle avait et quelques dessous de rechange. Elle avait fait attention à ce que le sac semble petit et presque vide. Quand ses pieds foulèrent les pierres du quai elle se retourna et regarda une dernière fois le vaisseau des Kidd's.

« Bah alors ? L'interpella Jame. Toi qui voulais à tout prix faire un tour, tu viens pas ?

\- Si si, j'arrive ! »

Les deux jeunes gens traversèrent le port et s'enfoncèrent dans les rues de la capitale de Mogalo. Elle observa avec attention les différents quartiers qu'ils traversèrent. Au fur et à mesure de leur promenade, la tension monta en Ava. L'appréhension restait bloquée en travers de sa gorge, sensation désagréable d'une boule qui parfois l'empêchait de respirer. Elle ne put se résoudre à déjeuner quand Jame réclama une pause en terrasse en milieu de journée et elle prit seulement un café et de l'eau. Mal à l'aise, elle se forçait à ne pas trop se tortiller sur sa chaise. Elle répondait le plus naturellement possible à son ami et essayait de tenir une conversation, ce qui semblait fonctionner. Jame ne semblait pas se méfier et quand il se leva pour aller aux toilettes, elle acquiesça avec un sourire, murmurant un vague « Ça marche ». Quand il eut disparu à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Elle enfila sa veste et passa les anses de son sac à dos. Elle se leva discrètement et quitta la place sans se retourner.

OOOoooOOO

Ava se fraya un chemin dans la foule compacte. Elle avait réussi à semer Jame sur la grande place. Le souci n'était pas le jeune mousse mais plutôt le capitaine et son second. Surtout son second. Elle les savait dans le coin. Ils étaient venus faire affaire avec la pègre alors ils allaient dans le même quartier des bas-fonds qu'Ava. Elle retrouva vite l'échoppe qu'elle avait repérée plus tôt. Le jolly roger gravé sur la pancarte qui se balançait au-dessus de la porte ne trompait pas. Cette boutique était la propriété du Joker… Et il était clair que le symbole ressemblait fort à celui de Doflamingo.

Ava poussa la porte. L'endroit était glauque. Très glauque. Elle traversa la vaste boutique et s'avança jusqu'à un comptoir vide. Un homme penché sur des registres de paris relève alors doucement la tête et la regarde sans comprendre ce que peut faire une fille de son genre ici. Elle laissa tomber devant lui une bourse contenant la moitié de ce que lui avait donné Killer quelques heures auparavant.

« Je veux voir ton patron de suite. Dis lui que c'est quelqu'un de très important. »

L'homme se saisit de la bourse et en vérifia le contenu. Il s'inclina devant Ava et disparu dans un escalier. Alors qu'elle attendait, elle observa la pièce avec plus d'attention. La pièce était sombre et remplie de pirates plus lugubres les uns que les autres se mêlant, au contraire, avec des personnes vêtues richement, marchant dignement entre les tables.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, l'homme a qui Ava avait parlé revint vers elle.

« Suivez-moi », dit-il avec un sourire qui s'apparentait davantage à une grimace avec ses chicots noirs et ses dents manquantes.

Ava le suivit à travers la salle jusqu'aux escaliers. En haut de ceux-là, elle fut introduite dans un vaste bureau. Un homme y était installé, lui tournant le dos alors qu'il était au téléphone. Ava devina qu'il n'était pas de la même catégorie que le sous-fifre qui l'avait accompagnée juste avant. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Ava. Plutôt bel homme et sûr de lui, elle sentit qu'elle avait face à elle un spécimen de raclure assez commun. Sous sa chemise blanche, elle distingua la marque de Doflamingo. Ils se jaugèrent un instant puis l'homme s'alluma une cigarette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Des prostituées y en a déjà des tas dans cette ville ! »

Ava resta soufflée par la remarque de l'homme qui fit le tour de sa table et vint saisir irrespectueusement son visage en ajoutant d'un air malsain :

« Quoique, jolie comme tu es, je pourrais t'envoyer à Dres… »

Ava ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Sous le coup de la colère, elle se transforma tout en saisissant l'homme par la gorge. Elle dut se pencher un peu à cause du plafond, mais son changement de forme eut l'effet voulu. L'homme la regardait l'air terrifié. Elle sentit également l'accélération de son pouls sous ses doigts qui enserrait l'endroit où passait sa carotide.

« Je n'ai rien d'une pute, tout ce que je veux, c'est joindre le Joker, et tu vas le faire pour moi connard ! »

L'homme blêmit en entendant la voix d'outre-tombe sortir de la bouche de la créature qui avait remplacer la jeune femme. Il commençait à se demander si ce petit poste dans une île tranquille n'allait pas commencer à lui poser des problèmes. Il cherchait en vain à comprendre comment cette garce avait pu aussi vite le maîtriser. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la face allongée qui le fixait.

« Je ne pourrais pas joindre Joker directement, souffla-t-il difficilement en détournant le regard.

\- Je m'enfous, démerdes toi. Tu as un quart d'heure ! »

Ava le relâcha et se recula jusqu'au mur contre lequel elle s'appuya en reprenant sa forme humaine, puis elle le regarda s'asseoir à son bureau et s'affairer avec son escargophone. Nerveux, il se mit peu à peu à transpirer, alors que successivement il raccrochait, l'air dépité de ne pas parvenir à joindre les bonnes personnes. Ava se délecta de cette scène. À cette pensée, elle réalisa que Kidd et Killer auraient aussi eu plaisir devant une telle scène. Décidément, ils avaient déteint sur elle.

L'homme en était au dixième coup de fil quand enfin un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Ava releva son soulagement avant qu'il ne raccrochât le téléphone l'air satisfait. Quelques secondes plus tard l'escargophone sonna. Il décrocha et répondit. Il retira un instant le moniteur de sa bouche et posa sa main dessus :

« J'ai l'un des subordonnés du Joker, Trebol. Qu'importe ce que tu lui dis, Joker le saura. »

Ava vint s'asseoir sur le bureau et écouta la conversation avec beaucoup d'attention. La voix qui était à l'autre bout du fil était plus qu'inhabituelle. Une voix extrêmement lente, comme si l'homme était en peine, ou bien très enrhumé, avec un nez bouché depuis au moins cinq générations. L'escargophone affichait lui, un air morne et fatigué.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Aldous ? Un problème ?

\- Non aucun Trebol-sama. Juste une jeune femme qui veut entrer en contact avec le maître.

\- Nieehhh ! Que lui veut elle ? Il n'est pas si simple de le rencontrer. »

Ava ne put retenir un rire en tentant d'imaginer l'homme qui était à l'appareil. Elle se pencha sur le bureau et arracha le combiné de communication au dénommé Aldous.

« Trebol ? C'est bien cela ? J'ai un marché à proposer à ton patron…

\- Nieehhh, le joker ne traite pas avec n'importe qui…

\- Peut-être que le Joker s'en moquera, mais Don Quichotte Doflamingo aura peut-être envie d'en connaître le contenu, murmura Ava essayant d'être convaincante dans son rôle.

\- …

\- Je te conseille…

\- Tes conseils ne m'intéressent pas femme. »

À l'autre bout du fil, Ava entendit un léger ricanement. Un ricanement qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Ava eut alors l'intime conviction que c'était lui. Elle devait faire en sorte d'éveiller son intérêt maintenant. Après cela, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Elle inspira profondément et avec le peu d'assurance qu'il lui restait elle avança son pion en essayant d'articuler le plus correctement possible :

« Alma aurë Doflamingo.»

L'expression de l'escargophone afficha l'incompréhension, mais elle entendit clairement quelqu'un s'étouffer suivit de bruit de pas.

« Trebol. »

La voix était grave et ne laissait pas le choix. Quelques secondes plus tard, la face de l'escargophone se changea. Son attitude de départ, extrêmement morne, fut remplacée par des yeux que se plissèrent tandis qu'un sourire peu amène s'étira. La voix reprit alors :

« Tai návë tye ?

\- Inyë ná ier tye, souffla Ava pour répondre à sa question. »

L'escargophone fut déformer par un énorme rire. Ava attendit que l'homme se reprenne.

« Tu m'as l'air rouillée femme. Moi-même, je n'ai pas utilisé la langue céleste depuis des années. Mais tu as réussi à attiser mon intérêt », ricana-t-il.

Ava ne répondit rien, elle ne sut pas quoi dire, mais d'un côté elle se sentit soulagée. Ces chances de réussir avait augmenté. Doflamingo reprit sa respiration avant de continuer :

« Néanmoins je ne me déplacerais pas. Tu vas devoir venir à Dressrosa.

\- Je n'ai que peu de temps, commença Ava. On peut me retrouver à tout moment.

\- Tu es donc poursuivie…

Ava se mordit la langue. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, autant qu'il le croit. Si cela pouvait lui faire quitter l'île sans attendre. Son interlocuteur eut un petit rire.

« Un de mes navires est dans le secteur. Dans moins d'une heure il accostera. Une femme viendra te chercher dans cette même pièce. Tu devras lui parler dans la langue céleste. Elle t'accompagnera jusqu'au navire. À partir de ce moment là tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de tes poursuivants. Compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Násië. »

La connexion fut coupée. Doflamingo avait le sens de la formule, songea Ava. « Ainsi soit-il » avait-il conclu. Ava reposa l'escargophone et se tourna vers Aldous.

« Il seront là dans une heure.

\- Mais qui es-tu ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Laisse-moi maintenant. »

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et se leva pour sortir sans demander son reste à la jeune femme. Une fois seule, Ava s'approcha de la seule fenêtre de la pièce et en écarta le rideau rapiécé à plusieurs endroits. En voyant la rue animée, elle pensa à Jame qui devait être à sa recherche. Elle espérait que le jeune homme n'aurait pas de problème en rentrant au navire. Elle avait commencé à cerner Killer et elle se doutait que le mousse risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure.

Killer. C'était lui qui occupait la plus grande place dans les pensées d'Ava. Son estomac se serra. Elle n'avait rien laissé derrière elle. Elle imaginait la rage de Killer quand il ne la trouverait pas en rentrant au navire. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. C'était une évidence. Elle savait que le soir-même, elle aurait perdu son amour pour toujours. Une larme roula sur la joue d'Ava. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être des leurs et voilà qu'elle hésitait à courir droit vers le navire. Elle passa l'heure à se convaincre qu'elle devait le faire, et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était elle aussi élue, un des œufs l'attendait là-bas. Quand elle les aura récupérés, libre à elle de faire ce qu'il lui plaira.

Quand des pas résonnèrent à nouveau de l'autre côté de la pièce, Ava se leva. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Aldous et une jeune femme brune qui, bizarrement, était habillée en soubrette et avait un large bazooka accroché dans le dos. Elles se détaillèrent chacune en silence puis, l'inconnue alluma la cigarette qu'elle avait à la bouche. Elle s'adressa à Ava en expirant la fumée :

« Tar níssë !

\- Carpa munta tye ier níssë ! Rétorqua Ava sur le même ton. »

La femme resta sans comprendre. Ava comprit alors qu'elle ne parlait pas un traître mot de La Langue. De l'incompréhension, l'inconnue passa très vite aux larmes :

« Pardon, c'est juste que le jeune maître m'a dit de… »

Ses sanglots étaient si gros qu'elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Ava la regarda, ahurie. Elle avait la drôle d'impression qu'elle était tombée sur une idiote incapable de gérer ses émotions. Elle avait besoin de tout sauf ça dans les circonstances. Ne sachant pas comment réagir Ava, la fixa quelques instants avant de s'approcher doucement :

« Excuse-moi… Mais j'ai besoin de quitter cette île au plus vite », lui dit Ava d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme la regarda alors entre ses doigts et s'arrêta de pleurer. Son expression changea du tout au tout et Ava fut certaine de voir son regard pétiller de bonheur.

« Tu veux dire que tu as besoin de moi, chuchota-t-elle ?

\- Euh oui, plutôt… »

La jeune femme n'attendit pas plus longtemps et prit Ava par la main.

« Dépêchons-nous le navire nous attends.

\- En même temps, si tu n'avais pas fait un tel cinéma… »

L'inconnue ne releva pas sa réflexion et l'entraîna avec elle, et avant qu'elles ne sortent du bureau, elle se tourna vers Aldous :

« Au fait ! Pendant que j'y pense, Joker attend son argent ! »

L'homme devint livide et répondit précipitamment :

« Ah oui, il l'aura, il l'aura.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.»

Les deux femmes dévalèrent les escaliers et quelques secondes plus tard Ava se retrouva dans la rue grouillante de monde. Elle regarda autour d'elle, affolée. Ce serait une catastrophe que les hommes de Kidd la retrouvaient maintenant. Elles traversèrent les rues à vive allure et tournèrent vers une large avenue. Ava lâcha un juron et rattrapa la brune par le bras.

« Attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- Les deux hommes là-bas ! Fit Ava en désignant Jame et Vince qui remontaient la rue dans leur direction.

\- Ah, soupira-t-elle. C'est Jora qui aurait été plus utile pour cette mission, continua-t-elle. »

Elle regarda les deux hommes qui marchaient à vive allure en observant les alentours.

« Je crois qu'ils te cherchent.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Pas loin de dix-sept heure trente, nous devons nous dépêcher.

\- Oui, je pense qu'ils vont encore me chercher un moment avant d'alerter les autres.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. »

La femme poussa un grognement en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle entraîna Ava contre elle, et elles descendirent la rue ainsi, alors que Vince et Jame les dépassaient sans les voir. En arrivant sur le port, Ava comprit qu'il y avait fête. Des animations en tout genre commençaient à être mises en place.

« Tu as bien choisi ton jour pour fausser compagnie à ceux que tu fuis, avec toute cette agitation, ils auront du mal à te retrouver », commenta la brune.

Par chance, le bateau gigantesque de la Doflamingo familly était amarré assez loin du Victoria Punk. Ava fixa le bateau, mais il était trop éloigné pour qu'elle puisse distinguer qui que ce soit à une telle distance. La jeune femme interpella Ava pour qu'elle se presse et elle monta à sa suite à bord du grand vaisseau. La brune se dirigea vers l'avant du vaisseau pour annoncer leur départ au capitaine.

« Larguez les amarres », hurla ce dernier.

Lentement, le navire s'éloigna du port. Le crépuscule donnait à la ville des allures incendiaires. Ava ne détacha pas son regard du Victoria Punk jusqu'à ce que la digue du port le masque définitivement.

« Il y en a pour trois jours de traversée, entendit-elle dans son dos. »

La brune s'était approchée d'elle. Elle s'était débarrassée de son bazooka. Elle s'alluma une cigarette et quand Ava lui en demanda une, elle lui donna sans rechigner. Les deux femmes restèrent un moment sans s'adresser un mot.

« Quel est ton nom au fait ? »

Ava soupira. C'était seulement maintenant que l'inconnue se posait la question. Remarque, Ava ne lui avait pas demandé non plus. Elle se retourna et regarda son interlocutrice. La femme avait l'air jeune, la vingtaine certainement, et très belle.

« Je m'appelle Ava.

\- Juste Ava ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok. Moi c'est Baby 5.

\- Baby 5 ?

\- Je ne me rappelle plus de comment mes parents avaient bien pu m'appeler. »

Ava ne sut pas quoi lui répondre et resta muette en voyant Baby 5 la regarder, ou plutôt l'analyser sous toutes les coutures.

« Un problème ?

\- Non je me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien avoir de spécial pour que le maître nous envoie en vitesse de te récupérer… C'est lié à la langue que tu utilises ?

\- Hum… Je ne pense pas que j'ai le droit d'en parler.

\- Tu as semé assez simplement ceux qui te retenaient…

\- Un coup de chance…

\- Mouai, je le rapporterais tout de même au maître. »

Ava inspira profondément. Elle était en terrain ennemi, c'était officiel. Elle devrait convaincre Donquichotte Doflamingo, et ça, c'était la partie du plan la plus ardue. Elle connaissait la réputation de l'homme et ce qu'elle en avait entendu était au cœur de son appréhension, rendant la traversée jusqu'à Dressrosa des plus désagréable.

À partir de là, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il était désormais trop tard.

OOOoooOOO

La seule fois où Ava était venue à Dressrosa, c'était avec les Kidds. C'était il y a plusieurs mois désormais. Le temps qui s'était écoulé semblait pour Ava, être une éternité.

Le vaisseau de la Doflamingo Familly, au lieu de prendre la direction du port de commerce donnant sur la capitale, contourna l'île et se dirigea lourdement vers une ouverture au sein de la falaise qui encerclait le rivage du royaume. Après un interminable tunnel, le vaisseau déboucha dans une grotte aux dimensions extraordinaire. Ava retrouva le port secret de Dressrosa avec un effroi non dissimulé. Des navires pirates et de la pègre chargeaient et déchargeaient des cargaisons de tous types : alimentaires, armes, esclaves…

Vu le temps passé dans le tunnel, Ava déduisit qu'ils étaient sous le centre de l'île et donc sous la capitale. Baby 5 ne tarda pas à apparaître et se posta à côté d'elle, attendant l'arrimage.

« Nous allons bientôt débarquer. Tiens toi tranquille sinon… »

Son bras se transforma soudainement en une impressionnante mitraillette, puis reprit sa forme originale quelques secondes plus tard.

« Oui je crois que j'ai compris le message », répondit Ava alors que Baby 5 se fendit d'un grand sourire emplit d'innocence.

Ava n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'elle pensait de cette femme. Elle était soit une grande actrice, soit l'une des plus incroyables idiotes qu'elle ait rencontrée. En tout cas, elle lui semblait bien trop naïve et émotive.

Au centre du gigantesque complexe portuaire se trouvait une tour montant probablement jusqu'à la surface. Le bateau s'approcha du quai le plus proche de cette tour d'où s'échappait tout un groupe de soldats, suivi de prêt par un homme des plus singuliers. Son allure n'était pas inconnue à Ava. Elle l'avait déjà vu. Cet homme était là le jour où elle avait fait tomber Eustass dans le port. Il était sur le pont du Victoria Punk.

Baby 5 n'attendit pas que le bateau fût complètement amarré et sauta du pont au quai dans un admirable saut périlleux. L'homme au visage masqué parla un instant avec Baby 5 puis finalement cette dernière se tourna vers Ava et lui fit signe de descendre.

« Je t'ai déjà vu, tu es la fille de Barbe Blanche, annonça l'homme en s'inclinant. Je suis Gladius. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que te veut le maître. »

Ava ne répondit pas. Si Killer lui semblait inquiétant quand il portait son casque, ce Gladius n'était pas en reste. En plus de sont allure générale, il était très grand, plus encore que Kidd.

La compagnie avec laquelle il était descendu les encadra et ils entrèrent tous au sien de la tour. À l'intérieur, plusieurs cages d'ascenseur et un énorme escalier hélicoïdal semblaient rejoindre ce qui était le plafond de la grotte. Les soldats entrèrent à leur suite dans un ascenseur qui pouvait largement accueillir le double d'hommes. Baby 5 et Gladius semblèrent totalement se désintéresser d'Ava et commencèrent à discuter ensemble à voix basses.

Après une longue ascension, les portes de métal s'ouvrirent face à un grand tableau impressionniste. Gladius sortit en premier, alors que Baby 5 donna une petite tape dans le dos d'Ava pour qu'elle avance. Les couloirs qu'ils traversèrent étaient sombres. D'un coté, se succédaient des dizaines de portes, tandis que de l'autre, de lourds rideaux obstruaient de grandes fenêtres. Après avoir marché au moins dix minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et invitèrent Ava à y entrer. Elle découvrit une chambre luxueuse.

« Il y a de quoi te changer, lui apprit Gladius. Le maître te recevra plus tard. »

Ils sortirent laissant Ava seule dans la grande pièce qu'elle arpenta longuement. Doflamingo avait dû vouloir reproduire les intérieurs que l'on ne voyait qu'à Marie-Joa. Les meubles précieux faisaient de la concurrence à ceux des plus beaux palais. Elle s'avança vers le lit, et se laissa tomber sous le baldaquin. Elle avisa rapidement la salle de bain, et se releva. Même si elle s'était lavée, elle n'avait pas changé de vêtements depuis quatre jours. Elle entra dans une pièce où tout était blanc et or. Elle prit un bain dans l'immense baignoire et n'en sortit qu'une heure plus tard.

Quand l'eau fut froide elle sortit et se dirigea vers l'une des armoires de la chambre et l'ouvrit. Des dizaines de robes d'été étaient suspendues les unes à côté des autres. Ava en prit une aux hasards et l'enfila.

Il était dix-neuf heures à la pendule quand on toqua à la portée la déverrouillant. Ava, qui avait passé un moment à la fenêtre de sa chambre, se retourna et regarda Gladius entrer. Il s'approcha tranquillement jusqu'à elle.

« Le maître souhaite te voir. »

Ava se leva et repassa un des plis de sa robe avec le revers de sa main.

« Tu as bien fait de te changer, cette robe te sied à merveille. »

Ava ne répondit pas à son compliment et se contenta de suivre Gladius à travers le palais, jusqu'à un immense jardin. Ils passèrent à côté d'une piscine et Ava perçut de l'agitation de l'aire côté du bassin. Une grande tonnelle éclairée semblait être le lieu d'une fête. Des rires de femmes parvinrent jusqu'à eux et Gladius demanda alors à Ava d'attendre puis il disparut sous la tonnelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, une dizaine de jeunes femmes à l'air boudeur en sortirent et retournèrent vers le palais. L'homme masqué ne tarda pas à revenir et invita Ava à le suivre à l'intérieur de la structure végétale. Une large table couverte de plats en tout genre s'y trouvait. À l'autre bout de la table, siégeait le personnage dont elle avait tant redouté la rencontre.


	19. Le grand corsaire

_**Ciao tutti ! J'espère que ça va bien pour vous, **_

_**Voici la suite des aventures d'Ava à Dressrosa. J'en profite pour rappeler que l'ensemble des personnages (hormis les OCs) appartiennent à Oda et que j'essaye d'être le plus fidèle possible à leur description et à leur caractère ! Ceci passe par mes propres représentations, ce qui biaise forcément le résultat. Donc si ce n'est pas correspondant à vos attentes je m'en excuse !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture amici ! :) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 - Le grand corsaire**

Doflamingo était un homme très grand. Assis dans son siège à l'autre bout d'une très longue table, il était difficile pour Ava d'évaluer sa taille, mais il devait dépasser les trois mètres aisément. Malgré ses lunettes cachant son regard, la jeune femme sentait qu'il la détaillait avec attention. Elle en faisait de même. Bien qu'elle ne vit pas la partie centrale de son visage, elle devinait un homme qui devait être beau et, à quarante ans, en plein dans la fleur de l'âge. Son attitude montrait qu'il avait plus que conscience de son physique attirant. Il était installé négligemment dans son fauteuil et sa chemise blanche était bien trop ouverte, révélant un torse musclé. Il se redressa un peu en apercevant Ava et Gladius s'approcher de la grande table de banquet à laquelle il était assis. Il attendit qu'ils soient suffisamment proches pour parler d'une voix dont l'intonation était grave :  
« Gladius, a-t-elle la marque ? »  
Ava se sentit immobilisée de force et remarqua alors le mouvement subtil que faisait Doflamingo avec sa main. Elle devina sans mal que c'était grâce à un fruit du démon.  
Gladius s'approcha d'Ava et souleva ses cheveux suffisamment longs pour masquer son tatouage. Les doigts de l'homme frôlèrent sa nuque, entraînant un frisson désagréable le long de la colonne d'Ava.  
« En effet maître.  
\- Décrit-la.  
\- Un dragon qui se mort la queue avec en son centre la marque des dragons céleste. Il y a aussi…  
\- Un diadème couronnant le dragon, termina Doflamingo. Alors tu es membre des Saraswati. Je n'en ai pas douté un instant en te voyant. »  
Ava resta décontenancée. Il était bien renseigné. Elle ne baissa pourtant pas les yeux, convaincue que l'homme derrière ses lunettes la fixait.  
« Tu demandes à voir ma marque, mais tu ne me montres pas la tienne ? »  
Une fine veine gonfla sur le front du corsaire. Sa mâchoire se crispa imperceptiblement, puis en laissant son fauteuil raclé contre le sol, il se leva, révélant en entier sa longue silhouette dégingandée. Il s'approcha alors qu'un rire proche du feulement sadique s'échappait de sa bouche. Quand il fut devant elle, il la considéra de toute sa hauteur avant de s'asseoir à la table devant elle.  
Il lui tournait désormais le dos et elle avait une vue plongeante sur la marque des DonQuichotte, une rose à cinq piques avec en son centre la marque des dragons célestes.  
« Satisfaite ? »  
Alors qu'elle allait répondre, Doflamingo ne lui laissa pas le temps et se retourna dans le fauteuil.  
« Cela se voit que ta mère n'a pas écouté les consignes. À part tes cheveux noirs, tu es son portrait. Seulement tous les membres de ta famille sont blonds. Tu devais détonner parmi eux. »  
Un nouveau rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres puis d'un ton mielleux reprit la parole :  
« Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, assieds-toi donc et profite de ce dîner. »

Il désigna la chaise à sa droite et Gladius passa près d'Ava. Il s'empressa de reculer par un geste courtois. Sans un mot, elle s'installa sur une chaise alors que l'homme masqué restait un pas derrière elle, surveillant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Ava commença à manger, sans réelles convictions. L'appétit lui vint d'un coup quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille. Alors qu'elle découpait soigneusement sa viande, Doflamingo qui ne mangeait toujours pas, reprit la parole d'une voix bien plus suave :  
« Sais-tu que ta mère aurait dû être l'épouse de mon jeune frère, si mon père n'avait pas renoncé à ses privilèges.  
\- Je l'ignorais.  
\- Je n'imagine que trop bien comment on a dû te traiter, les bâtards sont forts mal vu par là-haut. Je serais ravi de savoir comment tu as pu t'échapper.  
\- J'ai eu de la chance…  
\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant, vois-tu, je n'ignore pas que tu as été recueillie par Barbe Blanche, qu'il t'a élevé. Je veux savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Crois-moi, je saurais te faire parler. »  
À peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots, qu'Ava ressentit une brûlure au-dessus de son coude. Une très fine coupure barrait son bras. Elle posa ses couverts avant de mettre sa main sur sa coupure pour en cacher la cicatrisation éclair. Elle sentait derrière elle le regard de l'homme de main de Doflamingo, la mettant mal à l'aise. Ava se força à reprendre sa respiration le plus calmement possible avant de répondre.

Pendant une longue heure elle raconta, prenant soin de ne pas parler de son fruit du démon, ni de ses rêves, et des œufs. Après un long silence, un long sourire étira de nouveau les lèvres du géant blond, alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, Ava le coupa :  
« J'ai un marché pour toi. »  
Doflamingo éclata de rire, puis s'enfonça profondément dans son fauteuil après s'être étiré les bras. Il la fixa d'un regard moqueur :  
« Quel est-il ?  
\- Emmène-moi à Marie-Joa. En échange, tu auras récompense.  
\- Je t'écoute, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.  
Tu collectionnes les fruits, n'est-ce pas ?  
Tu marques un point petite, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour que je parte en expédition là-haut.  
Donne-moi des hommes et je mettrai à sac le Safèd Niilaa*. Je sais que c'est mon grand-père le principal acteur de l'interdiction de ton retour à Marie-Joa. Tu aurais là une belle vengeance. »  
Le sourire de Doflamingo s'étira encore plus. Ava ne s'était pas trompée et elle venait de marquer un point. C'était connu, la principale caractéristique de cette homme était sa rancune sans commune mesure. Toucher ce point de sa personnalité était donc une idée intéressante ; il en avait rêvé et elle venait de lui offrir sa vengeance personnelle contre le chef du clan des Saraswati.  
« Je commence à saisir ce que tu veux faire Aranel*.  
En échange, tu me permets d'y aller et d'en revenir. »  
À ces mots, il éclata alors d'un rire tonitruant, laissant sa tête basculée vers l'arrière. Ava ne savait plus comment réagir, et commençait à avoir du mal à gérer son angoisse.  
« Dans le pire des cas, tu n'auras qu'à te jeter une nouvelle fois du sommet de Red Line.  
Je ne tiens pas à renouveler l'expérience. »

Doflamingo se redressa et posa ses coudes sur la table et observa longuement Ava. Contre toute attente, il fit un bref signe de tête et Gladius tira la chaise en arrière avant de prendre Ava par le bras pour la relever. La panique, abrupte, sans prévenir, sans comprendre pourquoi Doflamingo restait silencieux ni pourquoi son acolyte l'avait saisie aussi violemment. Ava eut l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose alors que l'homme de main l'entraînait à l'extérieur de la tonnelle en la tirant fermement. Avant de quitter l'abri végétal, elle eut le temps de voir une dernière fois le grand corsaire qui lui adressa un sourire des plus inquiétant.  
Une fois dans l'allée, Gladius la relâcha et l'invita presque trop poliment à passer devant lui. Son changement d'attitude était extrême. Il la raccompagna galamment jusqu'à un grand salon où attendaient les jeunes femmes qu'avait vues Ava avait son dîner en compagnie de Doflamingo. D'un signe de tête, l'homme leur indiqua qu'elles pouvaient rejoindre leur maître. Une fois qu'elles furent parties dans une multitude de gloussements et de clin d'œil au serviteur de Doflamingo, ce dernier se tourna vers Ava et s'approcha d'elle.  
Elle ressentit de nouveau un grand frisson en distinguant le regard d'acier derrière les lunettes de Gladius. Cet homme semblait être un danger à ne pas sous-estimer.  
« Le maître va réfléchir à ta proposition. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à tes appartements. »  
Il se détourna et s'engagea dans un grand corridor. Ava le suivit sans un mot.

OOOoooOOO

Ava émergea d'un sommeil de plomb. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans un lit aussi confortable. Le baldaquin décoré au-dessus de sa tête représentait un ciel bleu traversé de nuage, comme dans un rêve. Elle crut encore dormir avant de finalement entendre un bruit répétitif qui résonnait dans toute la pièce. C'était cela qui l'avait réveillée : on toquait à la porte. Elle voulut s'enfoncer plus profondément entre les draps tant elle était bien, mais cela n'aurait peut-être pas été le bon moment et choisit de répondre :  
« Entrer ! » Fit-elle en se redressant.  
On déverrouilla la porte et plusieurs serviteurs entrèrent, dont un chargé d'un imposant plateau d'argent qui contenait un petit-déjeuner qui aurait pu largement nourrir un régiment.  
À la grande surprise d'Ava, Doflamingo fit son entrée à leur suite. Il traversa la chambre sans un mot et s'assit sur une large banquette face à Ava, bras écartés sur le dossier.  
Pendant ce temps, les majordomes ouvraient en grand les rideaux et les fenêtres, laissant entrer la lumière du matin puis on déposa le plateau sur le lit près d'elle. Quand ils eurent terminé, les valets s'alignèrent tous et s'inclinèrent devant Doflamingo, puis une seconde fois devant Ava, avant de sortir en refermant derrière eux.

Dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise était un euphémisme. Après un tel ballet à travers la chambre, se retrouver seule face au grand corsaire ne faisait que souligner l'inégal rapport de force. Ava sentait le danger à plein nez. Cet homme transpirait le danger. Il resta silencieux un long moment. De ses longs doigts, il tapotait ses tempes comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Finalement, il joignit ses mains en entrelaçant ses doigts.  
« Tes appartements te conviennent ?  
\- Tout est parfait.  
\- Mieux qu'un vaisseau pirate n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Doflamingo d'un ton mesquin.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je sais que tu accompagnais l'équipage du pirate Eustass Kidd. N'essaye pas de me mentir, j'ai des espions partout. »  
Ava resta interdite. Après tout, Gladius l'avait reconnue quand elle était descendue du vaisseau la veille. Elle se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas tardé à répéter à son maître qu'il l'avait déjà vu avec les Kidd's pirate. Ava réfléchit alors à ce qu'elle allait dire. La prochaine question allait bientôt concerner ses motivations : pourquoi tant vouloir aller à Marie-Joa. Elle était presque étonnée que Doflamingo ne l'ait pas encore posée. Elle devait faire comme si elle n'avait aucune information à cacher alors autant jouer franc-jeu.  
« Je dois aller à Marie-Joa pour voler des pierres qui appartiennent à ma famille. Tu te doutes bien qu'Eustass Kidd et son équipage ne m'aurait pas été d'une grande aide pour cela. »  
Ava avait parlé d'une voix posée qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir prendre quelques mois plus tôt.  
Le sourire qu'afficha en réponse le shichibukaï était illisible. Cet homme était une forteresse pensa Ava. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien penser ou prévoir. Même Killer derrière son casque était plus facile à cerner. Elle fit mine alors de s'intéresser au plateau que l'on avait posé sur son lit et ne regarda pas Doflamingo lorsque celui-ci soupira.  
« Manipulatrice, n'est-ce pas ? Dois-je me méfier de toi ? Tu utilises les gens pour arriver à tes fins, j'aime ça. Essayeras-tu de me noyer dès que tu n'auras plus besoin de moi ? Oh, tu pensais que je l'ignorais ? Ne feins pas la surprise Nikolaëvna, je sais presque tout de toi désormais, à commencer par ton intéressant pouvoir. Comme le zoan du phoenix supporte n'importe quelle blessure, ton zoan te permet de contrôler l'eau tant qu'elle est douce. Ah… Ces zoans légendaires sont peut-être bien plus puissants que les logias. »  
Le ton du sarcasme allait à merveille sur cet homme. Il jouait avec elle comme si c'était une seconde nature. Le diable incarné. Mais elle était allée de son plein gré vers lui, qu'il referme donc son piège autour d'elle. Elle inspira, il fallait qu'elle ait confiance : un des œufs l'attendait. Cette pensée rasséréna Ava qui reprit :  
« Effectivement mes pouvoirs présentent un grand nombre d'avantages.  
\- Oui, comme ta cicatrisation éclair hier soir…  
\- Par exemple, répondit-elle sans trop sourciller.  
\- Tes pouvoirs m'ont l'air utiles Nikolaëvna… Nous en reparlerons.  
\- Ava.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est ainsi que je me nomme désormais.»  
Doflamingo fronça les sourcils. Il se leva du sofa et s'approcha jusqu'au lit. Il se pencha vers Ava jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient face à face. Ava sentit l'angoisse envahir son corps. Elle pouvait sentir l'entêtant parfum du corsaire alors qu'elle n'osait plus bouger. les lèvres bougèrent, libérant leur venin :  
« Écoute moi bien, tu ne peux pas renier ce que tu es Nikolaëvna. Tu es comme moi, tu es égoïste, égocentrique. L'orgueil coule dans tes veines tout comme dans les miennes. Il est ce sang qui anime nos êtres. Tu peux te convaincre d'être une autre, d'être juste « Ava », mais c'est un mensonge que tu te racontes pour mieux t'endormir le soir. »  
Ava retint sa respiration. Elle voulait lui dire qu'il avait tort. Qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun, mais elle en fut incapable. Une petite voix lui susurrait quelque part de ne pas répondre. Était-elle si sure de leur différence ?  
Doflamingo se redressa et remit correctement son lourd manteau de plume et tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce. Avant de sortir, il la regarda une dernière fois :  
« Tu ne parviendras pas à me berner. Je sais mieux que quiconque qui tu es. »  
Ava resta sans bouger, sans même toucher à son plateau. Elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, une part de son être aimait à se savoir au-dessus de tous les autres. Elle ferma les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas le fait d'être un dragon céleste qui la rendait si sûre d'elle. Ava préférait croire en la supériorité que lui conférerai l'œuf qui l'attendait. À ce moment-là, toute l'énigme que formait son existence prendrait sens. Tout s'assemblerait comme le font les pièces d'un puzzle. Doflamingo se trompait. Elle n'était pas comme lui.  
Elle savait qui elle était, elle ne devait pas laisser Doflamingo remettre en question ça. Elle tendit une main et attrapa un petit pain et croqua dedans avec appétit.

Il était midi quand Gladius se présenta à son tour dans le salon de la suite qu'occupait Ava. Il se tenait droit comme un I alors qu'Ava sortait, tout juste habillée, de la salle de bain. L'homme de main de Doflamingo était fidèle à lui-même, son visage masqué par ses lunettes avant-gardistes et son cache-cou remonté le plus haut possible. La froideur qui se dégageait de lui aurait même fait passé Kidd pour la plus sympathique des personnes.  
Néanmoins, il s'inclina quand elle arriva dans la pièce et laissa son regard passé sur la silhouette d'Ava avant de revenir à son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils comme seule réponse à son long regard puis elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, attendant qu'il révèle l'objet de sa visite.  
« Des jeux sont organisés aujourd'hui au Corrida Colosseum, Doflamingo apprécierait que tu te joignes à lui pour profiter du spectacle. »  
Ava n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce que venait de lui dire l'homme masqué.  
« Des jeux ? C'est-à-dire ?  
\- C'est une tradition de notre royaume. Tu découvriras bien assez tôt. »  
Elle sentait que l'invitation n'offrait pas la possibilité de décliner. Ava chercha à croiser son regard, mais derrière ses verres fumés, Gladius se jouait d'elle.  
« À quelle heure devons-nous nous y rendre ?  
\- Le maître est déjà en route. Tu peux déjeuner ici et l'y rejoindre.  
\- Bien. »

Après avoir mangé dans un silence plus que religieux Ava rejoignit le centre de la capitale en compagnie de Gladius. À sa surprise, la famille royale utilisait encore des chevaux pour effectuer les courts trajets. Elle monta dans un fiacre en compagnie de l'homme masqué qui semblait avoir pour ordre de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle s'était attendue en arrivant ici. Était-elle si surprise d'être sous la surveillance constante de cet homme ? Pas plus que ça. Mais l'homme lui déplaisait fortement. Ce qui se dégageait de lui, l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Elle choisit de regarder le paysage alors qu'ils quittaient la cour du palais alors que Gladius ne la quittait pas un seul instant des yeux, comme s'il guettait la moindre de ses réactions.

La ville apparut dès la sortie de l'enceinte du palais. On ne pouvait manquer le fameux Corrida Colosseum Ava se souvenait parfaitement des longues rues, pleines d'animations et de boutiques, mais comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer les gigantesques arènes, épicentre de la capitale. Le bâtiment étaient vraiment impressionnant vu des hauteurs, à mesure qu'ils descendaient vers la ville, les façades aux couleurs chatoyantes s'agrandissaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'insèrent dans la circulation de l'artère qui partait des pieds de la colline du château et qui s'achevait sur la grande place du Colisée. La clameur provenant de l'intérieur de l'édifice surprit Ava. Ils devaient être des milliers là-dedans. Le fiacre s'arrêta devant un comité d'accueil auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Des soldats de l'armée de Dressrosa l'attendaient de pied ferme, et l'un d'eux s'avança pour lui tendre une main galante. Elle s'en saisit et sauta élégamment sur le sable de la place. Suivit de près par Killer, elle pénétra dans les couloirs démesurés des arènes et accéda à la tribune royale où Doflamingo l'attendait.  
Protégée par des toiles blanches, la tribune royale dominait l'arène tout en restant visible de la quasi-totalité des spectateurs. Les gradins étaient combles. Des centaines et des centaines de personnes étaient venues assister aux jeux. Le bruit était assourdissant et rappelait à Ava d'autres événements bien plus sombres, au point de lui donner l'impression d'être de retour dans ses pires cauchemars. Elle fut tirée de sa vision par Gladius.  
« Un problème ?  
\- Non, non… Balbutia-t-elle. Un mauvais souvenir…  
\- Vous devriez vous asseoir. Vous êtes très pâle. »  
Il lui désigna le fauteuil installé à la droite de Doflamingo et alors qu'elle s'asseyait, il se pencha vers son maître et chuchota à son oreille. Ava observa les deux hommes du coin de l'œil. Et c'est là qu'elle la vit. De l'autre côté de Doflamingo une femme l'observait en coin, elle aussi. Assise à la gauche de corsaire, le femme était habillée d'une robe pourpre dont le tissus trahissait la valeur élevée. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle détourna les yeux et regarda droit devant elle.

Doflamingo ne prit pas la peine de présenter les deux femmes. Il se leva et s'approcha du rebord de la loge et s'y appuya. Ce simple geste sembla galvaniser un peu plus la foule. Doflamingo avait un effet sur le peuple qui aurait fait pâlir beaucoup d'autres rois. Il leva une main et l'effet fut immédiat, les clameurs retombèrent et il commença un long discours introduisant les jeux. Le charisme de l'homme donnait le vertige et quand il se retourna vers elle, Ava comprit. Son pouvoir de séduction qu'il exerçait sur ses sujets lui venait du Haki. Elle en était sûre. Doflamingo avait trouvé comment le distiller suffisamment pour abuser tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes. Les cris de joie reprirent alors que le roi s'asseyait entre les deux femmes. Il s'accouda vers Ava et observa ses réactions alors que les combats débutaient.  
Ava comprit très vite que ceux-là se déroulaient jusqu'à la mort d'un des participants. Les rumeurs n'avaient pas menti. Doflamingo, s'il n'était pas fou, était sans pitié, et ses loisirs le prouvaient largement.

Ava laissa s'exprimer malgré elle son dégoût et son effarement quand plusieurs hommes tombèrent, mort, sous les coups de leur ennemi. Les « jeux » étaient terribles. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce genre de chose puisse encore avoir lieu. À ses côtés, elle entendit Doflamingo avoir un léger rire.  
« Le spectacle ne te plaît pas Aranel* ? »  
Ava sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle. La loge semblait être à cet instant un lieu encore plus dangereux que l'arène en contrebas. Effectivement, le combat d'homme forcé à tuer pour survivre ne lui plaisait guère. Elle se voyait pourtant assez mal le dire. À son grand dam, Doflamingo répondit à sa place, en visant juste encore une fois.  
« Les mises à mort ne t'inspirent pas… Serais-tu donc restée trop longtemps loin des nôtres ?  
\- La barbarie est donc une habitude des nobles ? »  
Sa riposte le fit rire.  
« Sache que j'excelle dans ce domaine. Regarde-les bien Nikolaëvna, si tu me trahis, tu les rejoindras très vite.  
\- Espérons que l'issue de notre collaboration soit heureuse, conclut Ava d'une voix blanche. »

* * *

* Safèd Niilaa = le palais blanc

* Aranel = ma douce


	20. Quand le piège se referme

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous profitez du soleil et de l'été autant que moi... :)**_

_**Je poste la suite des aventures d'Ava à Dressrosa qui vient de rencontrer notre cher Doflamingo. J'espère que ce revirement de situation vous plaît. J'attends vos retours, critiques, commentaires... Enfin bref ce que vous pensez de l'histoire !**_

_**À la prochaine !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 - Quand le piège se referme **

Ava passa près d'un mois dans le palaisroyal était un homme très occupé, ainsi elle ne le croisa que très peu logeait au château et était libre d'aller où elle le souhaitait sur l'î questions de sa sécurité à toute heure de la journée revenaient à Gladius, même s'il s'agissait davantage de la surveiller, Ava n'était pas dupe.

Gladius était devenu son ombre. Une ombre glissante, quasi-silencieuse, dont les seuls bruits de pas lui succédaient dans les salles du palais. Où qu'elle aille, l'inquiétant personnage la suivait, remplissant à la fois le devoir d'un garde du corps et celui d'un majordome. Ava ne l'avait jamais vu sans masque ou sans lunettes. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était interrogée sur l'apparence que pouvait avoir l'homme.  
Rien ne lui avait permis de le percer à jours, ni le maître qu'il servait. Aucune nouvelle de Doflamingo ne lui parvenait, au point où elle se demandait s'il ne s'était pas joué d'elle. Elle était entièrement libre de ses mouvements, malgré son passé au côté de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et plus récemment, avec celui de Kidd. Il aurait été naïf de penser que c'était parce que Doflamingo ne se méfiait pas à cause de leur origine commune. La raison n'était pas là. Le Shichibukai avait parfaitement conscience de sa supériorité, il ne craignait rien et c'était elle qui était à sa merci. Cette liberté trompeuse devenait si anxiogène qu'Ava aurait parfois préféré être prisonnière.

Gladius n'était pas le seul à garder Ava à l'œil. Elle ne tarda pas à découvrir qui était l'inconnue assise au côté de Doflamingo lors des jeux. La princesse Viola était la seule personne de l'ancienne famille dirigeante à pouvoir être au côté de Doflamingo. Sous son apparence douce et mystérieuse, la princesse de Dressrosa lui semblait être devenue une seconde ombre. Au détour d'escaliers, d'un couloir, d'une allée dans les jardins, celle-ci n'était jamais loin. Le hasard faisait trop bien les choses et au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres fortuites, Ava se doutait que la princesse cachât quelque chose.

OOOoooOOO

Les bruits de leurs pas martelaient le sol de marbre. Ava traversa la longue pièce, Gladius sur les talons. De chaque côté de hautes fenêtres aux rideaux tirés se succédaient sous le haut plafond. La pièce voûtée avait des allures de cathédrale avec toutes ces bougies éclairant les visages plein d'animosité de lumières vacillantes. Elle se força à garder la tête haute alors que tous les regards étaient pointés sur elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas à cette très longue table où une vingtaine de personne était assise et la regardait s'avancer jusqu'à l'extrémité. Cela ressemblait à un procès. Les jurés l'attendaient, l'expression fermée, leur aura s'alourdissant à mesure que leur position les rapprochait du roi de Dressrosa.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à un procès, s'en était un, rectifia mentalement Ava alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle en était sans aucun doute l'accusée. Quand elle arriva devant le large plateau de bois, elle s'arrêta. Ava tenta d'atténuer le flot de sensations qui la traversaient. Les sueurs froides dégoulinaient dans le creux de son dos, dans sa tête, les idées se rentraient dedans comme des voitures dans un embouteillage. Elle s'engluait seule dans son angoisse quand le corsaire prit la parole, assis à l'autre bout de la table. Son large sourire habituel fiché sur son visage pâle.  
« Je crois que tu n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer mon équipage dans son entier. Un certain nombre est absent, mais tu as devant toi beaucoup des plus éminents membres. »  
Il marqua une pause. Ava déglutit.  
« Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es là. Tu as déjà rencontré Viola, il me semble, dit-il en désignant la princesse assise tout près de lui. Je l'ai chargée de te suivre, de t'observer le plus possible. Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi. Vois-tu chère Nikolaëvna, Viola a mangé un fruit du démon qui lui donne un pouvoir des plus importants. C'est une femme clairvoyante. Elle est capable de lire dans les pensées de quiconque a son attention. »

Doflamingo marqua une pause qui fit son effet. En entendant ses derniers mots Ava vit rouge. En elle, l'horreur se resserra d'un cran. Tout était en train de s'effilocher. Elle vit le sourire de Doflamingo s'agrandir alors qu'elle pâlissait. Elle regarda la femme au côté de Doflamingo. Si la princesse déchue pouvait lire les pensées, cela voulait dire qu'Ava n'avait plus aucun secret. Plus aucun.  
« Elle a compris tout ce que ça impliquait », révéla la princesse à l'instant où Ava avait réalisé l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Autour de la table, des rires s'élevèrent.  
« Parfait. J'ai plusieurs choses à voir avec toi. Tout d'abord, j'accepte de t'aider, affirma-t-il en posant ses coudes sur la table et en joignant ses longs doigts. Je t'aiderai à monter et redescendre de Marie-Joa, mais tu dois te douter qu'il y a des conditions. Tu t'es retenue de me dire que les fameuses pierres que tu désires récupérer sont en fait des œufs. Je tiens à ce qu'elle reste à Dressrosa, c'est une condition. Je veux voir éclore ces fantastiques créatures qu'a perçues Viola dans ton esprit. »

Ava avait la sensation que le sol sous ses pieds était en train de s'effondrer. Comment avait-elle pu penser que cela se passerait bien. Elle tentait en vain de rester stoïque alors que son inexpression apparente commençait à se fissurer. Elle écouta en silence Doflamingo dérouler son plan. Il avait ses raisons d'aller rencontrer le grand-père d'Ava, mais elle ne saurait pas quels en sont les détails. Cette rencontre permettra de retrouver la fameuse salle où elle savait trouver les œufs, il comptait sur elle pour dérober un fruit du démon dont il lui transmettrait une description. Ensuite, Doflamingo repartirait avec elle comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.  
Ava eut un vertige. La princesse en fouillant son esprit avait vraiment tout vu, des œufs à la salle où ils se trouvaient. Elle comprit qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qu'il se passerait une fois qu'ils auraient quitté Marie-Joa. Elle se risqua à la demander :  
« Qu'adviendra-t-il une fois que nous serons de nouveau à Marie-Joa ?  
\- Tu devras te résoudre soit à abandonner les œufs, soit à nous rejoindre. »  
Ava se tourna vers Gladius qui venait de parler. Sa réponse venait de lui glacer le sang. L'homme masqué avait les bras croisés et la regardait de haut.  
« Si tu ne fais pas ce que l'on dit, nous éliminerons le second de Kidd, reprit Gladius. Comment se fait-il appeler déjà ?  
\- Le massacreur il me semble, répondit Doflamingo.  
\- Son Capitaine devra se passer de lui…  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas ! »  
Ava dévisagea avec horreur Gladius et Doflamingo tour à tour. Ce dernier eut un long sifflement qui se mua en rire.  
« Tu avais raison, c'est son point faible, dit-il en se tournant vers Viola.  
\- À en perdre la raison, je pense, confirma-t-elle. Et elle ne s'en doute même pas… »  
Ava se résolut au silence et les observa. Elle était prise dans un piège duquel il était difficile de se dépêtrer. Si elle cherchait à fuir, ils tueraient Killer. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.  
Un jour, Ava se vengerait de cette maudite princesse. Elle se le promit. Pour le moment, ces jambes et ses bras tremblaient, elle savait qu'elle avait tout risqué en venant ici, et avait juste pensé ne pas s'en apercevoir si tôt. Elle posa ses mains sur la table pour stopper ses tremblements de colère, d'angoisse, et de frustration.  
« C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? »  
Doflamingo éclata de rire à sa question.  
« Tu as du cran, ça me plaît. Mais tu ne pourras cacher que tu es en train de flancher, j'ai toutes les cartes en main, pique, cœur, trèfle, carreau... Tous sont à mes côtés, dit-il en désignant les hommes et les femmes qui l'entouraient. Tu as la main perdante Nikolaëvna.  
\- Je n'ai jamais prétendue vouloir jouer contre toi.  
\- Alors prépare-toi. Je ne connais rien d'autre. »  
Doflamingo, se voulant théâtrale, se recula au maximum dans son fauteuil et croisa les jambes en la regarda avec un sourire malsain.  
« Tu peux te retirer, nous partons dans sept jours, d'ici là reste sage. »  
Derrière, Gladius se rapprocha et lui intima silencieusement à le suivre. Ava s'exécuta sans lâcher des yeux Doflamingo et Viola puis tourna les talons suivant docilement Gladius.  
« Le monde est vraiment plein de surprise… »  
Ava l'ignora. Elle était bien trop aux prises avec ses pensées qui l'assaillaient.  
Chantage. Menace. Otage. Doflamingo usait des pires stratagèmes. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin comment il était parvenu si loin dans les affaires souterraines, la pègre. Bien que ses origines avaient dû grandement lui servir. Elle devait dès aujourd'hui trouver comment échapper au corsaire. Cependant, avec cette princesse, cela relevait de l'impossible. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que Viola ne serait pas du voyage vers Marie-Joa.

Les talons de Gladius claquèrent alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la porte des appartements d'Ava. L'homme masqué ouvrit la porte et s'écarta afin de laisser sa prisonnière y entrer avant l'enfermer à double tour. Ava écouta les bruits de pas s'éloigner et se laissa tomber sur un des divans. La solitude. La seule. La vraie. Celle que l'on ne rencontre que lorsque l'on est entouré d'ennemis, que l'on vit parmi eux. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à ça. Elle avait pensé pouvoir faire sans. Elle avait eu tort. Elle avait été persuadée avoir déjà vécu ça quand elle était parmi les Kidd's, mais cela n'avait pas été aussi intransigeant.  
Ava était au bord de la rupture quand elle entendit derrière elle le déclic de la serrure. Elle se retourna et vit le battant s'ouvrir sur Viola. Cette entrée soudaine lui redonna hargne et énergie. Elle lui lança un regard soupçonneux alors que la princesse refermait derrière en ne faisant presque aucun bruit.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
Ava sentait déjà ses pouvoirs s'insinuer partout en elle. Cette garce était là devant elle, elle n'avait qu'à se métamorphoser et en faire ce qu'elle voulait.  
La princesse leva les mains en signe de paix. Qu'importe ! Ava ne la sentait pas. Elle ne lui revenait pas, avec ses yeux violets et ses cheveux bruns qui encadraient son visage sans défauts. Cette femme était une vipère.  
« Je suis venue en paix…  
\- Tu oses parler de paix ? Tu leur as révélé jusqu'à la moindre chose qui concerne mon existence !  
\- Chhhhhu ! Siffla Viola. Si on me trouve ici, je serai de nouveau sous la surveillance de Doflamingo, continua-t-elle en chuchotant. »  
Ava la regarda avec mépris. Elle laissa néanmoins Viola poursuivre.  
« Je n'ai pas tout dit à Doflamingo. Je n'ai pas parlé de Néthan.  
\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.  
\- Ne réagis pas ainsi. Tu devais te douter que tu te jetais dans la gueule du loup. »  
Viola contourna le sofa et vint s'asseoir près d'Ava.  
« Ne m'approche pas… Je ne te pardonnerai rien.  
\- Tu m'en veux pour le second de Kidd n'est-ce pas ? C'est à moi que revient la surveillance tant qu'ils sont dans mon rayon d'action. Je peux très bien donner des informations erronées sur leurs positions. »  
Ava se leva et commença à faire les cent pas ignorant la brune. Viola soupira, elle savait comment avoir son attention.  
« Il est resté plusieurs jours dans ta cabine, enfermé. »  
Viola avait visé juste. Ava se tourna vers elle et la regarda, les yeux écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise.  
« Je t'ai dit que je pouvais les surveiller tant qu'ils étaient dans un rayon de quatre mille kilomètres.  
\- Et où sont-ils désormais ?  
\- Ils prennent le large.  
\- Et Killer ?  
\- Il te tuera. »  
Les yeux d'Ava se plissèrent. Cette réalité la frappa durement. Bien sûr, elle y avait songé. Connaissant Killer, il était évident que cela se passe ainsi. Mais l'entendre dire de vive voix, réveillait en elle une douleur qu'elle aurait pensé maîtriser.  
« Nikolaëvna, tu ne repartiras pas d'ici vivante si tu cherches à t'échapper. Je suis venue pour te convaincre d'accepter l'offre de Doflamingo. Les œufs l'intéressent, tes pouvoirs l'intéressent… Il n'y a pas de honte à vouloir survivre. C'est ce que je fais depuis dix ans.  
\- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? N'es-tu pas une de ses subordonnées ?  
\- Je le sais. Mais que tu me crois ou pas, je ne suis pas dans son camp. Ni dans le tien d'ailleurs... Mais je voulais te dire que dans ton orgueil, tu as sous-estimé Doflamingo. »  
Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à ce que la princesse se lève et quitte la pièce aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée.

Ava n'avait toujours pas bougé. La nuit était tombée sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle tira les rideaux et quand l'obscurité fut complète elle entra dans la salle de bain où elle n'alluma que des bougies.  
Les reflets des flammèches dansaient sur les dorures et les multiples miroirs de la pièce. Elle retira la lourde robe qu'elle portait et resta en combinaison blanche un moment. Sauf qu'une envie irrépressible la tenait en tension. Finalement, elle s'avoua vaincue et s'approcha lentement d'un grand miroir. Elle s'assit en tailleur devant, à même le sol. Elle s'observa un instant. La partie gauche de son visage avait une teinte légèrement orangée, due à la lumière que créaient les bougies. Sa fine cicatrice courrait le long de sa joue comme un fil blanc tirant sur le rosé. Un dernier soupir, puis elle ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Quand elle les rouvrit, les yeux perçants de Néthan la fixaient.

Elle ne se sentit pas partir. C'était étrange comme sensation. La conscience puis le vide. Comme si elle avait toujours été dans cette obscurité. Impossible de se rappeler comment elle arrivait là. Encore une fois. Elle était allongée sur de l'immatériel. Elle se releva au-dessus du vide. C'est alors, quand elle fut debout, que le sol se déchira sous ses pieds, laissant jaillir la vive lumière. L'aube et le crépuscule à chaque extrémité du ciel à travers lequel elle tombait. Ava n'avait plus peur. Même si la chute était spectaculaire. Sa chute s'arrêta tout aussi brutalement que la fois précédente.  
La main chaude de Néthan avait saisi la sienne arrêtant sa chute. Il la tira vers lui pour qu'elle le rejoigne sur l'immense créature dont les ailes tendues initiaient un grand virage. Ava ne perdit pas de temps, elle savait le temps de ces rencontres compté :  
« J'espère que tu te rends compte dans quelle situation je suis en essayant de reprendre les œufs. »  
Néthan planta ses yeux verts, dans ceux d'Ava, si semblables aux siens.  
« Je ne sais que très peu de chose sur le monde qui est né de la destruction du mien.  
\- Et bien, aller à Marie-Joa se révèle être une véritable succession de mauvaises idées.  
\- La ville sur la montagne sacrée ?  
\- Tu parles de Red Line ? Oui Marie-Joa se trouve à son sommet.  
\- Cela fait bien longtemps que Nithaë et moi ne nous sommes pas aventurés aussi loin. Ont-ils terminé leur ville profane ?  
\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Marie-Joa est achevée depuis des siècles.  
\- Des siècles… C'est impossible, cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas quitté l'île ?  
\- Hein ?!  
\- Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'élu avant ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Néthan… Où sommes-nous à la fin ? Si tu es à des milliers de kilomètres, comment est-ce possible ?  
\- C'est grâce à Nithraë.  
\- Qui est Nithraë ?  
\- À ton avis ? »  
Avec un sourire mystérieux, le regard de Néthan glissa vers la créature qu'ils chevauchaient.  
« Ils font le lien entre le monde des morts et le monde des vivants. C'est elle qui te permet de venir ici. Nous sommes dans l'entre-deux. Je ne suis pas vraiment ici et toi non plus.  
Ava se pencha pour regarder l'océan déchaîné sous ses pieds.  
« C'est donc ça la mort ?  
\- Ce n'est que le passage. Nos âmes sont liées à celle d'un dragon, c'est cela qui nous permet de venir ici, dans cet entre-deux où il n'y a plus de vie et plus de mort, plus de jours ni de nuits. Un éternel point d'arrêt avec pour seule réalité l'océan d'âmes déjà trépassées. »  
Ava posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Néthan.  
« Comment sais-tu tout cela ?  
\- Le grand-père de ma mère, Lobathès. Il a traversé l'océan pour m'apprendre tout cela quand je me suis retrouvé seul. Nithaë est née le jour où tous sont morts. Lobathès a été la seule personne a qui j'ai parlé jusqu'à toi.  
\- Nithraë ne peut pas te parler ?  
\- Je ressens ce qu'elle ressent, mais elle n'élabore pas de pensées et encore moins un discours.  
\- Tu as dû te sentir bien seul.  
\- Je ne le serai plus quand vous serez là. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Ava se sentit propulsée hors de l'autre monde. Le sol froid, les bruits de pas, les rires féminins emplissaient les alentours. Elle était de nouveau dans les limites physiques de son corps en plein réel.  
Dans la salle de bain, les bougies avaient fondu et le souffle frais nocturne traversait la pièce. Elle se redressa et fixa son ombre dans le miroir. Une impression désagréable la traversa. Elle l'écarta bien vite alors qu'elle se relevait. Elle atteignit le lit et s'y laissa tomber, épuisée. La sensation des draps frais sur sa peau était salvatrice. Elle se mit sur le dos et fixa le baldaquin.  
Le malaise était revenu là, au creux de son estomac. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, inutile de le refouler. « Je ne le serai plus quand vous serez là ». Pourquoi avait-il dit « vous » ?


	21. Le jour J

_**Ciao tutti !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez tous bien, voici la suite des aventure d'Ava enfin en route ! Je voulais remercier DidiineOokami pour toutes ses reviews qui vraiment m'ont fait plaisir, j'espère que la sute te plaira autant !**_

_**Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 - Le jour J**

Difficile de ne pas comprendre que le grand corsaire s'en allait. L'effervescence qui emplissait le palais débordait jusqu'aux limites minérales du royaume. Les citoyens ne parlaient que de cela : leur roi partait pour Marie-Joa. Ne serait-ce qu'en voyant la quantité de malles, de caisses qui emplissaient la cour du palais. Ava observait en retrait le va-et-vient de tout ce petit monde. Le déclic de la serrure ne se faisait toujours pas entendre alors elle restait là, à observer de sa fenêtre. Elle tentait de deviner qui ferait partie du voyage même si, jusque-là, son petit jeu s'avérait être un échec.

Soudain, l'ambiance s'alourdit. La longue silhouette de Gladius apparut et traversa la grande cour. Les hommes accélérèrent le mouvement, craignant que l'homme rupture ne fasse encore des éclats. Ava se raidit. Il venait pour elle. Il était l'heure de partir.

Montrer patte blanche. Être résignée. Observer les faits et gestes de la princesse déchue et en faire un apprentissage. Arriverait-elle au niveau de Viola ? Pendant sept jours, Ava avait médité ce que lui avait dit la princesse. Si c'était sa seule option, à quoi bon chercher en vain. Rien ne lui faisait plus peur que la mort. L'impression de raideur la quitta : elle ne mourrait pas ici. Doflamingo désirait avoir les œufs, et sans elle s'était impossible.  
Quand le bruit de la porte déverrouillée lui parvint, elle se tourna et, étrangement sereine, elle fit face à Gladius. Il ne la tuerait pas elle le savait. Ils avaient bien trop besoin d'elle. Elle traversa la pièce et rejoignit le long corridor sombre. Gladius, sans attendre lui montra la direction et elle le suivit docilement. Les lourdes chaussures de Gladius claquaient sur le sol dur. Une fois devant les grandes portes de metal de l'ascenseur central qui menait au tréfonds de l'île, il se tourna vers elle. Derrière les verres fumés, ses yeux gris glissaient sur sa silhouette.  
« Vous m'avez l'air bien détendue…  
\- Je devrais être inquiète ?  
\- Tant que vous obéissez aux ordres, pas besoin. »  
Alors qu'elle regardait droit devant elle, elle sentit la haute silhouette se pencher vers elle. Elle glissa un regard vers le visage de Gladius plus proche qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.  
Soudain, elle eut peur à nouveau. Le visage de cet homme à quelques centimètres du sien l'inquiétait. Rampant dans l'ombre, son angoisse revint. L'ambiance calfeutrée du corridor n'aidait en rien. Bientôt l'ascenseur, enfermée, confinée avec Gladius. L'accélération de son cœur lui donna envie de jurer. À un tel rythme, il entendait forcément, sans parler de la respiration de bœuf qu'elle devait avoir. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Gladius ricana.  
« Tu n'es détendue qu'en surface Aranel… »  
Il se redressa alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur une dizaine d'hommes qui sortirent de l'ascenseur, têtes baissées retournant à leurs tâches. Quand tous eurent disparu dans le ventre du palais. Gladius poussa Ava dans le réduit et se plaça derrière elle.  
Le trajet fut le plus long de l'existence d'Ava. Elle sentait le regard de glace de Gladius dans son dos. Dans le reflet des portes elle espérait voir apparaître l'ombre de Néthan. À part la grande silhouette dominant la sienne rien n'apparut. La haute silhouette de Gladius était semblable à un serpent. Il en avait la froideur et la personnalité, prête à attaquer à chaque instant. Comment peut-on amadouer une telle créature qui ne semble n'avoir aucun secret, aucun penchant. Comme le miroir de son maître qui, au contraire, collectionnait les vices. Personne au château n'ignorait les soupirs de toutes les femmes qui traversaient le lit du jeune maître et il en était de même pour nombre de ses subordonnées. Ce n'était pas le cas de Gladius.  
Doflamingo n'était pas bête. Il voulait éviter tout contretemps dans ses plans. C'était justement pour cela que Gladius se chargeait d'elle. Aucun risque de parvenir à le séduire. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas à s'abaisser à de telles pratiques.

Les minutes passèrent dans le plus parfait silence, la sensation de descente au creux du diaphragme et au tréfonds de l'oreille. Léger rebond. L'ascenseur s'était arrêté. Gladius la fit avancer avant même que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Ava ne put retenir un grognement auquel il répondit par un regard tout aussi glacé que les précédents. Les bruits mécaniques remplissaient le port de contrebande. Les grues tournaient à plein régime et des files de jouets animés transportaient de lourds chargements. Ava n'eut pas le temps d'observer l'effroyable fourmilière, Gladius la tenait fermement par l'épaule et l'obligea à contourner l'énorme baie souterraine. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers l'immense galère de Doflamingo.

L'emplacement d'amarrage était le plus grand du port. La galère de l'équipage était tout bonnement hors de toute proportion habituelle. Un besoin de rappeler d'où venait l'actuel roi de Dressrosa. Un dragon céleste. Le démon céleste lui-même. Écrasant Dressrosa de son pouvoir, la galère devait le rappeler par-delà les mers.  
L'agitation était à son sommet autour du vaisseau. Des centaines de caisses disparaissaient dans le ventre du vaisseau. Que pouvait-il bien posséder qui intéresse tant Marie-Joa ? Ava se retint de poser la question à sa sentinelle. La curiosité mal placée ne devrait lui valoir que des ennuis. Moins elle en savait mieux elle se porterait avec eux.

Quand ils atteignirent le pied de l'escalier installer sur la terre ferme pour rejoindre le pont, les hommes cessèrent leur activité et les laissèrent passer. Une fois sur le pont Ava prit conscience de l'énormité du vaisseau. Les deux mats de la galère semblaient bien petits comparés au bâtiment. Sa vitesse devait provenir du grand nombre d'esclaves assis sur les bancs des rameurs. Ces derniers étaient regroupés sur le pont, en train de se nourrir avant le grand départ. Ils étaient au moins cinq cents réalisa Ava. Il était impossible de se rendre compte de leu nombre d'un seul regard. Quand Gladius et Ava passèrent près d'eux, beaucoup se détournèrent, laissant voir les lianes rosacées qui couvraient leurs dos. Ava sentit un haut-le-cœur la saisir devant un tel spectacle. Un sentiment de révolte s'insinua en elle. Ava devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était en rien une révolutionnaire. Elle avait honte, mais elle était incapable de libérer ces pauvres hommes.

Gladius l'introduisit dans les salles du château arrière du vaisseau. La décoration était à la hauteur du palais. Le corsaire ne se refusait rien. Le couloir dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer était couvert de haut miroir rendant l'espace particulièrement lumineux, alors qu'un unique puit de lumière permettait l'éclairage. Au bout du large corridor, un grand escalier descendait sur trois étages. Elle suivit l'homme de main dans les marches et descendit à l'étage inférieur où des dizaines de portes étaient alignées.  
« Ce sera ta cabine pour le voyage, lui dit Gladius en déverrouillant une porte dans le long corridor semblable à un boyau.  
\- J'espère que nous ne manquerons pas de place…  
\- Surveille tes paroles.  
\- Ce n'était qu'une simple remarque.  
\- Tes remarques sont inutiles. Je n'ai que faire de toi. Seul le maître compte s'il me dit que tu dois t'installer ici et bien, c'est ainsi. »  
Il poussa Ava à l'intérieur de la pièce et l'enferma s'en autre forme de procès. Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Bien qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir progressé, de se reprocher de son but, être encore une fois enfermée ne lui semblait pas être l'indice d'une potentielle réussite.  
Elle songea aux œufs. Depuis l'annonce du grand départ par Doflamingo, Ava aimait s'imaginer les retrouver dans la grande pièce sombre. Ils étaient là sur la table couverte de velours rouge, entouré d'autres pierres poussiéreuses. Les fruits de démon alignés pour encore plusieurs centaines d'années. Elle se voyait traverser la salle et poser ses mains sur l'un des œufs, s'en saisir et le posséder pour toujours. Comment arriverait-elle à prendre l'autre sans se brûler ?  
D'un coup brusque, elle fut tirée de ses pensées. Le vaisseau bougeait. Il quittait le port souterrain. Elle tira les rideaux de sa cabine qu'elle avait laissée dans l'obscurité jusque-là. Sur le quai désormais à quelques mètres, les jouets continuaient leur manège incessant parmi les marchandises. Peu à peu les étranges créatures devinrent de plus en plus petites avant de complètement disparaître quand le vaisseau s'engagea dans le sombre tunnel. Elle ne bougea pas de sa fenêtre donnant sur l'arrière du vaisseau durant toute la durée de la traversée souterraine. Elle fut encore plus longue qu'avec le vaisseau par lequel Ava était arrivée avec Baby 5.  
Quand les parois de roches commencèrent à s'illuminer doucement, un impressionnant bruit résonna dans le vaisseau, faisant trembler toutes les parois de la cabine d'Ava. À travers les larges fenêtres, seul le sombre tunnel s'éclairant de plus en plus était visible. Il laissa place à la massive formation rocheuse qui entourait Dressrosa, formant un rempart naturel aux attaques extérieures. Le vaisseau avait complètement changé d'allure et allait maintenant bien plus vite. Plusieurs petits vaisseaux apparurent alors, retournant vers l'ouverture dans la falaise. Ava comprit. L'impressionnante galère avait été tractée jusqu'à l'extérieur, car une fois les rames sorties, elle ne devait pas pouvoir emprunter le tunnel. Le grand bruit entendu était celui des rames lorsqu'elles avaient été déployées.

Elle resta dans sa vaste cabine seule une majeure partie de la journée. Elle avait regardé Dressrosa s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'à complètement disparaître. Depuis que les rames avaient été sorties, plus aucun bruit ne parvint à elle. Comme si sa cabine était parfaitement insonorisée.  
Les bruits de pas sur le plancher ciré du couloir étaient immanquables dans cette ambiance feutrée. La poignée parfaitement huilée n'émit aucun bruit et quand elle se retourna dans son lit, la première chose qu'elle vit fût les étranges babouches de Doflamingo. Celui-ci traversa la cabine sans un regard pour elle. Il resta immobile devant le paysage désert qu'offrait l'océan.  
« Je t'ai dit qu'en plus des œufs, je voulais que tu récupères un fruit du démon.  
\- Exact.  
\- J'ai une dent contre ton grand-père depuis bien longtemps. Il a refusé mon retour parmi eux. Il a compromis certaine de mes affaires. Plus récemment, il s'est accaparé au nom de son titre un fruit dont j'étais le propriétaire. C'est pour cela que lorsque Viola m'a dit que tu savais où il était certainement stocké je me suis dit qu'une visite de courtoisie s'imposait.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Il ne me rendra pas le fruit je le sais, soupira exagérément le corsaire. Cela fait partie de ma manœuvre d'aller le réclamer. J'ai aussi d'autres affaires à régler. Il fallait bien justifier ce voyage pour le rendre possible… Tu t'en doutes bien Nikolaëvna.  
\- Oui.  
\- Le fruit que tu dois donc récupérer est rouge. Il est assez petit en comparaison au pouvoir qu'il accorde. Il est couvert de volute semblable à dans la fumée… »  
Au fur et à mesure des explications, Ava pâlit à vue d'œil. La voyant ainsi, le sourire de Doflamingo s'élargit davantage.  
« Ace… Vous avez retrouvé le mera mera no mi, souffla Ava d'une voix tremblante.  
Je savais que tu ferais le lien Aranel, ricana Doflamiongo. Il est effectivement réapparu et alors que je l'avais payé ton grand-père s'est permis de le confisquer pour sa collection personnelle. Et tu arrives à ce moment-là. Quel heureux hasard n'est-ce pas ? »  
Doflamingo surveillait ses réactions qui étaient assez contradictoires. La peine surgissait en elle alors qu'une part d'elle était heureuse de la résurrection du fruit rappelant le meilleur de son ancien ami.  
« Que vas-tu en faire ?  
\- Je vais le garder pour une occasion spéciale si jamais le vent venait à tourner, siffla-t-il en guise de réponse. »  
Un frisson traversa Ava. Une occasion spéciale pour le grand corsaire ne devait être bon signe que pour nul autre que lui. Ils se fixèrent en silence quelques secondes, mais l'étrange moment fut coupé par l'entrée de Gladius.  
« Que vous-tu ? Grogna Doflamingo sans quitter Ava des yeux.  
\- Le repas va être servi jeune maître comme vous l'avez demandé. »  
Un grognement plus long s'échappa d'antre les lèvres de Doflamingo. Titiller sa semblable lui plaisait énormément, il était mécontent d'être dérangé à ce moment-là. Il se détourna soudainement et regarda son acolyte.  
« Très bien, fais en sorte qu'elle soit prête. Elle dîne avec nous. »  
D'un mouvement de la tête, il désigna Ava et sortit de la pièce en réajustant son manteau de plumes.

Ava n'eut d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. Elle ne se changea pas, elle était donc déjà prête, et suivit dans les longs couloirs blancs et lumineux l'homme masqué. La salle de repas du vaisseau était bien grande comparée à la seule table qui occupait l'espace. Ava commençait à être habituée à ce luxe démesuré et elle passa du temps à détailler les différentes personnes présentes autour de la table.  
Elle s'en était douté et elle avait eu raison, Baby 5 faisait bien partie du voyage, accompagné de son ombre à elle : Buffalo. Les deux étaient toujours ensemble. Parmi eux se trouvait aussi le commandant du vaisseau, assis à droite de Doflamingo qui siégeait en maître de table. Il ne manquait qu'elle et Gladius. Ce dernier lui désigna une chaise et il s'assit juste à côté d'elle.

Le repas était copieux, délicieux, et elle se força à manger. Ce repas était assez intéressant. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle dînait en présence du corsaire. Et c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Gladius sans son masque et avec uniquement ses lunettes. Mais l'intérêt de ces dîners, c'était l'exposé des plans qui étaient chaque jour un peu plus précis. Doflamingo était un homme intelligent, mais aussi audacieux. Une audace qui flirtait avec la folie. Il était difficile de déterminer s'il était sain d'esprit ou non. Plusieurs fois, Ava s'interrogea sur comment un homme tel que lui était arriver là où il en était, sachant qu'ils venaient tous deux du même endroit.

OOOoooOOO

Quand à l'horizon, une longue ligne émargea, sombre et fine, Ava sentit un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension s'emparer d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais oublié l'imposante falaise au pied de laquelle Marco l'avait trouvée, si haute que l'on pouvait la voir à plusieurs centaines de miles. Ses doigts se cramponnaient au bois de la rambarde qui faisait le tour du pont. Derrière elle, la voix aiguë de Baby 5 l'interpella :  
« Red Line ne va pas s'échapper ! »  
Étendue sur son transat, Baby 5 fixa Ava quelques secondes puis voyant que celle-ci avait préféré ignorer sa réplique, elle haussa des épaules puis termina de se rouler une cigarette. Elle souffla la fumée bruyamment après l'avoir allumée. Ava avait le don de l'exaspérer. Baby 5 n'avait jamais rien obtenu de Doflamingo alors qu'elle le servait fidèlement depuis son enfance. Elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autre que de sa vie auprès du roi corsaire. Elle lança un long regard sur le pont. À l'écart, sur le pont du château arrière, Doflamingo leur tournait le dos entouré de deux de ses amantes. Elle entendait de petit rire lui parvenir de temps à autre. Son attention revint sur Ava qui contemplait toujours l'horizon. L'ancienne noble se tourna vers elle. Elle avait bronzé au cours du voyage, faisant ressortir la fine cicatrice qui ornait sa joue. Baby 5 expira dans un panache de fumée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'une personne de la même ascendance que son maître viendrait jusqu'à eux un jour. Elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que Doflamingo et Nikolaëvna étaient bien différents l'un de l'autre… Ne serait-ce que par la taille. Elle restait assez abasourdie par le pouvoir que ces gens possédaient, comme s'il leur était dû. Doflamingo s'était plié en quatre pour la jeune femme. « Mais c'est pour obtenir un sacré trésor en retour… », songea Baby 5 avec un soupir d'aise. Elle se languissait de voir un véritable dragon. Viola l'avait vu dans l'esprit de la noble, et Viola voyait toujours la vérité. Baby 5 s'endormit au soleil, songeant aux créatures qu'avaient décrit son maître et la princesse déchue.

Quand elle se réveilla de sa sieste, la noble avait disparu. Elle se redressa dans le transat et chercha autour d'elle. Elle n'aperçut que Gladius qui se dirigeait d'un pas droit vers elle.  
« Bah où elle est passée ? Je devais la surveiller…  
\- Heureusement que je m'en suis chargé alors, déclara froidement l'homme. Tu dormais au lieu de suivre les ordres.  
\- Oh ça va ! Où veux-tu qu'elle aille au milieu de l'océan ?  
\- Nul part mais ce n'est pas la question.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors.  
\- On sera à Red Port dans quelques heures. Tu dois la changer. »  
Baby 5 soupira et se leva. Elle passa chercher une de ses robes dans sa cabine et marcha à vive allure à travers le quartier de nuit des passagers. Elle entra sans frapper.  
« Tiens, il est l'heure de devenir mon clone », fit Baby 5 en lançant à Ava une robe pourpre semblable à la sienne.  
Ava attrapa la tenue au vol tandis que Baby 5 se reculait jusqu'au mur pour se reposer dessus et se rouler une cigarette en attendant. Quand Ava apparut dans sa robe, Baby 5 s'avança et lui passa une paire de chaussures semblable à la sienne. Il ne restait plus à Ava qu'à se coiffer et le tour serait jouer.  
Doflamingo les attendait sur le pont de château arrière, un verre de vin à la main, Gladius à quelques pas de lui. Les deux jeunes femmes se plantèrent devant lui. Le corsaire poussa un sifflement admiratif.  
« Parfait, à part les cheveux qui sont un peu court, on n'y voit que du feu…  
\- Il faudrait quelque chose pour sa cicatrice, remarqua Gladius.  
\- Tu as pris ce qu'il faut Baby 5 ?  
\- Oui jeune maître. »  
Elle sortit de sa poche un petit étui, et tapota du doigt la pâte qu'il contenait et en étala légèrement sur la joue d'Ava qui ne broncha pas.  
« Parfait, Baby 5, tu vas aller te changer maintenant. Toi, dit Doflamingo en s'adressant à Ava, tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce que Gladius lance l'opération. »  
Ava hocha de la tête. Il était vrai que l'idée était bonne. La faire passer pour baby 5 avait été évoquer lors d'une réunion à laquelle elle n'avait pas assistée. Les deux femmes avaient à peu près le même âge, la même corpulence, la même couleur de cheveux. Auprès du grand corsaire, personne ne soupçonnerait quoi que ce soit.  
Doflamingo eut un petit rire puis se leva, son verre à bout de doigts, il se tourna vers l'avant du navire.  
« J'espère que tu es prête Nikolaëvna ! La terre sainte nous attend. »  
Ava eut un long frisson à ces paroles. Droit devant eux le port de Red Line se détachait légèrement de l'immense barrière rouge. Émergeant des nuages bas, tels de lourdes formations grises, l'incroyable bondola descendait lentement vers la petite île accrochée au pied de la montagne. Devant elle, Doflamingo observait aussi le spectacle, immobile, mais Ava pouvait entendre son rire sinistre, pareil à un feulement.


	22. Seichi Mari-Joa

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

_**J'espère que votre été se passe bien et que vous en profiter ! Me voilà avec la suite des aventures d'Ava qui s'en va au sommet de Red Line ! Je vous remercie pour vos messages DidineOokami, Ellana06500 et Melisselamalice ! Et oui ! vous allez avoir des nouvelles de Killer s'est promis :) Dès que la partie Mari-joa sera résolue, je vous réserve un petit chapitre, c'est prévu et il est déjà en cour d'écriture ehehehe )**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'attends vos retours !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 - Seichi Mari-Joa :**

La ville de Red Port était très animée. De nombreuses boutiques couvraient quasiment toutes les allées, avec tout autant de cafés et de restaurants. Avec seulement trois ascensions et trois descentes par jour, il fallait de quoi occuper les voyageurs.

Derrière elle, Gladius surveillait la rue tandis que Buffalo se morfondait une fois de plus sur son sort. Être séparé encore une fois de son acolyte était bien difficile pour lui. Quand il évoqua une fois de plus l'absence de Baby 5, Gladius tapa du pied et lui lança un regard courroucé.  
« Tu peux pas la fermer Buffalo ? Y a quoi que t'as pas compris dans le plan ?  
\- Rien c'est juste que je pensais qu'elle viendrait avec nous.  
\- Ça suffit tous les deux », trancha Doflamingo, fatigué de l'attitude de ses subordonnés.  
D'un signe de la main, il fit comprendre qu'il attendait un nouveau verre de vin. La servante présente près de leur box se dépêcha de lui apporter.  
Le carré d'attente réservé aux hôtes de marque ne comptait qu'eux et une autre personne. Certainement un homme d'affaire vu son accoutrement et les gardes du corps qui surveillaient les alentours. Au plus près de la zone d'embarquement à bord des Bondolas, le lieu n'accueillait que ceux qui possédaient les plus grandes fortunes du monde. Ava ressentait un certain dégoût des riches face à leur spectacle. L'idée qu'elle en profitait à ce moment même la dégoûtait tout autant d'elle-même. L'instinct lui disait de fuir dans le déni, de se convaincre qu'elle était en mission sous couvert, qu'elle en profitait malgré elle. Elle regarda Doflamingo. Peut-être y avait-il eu une vérité dans ce qu'il lui avait dit un mois auparavant. Elle était pleine de vanité, tout comme lui… Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle descendait des créateurs du monde. Au contraire, ces ancêtres avaient détruit leur monde, elle l'avait vu. Non. Elle n'était pas comme lui. Elle cherchait à réparer une erreur. C'était la mission adressée par Néthan. Comme s'il l'avait senti, Doflamingo se tourna vers elle :  
« Un problème Baby 5 ? »  
Ava tressaillit et balbutia une réponse à la manière de l'autre femme, sans avoir vraiment à l'imiter.  
« Non aucun jeune maître. »

Un homme entra dans le salon qu'ils occupaient. Maigre, d'une cinquantaine d'années, habillé d'un costume à queue-de-pie, il traversa la pièce jusqu'à Doflamingo, devant qui il s'inclina très bas. Quand il se redressa, il retira un mouchoir d'une poche intérieure à son veston et s'essuya le bout du nez.  
« Le bondola va être à quai d'une minute à l'autre votre majesté. Vous allez bientôt y avoir accès.  
\- Parfait, répondit Doflamingo en joignant ces mains. Vous recevrez mon paiement d'ici quelques jours.  
\- Je n'en doute point, fit l'homme rachitique en renouvelant sa révérence. »  
Comme pour confirmer ce que venait de dire le Stewart, un bruit assourdissant couvrit toute l'agitation de la ville alors qu'une ombre gigantesque la recouvrait brusquement. Le bruit devint de plus en plus aigus, alors que le bondola n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du sol. Dans la ville, tout le monde s'était figé, pour admirer l'étrange véhicule ralentir, générant des milliers d'étincelles autour des câbles auxquels il était accroché.  
Ava s'approcha de la baie vitrée pour mieux voir l'engin se raccorder au quai d'embarquement et déverser les voyageurs qui redescendaient de la terre sainte. Quand les derniers passagers eurent quitté le vaisseau les baies vitrées des carrées réservés s'ouvrirent laissant passer en premier les voyageurs de première classe.

Doflamingose leva d'un bond :  
« Enfin, je commençais à m'impatienter…Gladius, Baby 5 ! »  
Ava se rapprocha deGladiusalors que Buffalo fermait la ils sortirent sur le quai, elle vit la centaine de personne qui les fixait, espérant reconnaître des personnalité fut surprise d'entendre des acclamations au passage du grand corsaire avec parfois des intonations féminines sur le point de dé sentant ralentir, trop occupée à observer la foule, euun claquement de langue pour la ramener vers sentit la menace dans le petit bruit et accéléra le pas.  
Ils traversèrent le quai avec l'homme d'affaire suivi de ses cerbères et montèrent à bord du grand vaisseau.  
L'intérieur dubondolaétait très élégant, et ce n'était rien comparé à l'étage supérieur, réservéaux premières Stewart les guida jusqu'à un carré privé, où des banquettes d'un bleu profond formait un ovale autour d'une table où les attendait une collation qui aurait suffit à nourrir un régiment. Ava imita Gladius et Buffalo qui attendirent que Doflamingo s'asseye avant d'en faire de même.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que les passagers de deuxième et troisième classes puissent monter. Très vite, le bondola s'ébranla et le cliquetis des hélices devint un fond sonore des plus désagréables. La sensation d'élévation indisposa très vite Ava. Était-ce le fait de quitter la sécurité de la terre ou bien l'idée de retourner sur la terre qui l'avait vu naître. Elle déglutit difficilement et regarda par la fenêtre. En contrebas, Red Port s'éloignait pour ne laisser rien d'autre que l'océan à perte de vue.  
Elle allait revoir le Safèd Nihàla. Le grand palais blanc, à l'ombre du siège du gouvernement mondial. L'image de sa mère pour la première fois lui apparut nettement. Son visage ovale encadré de ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, à moitié dénoués. L'odeur de l'eucalyptus lui revint en mémoire, l'odeur pour calmer ses crises de nerfs.  
Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées Doflamingo releva la tête et malgré ses lunettes, Ava sentit le regard glacial qu'il lui lançait.  
« Ta mère est toujours en vie, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. Je te défends de l'approcher. Son comportement est trop instable, on ne peut prédire ses réactions. »  
Ava se détourna de la fenêtre et chercha à voir au-delà des verres fumés, mais ne parvint à rien.  
« Tu as compris ? »  
Elle hocha en guise de réponse.  
« Ta vie est pleine de rebondissement… Presque plus que ma propre vie. »  
Ava scruta le corsaire. Il ne la regardait plus, le regard fixé sur le verre qu'il tenait. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait autant songeur. Le silence s'installa à nouveau, lourd, alors que le bondola s'enfonçait dans les nuages gris, jetant la pénombre sur les cabines.

Quand on a autant de temps, les pensées vagabondent, surtout dans une ambiance aussi calfeutrée, presque intime. Elle épia l'un après l'autre, les trois hommes assis à ces côtés, songeant à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien ruminer chacun dans leur coin. Cela la fit penser à Marco, souvent dans cette même position que Gladius. Les bras croisés, repliés contre lui-même. Ava aimait penser qu'il revoyait par la pensée les années lointaines qu'il avait déjà vécues. Marco… Où était-il ? Était-il seulement en vie ? Honteuse, elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était même pas inquiété de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son ancien équipage. Pourtant, la marque était toujours là, indélébile, à tout jamais sur ses côtés. Avec un sourire, elle se remémora la colère de Marco quand il avait découvert le tatouage. En elle, quelque chose se serra. Quelle idiote elle avait été… Toutes ses années à appeler Barbe Blanche père alors que c'était dans la cabine de Marco qu'elle avait dormi, que c'était lui qui l'avait élevée, nourrie, habillée, éduquée… Elle n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir une fois appelé papa. L'en avait-il dissuadée ? Elle ne s'en rappelait pas.

Ava s'éveilla peu de temps avant le terme de l'ascension. Elle s'était endormi sans s'en apercevoir, et était même surprise d'y être parvenu alors qu'elle voyageait en compagnie d'un psychopathe notoire qui ferait presque passer Kidd pour une personne saine d'esprit. Mais elle n'attarda pas ses pas ses pensées sur ce point. Comme tous les passagers présents à bord, elle avait senti le ralentissement progressif du Bondola. À l'extérieur rien ne les dominait en dehors du ciel bleu. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient dépassé les nuages. Une boule prit place dans son abdomen, gênant sa respiration. Soudain, l'ombre de la montagne disparut et le bondola s'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers Doflamingo qui lui afficha un grand sourire qu'elle ne parvint pas à analyser. Il se décolla lourdement du fauteuil où il était installé et tendit la main à Ava. S'en sans rendre compte elle la saisit, comme si elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se lever sous le poids de l'appréhension et de l'excitation. Ils sortirent de la cabine et traversèrent le bondola seuls, encore une fois prioritaire dans l'ordre des sorties. L'aérogare était littéralement suspendue au-dessus du vide, accrochée à la montagne. Ils croisèrent une foule de voyageurs qui patientaient, attendant de monter dans le Bondola qui allait redescendre. Ava ne les voyait pas, elle ne les entendait pas. Elle ne sentait que le bras de Doflamingo, elle n'entendait que le battement de son cœur, la crispation de sa poitrine.  
« Alors qu'est-ce que cela fait ?  
\- C'est étrange… Souffla-t-elle. »  
Doflamingo eut un rire étrange. Il sentait l'excitation de la jeune femme à l'idée de rejoindre leur terre natale. Mais ce qui transpirait de la jeune femme lui donnait envie de la punir. Il lui en voulait, car cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne ressentait plus cela. La terre sacrée ne lui inspirait presque que du dégoût désormais. Il était bien au-dessus de ces gens désormais. Lui, vivait affranchis de toutes contraintes, affranchis de l'argent et du titre. Alors voir cette petite garce dans un tel état l'agaçait. Ou bien l'excitait, mais pas dans le même sens. Au retour à la galère, il verrait bien ce qu'il ferait de la jeune noble…

En attendant il retira son bras de celui d'Ava et d'une poche intérieure de son manteau de plume, retira une pile de papier.  
Devant eux l'espace de réduisait en plusieurs couloirs. Point de passage d'un côté à l'autre de Gand Line, c'était l'un des rares postes de douanes. Le seul moyen de pister les déplacements de certaines personnalités et d'arrêter les pirates suffisamment naïfs pour oser passer par là.  
Doflamingo s'engagea dans un des couloirs. Autour d'eux, les murmures s'élevaient après leur passage, et des soldats s'approchèrent du douanier qui allait procéder au contrôle. Ils s'inclinèrent tous bas lorsque Doflamingo se planta devant eux, les dominant de sa carrure peu commune.  
Il leur tendit les papiers qu'il avait préparés, mais le douanier eut un geste poli et annonça que le contrôle n'était vraiment pas nécessaire.  
« Vous m'en voyez ravi »  
Avec un rire cynique, le corsaire remis à leur place les papiers, et rattrapa Ava par le bras et avança vers la sortie de la douane.  
Les risques de la découverte de l'imposture venaient d'être balayés d'un revers par le seul nom de Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Un homme au-dessus des lois qui n'avaient à s'inquiéter des soucis qu'allaient connaître d'ici peu les autres passagers. Ava n'y croyait pas. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu aucun risque que l'on s'aperçoive qu'elle n'était pas qui elle prétendait être. Encadrée de Gladius et de Buffalo, elle suivait le grand corsaire vers la sortie.

Petit-à-petit, le sol de marbre laissa place à une terre poudreuse et rouge comme le sang. Devant elle, la foule se pressait vers les marches qui amenaient aux portes de Mari-Joa. L'escalier était monumental, seul moyen d'accès à la Terre Sainte, on avait la sensation qu'il n'était là que pour davantage affaiblir les visiteurs. Doflamingo n'avança pas vers les escaliers. À peine sorti de l'aérogare une litière pouvant accueillir au moins six personnes s'arrêta devant eux. À chaque portant, quatre esclaves portaient à l'épaule le lourd palanquin. Ils le posèrent au sol délicatement et un homme passa sa tête en dehors du véhicule en écartant un rideau de velours bordeaux.  
« Tu es en retard cousin…  
\- Ton père t'envoie ?  
\- Ma mère.  
\- Je vois. »  
Un esclave s'écarta de son portant pour ouvrir la porte de la litière et attendit que tous y montent. À l'intérieur, deux banquettes confortables se faisaient face. Ava sentit sur son épaule la main de Gladius la forcer à s'asseoir à une extrémité et à ne plus y bouger. À peine installer, la litière fut soulever et pris lentement la direction des grands escaliers.  
Dans son coin, Ava écouta en silence la conversation entre les deux hommes. Elle comprit vite qu'en face d'elle se trouvait un dragon céleste. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Doflamingo ait gardé un lien avec sa famille qui l'avait pourtant repoussé. Elle se rappela que le corsaire avait parlé d'un vote pour sa réintégration aux dragons célestes… Sa famille avait dû être pour.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
\- Des affaires.  
\- Quelles genres ?  
\- Le vieux Saraswati m'a volé une marchandise, j'aimerai la reprendre.  
\- Tu as toujours de quoi le faire chanter ?  
\- Fufufufufu me prendrais-tu pour un idiot ? »  
Le dragon céleste pouffa à son tour :  
« Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de t'insulter de la sorte. Mais méfies-toi de Nérée… Il est de pire en pire en vieillissant. »  
Dans son coin, coincée entre Gladius et le rideau, Ava ne perdait pas une miette de ce que se disaient les deux hommes. Ainsi, le corsaire pouvait faire chanter son grand-père. Voilà comment il avait obtenu aussi vite une audience. Elle nota ça quelque part dans un coin de son esprit.

OOOoooOOO

Ils passèrent la nuit au palais des Don Quichotte, dans l'immense palais de l'Alhambra. L'incroyable structure ressemblait à une succession de palais scindés d'une forteresse. L'ensemble faisait fortement penser au palais de Dressrosa, en une version plus grande cependant. On les enferma, elle et les deux officiers dans une aile s'ouvrant sur un jardin où un jeu de bassins aquatiques donnait l'impression d'avoir voyagé dans un pays tropical. Les murs couverts de mosaïques donnaient le tournis avec leurs couleurs chatoyantes et les fontaines créaient une mélodie sans fin.  
En début de soirée, Doflamingo fit irruption dans les salons où avaient été installés ses serviteurs, habillés dans une longue robe de chambre blanche, tel les dragons célestes. Il s'allongea sur une méridienne à l'ombre d'un palmier dans le patio ouvert sur la pièce. Ava était assise au bord d'un bassin, laissait ses jambes se balancer dans l'eau.  
Doflamingo observa la jeune femme. Il s'était habitué à ses silences et s'était presque résigné à ce qu'elle ne réponde que rarement. Il allait appeler Gladius lorsque la voix douce d'Ava l'interpella.  
« Quel est ton moyen de pression ?  
\- Qu'as-tu dit ? Grogna Doflamingo.  
\- Comment fais-tu chanter Nérée ?  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas, grinça-t-il.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? »  
Elle se retourna légèrement, ses yeux verts le fixant par-dessus son épaule.  
« Ne crois-tu pas que je suis en droit de savoir comment tu peux aussi simplement accéder à l'antre des Saraswati ?  
\- Je n'ai que faire des "droits" Nikolaëvna, se contenta-t-il de répondre. »  
Elle fronça les sourcils et lui tourna définitivement le dos.  
« Gladius ! »  
Le son du tissus glissant sur le sol marqua son approche et l'homme s'arrêta à quelques pas de son maître.  
« Surveille-la, j'ai à faire ce soir. »

Il se leva et commença à s'en aller, mais il se figea. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Avec un large sourire, il vint s'accroupir tout près d'Ava. Il saisit entre ses doigts une mèches des cheveux bruns et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille ainsi découverte :  
« Je sais bien des choses sur les Tenryubito. Je connais bien des secrets sur nombre d'entre eux, mais au-delà de ça, j'ai toujours quelque chose qu'ils désirent. Et aujourd'hui je possède une information que Nérée veut… »  
Le grand corsaire marqua une pause, ménageant son effet sur la jeune femme dont l'expression trahissait l'inquiétude de le voir aussi près d'elle.  
« J'ai la liste des soldats en charge de la protection de sa famille lors de sa visite officielle il y a maintenant dix-neuf ans. Parmi eux, se trouve celui qui a engrossé ta mère et par le même biais a jeté l'opprobre sur sa famille. »  
Ava tressaillit et d'un regard incertain dévisagea le corsaire qui se délectait de sa réaction.  
« Quoi ? » réussit-elle à prononcer d'une voix étranglée.  
Il ne laissa pas le temps à Ava de digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire et se releva dans un rire. Elle voulut saisir un pan de son large habit, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et disparut vers la fête qui l'attendait.

Le grand corsaire connaissait l'identité de son père. Ou plutôt avait une liste des personnes possibles. Marco lui avait enseigné l'architecture du fonctionnement de la marine. Les vice-amiraux étaient régulièrement adressés pour des missions de protection lors des voyages des Tenryubito, ils sont alors à la tête d'un bataillon soit environ deux mille hommes répartis en plusieurs compagnies.  
Ava se laissa retomber en arrière sur le large lit. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin…. Même s'il avait cette liste, à quoi cela l'avancerait ? Savoir que son père était un marine ne lui faisait pas grand chose. Elle songea à Marco une fois encore. Un jour, il faudra qu'elle le retrouve et lui dise. À force de ressasser, elle s'endormit tard sans faire attention aux rires et aux cris qui résonnaient en échos de temps à autres dans tout le palais.

La fête de la veille n'empêcha pas Doflamingo de les réveiller tôt le lendemain matin. Gladius resta impassible, mais Buffalo eut un petit rire entendu devant la mine satisfaite de son maître. Une nuit plaisante apparemment. Ava n'osait pas trop laisser son imagination s'aventurer là-dessus. Une fête réussie pour Doflamingo devait au moins comporter une bonne dose de sadisme. Elle eut un relent de dégoût lui laissant une impression désagréable. Elle s'était pourtant interdit d'imaginer ce à quoi cela pouvait ressembler.

Ils quittèrent les jardins tropicaux à bord d'un palanquin et parcoururent les rues où se croisaient régulièrement des escouades marines et des gardiens célestes couverts de leur lourde armure d'argent. Peu d'habitant se promenaient. Il était encore trop tôt pour les nobles. La plupart devaient encore terminer l'orgie débutée la veille. « Mais pas les Saraswati », avait dit Doflamingo. Eux travaillaient. Ils avaient des affaires les Saraswati. Leur jeu était les finances. Quand on a plus de royaumes pour payer un colossal impôt à ses célestes dirigeants, il faut bien trouver la fortune ailleurs. Alors les Saraswati avait fondé la banque mondiale, s'enrichissant sur le dos de tous les autres pays du monde. Ava entendait bien dans la voix de Doflamingo que sa famille maternelle ne lui inspirait pas grand chose d'autre que de la haine. L'ambiance dans le palanquin s'était alourdie suite à la tirade du corsaire. Ava tira alors le rideau de son côté et se plongea dans le paysage qui défilait lentement.

La ville était comme dans ses souvenirs, même si la plupart étaient marqués par la fuite des esclaves de 1509. Des avenues perpendiculaires, tirées aux cordeaux, d'une propreté inquiétante. Des arbres alignés, d'un vert surnaturel. Des palais blancs, roses, crèmes, rivalisant de beauté.  
Quand elle le vit enfin, un frisson la traversa dans tout son corps, s'éternisant dans la base de sa nuque. Impossible de ne pas s'en rappeler, impossible de ne pas voir des ressemblance avec la tour de ses rêves, des souvenirs que Néthan avait déversés en elle. Ces ancêtres en fuyant vers Mari-Joa n'avaient pas abandonné les codes de l'architecture de leur nation qu'ils n'avaient eue aucun scrupule à détruire.  
Le Safèd Mahal était une construction gigantesque. Un carré bordé de quatre tours semblables à la tour antique où les étages se succédaient résultant d'une myriade de colonnes taillées dans le marbre le plus blanc. Au centre, elle pouvait déjà voir le corps principal du bâtiment : une coupole encadrée de plus petites tours couvertes d'or éclatant reflétant la lumière du soleil. Au loin, le palais Pangée semblait bien strict et pataud à côté du Safèd qui semblait fait de dentelles sculptées.  
Elle avait grandi, mais les lieux lui paraissaient toujours autant démesurés. Quand ils bifurquèrent dans l'avenue longeant le palais, elle en apprécia réellement la grandeur. Sa mission était périlleuse. Comment allait-elle faire pour retrouver là-dedans une pièce qu'elle avait vue il y a plus de dix ans. Et surtout comment faire pour éviter les membres de sa famille alors que Doflamingo avait dit lui-même qu'elle était le portrait de sa mère et de toutes les femmes de sa famille… Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps. Les lourdes portes de l'enceinte du palais se rapprochaient.  
« Chacun se rappelle du plan.  
\- Oui Maître.  
\- Pas de problème Doffy.  
\- Baby 5 ? »  
Ava hocha de la tête et tira nerveusement sur sa robe pourpre de soubrette.  
« À midi, nous repartirons avec les œufs et le Mera Mera no Mi, continua Doflamingo. Je vais montrer à ce vieux Nérée qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre. »  
Ses deux acolytes hochèrent de la tête. Le palanquin s'arrêta devant deux grandes portes peintes d'un bleu azur où des volutes de métaux cloutés dessinaient des grandes arabesques. Ils n'eurent pas à patienter, à peine à l'arrêt, un grand bruit précéda l'ouverture des battants qui raclèrent le sol.


	23. Dans le palais blanc

_**Ciao Tutti !**_

_**La suite des aventures d'Ava avec quelques péripéties dans ce chapitre. **_

_**Je poste ça là en espérant avoir de vos nouvelles et des retours ! N'hésitez à partager vos impressions, cela peut m'aider pour la suite.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 23 - Dans le palais blanc :

Le palanquin s'avança lentement dans la grande cour du palais. Une fois les portes passées, l'évidence que l'heure avait sonnée fit l'effet d'un uppercut à Ava : souffle coupé, sang tapant fort dans ses oreilles. Tout était pareil à ses souvenirs : le sol immaculé, les larges colonnes de l'imposant porche aux larges fenêtres, rien n'avait bougé en dix ans. Les esclaves déposèrent la litière sous le porche juste devant les escaliers menant à l'entrée. Une dizaine de domestiques menés par deux majordomes attendaient patiemment que l'ancien dragon et son escorte descendent de leur véhicule.

Ava suivait Doflamingo de près, les yeux rivés sur ses talons. Elle se retenait de ne pas lever les yeux vers les plafonds colorés de l'entrée du palais. Deux larges escaliers d'apparats s'élevaient de chaque côté de la large pièce qui accueillait les visiteurs. Tout était bon pour impressionner les étrangers de la demeure. Menant à une grande salle de bal, les escaliers résumaient à eux seuls la richesse des Saraswati. Les balustrades étaient serties d'or et de grandes candélabres éclairaient de mille feux le marbre rose qui couvrait entièrement le sol.  
Doflamingo évoluait dans ces lieux comme s'il en était le propriétaire. Il dépassa le peloton de serviteurs qui étaient venus les accueillir sans un regard et ne se retourna pas quand l'un des majordomes tenta de le rattraper en trottinant dans les escaliers.  
\- Vous êtes en avance, remarqua un des majordomes qui attendait à l'étage. Sa Sainteté ne pourra vous recevoir que dans une heure.  
Doflamingo marqua son mécontentement alors que le majordome s'empressait d'ajouter :  
\- Nous allons vous accompagner à l'un de nos salons, une collation vous y attend.  
Ava se murait dans le silence. Doflamingo connaissait vraiment bien les personnes avec qui il traitait. Il savait que Nérée ne les recevrait pas tant que ce ne serait pas l'heure. Il s'était douté qu'ils devraient patienter dans un salon, seuls, avec tout le loisir et le temps pour mettre en exécution le plan. Comme prévu, ils furent introduits tous les quatre dans un magnifique salon que Doflamingo avait décrit à la perfection quand ils étaient à bord de la galère. On leur apporta à manger et à boire, et comme il l'avait prédit, il ne resta personne pour les surveiller, car on ne surveille pas un ancien dragon céleste qui en sait bien trop sur vous. Mieux vaut éviter de l'indisposer. Alors, dès les derniers domestiques sortis, ils passèrent à l'action :  
\- Gladius, la tunique, ordonna-t-il.  
L'officier s'exécuta tandis que Doflamingo commença à tisser son œuvre. Gladius sortit de sous son manteau un vêtement blanc qu'il lança à Ava.  
Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se déshabilla entièrement ignorant les regards des trois hommes présents et enfila la tunique blanche propre aux esclaves des Saraswati. Quand elle eut fini Gladius s'approcha d'elle et sortit une poudre noire de sa poche et lentement traça avec habilité la marque des esclaves dans l'intérieur du bras de la jeune femme. Quand il eut terminé, il acheva son œuvre en refermant autour du cou d'Ava un parfaite copie des colliers explosifs réservés aux esclaves. À côté d'eux, le pouvoir de Doflamingo s'animait sous leurs yeux. Des milliers de fils tourbillonnaient, s'assemblant à une vitesse inouïe. Ava voyait littéralement naître sous ses yeux une copie d'elle-même. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître la puissance des pouvoirs qu'avait conférer son fruit à Doflamingo. En vingt minutes, ils furent prêts. La poupée de fils était installée dans un des canapés. Impossible de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un artifice.  
Doflamingo se redressa, et se tourna vers Ava désormais grimée en esclave. Les deux anciens nobles n'eurent pas besoin de se parler, ni de se menacer. En cet instant, ils avaient compris que chacun ne servait que ces propres intérêts. La détermination dans le regard d'Ava lui donna presque envie de sourire. Aurait-il été différent d'elle s'il n'avait pas traversé toutes ses épreuves lors de son installation sur terre ? Il balaya ces pensées d'un revers, et sa voix intérieure eut un rire démoniaque. Non, il était le Joker, et au-dessus des lois, tout lui appartenait.  
Il regarda Ava disparaître dans le labyrinthe du Safèd Mahal.

OOOoooOOO

La diversion imaginée par Doflamingo était un succès. Tout se déroulait selon ses plans pour le moment. Cela avait le don d'agacer Ava, mais l'adresse du corsaire la servait aussi. Une telle facilité à deviner comment berner les gens étaient assez impressionnante.  
Elle croisa plusieurs esclaves dans les couloirs et adopta très vite leur attitude : tête baissée, et démarche lente, le pas ne produisant aucun bruit. Maintenant, il fallait retrouver la pièce. La pièce était immense et à l'étage. Elle en était certaine. Elle ferma un instant les yeux en tentant de se remémorer, mais rien ne lui revint hormis le peu de d'éclairage qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Soudain, quelque chose s'imposa dans son esprit, comme une évidence. Elle bifurqua et emprunta les premiers escaliers qu'elle vit et commença à monter dans les étages du palais. Elle devait atteindre le centre du palais. Il n'y a rien de plus logique que de garder les choses les plus précieuses éloignées des extrémités. Ainsi, elle commençait à deviner où se trouvait la pièce où tout était caché. En plein centre du palais, là où tout le monde est invité à s'asseoir et où, en même temps, personne ne vient jamais.  
Un fil rouge aurait été bien utile dans un tel dédale. Elle avait été bien naïve de penser que ses souvenirs lui reviendraient. Cela remontait à longtemps, et elle n'était qu'une enfant quand elle avait arpenté ces couloirs, toujours accompagnée d'une gouvernante.  
Il fallait encore qu'elle monte dans les étages, elle en était sûre. Alors elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'un long couloir blanc s'ouvre devant elle.  
\- Eh toi !

_Et merde ! _Ava se retourna très doucement, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Surtout ne rien dire. Un esclave, ça ne parle pas, ça ne pense pas. Un esclave obéit seulement.  
Celle qui l'avait interpellée s'approcha d'une démarche frénétique, elle était énervée ou pressée, mais peu importe : elle dirigeait droit vers elle. Ava jeta un rapide coup d'œil et eut le temps de reconnaître l'habit blanc brodé de bleu. Une gouvernante. Elle se planta devant elle et tout à coup, le souvenir embrassa Ava. Celui qui surgit quand plus rien ne subsiste, quand le temps s'arrête et ne suit plus son chemin linéaire. Comme une irrépressible marée, l'odeur des vêtements de la gouvernante l'assaillit alors qu'elle l'attrapait par le poignet.  
\- Tu es gelée, j'espère que tu n'es pas malade non plus ! Se plaint la femme qu'Ava n'écoute pas. Elle n'est plus là. Assise sur la banquette, elle attend. L'odeur de l'eucalyptus console la petite fille. Le pansement sous son œil lui tire, mais qu'importe, sa mère sera bientôt là.  
\- Oh tu m'écoutes petite sotte ! la secoua brusquement la femme.  
Retour brutal du réel. Elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle hocha de la tête sans qu'un mot ne sortît de sa bouche.  
\- Bien, ils ont fait vite cette fois-ci pour remplacer l'autre idiote. Se couper la main ! Devant sa Saintetée qui a les nerfs si fragiles ! Allons allons ! Dépêchons-nous. Il faut nettoyer la chambre avant que Sa Sainteté ne vienne voir sa fille.  
La gouvernante la tira par le bras, et l'emmena avec elle jusqu'à de grands appartements. L'odeur était plus forte ici. On venait de mettre à brûler le flacon qui s'évaporait en grandes voluptes. Deux esclaves relevaient les consoles renversées et une autre balayait des éclats, certainement un vase cassé. Des voix parlaient doucement dans une pièce voisine. Ava ne sut pas quoi faire lorsque la gouvernante entra dans la pièce en question, la laissant seule au milieu de la pièce. La chambre avait été dévastée. Relique d'une crise de nerfs qui devait avoir eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt. Les bras ballants, elle contenait une réaction qui la dépassait. L'émotion était si forte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Les chuchotements réconfortants provenant de derrière la porte lui donnait envie à la fois de prendre ses jambes à son cou et en même de traverser la pièce et de hurler à sa mère qu'elle était là.  
Bientôt, elle n'eut plus choix. La gouvernante revint avec une pile de vêtement qu'elle jeta dans un panier et en prit d'autre.  
\- Aller ! Dépêche-toi, viens m'aider ! Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix stridente.  
Elle lui mit les vêtements dans les mains et la poussa vers l'autre pièce. Elle fut éblouie par la luminosité amplifiée par les miroirs que comptait la salle de bain. La gouvernante la poussa vers le fond de la pièce en chuchotant :  
\- Déplie les vêtements, dépêche-toi.  
Elle tourna les talons pour aller derrière un grand paravent où deux femmes discutaient à voix basses.  
Un grand valet de chambre était installé près d'une grande baignoire à pied-de-lion. Ava posa les vêtements sur un tabouret et entreprit de les installer sur le portant. C'était plus fort qu'elle : d'un regard, elle parcourut les grands miroirs essayant de voir si elle pouvait voir par un jeu de reflets derrière le paravent. Inutile, elle ne distinguait que des ombres. La gouvernante fut à nouveau près d'elle.  
\- Le bain dépêche-toi ! Elle est calme, il faut en profiter… Chuchota-t-elle comme si elle était essoufflée.

Ava se retourna vers la grande baignoire et tourna les robinets d'or et l'eau sortit du bec d'un grand cygne posé sur le rebord en céramique. Elle attendit en silence, tremblante, elle n'osait plus regarder en direction des chuchotements. Soudain, le paravent se replia d'un coup la faisant sursauter. Elle leva les yeux. La gouvernante qui l'avait amenée se tenait au-dessus d'une autre gouvernante, plus âgée, qui retirait les chaussons d'une autre femme allongée sur une méridienne. La femme était d'une beauté inimaginable. Ses longs cheveux blonds descendaient en cascade le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle semblait endormie, mais quand la gouvernante âgée se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota d'une voix bienveillante qu'il lui fallait se lever, elle ouvrit ses yeux et acquiesça. Elle se redressa avec grande peine et se leva. Elle était vêtue d'un splendide kimono blanc brodé d'or et d'argent représentant des dragons enroulés autour d'arbres. Elle était grande, plus qu'Ava et se déplaçait avec une grâce qui n'était pas atténuée par la fatigue immense qui semblait l'habiter. Elle s'avança encadrée par les deux gouvernantes et elle s'éleva sur un petit marche pied et attendit qu'on lui retire son kimono révélant son corps d'une pâleur diaphane. Ava sentit sa respiration se couper, les yeux rivés sur la longue cicatrice qui parcourait tout le bas de son ventre. Les restes d'une césarienne la marquant à vie.  
\- Dame Galatée ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
L'air ne parvenait plus au poumon d'Ava, elle suffoquait et finalement releva les yeux. Le regard de sa mère la brûla. Un regard franc, lucide. Galatée savait parfaitement qui était la jeune esclave devant elle. Elle repoussa les deux gouvernantes en arrière qui commencèrent à protester et se tournèrent vers l'esclave qui semblait tant troubler leur maîtresse. Ava le vit dans le regard de la plus âgée : la vieille avait compris.  
Ava ne réfléchit pas plus. Elle se jeta par-dessus la baignoire et attrapa chaque gouvernante par la tête, ses doigts s'accrochant à leurs mâchoires.  
\- Blase.*  
Ses deux mains s'agrandir jusqu'à perdre leur contour et formèrent une fine bulle d'eau tout autour des têtes des deux femmes. Leurs yeux exorbités trahissaient la frayeur qui les traversaient puis lentement se refermèrent. Elles cessèrent de se débattre et tombèrent mollement au sol, évanouies.  
La noble regarda les corps étendus de ses servantes puis saisit Ava pour l'approcher d'elle.  
\- Va-t-en avant qu'ils ne te trouvent !  
Ava avait rêvé tant de fois de revoir sa mère, espéré que sa folie soit passée. Mais il n'en était rien, la carnage régnant dans la chambre étant suffisamment équivoque. Elle ne sentit le contact de sa mère qu'en contre-coup, qu'une fois qu'elle l'avait relâchée.  
Les mots de sa mère, finalement, tracèrent leur bout de chemin et elle se recula en hochant de la tête. Elle contourna la baignoire et avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourna une dernière fois, alors que sa mère entrait doucement dans l'eau brûlante.  
\- Je reviendrai te chercher, je te le promets.  
Dans son dos, elle fut certaine d'entendre sa mère lui répondre :  
\- Non. Ça, c'est ce que ton père m'a promis.  
Ava marqua une pause, mais ne montra aucune émotion. La tête baissée, elle traversa la chambre tout doucement. Il ne restait plus qu'une esclave qui achevait de refaire le lit. Elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas se précipiter à nouveau vers la salle de bain. Une fois dans le couloir elle referma la porte des appartements de sa mère, les mains tremblantes. Elle devait continuer ses recherches, bien qu'à cet instant, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas rester là, au vu de tous. Elle erra dans différents couloirs jusqu'à trouver un petit escalier réservé aux femmes de chambres où elle se jeta.

Quelle idiote elle avait été. Comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer un seul instant ne pas voir sa mère. _Si ça n'était pas un putain d'acte manqué. _Bien sûr qu'elle avait parfaitement retrouvé son chemin… Droit vers les appartements de sa mère. La force des souvenirs et des désirs inconscients. Ava ferma les yeux. Elle devait se rappeler pourquoi elle était là et que sa seule issue de sortie n'allait pas pouvoir l'attendre si elle mettait plus de temps que ce qui avait été décidé.

Elle se remit en route, l'impression de traîner des poids attachés à chaque cheville. Elle reconnut vite le grand couloir du dernier étage. Entre l'aile est et le bâtiment du grand dôme un jardin suspendu abritait des lieux intimes masqués par les tonnelles et les bosquets. Au bout de l'aile est l'aile nord rejoignait le bâtiment central couronné de son audacieuse coupole encadrée de ses tours d'or. Ava longea à pas de loup le grand couloir aux proportions énormes qui rejoignait l'aile nord. Zone déserte où elle ne croisa personne, aucun bruit. Le silence régnait dans tout le bâtiment. C'est là qu'elle reconnut le lieu. Sur la droite, un couloir partait vers le grand dôme. Elle s'arrêta au début du corridor laissé dans l'obscurité. Au fond, elle distinguait les lourdes portes noires où était gravé en or le plus pur le même blason que dans sa nuque : le dragon se mordant la queue. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Elle l'avait retrouvée. La pièce où tout est caché se trouvait au centre du palais. Sous le grand dôme. Au dessus de la grande salle de réception de l'édifice.

Elle s'engagea dans le long corridor. La démarche leste, ne faisait aucun bruit. Les portes lui semblaient toujours aussi imposantes, comme si elle n'avait pas grandi depuis sa visite. Les poignées sculptées représentaient les gueules de dragons à l'air courroucé. Elle allait refermer sa main autour de l'un d'eux quand une voix chantante la stoppa dans son geste.  
\- Que crois-tu faire l'esclave ?  
Ava se retourna, ses sens en éveil. Le couloir sombre était vide. Ses pouvoirs ne firent qu'un tour en elle-même, se répandant jusqu'aux extrémités de ses doigts avant de se retirer, donnant à sa peau des reflets bleutés capricieux.  
\- Tu es bien étrange pour une esclave, reprit la voix qu'elle reconnut comme masculine.  
Elle ferma les yeux et sentit l'aura de l'homme juste au-dessus d'elle. Accroupis sur la corniche courant tout le long du couloir, il était vêtu d'une longue tunique croisée, bleu nuit par-dessus un pantalon de la même couleur, légèrement bouffant. Elle reconnut tout de suite l'accoutrement : celui des gardes de ses rêves. Ainsi, ses ancêtres n'avaient eu aucun scrupule à recréer leur univers. Elle secoua la tête, il n'était pas temps de songer aux morts. Le gardien se laissa tomber sur le sol de marbre avec souplesse et il se redressa lentement devant elle tout en retirant du repli de sa tunique un long poignard à la lame recourbée.  
\- Que croyais-tu faire petite fille ? Susurra-t-il. Ne sais-tu pas que seuls les dragons peuvent ouvrir la porte ?  
Ava resta interdite. Elle jaugea son ennemi et fit un pas de côté, qu'il reproduisit aussitôt. Parfaitement symétrique. Il était légèrement recourbé sur lui-même. Position habituelle, la plus à même de protéger les organes vitaux… L'homme préférait le combat rapproché. Elle testa une dernière fois, en croisant ses pieds et le vit reproduire l'enchaînement. L'homme lui adressa un sourire sardonique, il avait compris ce qu'elle faisait. Ava inspira, à part ça, impossible de savoir s'il maîtrisait les hakis et s'il était un possesseur de fruit. L'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, il fonça sur elle ses deux mains refermées autour du manche du poignard. Elle évita l'attaque grossière et vit venir le coup déguisé qu'il préparait. Elle se contorsionna quand il retira de derrière son dos un deuxième poignard.  
\- Tu es bien agile pour une esclave… Qui t'envoie ?  
Ava avisa la porte. Si elle se réfugiait dans la salle, l'assassin alerterait tout le palais qu'elle y était enfermée. Elle n'avait pas le choix elle devait soit se débarrasser de lui ici, soit dans la salle, et essayer de l'y enfermer en espérant que personne ne le trouverait avant plusieurs jours.  
\- Serait-ce le démon qui t'a amenée ? Il compte voler mon maître alors que celui-ci l'accueil comme son hôte.  
Les lèvres de l'homme s'étirèrent en un sourire alors qu'Ava inspirait avant de se remettre en garde. Il se précipita sur elle en faisant jouer ses poignards. L'homme était rapide, dans une rotation, il revint immédiatement sur Ava et la lame effilée laissa dans son bras une longue estafilade.  
\- Touché, ricana-t-il.  
Mais son expression triomphante ne dura pas. Sa fine mâchoire se crispa quand il vit la plaie se refermer tout aussi vite qu'elle avait été réalisée. Ava évita de justesse l'attaque suivante. Il était rapide, et dans le corridor esquiver n'était pas des plus simples, se métamorphoser ne lui serait pas utile. L'homme était grand et très fin, son corps avait été dessiné pour ce type d'échange. Alors qu'il se retournait après l'avoir une fois de plus évité, il rebondit sur l'un des murs pour la coincer entre lui et la porte.  
\- Tu as des pouvoirs particuliers. Je n'y avais pas fait attention, mais maintenant, je la sens… L'eau coule en toi, gronda l'homme tout bas.  
Ava se redressa, et le toisa.  
\- Tu n'as donc pas de langue ? Continua-t-il. Ma patience a des limites ma jolie. Je vais aller la chercher si tu refuses de répondre.  
Il sauta sur elle dans un grand bond et Ava ne put l'éviter. Elle se raccrocha à la poignée de l'une des grandes portes noires et arrêta avec son autre main la lame de l'un des poignards. L'assassin n'eut pas le temps d'abattre son second poignard. Ils basculèrent en arrière, emportés par leur élan alors que le battant de la porte noire s'était ouvert. Ils dévalèrent des marches avant que leur course ne s'arrête sur un sol dur, quelques mètres plus bas. La porte se referma sans un bruit derrière eux.

* * *

**_Blase = bulle en allemand, c'est l'attaque qu'Ava avait utilisée sur Kidd la toute première fois qu'ils se sont vus. Ces mains forment une membrane d'eau qui évolue en bulle d'eau, permettant d'étouffer l'ennemie._**

**_Et note : Safèd Mahal signifie littéralement le palais blanc ! voilà voilà (:_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! j'attends vos impressions et je vous remercie de suivre cette fiction et de continuer à la lire ! À la prochaine, prenez soin de vous (:_**


	24. La salle sacrée

_**Salut à tous !**_

_**Après un mois d'absence me voilà de retour ! J'espère que vous avez passé un super mois d'août et que la rentrée ne s'est pas trop faite sur les rotules...**_

_**Je tiens à remercier ceux qui suivent l'histoire, la lisent, la commentent et la critiquent. C'est important pour moi, ça me motive et me donne une idée sur quelles directions prendre selon les thèmes ! La review de "un fan" m'a fait très plaisir et je le/la remercie pour sa franchise :).**_

_**Je vous laisse retrouver Ava et les tréfonds du palais de son enfance...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : La salle sacrée**

La pièce était très sombre. Ses proportions gigantesques donnèrent des frissons à Ava. Rien à voir avec les vagues souvenirs qu'elle avait. L'assassin se redressa très vite et sauta sur ses pieds. Désarmé, il regarda tout autour de lui avec inquiétude avant de s'en prendre à Ava qui se remettait à peine de la chute.  
« Espèce d'imbécile ! Regarde ce que tu as fait. Si on nous trouve ici nous sommes mort ! »  
Ava se releva à son tour, sa main refermée autour du poignard qu'elle lâcha. Elle regarda la blessure de sa paume se refermer à toute vitesse et disparaître à tout jamais. Elle bondit sur ses deux pieds et épousseta d'un revers de la main sa tunique blanche où la poussière poisseuse recouvrant le sol avait laissé de grandes traces. Elle inspecta la salle, ignorant le jeune homme qui grondait derrière elle.

Le grand dôme s'élevait au-dessus de leur tête, pur produit d'une prouesse architecturale laissée à l'état brut. Aucune fioriture : ni peinture, ni sculpture. Un oculus, grande ouverture circulaire au sommet du dôme, était la seule source de lumière qui plongeait la salle dans un clair-obscur dont Ava ne se souvenait que trop bien. Les contours des meubles et statuts se dessinaient dans la pénombre. À certains endroits, les rayons de lumière ricochaient sur des bijoux et des dorures provoquant des scintillements à des milliers d'endroits dans la pièce.

Elle avait tant rêvé de revoir ce lieu qu'elle eut le souffle coupé. Devant elle, les plus grands trésors de sa famille reposaient dans un silence presque religieux. Impossible d'estimer la fortune qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds, tant les objets s'entassaient. Son regard retomba sur l'assassin dont le teint prenait une teinte olivâtre dans l'étrange lumière. Il avait arrêté de débiter ses menaces et observait lui aussi l'incroyable caverne aux trésors qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

« Tu as ouvert la salle sacrée… Seuls les dragons le peuvent. » Murmura-t-il, déboussolé.

Comme un enfant, il tournait sur lui-même pour ne rien manquer de cette pièce qui était impossible d'embrasser d'un seul regard.

« Tu es l'un des leurs, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu ici… Qui es-tu ? »

Ava inspira. Elle devait s'occuper de lui avant toute chose. Elle transmuta en s'avançant lentement vers lui. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées ses intentions, l'homme se tourna vers elle et mit ses bras en croix devant son visage pour se protéger. Son calme impressionna Ava. Aucune peur ne se dégageait de lui. Elle tendit le bras pour saisir la tête de l'homme. Comme s'il avait senti ses intentions, il se redressa et fixa la créature bleue qui avait remplacé la frêle jeune fille. Ses lèvres s'arquèrent en un fin sourire.

« Tu possèdes un étrange pouvoir, on dit que l'un des enfants de Sainte Galatée se transformait en une créature semblable. »

Ava se figea, sa main frôlant les cheveux de l'homme.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

Mais c'est que ça parle, ricana-t-il, satisfait d'avoir enfin entendu parler l'intruse.

«Qu'as-tu dit ? Répéta Ava, la voix menaçante. »

Il ne répondit pas. L'assassin se ramassa sur lui-même et enfonça dans son épaule une lame qu'Ava ne l'avait pas vu dégainer. Elle le repoussa aisément et l'homme retomba sur ses pieds dans un saut périlleux. « C'est inutile, grogna Ava. Tes armes n'ont aucun effet sur moi. »  
Elle retira le couteau qui avait été enfoncé jusqu'à la garde et le laissa tomber. Elle fit un pas vers l'homme qui s'écarta davantage et la contourna. Il lui jeta un dernier regard et disparut dans la salle. D'ici, l'endroit semblait être un immense labyrinthe constitué de murs d'objets remisés par des générations de dragons célestes vite lassés de leurs acquisitions. Le jeune tueur aurait tôt fait de se trouver une cachette dans cet étrange bric-à-brac.

« Rien ne sert de t'enfuir, cria Ava. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici sans moi ! »

La réponse du gardien ne se fit pas attendre. Elle résonna dans toute la salle, démultipliée et amplifiée par le dôme :

« Je te couperai la main si nécessaire.  
\- Essaye pour voir, murmura Ava en descendant le peu de marche qu'il lui restait. »

Elle s'engagea à son tour dans les allées en redevenant humaine, certains endroits trop étroit pour sa grande carrure. Elle se faufila sans bruit, s'arrêtant de temps à autre, guettant l'ennemi qui rôdait, invisible. Ne rien faire tomber relevait de la gymnastique. Être parvenue à remplir un tel espace avec tant d'objets était assez inquiétant. Cela offrait un étrange endroit pour un combat. L'expression combat rapprochée prenait même tout son sens.

Ava s'arrêta.

Elle devait cesser de penser. Ses pensées secondaires l'empêchaient de se concentrer, Marco le lui avait tant répété. Elle ferma les yeux, vidant son esprit, cherchant un éventuel indice.

Ça l'attrapa alors à la gorge par surprise. Ce n'était pas l'aura de l'assassin qu'elle sentait, mais celles de deux monstres d'énergie pure. Elle s'était tellement concentrée sur l'ennemi qu'elle avait fermé son esprit à tout le reste et pourtant, elles prenaient tant de place que même l'assassin devait les sentir.  
Droit devant elle, pile sous le centre du grand dôme, se trouvait ce qui ne pouvait être que les deux œufs. Elle s'avança jusqu'au centre et au détour d'un entassement de tissus précieux, de tapisserie et de rideau, la pièce s'enfonçait une nouvelle fois dans le sol.  
La salle, complètement ouverte, était circulaire et bien trois mètres en dessous de là où se tenait Ava. Dans cette curieuse pièce, des remarquables pièces étaient exposées sous les regards impérieux de quelques anciens dragons célestes. Le grand nombre de portraits accrochés au mur donnait froid dans le dos. Il ne restait plus que quelques interstices laissant entrevoir le mur qui n'était plus si blanc.

Malgré le grand nombre de portraits, Ava les repéra tout de suite. Élianore assise sur un trône avec, à ses côtés Jason, fixant ceux qui ont du observés le tableau aux cours des siècles. Ava descendit les escaliers et passa entre les tables jusqu'à un large présentoir sous cloche où étaient alignés des dizaines de fruits du démon. L'émotion s'empara d'elle quand elle vit le fruit tant convoité au bout de la table. Les mains tremblantes, Ava souleva la vitrine et sortit de sous sa tunique blanche le sac à disparaître que lui avait donné Gladius. L'objet très rare valait presque autant qu'un des fruits posés face à elle. Elle saisit le fruit aux volutes orangées et le glissa dans le tissu qui en prit la forme le temps d'un instant avant de redevenir aussi plat qu'il l'était au départ. Elle regarda le tissu avaler le fruit et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.

Elle avait rempli sa part du contrat. Restait à prendre les œufs. Elle sentait leur présence, brûlante. Elle referma doucement la vitre du présentoir où elle avait trouvé le Mera Mera no mi et se tourna face au portrait de ses ancêtres. Elle dépassa les autres présentoirs couverts de pierres précieuses jusqu'au plus petit, mais qui n'en était pas moins luxueux. Certainement sculpté dans l'ivoire le plus clair, le guéridon s'élevait dans un savant entrelac d'arabesques soutenant un plateau d'ébène. Posés sur des socles d'or, les œufs reposaient là, sous les regards attentifs de ceux qui les avaient apportés en terre sainte. L'un était d'un noir zébré de multiples lignes blanches, le second était d'un vert foncé, comme le seraient les profondeurs d'un étang.

Ava inspira profondément et au moment où elle allait se saisir d'un, elle se retrouva écrasée au sol par surprise. Ventre à terre, elle redressa la tête. Le gardien de la salle la maintenait au sol avec son genou, l'air satisfait.

« Alors tu m'as suivie, petite voleuse. »

Ava n'attendit pas, elle se transforma et se souleva du sol repoussant le jeune homme qui perdit son sourire narquois. Il dévoila deux lames qu'il sortit de derrière lui. Combien pouvait-il encore en dissimuler, pensa Ava en se remettant sur pied. Elle commençait à être fatiguée de cet affrontement qui tirait en longueur. Elle se prépara à l'assaut suivant et quand il arma Ava ne se posa de question et tout alla très vite. Elle se retourna vers les œufs, et en saisit un. La surprise puis la sensation brûlure lui arrachèrent un hurlement. La morsure de feu était si insupportable qu'elle donnait l'impression d'avoir plongée la main dans un magma épais. Elle se força à maintenir sa prise et cogna de toutes ses forces le jeune homme avec l'œuf.  
Elle lâcha l'œuf qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. L'homme hurlait de douleur en maintenant son épaule. Il tomba à genoux devant Ava qui fixait ses mains en train de se reconstituer. Sans accorder davantage d'attention à l'assassin qui haletait, tentant de contrôler sa souffrance, Ava se tourna vers le second œuf, toujours posé sur son socle.  
Elle referma sa main sur la surface lisse et là aussi la brûlure se répandit en elle à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle le relâcha, la main meurtrie.

« C'est impossible, gémit-elle. »

Elle regarda la pierre noire puis la verte. C'était comme vivre le début d'un cauchemar. L'ambiance feutrée et sombre de l'endroit n'améliorait pas les choses. Pourquoi tous ses rêves si elle ne pouvait pas prendre les œufs. Même pas un. Elle regarda ses deux mains. Elles avaient comme perdu de leur masse. Comme si son corps étrange de naïade avait souffert d'une évaporation. Elle regarda ses doigts se reconstituer et reprendre leur étonnante longueur, sa peau retrouver sa souplesse, et elle se tourna vers le gardien de la salle. Elle subissait les mêmes dommages que cet inconnu. Elle était comme tous les autres. Pourquoi tous ça si elle ne pouvait pas prendre les œufs. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, fixant celui qui tentait de la tuer il y a si peu de temps.  
L'assassin paraissait bien plus jeune. Aux prises de la douleur, désarmé, il semblait être à peine plus âgé qu'Ava. Elle pouvait percevoir qu'il commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Son attention se porta sur elle puis sur les œufs qu'il regarda un long moment :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix haletante.  
\- Ce pourquoi je suis venue.  
\- C'est une arme ?  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Tu vas les voler. »

L'évidence de la situation l'avait enfin atteint. L'assurance et le calme qu'il arborait un peu plus tôt s'étaient volatilisés. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant d'esclave que l'on avait façonné depuis le plus jeune âge au combat. Une arme humaine. Seulement, il n'avait jamais été confronté à un ennemi. C'est ce que réalisait Ava. Il était aussi jeune qu'elle. Il était une victime de ces lieux qu'il devait garder. Elle soupira. Elle qui était prête à se débarrasser de lui un peu plus tôt, elle ne s'en sentait plus vraiment capable.

Ava sortit à nouveau le sac à disparaître. Elle inspira profondément, et avec concentration arma sa main droite et attrapa l'œuf noir gisant au sol. Malgré le Haki, elle ressentait la morsure du feu qui émanait de l'objet, mais ses mains ne perdaient pas de leur consistance. Elle prit sur elle dans un effort surhumain et laissa l'œuf tomber dans le sac qui reproduisit sa forme avant de reprendre sa forme plate. Sans perdre de temps, elle prit le deuxième œuf et l'enfouit dans le sac avec un grognement de douleur. Elle changea d'apparence pour redevenir humaine et dissimula à nouveau le sac sous ses vêtements. Elle se tourna vers le gardien toujours au sol.  
« Je suis Ava.  
\- Selim.  
\- Selim, dois-je t'enfermer ici pour être sûre de m'en sortir ou pourras-tu ne jamais en parler. »  
Il se renfrogna en l'écoutant puis son regard balaya la grande salle. Il fixa le sommet du dôme, puis avec un reniflement dégoûté, il répondit :  
« S'ils apprennent que quelqu'un est entré je suis mort, ainsi que ma mère et mes sœurs… Si on me retrouve ici parce que tu m'y as enfermé, le même sort m'attendra. Pars tranquille, fais-moi sortir, je ne peux pas mourir ici.  
\- Alors lève-toi. »

Il s'exécuta avec une grimace, tenant son épaule à vif. Elle s'approcha de lui et sans qu'il ait le temps de protester, elle posa sa main glacée contre l'épaule brûlée de l'homme.  
« Je ne peux rien faire de plus, la brûlure disparaitra avec le temps.  
\- Je ne veux rien savoir. Sortons d'ici, et disparait avant que je ne change d'avis. »  
Ses mots étaient chargés de venin. Ce furent Ses derniers.

Zigzagants dans les allées surchargées en silence, ils retrouvèrent la haute porte. Sur le sol de marbre, la poussière disparate à certains endroits était le seul indice de leur passage, vestige de leur affrontement dans cette pièce oubliée.  
Tout doucement, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le regard noir du garde se planta dans le sien, comme une longue aiguille. Avec un frisson, elle ouvrit et devant elle le couloir sombre était toujours désert. Elle s'écarta et laissa passer le jeune homme qui resta quelques instants devant la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose de mystique. L'interdit du lieu le rendait occulte. Elle eut la sensation un instant que quelque chose de vivant y régnait. Ils le sentaient tous les deux. L'éternité était là, abandonnée devant leurs yeux, dans cette pièce démesurée, presque irréelle. Ils savaient qu'ils n'en reverraient jamais l'intérieur, alors comme pour s'en imprégner à tout jamais, le temps avait cessé de s'écouler.  
Soudain, l'assassin disparut, laissant Ava seule devant les grandes portes noires. Elle ne le chercha pas sur la corniche au-dessus de sa tête. Elle n'essaya pas de sentir son aura. Elle referma à tout jamais les portes d'ébène et s'en retourna vers le dédale de couloirs.

OOOoooOOO

S'éclipser vers les étages inférieurs ne posa aucun problème. Personne. Mais, les bruits de pas résonnaient dans tout le palais, venant de plus bas. Elle devait vite rejoindre Gladius. Si elle ne le retrouvait pas à temps, Doflamingo l'avait prévenue : il la laisserait là. Entre les mains de Nérée.  
Elle dévala des escaliers de service en colimaçon et se figea en reconnaissant des bruits sourds venant de plus bas. Plusieurs hommes montaient les marches quatre à quatre. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, elle remonta et tomba nez à nez avec deux jeunes esclaves qu'elle bouscula sans ménagement et s'échappa de l'étroit conduit à la première ouverture. Elle traversa sur toute la longueur le corridor qui s'ouvrait sur une gallérie arrondie qui dominait d'une dizaine de mètres le hall d'entrée. Balcon prévu pour que les maîtres de la maison puissent discrètement observer les invités arrivant.  
Ava se retourna pour voir cinq gardes sortir à leur tour du petit escalier de service et la repérer.

« La voilà ! »

Ava comprit. Les deux gouvernantes avaient dû se remettre de leurs malaises et alerter les gardes du palais. Elle devait vite rejoindre Gladius et mettre à exécution ce qui était prévu si jamais elle était repérée. Le vide qui s'ouvrait derrière elle, était pour l'instant le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir. Les soldats n'oseraient jamais l'imiter.  
Elle enjamba la balustrade et regarda le sol. Son pouvoir de régénération n'était pas aussi rapide que celui de Marco. En sautant d'une telle hauteur, elle allait se casser quelque chose… Voire plusieurs. Elle ferma les yeux et lâcha la balustrade.

Dans un craquement sinistre, elle sentit sa jambe gauche et son poignet droit l'élancer. Elle se plaça sur le dos le temps de se remettre de sa chute. Les secondes qu'il lui avait fallu pour se remettre avaient suffi aux gardes de parvenir jusqu'au balcon. Elle vit une, puis quatre têtes se pencher par-dessus et la fixer de regards abasourdis. Quand son poignet fut remit, une balle fusa et le temps que le genou se remette, quatre l'avaient déjà traversées. Sentant sa mobilité revenir, elle se redressa et leur adressa un signe du majeur et détala.

Le salon ne devait plus être très loin, elle courut à travers les couloirs, semant ses poursuivants. Elle tourna une fois encore et s'arrêta, de l'autre côté de la pièce, Gladius fonçait droit vers elle. Il tenait à la main un corps avachi, sans vie. Elle reconnut la poupée qu'avait tissée Doflamingo. Le plan était toujours en cour.  
« Amène-toi, cria-t-il. »  
Elle reprit ses esprits à ce moment-là. Ava ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, elle courut jusqu'à lui et quand elle fut derrière lui, il s'agenouilla posant sa main au sol et fit exploser en un instant l'antichambre qu'elle venait de quitter.  
« Tu as trente secondes pour enfiler ça. »  
Il lui lança la robe rouge et les escarpins noirs. Elle se déshabilla, retirant la tunique blanche et laissant le sac à disparaître sur le sol. Elle boutonna la robe rouge et passa la paire de chaussures avant de s'attacher les cheveux en un petit chignon. Ensuite, elle ouvrit le sac et plongea le bras jusqu'à l'épaule pour y trouver une bouteille contenant un épais liquide rouge. Dès qu'elle eut mis la main dessus, elle la donna à Gladius qui en recouvrit la tête et le buste de la poupée de fils. Une fois fait, il la lança près de la porte de la pièce encore fermée. Dernier accès de la pièce que Gladius n'ai pas fait explosé. La mise en scène était prête, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre. Un son étrange s'échappa de la bouche de Gladius qu'Ava identifia comme un rire.  
« Un problème ?  
\- Ces buses qui n'ont jamais vu un seul vrai champ de bataille n'y verront que du feu…  
\- Nous devrions attendre d'être sur le gondola avant d'avoir de tels propos.  
\- La chance ne tourne pas pour les Don Quichotte. »  
Ava ne trouva rien à répondre. La chance tournait toujours. Résonner un fou ne servira à rien songea-t-elle.  
La minute qui s'écoula paraissait interminable. Gladius entama les cent pas, puis brusquement, il prit le sac à disparaître et le rangea à l'intérieur de son long manteau. Derrière les portes, un attroupement approchait.  
« Ne bouges plus ! » Hurla Gladius dans le vide.  
Il tendit la main et dans une double explosion fit sauter la porte et le corps de la poupée qui se démembra. Dans le couloir, plusieurs gardes s'étaient jetés au sol pour éviter le souffle de l'explosion.

« On ne nous a pas menti. L'unité commando de Doflamingo ne fait pas dans la dentelle. » S'exclama un garde blanc.

Gladius et Ava ne répondirent pas. Le garde qui leur avait parlé s'approcha doucement du corps et souleva la dépouille par le bras qui était resté accroché au buste.  
« Bon, on va pouvoir dire au gouverneur que l'intruse est décédée. Par contre vous auriez pu moins l'amocher, c'est impossible de la reconnaître.  
\- Il fallait régler le problème, c'est fait, répondit Gladius d'une voix qui imposait aucune réplique. »  
Les gardes emballèrent le corps alors que deux d'entre eux raccompagnèrent Gladius et Ava dans le salon où Buffalo était toujours assis. Elle s'assit dans le canapé et dévisagea les serviteurs qui leur apportaient de nouvelles boissons. Dans son coin, Gladius la fixait. Derrière son masque et ses lunettes, il était impossible de cerner ses intentions. Les doigts d'Ava se crispèrent autour du tissu du sofa.  
« Un problème ? »  
Gladius avait attendu que les derniers esclaves soient sortis avant de l'interroger.

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Que risquait-elle en avouant qu'elle ne pouvait pas toucher les œufs. Si elle ne pouvait les toucher, cela voulait dire qu'aucun des deux ne pourrait éclore pour elle. Et ça, c'était contraire à ce qu'avait imaginé le grand corsaire.  
Le glissement des pas de Gladius s'approchant d'elle ne fit qu'empirer son malaise. Elle releva la tête, les larmes aux bords des yeux. La dominant, elle distinguait derrière les verres teintés le regard glacial de l'homme de main.  
« Que c'est-il passé ? »  
Ne la voyant pas répondre, il sortit de son manteau le sac magique et y plongea le bras. Il le retira avec un grognement douloureux. Il regarda méduser le bout de son index, rougit par la brûlure de l'œuf.  
« Putain, ce n'était pas des inventions… Ils brûlent vraiment. Bon où est le problème ? Tout est là, pourquoi te tiens-tu ainsi ? » Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.  
Ava baissa les yeux vers le sac qu'il tenait à bout de bras.  
« Le problème, c'est que moi non plus je ne peux pas les toucher… »

* * *

**_Et voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un ptit mot et je vous dit à bientôt 0/_**


End file.
